Rumor has it
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: All Kelista Helmsley wanted was to spend some quality time with her uncle and aunt. But Stephanie just HAD to go and make her GM of Raw. So Kelista invented a little white lie to get out of it. Problem was, not only does she still have to be GM, but the lie got exaggerated - by the WWE Superstars and Divas! Throw in the Shield and you got yourself a wedding! I mean - a story!
1. I think Congratulations are in Order!

**Rumor Has It**

* * *

**A/N - Story starts towards the end of May 2014 before Payback.**

**Disclaimer - All talent names (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins etc) belong to WWE. I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I think Congratulations are in Order!**

"You did not tell me I had to be general manager! I thought I was just helping you with software."

"Kels, you'll be fine."

Kelista and her best friend, Alison were relaxing in Stephanie's office when Kelista's aunt came in with the bad news, I mean job opportunity.

"Well I don't know –see I er," Kelista really did not want to be GM – what managing skills did she have? Nada. But Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley didn't care about that; she seemed to think Kelista had a degree in managing. Wait, is there such a thing? It didn't matter. Sure it wasn't so bad to be GM of RAW, she could get training. But since she's related to the Authority, everyone was going to think she got the job just because she's the boss' niece, not because of her skills, or rather, the lack of.

She had to come up with something else...

"I can't be GM because I umm...I'm dating one of the guys from the Shield!" she blurted. That should work. Uncle Hunter hated the Shield.

Alison tried hard not to laugh. Those guys were hot, but Kelista could hardly even remember what they looked like from watching Raw last week.

"Really." Stephanie said, completely unfazed.

"Yeah, so surely Uncle Hunter wouldn't want me to be GM, " Kelista said sweetly. "Because I might be you know, biased."

Stephanie smiled. "Which one?"

"Sorry?' Kelista asked, confused.

"Which one of the Shield are you dating, Kel?"

Kelista looked quickly at Alison and back to Stephanie again. "Oh, the guy with the... the blonde hair." She said, smiling nervously. She hated lying to her aunt, but what choice did she have?

"The guy with the tattoo!" Alison said at the same time.

Stephanie chuckled. Of the three members of the Shield only Roman Reigns had a tattoo and only Seth Rollins had blonde hair, or half black and half blonde anyway.

"Seth Rollins has a tattoo as well," Alison said quickly.

Stephanie nodded as she continued to smile. It was painfully obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat with Hunter and then I'll show you to your office."

**~oOo~**

"All I said was dating," Kelista was seated at _her_ desk in _her _office. "Where did Uncle Hunter hear 'fiancé' from?" This was quickly becoming a nightmare...

They had hardly entered the cafeteria when her uncle demanded to know when did THIS happen and why HE didn't know about it. Stephanie didn't even bring up Kelista and the Shield yet.

And what was he talking about? Her _engagement_. To Seth Rollins. Of the Shield. Who, by the way, not only her beloved Uncle hated; but someone she had never even met yet (on her visits to Raw a couple of years back, she had always been shielded (!) by her uncle and kept in his or Stephanie's office).

Alison just laughed. "I can't wait to meet by brother in law face to face!"

"He is not." Kelista glared at her. Her friend was having way too much fun for her liking. "I don't even know who he is, Ali, let alone like him. If he is your bro-in-law, then I'm not your best friend anymore."

Alison continued to grin. "Aw, but I _lovies _you!"

Kelista smiled weakly at her friend's attempts to make up.

"And so does your fiancé, SETH ROLLINS!" Alison started laughing again.

Kelista massaged her temples. "How could this day get any worse?"

"It just about to get better..." Alison giggled.

Kelista looked up to find three guys in black entering her office. She failed to notice that one guy had tattoos on his arm, and the other had blonde (and black) hair. "Apparently it can," she said more to herself. "Hey, if you're looking for the GM, she died. Please go see Triple H or Stephanie; they can help you..."

"Kels, do you not know who they are?" Alison whispered excitedly.

Kelista sighed. Of course not.

"Let me see, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and," Alison indicated each of them, "my brother in law, Seth Rollins! The Shield!" Alison swooned.

Seth raised his eyebrows.

Alison turned her back to the Shield. "He's even cuter in person!" she whispered.

Kelista rolled her eyes at Alison playfully.

"So we supposed to be married, huh?" Seth asked grinning.

Kelista was taken aback. _Married_? "Wha-"

"Kelista!" Kelista barely had time to formulate her thoughts to reply when an excited A.J. Lee bounced into her office. "Kels!" she shouted, wrapping the younger girl in a big hug. "I can't believe it! Awesome!"

Kelista tried to push A.J. away. "A.J., I'm not-"

"And I didn't even know you were married! And now you're going to have a baby!"

Kelista's eyes widened. Whoa, _what_?

Unfortunately, that's when Stephanie and Triple H chose to come in, the latter being a little restrained by his wife, when he noticed the Shield "Honey, calm down." She said soothingly. "We'll just ask Kelista to explain-"

"I'm so happy for you!" A.J. continued. "I'll plan a baby shower from all us Divas!"

Kelista stared at her. It sucked to be the boss' niece sometimes. The Divas either really liked, you, sucked up to you, or were just plain jealous and mean. Though A.J. was usually nice, Kelista wished she was one of the mean ones right now.

Triple H and Stephanie's heads turned sharply. "'What?!"

"Mr and Mrs Helmsley?" Christina Larson, Stephanie's personal assistant, stepped into the office "Your meeting is about to start." she smiled at Kelista. "Congratulations, Kel!"

Kelista smiled weakly. "Um, thanks," she said automatically.

"We'll discuss this later." Stephanie said half pulling her husband out of Kelista's office. Hunter was muttering death threats.

"And I have to go let the Divas know so we can start planning the shower!" A.J. said, as she too started to leave. "You're welcome to attend our shower as well, Alison!"

Alison smiled and waved. "Cool. I'll be there!"

Kelista jaw dropped. "_You'll BE there_?!"

"You know what Madea says..." Alison smiled nervously.

Kelista narrowed her eyes.

"Honey, when you tell a lie _this bad_," she quoted. "You just have to go with it!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Fruit Salad and Surprises

**Chapter 2: Fruit Salad and Surprises**

* * *

Kelista could not believe this was happening. She told Aunt Stephanie the lie so the principal owner would get her niece out of here as soon as possible or least not make her GM. After all, Stephanie wouldn't want Uncle Hunter's temper to explode. But somehow, as usual Aunt Steph knew she was lying.

Whoosh!

Kelista looked up. She was not hiding (or least that's what she told herself); just sitting at the back of the kitchen by the counter with a big bag of popcorn, hoping no one will come looking for her. After the whole baby shower episode, she up and left, saying she needed to clear her head. Since Alison was so happy to be here, she could handle things in Kel's place - that bubbly traitor! Kelista watched as the head chef expertly cooked a whole chicken on an open fire. She was grateful the kitchen staff was kind enough to let her stay and on the plus side didn't congratulate her for anything.

She went back to her comfort: butter-flavoured popcorn. He mother always used to make it for her when her little Kel was upset. She munched on it as she fumed about the afternoon's events. All she said was 'dating' but now everyone thought she was _married_ to that Seth Rollings guy or whatever his name was. How can the lie get _that_ bad? Then they (those rotten gossipers) took it one step further and said she's expecting. Which is not so bad considering Kelista loved children and couldn't wait to have her own baby one day or maybe even adopt - when she was older and more responsible of course. She crushed a popcorn between her fingers. At least those gossipers had the decency to get her married first before saying she's with child.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Kelista looked up once again to find a man in special tactical clothing. He had tattoos on his right arm and a kind smile on his face. She remembered seeing him in her office earlier.

Kelista smiled slightly in return. She shrugged as if to say it's not her office for him to need permission to sit.

"I'm Roman Reigns." He said, sitting opposite her on the kitchen bar stool. "You've been having quite a day, huh?"

"Yeah," Kelista agreed, she pushed the bag across the counter. "Popcorn?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said taking a handful and passing it back. "People will always talk about you, you know," he said gently. "Especially here."

"Rotten gossipers!" Kelista pouted.

Roman let out a small laugh. "It doesn't matter though." Roman said seriously. "What matters -"

Kelista looked at the Shield affiliate, daring him to say something stupid. As GM she had his career in the palm of her hand. She swallowed. _Gosh, when did I get so evil?_

"- is what _you_ say back. What you think," Roman continued, "and what others that _care_, say and think about you, that's more important."

Sighing Kelista closed the popcorn bag and pushed it away.

"Kelista, you'll be unhappy your entire life, if you let other people determine your actions," Roman said. "Not to mention your mood,"

He was right; she was turning into an evil little witch. A depressed one too. "You must be a daddy," Kelista guessed.

"You read my profile,"

Kelista shook her head. "Not just a father, a dad. You always know what to say, to make one feel better," Just like her Papa and Uncle Hunter. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Roman smiled back. "Anytime,"

"Roman!" Dean Ambrose called, joining them. Seth Rollins was also with him. "You found the princess."

Kelista arched an eyebrow at Dean. He sounded so sarcastic. Or not. Maybe he meant rich spoilt brat.

"Hey, Dean," Roman said. "Seth,"

"Hey guys," Seth greeted.

"Hi," Kelista avoided eye contact with the one Roman addressed as Seth. The poor guy must have been taking heat from her uncle this whole time because of her.

Seth noticed her playing with her necklace thoughtfully. "Is that a gift from your parents?" he asked. "Looks very beautiful and not to mention incredibly expensive."

Kelista smiled and thanked him; at least he wasn't mad at her. But when she looked at the necklace she let out a _yelp_! of surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

Kelista shut her eyes as she gripped the necklace tight. She forget to take it off in the morning when she tried on the rest of her mother's outfit. No one wonder someone thought she was married! She quickly put it inside her blouse top.

"It was my mum's. She passed away a long time ago." Kelista blushed. "I put on her bridal outfit because I wanted to see how I would look like a bride."

"That's sweet. My daughter likes to do that with my wife's clothes too." Roman said trying to ease her embarrassment.

"And how old is your daughter?" Dean smirked.

Roman gave him a look. "Does it matter?" Anyway, what's wrong?" He asked Kelista. "Are you not supposed to wear something of a person that passed away?"

Kelista shook her head. "See my mum's from India. So when my parents got married, my dad had to tie a Mungala-sutra around mum's neck in addition to putting on her wedding ring." She took out the necklace. "This is a mungalasutra."

The penny dropped. "So someone recognised this and thought you were a married woman." Roman surmised.

Kelista nodded putting the necklace back inside her blouse top.

"Figures you'd be the one to ask her about her necklace, Seth," Dean said laughing. "Now you know what to buy her to make the marriage official!"

"Dean!" Roman shot him a warning glance.

"What, you want him to be cheap and just let her wear her mother's necklace?"

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Watch who you calling cheap, Ambrose,"

"Hey I was just looking out for Kelista, here," Dean replied.

Kelista resisted the urge to snort. "Yeah, right."

Dean looked over at Kelista. "After all her uncle doesn't."

Kelista could just see the laughter in his eyes. She balled her fists. It was one thing to insult Triple H from the Shield side of things – but to insult her uncle, to say he wasn't caring of his family, was unforgivable.

"Stop it Dean," Seth growled. "Leave her alone."

"Aww he's so already so protective over her,"

"I mean it De -"

"Dean Ambrose," Kelista said, standing up.

The Shield turned around shocked; they almost thought Stephanie was there.

"You will be competing tonight," Kelista continued in a business-like tone.

Dean smirked. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kelista said. "But," her eyes went to Roman and Seth before she looked back at Dean. "The rest of the Shield are _not_ authorized to be at ringside."

Dean frowned. "You can't -"

"Or you will be disqualified." Kelista continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Roman shrugged. "Well when you mess with the boss..."

"Fine," Dean cracked his knuckles. "I can handle it on my own!"

"Please, you can't last a second without us there to cheer you on," Seth grinned. "You can't win without hearing: 'go Deanie, go!'" He started laughing.

Dean's mouth scowled in anger as he chased Seth around the kitchen. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. His teammates can be so childish sometimes! However Kelista's eyes followed them as she laughed.

"Dean, Seth enough!" Roman caught Seth, pulling the architect to a halt, while keeping Dean well away from him.

"At least they didn't break anything," Kelista grinned as she looked over them. They did manage to get food all over themselves though and a few pots and pans were lying on the floor.

"See what you did!' Dean stormed at Seth.

"Me?!" Seth shot back. "I -" he couldn't complete his sentence as he pointed at Dean and then started laughing.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Kelista cover her mouth as she too was consumed with giggles.

Roman, trying not to laugh turned Dean to face the see-through glass of the kitchen cabinet.

Dean took a good look at his fruit salad covered head. He had strawberries and blueberries blended in with dirty blonde hair. He tried to scowl but soon even he was laughing.

"I'm glad you guys are not mad at each other anymore," Kelista said, handing Seth a damp cloth for his mayonnaise covered shirt.

"Thanks." He said taking the cloth. "We can never stay mad at each other for long,"

"That's so cool!" Kelista beamed. "You guys are so close like brothers!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes _me_ your brother-in-law_, _Kel!" Roman said wriggling his eyebrows up and down at her.

The way Roman said it made Kelista laughed so much that she actually found herself saying, "Yeah, I guess so." She wouldn't mind Roman being her family; he was already like a big brother to her.

"I'm sorry, I meant Miss Helmsley," Roman corrected himself. "You're my boss after all."

"So then what," Kelista said pouting. "You can call me "Mrs Rollins" in public?!"

"You got it!" Dean grinned at Seth. Roman nodded vigorously, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Then you are SO _fired_!" Kelista said trying hard not to smile.

Roman couldn't hold it back any longer as they all burst out laughing.

**~oOo~**

Kelista smiled as she left the Shield (or more precisely, Dean and Seth) to go clean up in the bathroom, as she headed to her office. Roman was right: the unhappiest people in the world are probably the ones who care about what other people think. She took a deep breath. People could say and think what they wanted to, it wasn't going to change anything – what could they _do_ anyway? But she still had to figure out a way to tell her uncle the truth, and without making things worse for Seth. Kelista sighed and opened her office door.

"SURPRISE!" The divas chorused.

**~oOo~**

"I don't trust her," Dean said picking out the strawberries in his hair. "She might be spying for the Authority,"

Seth ran the tap and rinsed out his own hair. "Dude, I think she is the Authority."

"Then what?" Dean shook the rest of the fruits out. "Gain our trust and then stab us in the back?"

Roman shook his head. "I don't think so, guys," he said trying to avoid the flying fruits. "I think she's just overwhelmed by these rumors." the powerhouse narrowed his eyes at Dean. "And your teasing."

"Oh please, don't tell me you fell for her 'innocent little girl' act." Dean rinsed out his own hair. "Being a dad turned you soft."

Roman threw him a look along with a towel. "You match is about to start."

"I just hope Evolution won't be there," Seth said catching another towel Roman tossed at him.

"Don't worry," Roman said.

"I'm not," Dean cut in.

"As soon as the match is over -"

"You mean when I win..." Dean tossed his towel aside.

"Seth and I will be right over in case Evolution tries something."

Looking slightly more confident, Dean headed for the door. "Let's go,"

Seth tossed his towel as well and followed Dean. "Let's go kick some butt..." he laughed. "I mean, you."

Roman wondered if Dean could possibly be right about Kelista. Did she not realise her stipulation gives Evolution the perfect opportunity to screw the match for Dean? Perhaps she didn't know the extent of the feud between the Shield or maybe she didn't think her uncle would sink so low. Either way if Evolution does go out to the arena during the match, Dean may as well throw in the towel. There was no official statement that she is part of the Authority, but she was family, and that meant she was automatically bonded with Triple H and Stephanie. The Shield may be somewhat friends with her now, but he knew Kelista would never betray her beloved aunt and uncle. Roman sighed as he left the bathroom. Was it a mistake to trust her?

**~oOo~**

Kalista froze at the doorway. She recognized some of the women that were seated in a semi circle around her office as divas. What's more her office was covered in lilac and silver decor. Her mahogany desk, previously consisting of her laptop and various papers, now had a variety of cakes and savouries all packaged in the same color. Kelista thought it was all so cute: there were miniature bottles and bags and the walls were covered with tiny bundle lanterns, mini teddies and butterflies. Kelista smiled. Everything was just so sweet! But her confusion quickly turned to shock as she stared at the lilac and silver banner. Having fun with the Shield did make her feel better. But is also made her forget about those rubbish rumors. The Helmsley Princess had mixed feelings as she read the banner:

_WELCOME TO KELISTA'S BABYSHOWER!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks so everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D**


	3. Dean vs Sheamus for the US Championship

**Chapter 3: Dean Ambrose vs. Sheamus for the US Championship**

* * *

Kelista stared at the banner in surprise as Alison came and put an arm around her.

AJ, obviously the hostess, and the only one standing besides the two friends, was next to a beautifully decorated couch right under the banner. She smiled at Kelista and motioned for her come sit on the couch.

Kelista turned to Alison with a look. _What is this?!_

"Calm down," Alison whispered soothingly. "And enjoy. Besides, I have to wait another five years or so to actually throw you one," she pouted.

"Ali, we can't let all these ladies believe I'm expecting when I'm not!" Kelista sighed. "This lie has gone far enough!"

"Please welcome Mrs Kelista Helmsley-Rollins!" A.J. projected her voice and clapped.

Alison tried to lead Kelista to the couch but the latter refused to move.

"Hey, knock knock!" Seth stood at the doorway. "Sorry the door was opened."

"Seth!" A.J. beamed and ran over to him. "Oh good you're here! Now you can feed Kelista baby food every time she guesses a present wrong! It's so perfect!"

"Um, what?" Seth asked confused. "I knew you were throwing a party here, but I didn't know it was...," he looked at the teddies on the wall and the miniature prams and baby pins on the table. "...girly. Can I just have some snacks then, Kelista?"

"Sure," Kelista went over to the table and put some treats on a paper plate. She came back and gave it to him. "Here you go,"

"Yum! Thanks Kel,"

Kelista nodded and smiled. "Just remember to save some for Roman and Dean, okay?"

"I wouldn't, you know I wouldn't!" Seth laughed.

"Seth!" Kelista scolded playfully.

"Aww! They are so cute!"

Kelista turned around surprised. No wonder it had been so silent in her office – those divas were eavesdropping! She shook her head as she walked out and closed the door. On AJ and Alison's faces, but she pushed the guilty feeling aside.

"Well, enjoy the party!" Seth said, happily munching on a cupcake.

"Please don't leave me at this horrid party!" Kelista pouted. "Even my best friend is going along with this stupid charade!"

"But I thought you loved babies and baby showers," the architect said looking puzzled at the purple frosting. It had a baby pram designed on it. Well half of it anyway. The other half was obviously in Seth's stomach.

"Yes, but the divas might take things too far and make it like bridal shower probably!"

Seth was silent for moment as he took another bite. "Is that like a wedding monsoon?"

Kelista sighed. She wasn't going to embarrass herself by explaining it was kind of like a bachelorette party. "Never mind."

Seth shrugged and started to leave. "Sorry, Kelista, but I really need to go,"

"Yeah sure, I understand." Kelista smiled. "But be back soon to rescue me from these dragons, my prince!" she joked.

Seth laughed as he headed towards the superstars locker room.

"Oh, Seth!" Kelista called after him. "One more thing I forgot to tell you..."

**XXX**

_Meanwhile at Sheamus and Dean's match..._

Dean was in control of the match when Evolution's music hit. Smirking, Batista, Randy Orton and Triple H (holding a sledgehammer) walked down towards the ring. Dean scowled and tried to ignore them. But Evolution just reached ringside when...

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**

Special Op hit and Dean shook his head angrily. What were his friends doing? As soon as they come down and cross that barrier to ringside he would be disqualified. Thankfully he managed to concentrate and rightly channelled his anger and energy into the match and was still in control. But the rest of the Shield crossed the barrier and came up to the ring just as Dean hit Dean's Dirty Deeds on Sheamus.

Dean, unaware that Roman and Seth were at ringside pinned Sheamus quickly and the referee (and the crowd) counted:

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Triple H grinned and grabbed a microphone. "It doesn't matter – the Shield is here, so you're disqualified Ambrose! Disqualify him ref! Do it now!"

Dean sat up his chest still heaving, staring down Triple H. He thought he won...

The Game smirked. Why did he wait for the referee to count? Because if Ambrose thought he won, it will be that that much more devastating to find out that he actually lost.

Dean held his arm across his stomach, clearly in pain but still looking up in anger –at his own teammates. He had just lost his rematch for the US Championship because of them. And who knows when he'll get another shot?

Triple H then entered the ring therefore Roman and Seth did so as well.

"Here, Dean," Roman tried to help him up but Dean refused and pulled away.

Triple H held Sheamus' hand in victory but the referee refused to hand over the belt.

"Give him the belt or I'll fire you!" Triple H said angrily.

"Sorry sir, but I am following orders." The referee replied.

"Following orders? I gave you an order!" Triple H snarled.

"Yes, sir, but the general manger -"

"My lovely niece, Kelista yes," he smirked at Seth. "She added the stipulation disqualifying Ambrose if the Shield entered the arena!"

The referee nodded "Yes she did. But that stipulation is null and void if -"

Seth, also holding a mic, smirked. "If Evolution, including you, Uncle H, enters the arena!" Triple H growled as he thought Seth was calling him uncle because he was 'married' to Kelista – but Seth was just making fun of him.

A video clip then played on the screen of Stephanie and Kelista.

"_Congratulations, Kel! You first act as GM was well done!" Stephanie said giving her a hug. "You were assertive and put Ambrose in his place."_

"_It's also to make sure he wins fairly." Kelista replied. "But the stipulation involving Seth and Roman, I mean – the rest of the Shield – is null and void if Evolution enters the arena."_

_Stephanie stared at her. What?_

In the ring, Triple H looked at the screen in disbelief.

_Stephanie just stares at Kelista, too stunned to say anything._

_"Its to be fair. Oh, I have to go sort some GM stuff," Kelista smiled and headed off. "You did give me a responsibility, Aunt Steph!"_

_Vicky Guerrero joined them. Kelista smiled at her before leaving._

"_Why didn't you tell Kelista that she shouldn't have cancelled out the stipulation?" Vicky asked._

_Stephanie swallowed before answering. "I can't. I don't want her getting upset because she's pregnant."_

_Vicky tilted her head, confused. "But you told me earlier that Kelista only said she was dating Rollins because she didn't want to be GM," Vicky said. "And that she had never met him before today."_

_Stephanie shook her head. "Obviously I was wrong. Kelista probably married Seth secretly because her father would never approve." Stephanie sighed. "She couldn't tell me that she was married so I guess she just said 'dating.'"_

_Vicky rubbed her boss's back gently, trying to ease her tension, or maybe just trying to get on Stephanie's good side._

_"And I thought she was lying -I thought I knew my own niece!"_

_Vicky smiled."Well what's done is done. And we just..."_

_Stephanie tuned to face her, her eyebrows knotted in anger. She is so fired..._

_"We have to be happy for her," Vicky finished."For her to be happy,"_

_Stephanie exhaled. "Right, we can't say anything or do anything to upset her and the baby,"_

The clip ended and Triple H immediately made a move for Seth with his sledgehammer but Randy and Batista held him back.

"Remember what Stephanie said Hunter." Randy said.

"This will upset Kelista." Batista nodded. "Beating up Rollins outside of a match."

Frustrated Triple H left the ring with Evolution. He wanted to find Stephanie and maybe ask her how can he kill Rollins without it affecting their niece and the baby.

The Shield started laughing as Evolution left. But they were laughing for a different reason – Kelista may have thrown them in the deep end but she had also thrown in a life jacket.

Seth grinned. "Trust Kelista now, Dean?"

"Of course," Dean smirked at Seth. "After all, she's our sister-in-law. Right, Roman?"

Seth shook his head while they laughed.

Roman pulled Dean onto his feet, intending to carry him but Dean insisted he was fine. Both Seth and Roman raised Dean's hands as the new US Champ displayed his prize high.

_**XXX**_

The divas cheered as Dean won the match. Kelista hadn't come back in yet since talking to Seth, so the divas just assumed she was with him or Stephanie. So they decided to watch the match on Kelista's office tv.

"Good for Kelista," Brie Bella said. "She managed to be fair to both her uncle and her husband's teams."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I hope they don't keep making her choose though,"

Kelista came back in her office just as Kaitlyn made her comment. _Oh, great, they're STILL here._

"Awesome, you're here!" AJ said bouncing up and down. "Now we can celebrate Dean's victory with him and the Shield as well!"

Kelista just smiled, thankful that the Shield was probably at their locker room and wouldn't come here. Anytime soon at least.

"Hey, Kel!" Seth called. "Got some more sweets?"

Kelista slowly turned to find the Shield standing there.

Seth grinned, embarrassed. "I didn't exactly save some for Roman and Dean,"

"Gee, what a surprise," Kelista shook her head laughing. "I'll get some more for-"

"Kelista,"

The Shield turned around to find Evolution heading their way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	4. Triple H's Plan B

**Chapter 4 Triple H's **_**Plan B**_

Quickly the divas filed out one by one. Triple H had asked, or rather, commanded, them to leave his niece's office. And they didn't need telling twice – the feud between Evolution and the S.H.I.E.L.D. was famed in WWE like Mickey in Disney World. Alison gave Kelista a brief hug by the door before leaving.

Standing outside, Triple H still had a good view of the banner and the baby decor as the double doors to Kel's office were still wide open. He sighed heavily. Kel's baby shower. He knew how much his niece loved children especially babies. She even threw Stephanie baby-showers for each of her pregnancies on behalf of the Helmsley family. Now he just ruined one of hers. Triple H's anger evaporated. "Kel, sweetheart, I'm-I'm sorry." he swallowed. "You can carry on with your party."

Kelista looked away, guiltily. Oh great, she just to go and make friends with Uncle H's nemesis. If he found out...actually that wouldn't be so bad compared to the fact that he thinks his beloved niece is _married_ to one of his Shield nemesis! Without his blessing or even his knowledge. So she saw this as a good opportunity to explain things and the Shield can back her up...the only problem was Uncle Hunter doesn't like them, so what they have to say would be valuable to him as ice is in Antarctica.

Kelista sighed. "Actually, there's something, I need to tell you -,"

But she hardly finished talking when Dean and Roman advanced towards Evolution. It was a reaction caused by Randy and Batista, who were walking towards Kelista's office even though Triple H stopped just outside. Seth backed into the office to grab a chair as Triple H still had his sledgehammer. But he saw the snack-covered table and thought of a better idea. This was Kel's office after all, not the ring, and he didn't want her to get in the middle of a brawl.

Still staring down Triple H, Roman felt something hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

Dean whirled around to look at Roman and then back at Seth, shocked. "What the-" Dean hardly finished his sentence when he got a face full from Seth.

Kelista started giggling.

Roman blinked, stunned. Slowly he felt the back of his head - it was wet. He brought his hand forward to take a look at what that nut threw at him (for surely it was Seth; Dean was on his right, Kelista was by the left door and Evolution was just outside the office). The powerhouse found his fingers were covered in purple and white frosting.

"Oops, sorry Ro," Seth tried not to laugh. "I was aiming for Orton, but I guess you and Dean will be more fun!"

His body trembling with anger, Dean slowly wiped the cream pie from his face. "What the heck, Seth?" Only he didn't say heck.

"Hey! This could be fun!"

Batista and Triple H watched bewildered as Randy ran into the office and took a piece of cake.

"So, you were aiming for me, hey, Rollins?" the Viper asked grinning.

Seth barely looked up when a cupcake connected with his nose. Kelista leaned against her door to keep from falling as she burst out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny, Kels?" Seth smirked, dipping his fingers in cream.

Kelista barely had time to run and hide behind her uncle when Seth was already by the door. She shrieked with mirth as Seth caught a hold of her and pulled her back towards him: his left hand holding both of hers to her abdomen, pinning Kelista against him.

Still laughing, Kelista turned her head left and right trying to avoid the dessert as Seth waved his cream covered hand in front of her face. "Seth, no!"

"Hey!" Triple H stormed.

Realizing exactly the position she was in, Kelista froze when she heard her uncle's voice, as Seth released her.

Batista put a hand on the Game's shoulder – more for restraint than comfort. "Relax, they are married, Hunter."

"Still, she's pregnant!"

Kelista opened her mouth to correct her uncle when-

"Yeah, be careful with my nephew, Seth!" Dean smirked.

Roman sighed. Sure he was annoyed at architect; he got frosting on his hair now! But Dean was making it worse for Kelista by trying to get back at Seth.

"He's going to wrestle one day, just be patient." Dean continued.

"What!" Kelista asked shocked. "My baby isn't going to wrestle – it's too violent, he'll get hurt!"

"When he's older, Kelista," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Even so, I-" she stopped. _What on earth am I arguing for?" _she looked at Triple H. _Great, I think I just made things worse..._

"You know, Kels, it's not so bad if he wrestles some day," her uncle Hunter said. "When he is older, of course. You know I wouldn't let him get hurt as a child."

"I-I know, Uncle Hunter," Kelista began, "But I'm not-"

"You _know_," Dean cut in, tapping his chin, pretending to think. "He could be a she; I mean the baby could be a girl. Then I'll have _two_ nieces!"

Roman face-palmed.

Triple H shrugged. "Girls do run in Helmsley family." He had three girls, and his brother Michael had Kelista. His stomach did a flip. _Michael!_

"Kel, does your father know you're... married?" _Please say yes. Please. Maybe Michael arranged this whole thing and..._

Kelista sighed. The rumors? Of course not. "No, he doesn't, because-"

Triple H shook his head. "Rollins, you are so _dead_," he turned and headed towards his office. "And so am I!"

Kelista spun around to face Seth. "We're in big trouble if we don't straighten out these rumors before my Papa comes!" She was so worried about her uncle's reaction, she completely forgot about her father's! Poor Seth might lose his job!

Triple H entered his office, still trying to calm down. Kelista didn't know the extent of truth in her uncle's words: Michael wouldn't bother making life miserable for Seth or fire the architect – he would slaughter him for touching his daughter and make it look like an accident. Then he'll coming for Triple H – how could his brother allow his only daughter to get married without his permission?

**XXX**

_Triple H's office_

"I just got off the phone with Michael," Triple H told his wife.

Stephanie was glad Hunter had a chat with his brother after a long time. They were very close growing up, but unfortunately went their different ways and hardly saw each other now. But she hoped her brother-in-law wasn't coming here, not now at least. Michael was older than Hunter. Though they shared the same love for action, Michael was more ferocious and dangerous. Triple H was like the Good Samaritan compared to him. Kelista's father also had his own business, and though Hunter never said anything – she knew her brother-in-law had illegal business dealings that were concealed by his public ones. She also knew why Michael was at ease even though the man responsible for killing Kel's mother all those years ago in Davenport, Iowa, was never caught - he was six feet under, after a brutal beating of course.

Stephanie narrowed her eyebrows in concern as she noticed her husband breathing hard, like after a long tiring match. "What's wrong, love?"

"He's coming, he's coming here!"

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked. "He found out about Kelista and Seth?" She froze. Since when did they start calling Rollins by his first name?

Triple H shook his head. "No he has no clue. He's coming to fetch Kel,"

"But why? She's supposed to be with us for a week or so,"

Triple H scratched his head. "Well I guess he finally realized he doesn't spend much time with Kel; he's going to take her on holiday to Australia for some family time."

"Okay, I know we don't like the Shield and all," Stephanie said, "but we certainly don't wish them _dead,_"

"Well, actually -" he started casually.

"No we don't," Stephanie said firmly. "So we have to-to umm,"

"Make sure Michael doesn't find out..." Triple H looked at her. "But it's going to be obvious in a few months don't you think?"

"Yes, but Kelista will tell him before that," Stephanie said. "I mean she's not the type to keep secrets like this or even be involved with someone before her father kno-"

Triple H set his jaw. "No she's not." He covered his head in frustration. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Maybe she just felt overwhelmed and-"

Triple H shook his head firmly. "No, not my niece," he headed for the door. "I'm going to talk to her and straighten this out before Mike gets here."

"But what if she really is married?"

"Then it's Plan B, I guess..."

Stephanie looked at him puzzled. "Plan B?"

"For Kelista's sake, I have to tell Mike that I," Triple H swallowed. "That I gave Rollins permission to marry his daughter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	5. Happy 5th Birthday, Kels!

**Chapter 5 – "Happy 5****th**** Birthday, Kels!"**

* * *

Back at their locker room, the Shield had just finished changing after a second trip to the bathroom to clean up. Even though Roman didn't participate in the food fight, he still got cream and cake on his shirt and shoes when Dean restarted the food fight with Randy.

"Jeez, Seth!" Dean said annoyed, but Roman could see the new US champ was trying hard not to smile. "When I said we'll have a brawl with Evolution, I did not mean a food fight!"

Seth laughed as pulled on a new shirt. "Was fun though. And we couldn't have a brawl in Kel's office especially with her there."

"You still managed to break a chair on me!"

"It was an accident!" Seth grinned. "Stop being such a baby, you didn't even get hurt!"

"Speaking of babies -" Dean began.

Sitting on a bench putting on his socks and shoes, Roman shook his head. "Don't start with that again, Dean."

"Roman!" Dean whined. "I had a such a good comeback!"

Seth did a very _mature_ thing and stuck out his tongue at Dean. "Told you big brother Roman likes me _BETTER_..." he sang cheerfully.

"That's it, Seth!" Dean made a lunge for his team mate, putting him in a headlock before hitting DirtyDeeds on the architect.

Roman shook his head as he continued lacing his boots.

Seth turned over and blinked. Dean hadn't hit it hard – just to stun. Usually Seth would have got Dean back with one of his signature moves but he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

Dean was disappointed that Seth didn't want to do some light sparring. "Don't you guys have a match next?"

"Yeah against the Wyatt family," Roman replied.

Seth got up to a sitting position, resting his forearms on his raised knees. "It's basically a handicap match if we don't find a third partner."

The Authority was upset that Dean won the US title so they banned him from competing alongside Seth and Roman tonight. Stephanie had justified it Kelista earlier as 'it won't be fair for Dean to compete twice in one night.' The Shield had to find another member, which Kelista thought was easy enough: they were a handful of good superstars on the roster. But she didn't know the Shield didn't really have much friends besides each other, because of previously working for the Authority and doing _their_ bidding.

Seth shook his head. "Kelista's not dumb, but the way Stephanie and Triple H can use her trust to make her believe their lies is just...wrong man."

"You seem to know much about her, Seth." Roman raised an eyebrow. "Even though you just met her today,"

"Are you not telling us something, Seth?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes. "If the rumors are true and you got married without even telling us, your brothers-"

Roman held back a laugh. Dean could pretend not to care all he wants, but the powerhouse knew better.

"Hey, of course I would have told you guys!" Seth threw up his hands. "Way before marriage even,"

"So then, what's the deal with you and Kelista?" Dean asked. "You guys got pretty close back there, almost driving Triple H insane," Dean laughed.

Seth looked out the window. "I thought she'll be a spoilt brat like Stephanie," he said absentmindedly. "I didn't know she'd be so sweet and beautiful besides."

Roman and Dean smirked at each other.

"Ahh, our boy's in love," Roman chuckled.

Seth realized what he just said and shook his head. "Come on guys, it's obvious, she's...pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, that..." Dean agreed, indifferently. "_and_ you fancy her." He laughed.

"She's a friend," Seth rolled his eyes. "Well she doesn't seem to remember me in any case,"

"Maybe you didn't make quite the impression," Dean smirked.

Seth shot him a look. "We were kids, Dean,"

"Whoa," Roman asked shocked. "What?"

Seth reached into his gym bag. He never understood why he still had it. But when he heard she was coming with Hunter and Stephanie, he brought it with him. Seth smiled sadly. He had never received an invitation from Kelista after she had visited his hometown, Davenport, Iowa, nor had he heard from her again. Of course he tried to get into contact with her, but she never returned any of his calls. But he kept her birthday card all the same, hoping to give it to her someday. He wasn't going to show it to Roman and Dean yet, obviously (he could just imagine Dean's reaction); it's just the memory of it.

Only the card wasn't there anymore. Funny, he could have sworn he put it there...

"Yeah well," Seth replied, zipping up his bag and looking at Roman. "Mrs Helmsley - Kel's mum not Stephanie - and my aunt were friends."

**XXX**

"Ug, Ali!" Kelista said exasperated. "I just met him today and I let him hold me!"

Alison returned to her friend's office awhile later to find it empty, except for her friend passed out on the couch. Actually, she knew Kel was just pretending, so Alison went to tickle her awake and laughed at the immediate reaction.

Kelista had just finished relating what happened earlier after Alison left. She was angry at herself for not using the opportunity to explain the rumors to her uncle but she was even more upset at what she let happen at the food fight.

"But he's Seth Rollins!" Alison swooned, almost falling off the couch. "Any girl would die for the chance to even shake hands with one of the Shie-"

"Well I'm a Helmsley princess," Kelista said angrily, but Alison knew it wasn't directed at her. Kelista shut her eyes tight and leaned back against the couch. "I should be appalled by him!"

"Well...he doesn't seem that bad..." Alison trailed off. It did seem a little weird the way Seth treated Kel, like she's his best friend or something. She shook her head; maybe it was just her imagination.

To everyone else Kelista hung out with the Shield so much because she was married to one of them, and since the stable sees themselves as brothers, they was also her family.

In reality, she liked them because they are the only ones not believing those ridiculous rumors (well they obviously wouldn't, but still – they were nice, well Seth was; Roman was kind and Dean was, well...he just has his own way of being 'nice' to people.

"And worse, Uncle Hunter was right _there_!"

"If it's any consolation," Alison smiled gently, "He does think you're married to Seth."

"Oh yeah," Kelista replied, "that's better, he thinking I'm married," she said sarcastically and Alison threw a cushion at her laughing.

Kelista thought that she would find Seth weird when he walked into her office grinning at the whole marriage thing. That was just creepy – only _she_ didn't _find_ it creepy. And she's becoming friends him –very fast. She shook her head. No, she's only friends with him because of Roman. But Seth calls her 'Kel' instead of 'Kelista' – like they're friends...

But she couldn't shake the feeling she knows him from somewhere...that's crazy; she has never met Seth Rollins before!

Putting the cushion aside, she got up and headed to her desk. "Well I'm going to start working; I haven't actually done anything yet," she also wanted to get these silly thoughts out of her head: it was giving her a headache – a real one though, not just making her head metaphorically spin like when you're trying wrap your head around an abstract idea. It was natural though, she always got a headache when she tried to remember things far back in her childhood. Her father had told her it was normal, everyone forgets about their childhood days. So even if she couldn't remember mum, it was okay. That worked – when she was younger. But as she grew she began to realize that people remembered what happened when they were five years old, some aspects at least. And they definitely remembered someone that important, even if they can't remember anything they did. But she trusted her Papa and let it go, it was much easier and it made the migraine go away at least.

"Seriously?" Alison laughed. "Well okay, but I'll go get a cleaner to help with this mess,"

Kelista smiled. "Thanks Ali," she said as her friend left. She began to clear out the food off her desk. Seth and Dean would be delighted there was still some left after the food fight. She stopped as she found an A5 white sized envelope. _Good wishes for the baby, I suppose_, she thought. It was annoying and sweet at the same time – those gossipers were annoying, but the person sincerely wishing her 'baby' good fortune was sweet. Kelista wasn't going to keep it anyway – store bought cards are like saying "hello!" then "goodbye!" - they were meaningless, unless the person wrote a message inside or actually made the card themselves. Laughing to herself at the bitter-sweet irony of her first baby-well-wishes card, Kelista opened the envelope surprised to find an old one inside. The envelope was new sure enough, but the card, though clearly kept in good condition was old and faded – and clearly _hand-made_. It was a keeper, that's for sure, if she was the intended recipient. Looking the card over she was disappointed that the sender had scratched their name out but it definitely was for her as the front cover clearly read:

"**_Happy 5th _****_Birthday, Kels!_**_"_

The card was dated 1997 – the year Kelista turned five.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	6. Shield Braids and the GM's Analysis

**Chapter 6: Shield Braids and the GM's Roster Analysis**

* * *

"Ouch!" Kelista eyes filled with tears."It hurts!"

"It's just small cut, Kel," Seth smiled as he gently placed a plaster on her finger. "There you go."

Kelista wiped her tears and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Seth. You're my best friend."

Seth grinned and started laughing. "Yup, we are!"

"You're still coming for my birthday party right?" she asked as they walked back to the mansion where Kelista's mother had a snack waiting for them. "I already have an invitation for you."

Seth took her hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**XXX**

"Seth, did you hear what I said? Seth?"

The Architect snapped out of the memory. It seemed like just yesterday he was eating the tasty sweetmeats Kel's mum made and playing in the courtyard of the Helmsley mansion.

"Sorry Roman." The Architect said. "What is it?"

Roman carefully considered the youngest Shield affiliate. Something wasn't right...

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Dean laughed.

Seth sighed. "It's not just that. There's something weird that happened after Kelista left, but no one talks about it."

"What are _you_ talking about?" Dean asked quizzically.

Seth shook his head, still lost in his thoughts. As weird as it sounds, surely Kel's mum's death was an accident right? It's not like Kel's father had anything to do with it...

"Seth?" Roman asked gently, as he noticed his friend spaced out again.

Seth shrugged. Town gossip. What else could it be? "It's nothing, Ro." He replied. "Let's just focus on our match tonight."

"Yeah," Dean put in. "First we have to find you guys a partner."

But as the Shield discussed their strategy and contingency plans for the match against the Wyatts, Seth's uneasy feelings about the past didn't go away.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Hunter and Stephanie set up a video conference call for the directors and introduced their niece Kelista as the general manager of Raw. Kelista felt as if she had recently eaten lead as she stood rigidly in her uncle's office under the scrutinizing stares of the directors on the screens. She wasn't even entirely sure how she got there. One moment she had been walking into her office, the next her aunt was pulling her in another direction talking about introducing her as the new GM of Raw as calmly as if she were introducing Kelista to a new neighbor!

"You mean acting," Michelle Darby, the marketing director said. "We haven't decided on who the GM of Raw would be yet." Michelle (and the rest of the board) was really getting tired of Stephanie McMahon; the principal owner didn't just act bossy with the Superstars and Divas, but with the directors too, especially with this impromptu meeting.

Stephanie waved her hand causally dismissing Michelle's comment. "Well it's only a matter of time. When you see the fruits of Kel's labor, I'm sure you'll agree she's perfect for the job." She gave the marketing director a cold smile.

Kelista became embarrassed when Hunter began telling a director about her, but not as the GM or any sort of employee in the WWE, but as his niece! Even when he talked about Kelista's qualifications – the pride in his niece shone in his eyes.

With the directors taken care of it was time to finally introduce Kelista to the roster. Triple H knew Kelista was very camera shy and speaking to the universe on Raw would scare her, so he had to introduce her to the few that were backstage.

Kelista froze. She wasn't one to give a speech – in front of a crowd! But when she looked at her aunt her uncle, she realized she had to do it, for them. She wanted their business to flourish right?

Kelista smiled at the Superstars and Divas. "Good evening, everyone. As some of you may know I am the new General Manager of Raw, and look forward to working with all of you, to give the universe a spectacular show. Unfortunately from what I've observed so far is that the wrestlers are neither professional nor powerful and most of the time the universe is bored."

The Authority, of course, just nodded with self-satisfied smirks. But Hunter was a little disturbed. This wasn't who his niece really was. Sure she is the only daughter of a very wealthy and powerful businessman, but Kelista was kind and considerate, even with people who didn't deserve it. The Game sighed. Stephanie must be rubbing off on his niece...

The wrestlers were of course, infuriated - the little shrimp was just like those dictators of her aunt and uncle! Insulted, the wrestlers set out to prove her wrong. They'll show her!

Alison was also preoccupied in her own thoughts. That was a perfect chance for Kelista ...but combined with her fear of public speaking and the desire to please her aunt and uncle, Kelista forgot she could have straighten out these rumors...

**XXX**

Later in Kelista's office she had received a phone call.

She sighed and hung up. "My grandmother. Well wishes for my marriage. Well sort of." She said to her friend who had just walked in a few minutes ago. Although Alison had heard most of the conversation, she still had no idea what it was about as it had been in Hindi.

She shook her head at Kelista. Her friend would start trying to explain that whole marriage thing was untrue, while Kel's grandmother would just go on about what she must and mustn't do and her wifely duties. Kelista was raised to have respect for her elders, so she hadn't tried to interrupt. But some things started to make sense at least.

Everyone (except Stephanie) seemed to think that someone else in the family had gotten Kelista an arranged marriage.

Her maternal grandmother thought it was her father.

Her father thought it was his brother Hunter.

And Hunter thought it was Kelista's maternal grandmother.

"That's crazy confusing," Alison said, when Kelista put (some) of the pieces together as too why her family thought she got married without their knowledge (and permission).

Kelista supposed it was a good thing no one started scolding her...

"Ugh, I wish I never told Aunt Steph that stupid lie!" Kelista shook her head. "I can't believe how one small lie could get so out of hand." _But how did this rumor get out of hand? It was only Alison, Aunt Steph and I in the office, when I told Aunt Stephanie the lie I was dating Seth. _

Alison's insides were churning. "I'm –I'm sorry for all this." These rumors were making life difficult for her friend. "If I hadn't suggested you try on your mother's bridal outfit-"

"Oh, Ali," Kelista said, shocked. "It's not your fault! Things just happen sometimes, you know?"

Alison swallowed. "That's life, I guess." She turned to the door. "I have to go, check on the Divas for you."

Kelista smiled. "Thanks for your help, Ali." She got up from her desk and went over to her friend. "I'm so thankful that you are here_. _Makes this nightmare bearable._"_ She gave Alison a hug.

Alison hesitated before hugging Kelista back. "Anytime," she said, before turning back to the door.

Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, there was a knock and Alison opened it to reveal the Shield. They wanted to inquire about Kelista's impromptu welcoming party, especially her speech.

"Of course you don't mean us," Seth said confidently, referring to the Shield. "Right, Kels?"

Kelista just smiled at three of them before turning back to her laptop.

"What the – seriously?" Dean asked angrily. "Well there you go, Seth. She's the Authority too, no doubt about that!"

Roman just smiled. He wondered what Seth's princess was up to now...

"But about your match tonight," Alison said. "I have something that might motivate you." She looked at Seth's two tone curls to Roman's black ones. "Involving...pretty braids."

"Braids?" Roman asked, shocked.

"Well, if Kelista allows," Alison smiled at her friend before turning back to the Shield. "The losing team in your match against the Wyatts has to wear braids for the next two weeks."

Kelista just shook her head, smiling at her best friend's antics. Her mind was preoccupied at the thought of her father coming. It had been two weeks since she had seen him and she missed him so much! Sure there were these silly rumors flying around, but seeing her Papa would definitely make her feel better. "I can't wait 'till Papa comes..." She said softly to herself.

Seth overhead her. He remembered that he had hardly ever seen Kel's dad when the Helmsleys visited Iowa. Though he was a good father he was a very busy business man. Kel thought the world of him.

Roman was thinking it won't be so bad, just to put it in a single braid or just a tiny unnoticeable one when...

"It has to be specific, like two braids on either side of your ears like Durin dwarves," Alison continued. "And it has to be conspicuous."

"What?" Dean frowned in confusion. "What's a Durin dwarf?"

"In the movie the Hobbit," Alison explained. "The royal family of dwarves are the Durins."

The Lunatic Fringe's expression changed into shock as an image of three strange shorter but buffed and beaded men appeared in his mind. The beaded brunet in the centre glared at Dean majestically, the younger brunet stared in awe at the o-majestic one, while his brother, the blonde one smiled at him in sympathy.

"Yeah but don't think like Snow White's dwarves" Kelista added as Dean snapped out of his vision. "King Thorin and his nephews Fili and Kili Durin are _hot_!" She and Alison giggled.

Roman, Dean and Seth raised their eyebrows.

Noticing the Shield staring at them, the girls cleared their throats and sobered up.

"I mean their braids are cool, and if you happen to lose, we'll just put your braids like the Durins," Alison explained.

"There's no way we'll wear braids!" Dean stormed. "Right, Seth?"

For some reason, Seth didn't answer. He knew of a little girl once whose mother used to braid her hair the exact same way she learnt from a book, _The_ _Hobbit_, long before it had been made into a movie...

"Not you," Alison replied to Dean calmly. "Roman and Seth are in the match. But if they lose...you can join them if you like." She gave him a big, sweet smile.

Staring into her blue eyes, for once Dean the Lunatic Fringe Ambrose was speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The credit for the Hobbit idea/reference goes to Nylora Greenleaf. Thank you :D (**Wow, I think the Shield met their match with our three Durin Warriors hey, Nylora? lol ;) ****

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	7. Fire Wedding, Apple Juice & Handicap?

**Chapter 7: Of Seth's Fire Wedding, Dean's Apple Juice and Roman's... Handicap Match?**

* * *

Kelista watched from afar, as two little children played around a make-believe fire. Her vision was a little hazy as if there was a real fire that was creating smoke. The boy looked to be around eight years old while the girl looked about five. The little girl had a red sari draped somewhat smartly over her own clothing, which probably belonged to her mother as it dragged on the courtyard floor behind her. Suddenly the scene before her changed and Kelista found herself looking from the perspective of the little girl at the little boy's laughing face; and into his familiar sparkling brown eyes.

The sound of soft laughter caused both children to turn around and smile at a young woman standing in the doorway; however the bright sun made it impossible for Kelista to see who she was.

"What are you two darlings doing? Playing dress up shaadi?" she smiled. "Come inside, Kels, and change. Your father will be here soon."

**XXX**

"Kels!"

Kelista sat up straight in her chair and blinked.

Alison laughed. "Is the GM work that boring?" she had just come back to Kelista's office after seeing to the Divas, when she found her friend at her desk in front of her laptop but her chin resting in both her hands as she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Kelista replied. "Did I fall asleep?" she thought she had a strange dream. About a fire, or something like that.

"I don't think so," Alison chuckled, because she knew Kelista never fell asleep even through the most boring lectures on campus. "You were just daydreaming I guess." Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe about a new crush?" she teased.

Kelista didn't blush or even smile, so Alison thought she just assumed wrong and shrugged.

"Well I think I was asleep as I had a strange dream." Kelista replied, quietly. "There were two little children, a boy and a girl..."she smiled. "It was so sweet, they were pretending to get married and walked around the 'fire' seven times, like they do in India." she laughed and shook her head. "The girl's father must not have been too happy..."

Alison's eyes widened. That wasn't a dream, it was a –

"Kelista," Stephanie smiled coming into her niece's office. "How's it going?" she asked referring to her work as GM of Raw.

Kelista smiled in return. "It's alright, mostly because Vicki Gurrero is very kind and helpful,"

Stephanie nodded. "Good," _at least that good-for-nothing-servant can do one thing right_, she thought. "By the way, Kels, I loved your speech when we introduced you to the superstars and divas. It really put them in their place!" she smirked before leaving.

Kelista's smile faltered.

**XXX**

"You're not scared of Michael are you Hunter?" Randy asked in disbelief. "We're wrestlers, we can take him on!"

Evolution were in the COO's office, discussing their match with the Shield at Payback which will take place in two weeks. But of course Hunter mentioned that he (and Rollins) would probably be dead before then (well Rollins would be; the Game would most likely lose all feeling in his arms and legs for awhile).

Hunter shot him a look. "Randy, if you sent your babygirl to your brother's house and then found out she got married; wouldn't you say that's justification enough to be furious with your brother?"

Besides that, Michael was very strong. Hunter wished his brother would be a wrestler here in the WWE alongside the Game himself, but Michael only gets into action when he wanted to – and it wouldn't be for sport.

Randy threw up his hands "Alright! Aright! But can't we just let your brother deal with - wait why haven't you dealt with Rollins?"

Batista rolled his eyes. "Besides the fact Kelista is married to him, she's pregnant-"

"Well not yet," Randy cut in. "I mean, she can't be more than a month so she could have an abortion so-"

The Viper hardly finished when he was picked up and slammed against the wall.

"Why don't I go over to your house and murder your son Randy?" Hunter whispered dangerously. "You watch your mouth. That's my grandchild too - even if he isn't a Helmsley. And just because his father's a pest, the baby will be treated like gold, you got that?"

Randy choked. "Yes! Sorry! Murdering a baby no matter how small, is not on,"

Batista put a comforting hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Calm down. We promise we'll protect Kelista and the baby, Hunter."

Hunter's cell phone started ringing. Throwing the Viper one last look of disgust, he let go and took it out his cell phone. "It's Michael."

Randy and Batista excused themselves far quicker than what Hunter would have appreciated.

"Hey, Mike," Hunter greeted as he answered his cell.

"Hey, Hunt," Michael replied. "How's my Kelista?"

"She's doing great," Hunter replied. "Actually, Steph gave her a job."

"Oh?" Michael chuckled. "Official babysitter for your girls? She'll love that."

"No, it's a management position."

"Management?" Michael asked surprised. "Kels is still studying Hunter, and she likes to do to a lot of projects and community work with children. I don't want to overwhelm her. But if that's what she wants then it's okay."

"Great," Hunter said, relieved. "She's the general manager of Raw."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed, outraged. "I told you I don't want her near your wrestlers because they may try to court her, Hunter! Or worse."

"But Michael, Kelista's married," Hunter said automatically.

Silence.

"Oh really," Michael sounded amused.

"To Seth Rollins, Hunter forced out the truth, knowing Michael will find out sooner or later anyway. "My employee; a WWE superstar."

"To...Rollins?" Michael asked darkly.

"Yes..." Hunter said, wishing he hadn't bad mouthed the Shield affiliate to his brother before.

"Seth...married my little girl?" Michael started laughing. Somehow Hunter thought it was forced. "So you remember too, hey?"

Triple H almost dropped his cell phone in shock. His brother wasn't even... annoyed? And did he just refer to Rollins as Seth...like he knew him personally?

Michael laughed as he told Hunter of Seth and Kelista dressing up and walking around the fire. "Well Seth was only nine years old at that time; I couldn't exactly do anything to a child now, could I?" He sighed but Hunter could tell he was trying to reign in his temper. "Well, Priya thought it was sweet..."

Hunter kept silent. His sister in law was a touchy subject with Michael. He knew how much his brother (still) loved her...

Triple H froze.

In that moment it felt like a million light bulbs had switched on spelling out the link Hunter had previously not known. _Kelista knew Seth as a child_? Well that made sense now, they must have been seeing each other all along, and Hunter hadn't known because of his very busy lifestyle and few phone calls to his niece throughout the years. How she had managed to keep it all a secret from him until the gossip spread, he would never know. _She must have been scared I would tell Mike about her relationship with Seth, _he mused.

"But all the same, Hunter," Michael said, once again, serious. "I don't care if Rollins wants to see Kel and asked you permission. I do not want him anywhere near my daughter." _It's your mistake, Hunt, to assume that I would allow Seth near my daughter just because they knew each other as children, _Michael thought while looking at photo of Kelista as a child taken in Iowa, a photo which a young Seth had been efficiently cut out of.

Michael knew something that Hunter had yet to learn about his niece's personality. Kelista would never marry or even get involved with a guy unless her father approved (even if he was wrong and biased in his disapproval). It was for this reason that he found it amusing when Hunter had said his daughter is married, and believed that his brother was just trying to say that Seth Rollins wished to court her.

Triple H swallowed. "But see, here, Mike-"

"My answer is no, and that's final." Kelista's father said sternly. "Keep him away from my daughter, Hunter. I'm sure you can. You don't like the Shield, including Rollins." He sighed. "Anyway the reason I called because I can't -" he stopped to take a deep breath.

Hunter couldn't believe it. _Kels got married without her father's knowledge and she knows her father very well and his temper_. In his misguided belief in the rumor, Hunter could only shake his head at his niece's supposed unwise decisions.

"Something came up, Hunter, and I have to take a rain check with Kel. I can't bring myself can't tell her so, I hope you'll be there for her, bro." Michael said, his voice thick with sadness and guilt.

Hunter heard movement by the doorway but he didn't turn around and tried to reason with his brother. "Michael, you can't keep cancelling on her,"

Hunter and Michael spoke for a few more minutes but it was clear Michael couldn't make it to come see his daughter.

Had Hunter decided to turn around a moment earlier and face the open doorway of his office, he would have seen his niece, and the single tear that was running down her cheek.

**XXX**

Dean angrily marched to Kelista office as Roman and Seth's match was about start soon and his Shield brothers still couldn't find a trustworthy partner. She wasn't there, and after looking all over for her, he concluded that the spoilt Helmsley princess had gone to hide out in the kitchen again. He found her exactly where he had predicted, on her laptop at the same counter where she had sat with Roman earlier. But what the Lunatic Fringe hadn't predicted was seeing Kelista in tears. The GM wasn't bawling, but her face was red and she sniffled now and then as she tried to continue her work on her laptop.

Kelista looked up to see Dean by the doorway. She swallowed hard and forced herself to be cheerful, she was at work after all and had to be professional. "Oh, hey, Dean," she forced a smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Dean blinked stumped. Unfortunately Roman and Seth were preparing for their match so he couldn't call them to help. Normally, he wouldn't care, and just make his demands but Kelista was Seth's girl, and yes the marriage thing was all rumors but it was clear his friend cared for her.

Dean wasn't like Roman ("Are you okay, Kelista? What's wrong?") but he could still be awesome anyway. He pretended to ignore her and went around the kitchen, mixing things up a bit. He started by putting knives with spoons and then proceeded to hide things in cupboards as Kelista watched on bemused. The kitchen staff knew all too well of the Lunatic Fringe and stayed clear out of his way (although Kelista was sure she saw one grab a note pad to document Deans renovations so they could undo it later).

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked confused, as he came up to her with a fruit bowl.

Dean didn't answer as he placed the fruit bowl on the counter just opposite her. He gives it a good shake. "Right! Which one of you made Kels cry?"

An apple fell out and rolled across the counter.

"It was you!" Dean yelled accusingly at the apple. He immediately grabbed it and threw it in the juicer. Then he proceeded to pour the resulting liquid into the pot simmering on the stove, claiming it can't hurt her anymore.

"There," he said, putting out his fist. "Justice is served...because someone will eat it later." He turned to the staff and with a serious face said, "Make sure Seth gets some of this."

Kelista, who had been in a fit of silent giggles the whole time. "Dean!" she finally burst out laughing.

"Let's go and watch Seth and Roman's match." Dean suggested as though nothing had happened. Inside he was having an uncomfortable feeling; _well it is for Seth, anyway._ He reasoned, as he saw Kelista now as he did Sierra Reigns.

"Oh, why?" Kelista asked, feeling perturbed. One of the major reasons she did not want to be GM in the WWE was because of the violence. Sure it was just wrestling, not street fighting, but people still got hurt, and she as GM organises for it. _The match only, but still_, she thought, sighing.

"Because it's Seth and Ro's match," Dean stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; why wouldn't the Lunatic Fringe want to watch his Shield brothers' match? But then it dawned on him. "Oh no, I meant I'll watch at ringside and you can watch here on your office TV, where it's safe, or Seth will kill me," He shook his head violently before leaving. "I can't believe it's just them against all three Wyatts..."

"Why aren't you wrestling with them?" she joked, missing the part that Roman and Seth didn't find a partner.

Dean frowned at her. "You said I couldn't be included in the match! And now it's a handicap!"

Oh, is that the _only_ reason he wasn't out there now? Kelista's eyes twinkled with merriment.

**XXX**

The Wyatts entered the arena first following the Shield's usual appearance through the crowd. Their music cuts as they faced the Wyatts in the ring.

"Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins..." Cole began. "Can they handle all three of the Wyatt family?"

"This is a handicap match, Michael." JBL said to Cole. "They won't stand a chance with only two of them against the power of Brey Wyatt and his team."

"It looks as if the Shield waiting for someone though..." Cole said, as the crowd chanted "Cena!"

"But John Cena." JBL replied. "He isn't here tonight Michael-"

Watching backstage, Triple H and Stephanie stared in horror as a wrestler came up running to the ring while the crowd erupted into cheers not unlike the ones for Roman and Seth.

Cole cut JBL off with a vigorous yell. "But _DEAN AMBROSE_ is!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The credit for Dean's kitchen antics and cooking juice goes to Nylora Greenleaf :D Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D **


	8. Sweetmeats

**Chapter 8 Sweetmeats**

* * *

"_Hi, honey," Priya smiled as she kissed Michael hello. "How was work?"_

_Michael was the CEO of a private military company and defence contractor. Rumor has it that he was experimenting in genetic engineering and biological weaponary. But Priya wasn't troubled over them (yet), rumors aren't always true, right?_

"_Mmmm," Michael smirked, pulling her close._

_Priya giggled and gently pushed him away. "Kelista might see,"_

"_She'll block her eyes," He replied taking Priya back into his arms._

"_Mr. Helmsley?" Seth said politely._

_Priya turned around, as Kelista and Seth came into the entrance hall._

_Michael smiled. "Hello, Seth."_

"_Can Kelista stay please?" Seth asked. "She can stay at my house."_

_The Hemsleys were leaving Iowa this evening, but Seth didn't want Kelista to go._

_Michael bent his knees so he was at eye level with Seth. "I'm sorry, Seth." He said gently. "But I have to leave Iowa for work and I missed Kelista and her mother so much, so I want them with me."_

_Seth's face crumpled. "Oh,"_

_Michael smiled. "Don't worry; I'll bring Kelista back soon, okay?"_

"_Okay," Seth smiled. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Helmsely," Seth walked out into the courtyard, to wait for his mother._

"_Priya love, why don't you give Seth some sweetmeats to take home?" Michael asked._

"_Oh, yes, I almost forgot, I made some for his family too," Priya hurried into the kitchen to get the sweetmeats. "Please give this to Seth, my angel," she said as she handed her daughter the container._

_Kelista smiled and took the container. "Okay, mummy." She said and walked out of her family's Iowa mansion to the courtyard where Seth was playing while waiting for his mother. "My mummy made sweetmeats for you, Seth," she said handing him the container._

"_Yummy!" Seth said opening the container._

_Kelista put her hand on the lid. "No, Seth, it's also for your family,"_

"_Uh-okay," Seth shrugged. "I'll keep some for them..."_

"_Nuh-uh, I know you, Seth!"" Kelista giggled. "The sweetmeats would be finished long before you even get home!"_

**XXX**

The ring announcer stated the stipulation of the braids before the match, just after Dean Ambrose entered the ring.

"_Whichever team loses has to put braids that are tied with noticeable pink ribbons, and is to be worn for the duration of Raw next week."_ The announcer said, reading the note from Alison.

Kelista went back to her office to watch the match and had a good laugh along with Alison at the mention of the pink ribbons. However, Uncle Hunter wasn't too happy about it. He gently, but firmly reprimanded Kelista on her childish stipulation.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Kels," Alison said sincerely, after Triple H left. "You should have told him it was me,"

Kelista shook her head and sat down at her desk. "It's okay, Ali." She smiled sadly. "Besides, I'm the GM so it was my responsibility, but I'm always grateful for your help,"

Unfortunately the Shield lost the match as the Wyatts cheated, but the resulting brawl with Orton and Kane interfering and then the Shield once again dominating and standing tall against all odds, electrified the atmosphere.

"Well, that was the end of the show," Alison said cheerfully, "And as you anticipated, the universe loved every minute of it."

Kelista's speech had brought out the best in the wrestlers: their performance (in both matches and promos) ended up being the best the WWE have seen in years, which was Kelista's intention in the first place.

"Hey, Kels," Seth greeted brightly, as he, Dean and Roman stood by the doorway, exhausted, but happy nonetheless.

"Hi," she greeted, briefly looking up from her laptop. "Come on in."

"Sorry about the match," Alison said sincerely, as the Shield entered. It was her idea for the braids in first place... but she decided it was best not to mention the pink ribbons stipulation now.

"Well you guys did great, and should have won," Kelista said as she continued working on her laptop. "The Wyatts knew that. It's why people cheat: because they think they're not good enough to win fairly anyway."

"You doubt our talent now?" Dean asked mockingly, referring to Kelista's speech to the wrestlers earlier.

"Oh, I never did, actually." The GM replied casually.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows. "But you said-"

"Yes, and I meant that especially for the three of you," Kelista laughed. "Not that you're not powerful, professional or talented..."

"But when someone questions your skills," Alison said. "What do you do?"

Roman grinned. "We bring out our _best _and prove them wrong."

"Exactly!" Kelista beamed, finally looking up at them. "I know my uncle doesn't like you...but I just don't want him to suffer for his mistakes."

The Architect smirked. Evolution has made a lot of mistakes, the first of which was messing with the Shield after Seth, Dean and Roman handed them a crushing defeat at Extreme Rules. But he didn't want to be the one to tell Kelista that. "What mistakes?" Seth asked casually.

"That he has three great superstars who could bring in a whole lot of business," she replied. "But he keeps trying to injure them."

"A lot of things happened tonight in one show that put past years of Raw to shame." Alison said happily. "And you guys were at the centre of it,"

"That's right," Kelista said all business-like with a touch of sweetness. "Great work." She smiled at each of them in turn but for some reason found her eyes lingering a little longer on Seth's. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have the pleasure of congratulating the rest of the roster!"

Kelista was about to stand when she saw Dean was slightly injured. I wonder if he was too stubborn to go to the standby medic or if he is just unaware of it, she mused.

"Oh, Dean!" Alison exclaimed suddenly, startling Kelista who was about to tell Dean to go get his injury looked at, "You're hurt!"

A bewildered Kelista suddenly found herself rolling backwards in her chair and thudding gently into the wall as Alison rummaged through the drawers of her desk. The rest of the Shield were too stunned to move.

Finding the first aid kit, Alison started dabbing at Dean's bruised and slightly bleeding knuckles. To say Kelista was surprised was an understatement. _I think I may have missed a thing or two,_ Kelista thought, chuckling softly at Alison's unusual reaction, as Seth and Roman exchanged grins.

"There, all better," Alison said after she was done. She hardly noticed the redness of Dean's cheeks the entire time she was cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

Roman heartily clapped Dean's shoulder. "Let's go buddy now that you're all fixed up," he said leading Dean out.

He and Seth then thanked Alison trying hard not to laugh (at Dean) as the Lunatic Fringe was once again, rendered speechless.

"Well," Kelista said, trying to keep from giggling. "Let's go congratulate the roster, Ali,"

Alison walked out with Roman and Dean, as Kelista shut down her laptop. Seth decided to stay and try to talk to her. It felt strange to him that he had finally found his childhood friend again and they had hardly spoken at all. He refused to believe that she wouldn't ever remember him.

But Kelista finished before Seth could say a word and smiled at him as she went to the door.

Seth smiled back and summoned the courage to talk to her when -

"Hi, Kelista," a diva said smiling, as she and another diva stood just outside the office door. "I'm Brie Bella and this is my sister Nikki."

"Hi," Kelista smiled at the twins "Oh, if I remember correctly, your husband, Daniel, is in hospital. How is he?"

Brie nodded. "Yes, he just came out of surgery, and is doing well. Thank you for asking,"

Kelista sighed sympathetically. "I hope you are also doing well Brie, it must be really hard especially as a new wife to have you husband in hospital." She smiled kindly. "If you need time off, just let me know, okay?"

Brie smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kelista. And speaking about being a new wife, we couldn't attend your bridal shower earlier, but I do have a present for you," the Bella twin said handing a gift bag Kelista. "I'm sure you have a lot," She chuckled. "But I hope you like it."

Very much embarrassed, as Seth was there, Kelista tries to explain the rumors. "Um, thank you, Brie," she said politely with a smile. "But I can't accept this. I'm not married like you and I-"

"Oh, I see," Brie said a little hurt but considerably angered. "You're just like your aunt, huh princess? If you don't want my present, Kelista, than say so." she said before walking away.

Nikki shook her head. Even Stephanie acted like she cared about the Bryans, meanwhile she sent the Demon Kane after them in the first place.

Kelista blinked in surprise at the Bella twin's tone. "Brie-"

But Brie had already left, followed by her sister Nikki, after the latter twin shot Kelista a dark look. Of course the Helmsley princess was a snob, just like her aunt, the billion dollar princess, Stephanie.

Seth and Kelista turned to their right as they heard laughter.

"Very well done, Kels," Stephanie said coming up and wrapping her niece in a hug. "I'm sure you know I don't like Brie Bella, she always manages to get under my skin, cheating and lying. In fact, did you know her husband Daniel Bryan is still selfishly holding on to the World Heavyweight Championship, Kels? Well I'm expecting him to come this week to surrender it. It's best for business after all."

Seth scoffed. Yeah right. He was about to tell Kelista the whole truth when he saw the look on her face.

"Kels, honey, are you okay?" Stephanie asked concerned.

Kelista swallowed hard. She was beginning to see a new side to her aunt and uncle, the not so nice side she was usually accustomed to. Alison usually watched wrestling, not Kelista – was Ali right about her aunt and uncle all along? "I'm – I'm fine, just dizzy I guess," she said quietly.

"Oh, it must also be morning sickness," Stephanie said, relieved. "Don't worry; it's normal for the first month of pregnancy."

"Um, yeah, I know what's morning sickness," Kelista said. "But-"

"Stephanie, love," Triple H called.

Stephanie laughed. "I'm sure you know what babies they can be," her eyes twinkled as her eyebrows gestured at Seth. "I have to go see what your uncle lost this time, and it's probably in the same place he left it! Take care, Kels," she kissed Kelista on her forehead and left.

Kelista sighed as she continued on her way to congratulate the roster, barely aware that Seth was following her. At least Uncle Hunter and Aunt Stephanie care for each other, if not for their employees.

**XXX**

Back in her office Kelista's thoughts were stewing in her family problems when Seth walked in with her.

"Hey, Kels, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Seth," Kelista said in surprise. "I'm fine thanks, is there something you need?" she asked, remembering that she is the general manager of Raw, and had to put away her family problems and be professional.

"I was just wondering if you're okay, that's all," Seth asked.

"I'm fine really, just tired," She smiled. "So, how's it going with you?" She barely finished asking when her assistant arrived with a small package for Kelista from her grandmother.

Kelista smiled. "Thanks, Carol,"

Carol Simon was appointed by Stephanie as a personal assistant to Kelista. She returned the GM's smile before leaving, but winked flirtatiously at Seth as Kelista was busy opening her parcel.

Seth didn't notice as he too was interested in her parcel. It was wrapped in a cloth that had a similar design to the ones Kelista's mother used to send to his aunt and for him.

Kelista unwrapped the parcel and opened the container. "My grandmother made these ...desserts," she said smiling, thinking of the closest way to describe the Indian treats. "Would you like some?"

"Sweetmeats," Seth smiled in recognition. "Yum!"

Kelista blinked in surprise. "You know about _sweetmeats_?" she asked, smiling.

Seth smiled back at her. Suppose he could trigger her memories? "Yeah...when I was younger, my friend's mother would make us sweetmeats..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	9. Childhood Memoirs and Déjà vu

**Chapter 9 Childhood Memoirs and Déjà Vu**

* * *

**"_When you talk to an old friend...and it's like nothing has changed_." -great quotes .org**

* * *

"_Seth, are you sure there are fish here?" Kelista asked._

"_Yup!" Seth said excitedly._

_Kelista beamed. "Well I hope you catch a big one then!" she said sitting down on the grass. _

_Seth grinned and swung his fishing rod into the Mississippi river. He had made the fishing rod himself and was quite proud of it. _

"_Hey, Kels," Seth began. "I can't really put braids like you do, even though you say male dwarves in that Hobbit book wear them too. How about I just color my hair blonde for fun then?"he asked, picking up on their Dwarven braids conversation from earlier._

"_Umm," She played with her mini braids and she thought. Her mother brushed her hair sometimes three times a day and plaited new braids. "I don't know!" she laughed. Her Papa, Michael and Uncle Hunter both had blonde hair while she inherited her black hair from Priya, her mother. But Seth's a brunet, so she couldn't imagine him with blond hair._

"_How about I just do half blond then?" Seth asked as he checked his fishing rod._

"_I don't think your mummy will allow you to color your hair, Seth." She smiled, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Even half of it,"_

_Seth shrugged. "Oh well, maybe one day when I'm grown up and famous..."_

**XXX**

Kelista blinked in surprise. "You know about _sweetmeats_?" she asked, smiling.

Seth smiled back at her. Suppose he could trigger her memories? "Yeah. When I was kid, my friend's mother would make us sweetmeats."

"Aw how sweet," Kelista chuckled. "I mean, how _nice_,"

Seth laughed. "Nice and sweet...sweetmeats,"

Kelista smiled. "Well it's getting late," She said as she walked around her table to the door. She didn't notice the medical aid box Alison had forgotten on the floor, and stumbled over it.

"Kelista!" Seth exclaimed as he managed to catch her in time. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks," She replied, trying to balance on her own. "I'm –ow!" Kelista cried out as pain shot threw her ankle and she started falling again.

Seth caught her and gently lowered her onto her office couch. "Hold on," he said looking at her ankle, "I think you've sprained it,"

"Really?" She said surprised. "It feels like it's broken,"

Seth picked her up, bridal-style. "I'll carry you to the medics room,"

"No Seth, its fine I can call a medic here," Kelista protested, but Seth had already carried her out the office.

Seth saw Kelista swallow hard to keep herself from crying because of the pain.

"Hey Kel," he said as he carried her down the hallway. "Check out this headline news: _The GM of Raw got herself hurt by wrestling...a medical aid kit_?" Seth smirked.

Kelista gave him a playful snobbish pout before laughing. "Oh, sharrup, Seth. Hmm, I may have 'wrestled' a box...but at least I don't have greying hair, Mr. Architect!" she pointed at the stray strands of his blond hair on brunet.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed playfully as she laughed.

"I never thought the two tone look will be so...cool, she said.

Seth smiled at her.

"_Hey, Kels," Seth began. "How do you think I'd look with blonde hair?"_

"_I don't think your mummy will allow you to color your hair, Seth." She smiled, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Even half of it,"_

"Well...my mum seems okay with it now," Seth said.

Kelista smiled, though she was a little confused at the turn of the conversation. "I'm glad she is. Mothers...would always love you, no matter what," she finished quietly.

"And they always want you to be happy," Seth said looking into her eyes, which were light brown, just like Priya's. "No matter what...happens to them."

Kelista looked up at him, slightly stunned; Seth just smiled gently at her.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," came Vicki Guerrero's voice.

Seth and Kelista turned their heads to see not only Vicki, but her uncle Hunter and Stephanie as well.

Hunter immediately wanted to take off with Seth, but he noticed Kelista necklace, which came out from under her blouse top when she almost fell. It was just like the one her father put for her mother on their wedding day, the Indian equivalent of a wedding ring.

Seth ignored them and carried on to the medic's office. He had nothing to say to them.

Kelista had frozen when she saw the look on her uncle's face but was too stunned to explain about her ankle.

"Ow!" Kelista cried softly. With the jokes and laughter, it took her mind off her hurting ankle.

Seth narrowed his eyebrows, concerned. "Hang on Kels, we're almost there," he said.

At the medics room, a medic checked Kelista's ankle as she lied on the hospital-bed.

"Just keep this ice pack on for now, and take it easy for a few days," The medic said, placing an ice pack on her ankle.

"Okay. Thank you," Kelista said kindly.

"Feeling much better?" Seth asked her.

"Yes. Thanks for carrying me here, Seth," Kelista said sincerely as she sat up. "But you don't have to stay, I'm sure my uncle or Alison will be here soon."

"No, it's okay." Seth smiled. "I'll stay with you until they come at least."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I saved some snacks for you, Dean and Roman from the baby shower." Kelista said. "They're in my office, so don't forget to take it before you go,"

Seth laughed. "Thanks, I think we're going to get sugar rush tonight." He said. "But Kels, didn't Brie Bella just say a bridal shower?" he asked confused.

"Yes, but it was actually a baby shower. Both wouldn't apply to me anyway." Kelista sighed and looked away from Seth. By the look in Brie's eyes when she was congratulating the GM, the diva knew it was a baby shower, but chose to give her a bridal shower present instead. How embarrassing! She quickly put that aside and smiled. "Seth, you really don't have to stay-"

Seth shook his head. "Ro and Dean will find us soon enough. Anyway what's your favourite sweetmeat?" he asked.

"Okay, thanks." Kelista said smiling shyly. "My favourite sweetmeat? Well I'm not sure, I think maybe-"

"Burfee," Seth said automatically.

Kelista chuckled. He pronounced it right but it still sounded a little funny in his American accent. "Good guess," she said. "What about yours- wait," she said smiling. "Let me guess,"

Seth laughed. "Okay,"

"Hmmmm is it...soji balls?" Kelista asked.

Seth stared at her. She actually remembered!

"Oh, sorry," Kelista said mistaking his shock for confusion. "You may not have heard of soji balls, how about..."

"That's my favourite," Seth confirmed quietly.

"It is?!" Kelista beamed. "Wow, what a coincidence, hey?" she chuckled.

Seth just smiled at her. Not really. When Kelista and Seth was given their own small share of sweetmeats, Seth should always give all his burfee to her in exchange for all her soji balls.

"So...why are you not telling everyone this marriage stuff is gossip?" Kelista asked, bringing Seth out of his reverie. "I mean...I didn't even say marriage. Aunt Steph wanted me to be GM. And since I didn't want to, I sort of... lied that I was dating someone that my uncle didn't like, but obviously...she knew."

Seth chuckled. "Well, for one, being married to the boss' niece has its perks, you know." he smirked playfully.

Kelista pretended to be annoyed but giggled. "Well, excuse _you_, Mr. Architect!"

"Actually, I'm giving you a chance to clean up the mess yourself. And another reason is that the only people I care about (and what they think) here are Roman and Dean. " _and you,_ Seth added silently. "So, as long as my brothers know the truth... I really don't care about anything else." he shrugged.

Kelista remembered what the powerhouse said earlier. "You can't let people's gossip affect you, that's what Roman told me," she said smiling.

"Yeah, small minded people will always mind your business and talk about you," Seth chuckled. "Because they themselves really need to get a life,"

Kelista covered her mouth and giggled. "Seth you are so mean."

"What," Seth shrugged, grinning. "It's the truth. "

Kelista shrugged. "I suppose,"

"Anyway, why aren't _you_ telling people it's all just gossip?" he asked, laughing. "You're the one that started it, _Miss Helmsley Princess_."

Kelista looked away. "Well I guess because...I'm kinda hoping it would reach my father's ears and he'll come quickly," she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, if that may put you in trouble..."

"Nah," Seth laughed. "All good fun, you know? Shows how some people love to gossip and will believe _anything. _But your father isn't like that._"_

Kelista laughed. She was having a great time...and also having the strangest feeling Déjà Vu. Talking to Seth Rollins was like..._talking to an old friend_. She mused, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger.

Seth looked at her hair and remembered Kelista liked the mini braids her mother plaited for her when she was little. One each on either side of her face, just in front of her ears, like the Dwarves in _The Hobbit_ book her mother would read to her. However, Kelista had no braids on her soft black locks that fell below her shoulders.

"Do you like braids?" Seth asked her suddenly. "Like the ones Dwarves used in Tolkien's books?"

Kelista smiled. "I love Tolkien – well the movies mostly. The mini braids look nice, but I never tr-" she stopped suddenly, thinking he was referring to the Shield's match with the Wyatts, a match that they lost – with embarrassing consequences. "Oh Seth, I am so sorry about the match stipulation."

Seth shrugged.

"Hey! There you are!"

Seth and Kelista looked up to see her friend Alison, rushing in and giving Kelista a hug.

"I thought you got lost and - what's this?" Alison asked in alarm, pointing at the ice pack.

Kelista chuckled. "I'm fine, Ali,"

Dean came in with Roman and saw Kelista sitting on the hospital-bed. "Seth, I meant take out Evolution, not the princess," he chuckled. Then he noticed the ice pack. "Whoa, what happened?"

Seth smirked. "Oh, now you care," he laughed.

"It's nothing," Kelista smiled putting the ice pack aside. "I just sprained it a little that's all. It's feeling a lot better now,"

"Can't even leave you for a minute and you hurt yourself," Alison said unhappily giving her friend another hug, as Kelista's eyes sparkled with gratitude. "Here, I brought your sweetmeats," she said handing the GM the container.

"Thanks, Ali." Kelista said and offered Roman and Dean. "Seth already had some sweetmeats, so be sure to have some, before he finishes it - again," Kelista said, narrowing her eyes at the Architect playfully with a smile.

"Thank goodness you haven't finished it, Seth. I got worried for a moment there." Roman laughed as he helped himself to a sweetmeat before passing it to Dean.

Seth responded by taking Roman's sweetmeat and popping it into his own mouth.

"Hey!" Roman said, annoyed while the girls laughed.

Dean looked at the small squared container suspiciously. "Sweetened...meat?" he made his face funny.

Alison and Kelista laughed.

"No silly," Alison said. "It's just an Indian way of saying 'food' I guess...like it's sweet food, or a simply 'a treat'. Try one...before Seth finishes it," she giggled.

Dean didn't look too keen, so Seth reached into the container again. "Fine, I'll have your share then,"

"Seth!" Kelista scolded, as they all laughed, as Dean snatched the sweetmeat from Seth and ate it, just like the grinning Architect anticipated.

**XXX**

**Next morning, Helmsley Penthouse Suite, London, England **

Stephanie sighed. "I wonder if Kelista and Seth are fighting,"

"Why?" Hunter asked, as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Well she spent the night here," Stephanie said sitting down at the table.

Hunter shrugged. At least his niece was still under his roof, so to speak. But now he had another reason to beat Seth Rollins.

"Good morning, Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph," Kelista said cheerfully as she entered the lounging area of the Helmsley's penthouse suite. "The girls are up and getting ready," she said, referring to Hunter and Stephanie's daughters.

"Good morning," Stephanie said. "Thanks Kels,"

"Morning, Kels," Hunter said. "I must say I'm impressed. Your first night as GM went really well," he smiled.

Kelista narrowed her eyes playfully at her aunt and uncle. "Well maybe someone's been helping...maybe two 'someone's," she chuckled.

Stephanie chuckled. "Who us?" She planned on 'helping' Kelista all along; after all it was the best way to still be control of the shows...and who would think Kelista, goody-two-shoes, won't always do what's right? But Kelista was getting too close to the Shield. And Hunter and Stephanie needed to devise a plan to ensure their niece would never be on their side again. If only she hadn't married Seth Rollins! Stephanie shook her head and grinned. But there could be a way around that.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kelista," Hunter said firmly. "You have a great skill set for business, from your father, and hopefully from me. You did well all on your own."

Kelista's eyes sparkled. "Thanks, Uncle Hunter."

**XXX**

Later that evening, Smackdown went smoothly well entertainment wise - until MizTV that is.

Somehow, Stephanie and Hunter managed to hide the fact that Brie's recovering husband, Daniel Bryan, was beaten up and dragged to the arena, under their orders, from Kelista.

Though Randy Orton and Batista interfered in the rematch for the US Championship (Ambrose vs Sheamus) Seth and Roman backed Dean up in the resulting brawl.

Seth Rollins defeated Batista via DQ (no unauthorised personnel at ringside). Since Randy Orton was official time keeper and Triple H the official ring announcer, the Shield knew they had a major disadvantage – Seth was out there all alone! Alison and Dean managed to get Kelista to make Roman and him "official commentators." Kelista thought it was fair enough – and since Dean was great on the mic, surely he could provide entertainment with the match!

**XXX**

"Welcome!" The Miz shouted. "Tooooo _Miizzzz TeeVee_!"

The crowd cheered...but not because of the Miz.

"Tonight, we have The Shield, with their very interesting ...or I'd say embarrassing," The Miz smirked at the Shield, standing at ringside just in front of the commentators, "stipulation for their match they lost against the Wyatts,"

The crowd booed.

"Well they have to go through with it," The Miz drawled on. "Or the Authority," he pointed down at the ramp, to where Hunter and Stephanie stood, alongside Alison, and behind them, the Wyatts. "Will fire all three of you!" he said gesturing dramatically at the Shield.

"Hold on," Alison said as she held a mic and stepped into the ring. "We have to have our GM out here first...so come on out, Kelista!"

Backstage Kelista freaked out. What was Alison doing?! Kelista has a fear of public speaking, though she does talk...but you can just tell how nervous she is...

And the Shield! With the braids and pink ribbons!

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the arena as The Authority's theme song hit.

Kelista sighed. She didn't know what was worse...if Seth stopped talking to her, the disappointment in Roman's face, or the Lunatic Fringe's temper!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :D :D :D**


	10. A Rumor Speared and Troubled Dreams

**Chapter 10 A Rumor "Speared" and Troubled Dreams**

* * *

_MizTV, __Smackdown cont._

As she walked out into the arena, Kelista didn't know what made her more nervous: the Shield, the Wyatts, or the huge crowd in London, England. She had a good view of the arena from the stage:

Awaiting her arrival in the ring was Alison along with the Miz, who looked ecstatic at the spontaneous turn of events.

At ringside, in front of the commentators was the Shield.

On the ramp, and closest to the ring were her aunt and uncle; behind them were Evolution, who were in front of the Wyatt Family.

The Helmsley Princess sighed. _Like battle positions... with Alison and I right in the centre. _

The Wyatts and Evolution made way for her as she walked passed them. Kelista smiled at them, but was a little creeped out by the look of Brey, Harper and Rowan.

Stephanie gave her a hug as she passed the Authority. "Just be yourself and have fun," she said to ease her niece's fear of public speaking.

"And be careful out here, okay?" Hunter said gently with an encouraging smile.

Triple H tried to calm himself down. Kelista should be fine. Seth and the rest of the Shield would not start a brawl with Kelista out here, especially with the baby.

He looked behind him briefly at the Wyatts, before turning back to the ring. Earlier Triple H had made it crystal clear to Bray that there was to be no brawling especially if his niece was present. Thankfully, they won their match against the Shield last night so they won't be feeling particularly vengeful and try to hurt Seth through Kelista. Well, if they valued their jobs they wouldn't dare.

Kelista returned his smile before heading towards the ring. "Don't worry, Uncle Hunter. "I'm fine." Well her ankle wasn't too sore. Yet.

Kelista sighed sadly as she walked up the steps. All she wanted was to spend time with her uncle and aunt and her little cousins. Last week Hunter and Stephanie had rearranged their schedules to spend time her. This whole GM thing was okay...but since Raw last night, she has hardly seen them!

Kelista steeled herself, remembering where she was, and her responsibilities as GM, as she carefully yet gracefully stepped into the ring. Her father and uncle handle business perfectly...and so should she.

Stephanie put a comforting hand on her husband's arm. "She'll be fine, Hunter," she said as they watched Kelista walk up the steps, thankful that their niece was being careful.

As he watched Kelista enter the ring, Hunter shook his head sadly. Over the years he'd been so busy building his career and travelling, he missed most of his niece's childhood. And finally when he does make time for her, she's no longer a little girl, but now a young woman, married and going to have her own baby. _I guess what comes around, goes around_," he mused. Part of his busy lifestyle was he and Stephanie secretly tying the knot to get back at her father, Vince McMahon, about a decade ago. And now Kelista went and pulled the same stunt. And right here under Hunter's nose, in the WWE!

"Hi Kels," Alison greeted. She gave her friend a quick hug along with a nervous smile. "Awesome to be out here, right?" she asked.

Kelista playfully shot her a look. "Under different circumstances, maybe," the GM replied, chuckling, before turning to the Miz.

Miz bowed, handing her a microphone before gesturing theatrically at his chairs. Kelista smiled shyly at the crowd before taking a seat along with Alison.

"Hello," She said politely to the Miz, a little too embarrassed to use the microphone he handed her.

"Well don't you feel spoilt tonight!" Miz said excitedly to the crowd, still standing. "We were only scheduled to have Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins here on MizTV..."

The Shield fought the urge to roll their eyes, while Hunter sighed impatiently. He wished the fool would get on with the show already so Kelista did not have to be here any longer than she has to.

"But not only do _I_ have the Shield," the Miz said in a mystifying whisper. "But also Evolution, the Wyatt Family and Seth Rollins' wife, who interestingly also happens to be the NIECE of his ADVERSARY Triple H!" He yelled out this time. "Here's Raw's new GM, _Kelista Helmsley-Rollins_!"

"Well actually-" Kelista began.

But the Miz was too fired up, with so many very special guests, and especially the 'family drama' of Triple H, Seth and Kelista...or so he and everyone (except the Shield, Kelista and Alison of course) thought.

"Soooooo Mrs Rollins!" The Miz drawled on. "Well I'm sure you didn't expect this stipulation to backfire...in your husband's face!" he stated, pointing dramatically at Seth Rollins.

Kelista just stared at him. Huge ego. Bigger than Uncle Hunter's even.

"Or maybe..." The Miz continued. "Youuuuuuu're still on your uncle's side!" the Miz proclaimed, pointing dramatically at Triple H.

Kelista sighed. She wanted to correct the Miz, but so far, he just couldn't stop talking, and she was too polite to interrupt. Besides, she found him quite entertaining; she giggled.

Dean Ambrose grabbed a mic. "Shut your mouth, you run that thing way too much,"

Alison smiled. "Get ready for a real show," she said to her friend.

Kelista shook her head chuckling. She knew Alison always liked Dean Ambrose (he was her favourite wrestler) but maybe seeing him in person had sky-rocketed her crush on him.

"This whole pink ribbons braid thing is stupid," Dean said. "Like you, Miz."

The crowd cheered in response as Miz narrowed his eyes at him. Not that anyone could see them through his huge shades.

"Besides the general manger herself, Kelista, did not make the match stipulation so it's null and void," Dean continued as he grinned at Alison, who told him and Roman yesterday that there was loophole in the stipulation. Unfortunately, Alison didn't have time to tell them exactly what it was when she realised Kelista wasn't following her to the limo after Raw last night (as Kelista was at the medics with a sprained ankle) and immediately went back to find her. But Dean was sure this was the loophole.

Alison however, shook her head sadly at him.

"Well even if the GM did not make it, however she did authorize it." the Miz said, as Dean stepped onto the ring apron.

Kelista was about to open her mouth and deny it when her uncle also stepped up onto the ring apron, followed by Evolution.

"Stand down," Triple H said quietly to Randy and Batista, before turning back to the ring.

Seth and Roman were also on the apron, but when Batista and Randy stepped down so did they.

"Kelista may have not personally authorized it publicly but she did not do anything to stop it before the match or even during the match, once it was announced," Triple H explained, smiling at his niece gently. To everyone else, it was a triumphant smile. Not only did the Shield lose a match, but Evolution gets to gloat about their humiliating stipulation.

However, Hunter empathized with her. She made a mistake, and it blew up in her face with her husband losing. He was trying to tell her that it was okay, and that she'll do better next time.

Kelista looked down at her hands. She knew she screwed up. At least her uncle didn't have anything to do with the match and take the blame for its juvenile stipulation instead of her or have to face the consequences of losing it.

Triple H rearranged his features to all business-like as he turned again to face Dean Ambrose. "So the match stipulation is very much official."

"Did. You. Hear. That?" Miz said slowly and dramatically, going over to the ropes to look at Seth. "The match stipulation made by _your wife, _of pink little braids,to _humiliate_ you is OFFICIAL! What do you think about that, Rollins?"

Miz mistook Seth's expression of irritation. Miz thought it was because of the stipulation. The Architect however, was just annoyed at the sound of Miz's voice.

"Let's go," Brey said to Harper and Rowan. He was getting very bored with this soap opera; he needed some action. With all the attention on Seth, they sidestepped Evolution and ran around the ring towards the Shield and started brawling. Brey went after Roman, as Harper went after Seth and Rowan after Dean. Triple H told Randy and Batista to stay out of it for now. But pretty soon they had to get involved as the Wyatts got the brawl around the ring, since the Shield tried to keep it from going into the ring where Alison and Kelista were.

The Miz was grinning from ear to ear. It doesn't get any better than this: all three of WWE's most powerful factions out here going at it. On his show. The ratings are going to sky-rocket that's for sure!

Alison was in awe of seeing a Shield brawl this close. And Dean was in control as he took out Luke Harper. She wanted to cheer loudly for him, but did not think it proper at the moment.

Kelista just stared in shock at the pandemonium. She looked up at the crowd who were cheering loudly. She shrugged; after all, it was a show, and these guys are wrestlers. Since her uncle really wasn't really in the fight, she wondered briefly if it was bias of her as GM if she wanted Seth and the rest of the Shield to win the brawl... she just hoped Seth will be okay.

Stephanie meanwhile had called for security and hurried to the ring. "Let's go, Kels, Ali," she said urgently. "And stay behind Hunter, Randy and Batista,"

Following her aunt, Kelista made her way down the steps followed by Alison.

Roman aimed to spear Randy, who quickly dodged it on a reflex.

"Kelista!" Alison screamed as Stephanie spun around in shock.

Kelista was behind the Viper and when Randy moved, she got hit instead and passed out.

"**ENOUGH**!" Hunter roared. The Shield had already stopped brawling and Evolution managed to hold back Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Bray Wyatt's mouth just made an exaggerated "_O_."

Hunter and Seth rushed to Kelista's side and Stephanie checked up on her.

"Kels, sweetheart," Hunter said, touched her arm gently. He wasn't sure if picking her up to carry her could hurt her further.

Roman stood frozen in shock and self-disgust. He had never hurt a woman before.

Miz, still in the middle of the ring, initially excited but was now looking at the scene as if it was a funeral. "Ladies and gentleman," he began in a dramatic stage whisper, "What a tragic event...the baby and maybe the loss of brotherhood between Roman and Seth. What an awfu - hey!"

Miz hardly finished his sentence as the next moment he was put in a headlock and connected with the floor since Dean wasted no knocking him out with DirtyDeeds.

Stephanie had a medical team out in no time and Kelista was carefully lifted onto a stretcher.

"She'll be fine, Steph," Triple H said quietly. With Kelista being taken of, Stephanie had finally burst into tears as Hunter held her.

Stephanie shook her head. With an impact like that at such an early stage of pregnancy...

Alison held Kelista hand. "Kels you're going to be okay now," she said gently.

Kelista's eyes opened slowly with a smile. "My ankle..." she said softly, before slipping back to unconsciousness. It twisted before she fell and it hurt like hell.

Alison shook her head, half-relieved; half irritated. Only Kelista could want to laugh at a time like this!

**XXX**

_Backstage, Medics room_

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie cried. "How are we to tell her? How are we going to tell your brother?"

Hunter and Stephanie were at Kelista's side after a medic saw to her. She was fine except...there was no longer a baby. (Well obviously, but anyway.) They hardly noticed Alison checking Kelista's ankle and placing an ice pack on it.

Seth was also at Kelista's side as he and the Shield had accompanied them to the medics room too. Roman was still distraught; he stared at Kelista hoping she was okay. Dean somehow knew Kelista was okay so he was silently enjoying his nemesis' pain.

Triple H just held Stephanie in his arms unable to respond. Hunter tried to blame Reigns, but he knew Roman was aiming for Randy, that coward jumped out of the way, and Kelista appeared out of nowhere. Then he tried to blame Rollins for not protecting his wife like he's supposed to, but then, Hunter himself was there when it happened – and he too, did not protect his niece.

Triple H shut his eyes. He had no one to blame but himself – for allowing her to come to the WWE in the first place. "I have to call Michael. He has to know." He said as they walked to their office.

**XXX**

Kelista woke up not too long after her aunt and uncle left. "Uh...hi," she said a little stunned at seeing Shield. At least her ankle felt better. There was already an ice pack on it, no doubt courtesy of Alison. Kelista smiled at her.

Roman stepped closer to Kelista, and to Dean and Alison's surprise, he apologised to both Kelista _and_ Seth.

Well Seth did take off with Roman earlier for not being careful around her.

Kelista smiled. "Aw no, you didn't hurt me at all,"

Roman blinked. Well...he had slowed down, caught Kelista and they misbalanced. "Oh, okay," he said smiling, looking very much relieved.

Kelista nodded. She didn't get hurt from the 'spear.' "I guess I passed out because of the pain in my ankle."

"Clearly _someone_ had not followed doc's orders and taken it easy today." Seth said, his tone light, but his Shield brothers could tell he was annoyed with her.

"She's okay, Seth," Dean said, putting a comforting hand on the Architect's shoulder.

"Hmm," Seth said, still looking at her.

Kelista looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was way too obvious he cared so much about her. And maybe she cared about him. She shook her head. That was ridiculous. They just met yesterday, and Seth works for her uncle and maybe for her too.

"Well at least nobody will assume you're pregnant anymore," Alison chuckled, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Because you would have 'lost' the 'baby' after the accident."

Kelista rolled her eyes. "Well, the_ truth_ about these rumors would've have sufficed."

Alison grinned sheepishly and Kelista gave her a hug, before turning back to the Shield.

"Now about your braids stipulation loophole..."

**XXX**

"I'm going to make an appointment for Seth and Kels with Jake and Stacey," Stephanie said to Hunter, when they reached their office. Jake and Stacey Powell were the Helmsleys' marriage counselors.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea," he said as he took out his cell phone to call his brother.

Stephanie figured that Seth and Kelista were probably fighting so that's why Kelista came up with that ridiculous stipulation of hair braids: it was probably just to get back at Seth. She sighed; at least Seth cared about her niece.

"I keep getting his voice-mail," Hunter said shaking his head.

Michael, however, had watched Smackdown even though it was just a taping and wasn't meant to be shown on TV until Friday. He was already on his way to see to his daughter and Seth.

And he was _beyond _fury.

**XXX**

Kelista was 'ordered' by her aunt and uncle, as well as the doctor (and sort of by Seth) to get plenty of rest. And since she wasn't GM anymore (or at least for the time being), Hunter and Stephanie were very busy with the plans for Raw, thinking (and hoping) Seth would be more of a comfort to her. Considering Kelista wasn't really close to her aunt and uncle anyway.

The GM sighed as she got onto the Helmsley family jet as the WWE was going back to the States. She was exhausted, not only from travelling and work, but also of these rumors that her own uncle and aunt believe.

Kelista barely heard the air hostess as she was helped strapped in for takeoff and soon fell asleep. Suddenly she was jerked awake_. Just_ _turbulence, _she thought. Kelista kept her eyes closed and leaned back against her seat.

But the jet was losing altitude and soon crashed into the middle of a forest.

Kelista opened her eyes to see a canopy of green, large trees around her and the plane was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously she rose to her feet; the forest was asleep save for an eerie whisper of wind through tangled branches. Kelista bit back a child-like giggle, the forest was snoring. Slowly she moved through the trees, she felt she recognised the forest although she could not say how, and she knew the path though not where it led. Suddenly iron gates of an old mansion arose before her. She would have been scared except this was not a dark or scary mansion; it was in fact, quite beautiful. Slipping through the small opening in the gate, she wondered through the garden.

Soft tendrils of mist from the water fountains twisted through delicate flowers in the well manicured gardens. Sounds of children playing and a mother's laughter echoed around her as she approached the house. She hesitated a short distance from the house, the great oak doors seemed to welcome her, an unrecognisable family crest on the large brass handle called to her to open it, but still she stayed. There was something lurking in the shadows, something that didn't belong to the house. The door suddenly opened and a young brunet boy of about ten years old stepped out.

"Kels!" He said excitedly as he walked down the steps. "I've missed you!"

Kelista hardly opened her mouth to speak when she saw a dark force charging towards him. The little boy turned, but this time Kelista barely caught a glimpse of a young man's back, who had blonde and brunet hair on either of his shoulders. The dark force became fire and closed in around them.

"SETH!" Kelista shouted.

"Kelista!" Stephanie said in alarm.

**XXX**

Kelista's eyes flew opened, to the worried faces of her aunt and uncle. Inside the jet.

Stephanie gave her glass of water. "It was just a nightmare, sweetheart," she said gently, stroking Kelista's hair to comfort her.

On another flight, the WWE wrestlers, including the Shield, rested. Had Seth been paying attention, Dean and Roman would forever be reminded that the Lunatic Fringe's head had become Roman's pillow and the Powerhouse's arm had become Dean's teddy bear. However, Seth was lost in his thoughts as he pondered about the Hemsley mansion in his hometown in Iowa, where Kelista's mother was killed.

The same mansion Kelista had just dreamt about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed favourited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	11. The Winds of Change

**Chapter 11 The Winds of Change**

* * *

"I'm in over my head here...what I'm I going to do? He's Seth Rollins, a-"

Roman Reigns, who was walking past Stephanie's office on his way to the gym, stopped when he heard his Shield brother's name.

"-member of the most dangerous stable...and I still have to -"

Upon opening the door further, the Samoan found the owner of the voice, pacing up and down: an African American young lady.

Her back turned to the door; she stopped and put her hands on her hips. "What am I suppose to do now?!" she pouted. "Kel's gran said-"

"What do you want with my buddy Seth Rollins?" Roman asked in his deep voice.

"Oh, my gosh!" Alison spun around in surprise and came face to face with Roman Reigns.

She always wanted to meet the Shield especially Dean Ambrose. Though Kelista had offered for her to meet with them often (through her uncle Hunter of course) Alison had politely refused, knowing full well of the Shield/Evolution feud.

"Oh, hey, I'm Alison Palmer," she introduced herself. "I'm a friend of Kelista's."

When Roman still looked skeptical, she quickly said:

"Kelista Helmsley, Triple H's niece?" Alison bit her lip; she just had to bring up the Shield's nemesis! Well it's too late now.

Roman, however, pushed that aside. "What do you want with Seth?" he repeated, but more than just out of curiosity this time. He'll be damned if the Authority found a way to get to his brother.

Alison sighed. Well she did ask for help…

**XXX**

_Present Day May, 21 2014, (Wednesday) Flight en route to the US_

"…In such bad language too!" Dean was saying.

The Lunatic Fringe and Roman had woken up few minutes earlier; the latter concerned that Seth had hardly slept during the flight. Dean had put it down to that it was the 'symptom of falling in love,' like the time Roman lost his appetite when he started falling for Sierra.

"Mmm hmm," the Architect murmured.

Going through his phone, Seth barely listened as Dean complained about the braids stipulation to be performed on Raw next Monday; while Roman was thinking over the conversation he had with Alison a few weeks earlier. He believed her when she said his Shield brother and Kelista were childhood friends.

Roman knew Seth wanted to go after Kelista when she got up and left, quite overwhelmed with the rumors last week on Raw. But she had hardly acknowledged the Architect and Roman knew by the look on his Shield brother's face, Seth had been upset by it.

"Well it's on you two," The US Champ continued gleefully to Roman and Seth. "As I can't braid my hair!" Dean happily held up a handful of his _short_ strawberry-blond hair.

Of course they were still worried about the pink braids stipulation. Kelista had hardly finished saying 'loophole' when she received a phone call from her father (who was clearly very angry she got herself hurt, though he did not take it out on her, at least).

"Yeah…" Seth replied automatically.

"Let me guess," Roman smiled, watching the High Flyer on his phone. "It's something to do with the new GM…did you get her number or something?" The Samoan smirked as Dean leaned over him to snatch Seth's phone and revealed Roman's assumption to be correct.

"You have pictures of our boss on your phone?!" Dean laughed.

"Give it back, Dean!" Seth yelled, reaching over Roman to grab his phone back.

"You're such a stalker, Seth!" Dean grinned as he easily dodged the Architect. "This is her _Facebook_ page!"

Roman smiled. "Why don't you just send her an invite Seth?" he suggested.

"I did, but…" Seth shook his head. "I did, but…" Seth shook his head. He had attempted to contact her numerous times over the years, but she had never responded.

Roman understood and nodded sympathetically.

"When?" Dean asked. "A long time ago, when you first got Facebook?"

"Yeah …something like that," Seth replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Invite her again! She may not remember you from when you were kids, genius, but she knows you now," the Lunatic smirked. "Hey, here's a new assignment for the Architect: design himself a brain." He laughed.

Seth immediately pounced on him, trying once again to get his phone back.

Roman sighed. _Kids_… He wondered whether he should ask the hostess for another seat, but the pilot announced they'll be landing soon, and to buckle up.

"Seth, calm down." Roman gently, but firmly, shoved Seth back in his seat. "And Dean…" he said sternly.

"Okay, okay," Dean surrendered Seth's phone, laughing.

Roman just shook his head at his Shield brothers' antics. They can be so childish at times. At least Dean was also trying to help Seth out. In his _own _weird way though.

"How about we just check out her profile page, and then you can invite her again, Seth?" Dean suggested as they disembarked.

"_Now_ who's stalking?" Seth huffed.

Dean shrugged and took out his cell phone. "Fine, I'll invite her then."

"Alright I'll do it!" Seth said as he quickly sent Kelista a Friend Request. "There, it's done."

"Okay good." Dean grinned. "Now you can put your _relationship status_ as married."

Roman sighed and was about to tell Dean to can it when he received a text from Alison.

_Change in travelling schedule. Iowa after Kentucky._

The Powerhouse smiled and shook his head. Alison 'forgot' to mention that she had something to do with the change for Smackdown's location. But then again, it was _Iowa_: the best birthday present for Seth seeing as it's his hometown...

It was also the place where Seth and Kelista's childhood friendship began.

**XXX **

_Hotel_

"It's strange deviating from the travelling schedule without any palpable reason." Stephanie remarked to her husband as they were relaxing and watching their daughters in the kiddies' pool.

The WWE was scheduled to go to Indiana for Smackdown next week Tuesday after Kentucky (Raw,) but somehow, and without the Authority's knowledge (or permission, rather), they were now going to Iowa.

"Suppose we are to meet the Rollins'?" Hunter asked. "After all, they are also Kelista's family and she probably changed the travelling schedule for Seth."

"I don't think…they'll like you much, Honey," Stephanie said, smiling sympathetically. "Besides, she can't just do favors for Seth just because he's her husband."

Hunter shrugged. "We'll leave that up to Kelista then. She can let us know if she wants us to meet them." he decided it was best not to mention Stephanie had done him favors before he was in management, even against her father's wishes.

All this made Triple H very confused about his niece. _But then, I've hardly spent any time with Kelista while she was growing up. What I know about her is from Michael...Maybe I (and my brother) don't know her as well as we thought...in any case-_

"We can't have Kelista favouring Seth and the Shield by extension." Hunter continued. "Especially with Payback around the corner. We have to destroy the Shield once and for all."

"That's not the only thing," Stephanie sighed. "Did you know she brought back the accommodation clause for the wrestlers?" Hunter shook his head.

Years ago, the WWE used to arrange accommodation for wrestlers while travelling, included in the benefits. Recently, they had only kept that privilege for top Superstars and Divas (or rather, those who were in favour of the Authority). "But that sounds just like Kels," he finally said, relieved he knew _something_ about his niece.

"For Seth and the rest of the Shield have five star accommodations paid for by the company, perhaps." Stephanie said crossly. "And I suppose they have to stay in this hotel too, considering Seth is...family."

The Shield and some of the other WWE employees were staying in the same hotel as the Helmsleys. And since Triple H sort of ordered his niece to get plenty of rest before Raw next week, Hunter hoped Kelista was relaxing in the _Helmsley suite_ at least.

His brother, Michael, Kelista's father would be arriving any time now.

**XXX**

_Helmsley Penthouse Suite_

"Papa!" Kelista exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father as soon she saw him.

Michael smiled and returned her hug. "Hello, princess." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Hi Uncle Mike," Alison said.

"Alison," he greeted also kissing her forehead. "You girls are well?"

They both nodded.

"I called Dr. Gaillard to check on you," Michael said, gesturing behind him as a middle-aged lady walked in.

Dr. Gaillard was the family's MD, whom Michael trusted, and was brought along to ascertain his daughter's health.

Alison quickly explained the rumors to Kelista's father (also emphasizing the fact that Roman didn't actually hurt her) as Dr. Gaillard gave Kelista a check up in her room.

"Everything seems to be in order," the doctor said smiling, as she and Kelista reappeared.

Michael nodded satisfied with the report. "Thank you, Dr. Gaillard." He said, opening the door for her.

Dr Gaillard gave them a warm smile before leaving.

"Perhaps it's time to reinstate your bodyguards nonetheless." Michael said, once the doctor left. "To make sure that incident in the arena never happens again."

"But Papa, I'm-" Kelista began, though she knew it was no use. It was either that, or she leaves with him.

"Also, I want you to stay away from the Shield," Michael continued. _That makes much more sense than just to only say to stay away from Seth_, he reasoned.

Kelista was confused. "But why? And I'm the GM of Raw…"

"They don't get along with Uncle Hunter, do they?" her father said simply. "So I don't want you getting caught in the middle or if they might try to use you. So just keep it… business."

"Papa," she chuckled, "you did not raise me to allow anyone to use me."

"I know," Michael said quietly. "But please, do it for me, sweetheart."

Kelista nodded. It didn't make much sense since she suspected her father actually _liked_ the Shield (she heard rumors in her father's company, with the directors placing bets on their matches and the like); but the Helmsley Princess wasn't going to make her father's heart sore over three strangers.

"Okay." she agreed, giving him a hug. Kelista was so glad to see her father; she couldn't care less about anyone else anyway. "Just business, as it should be."

Michael smiled. "Now why don't you come back home?" he asked.

Kelista resided in South Africa, with her maternal grandparents. Alison remembered that Kelista's grandmother told her that they had relocated there from India after Kelista's mother, Priya had passed away.

Kelista playfully rolled her eyes. "What's the use, you're never there anyway. Besides I want to spend more time with Uncle Hunter, Aunt Steph and my cousins."

Michael sighed. He supposed he couldn't keep the holiday trip a surprise now. "I want to take you and Alison on a vacation to Australia. No phone calls or work, I promise."

Kelista's eyes lit up as Alison beamed with happiness.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

Michael smiled and nodded.

"Papa!" Kelista said excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

Michael smiled and hugged her back. "Alright, I have to speak to Uncle Hunter now, and will be going after that. I still have a few things to sort out." He kissed her forehead. "Take care, both of you."

As Michael left the suite, Alison excused herself and followed him out. "Uncle Mike?"

Michael turned and saw her hopeful look. He shook his head smiling sadly at her, as Kelista also appeared by the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Alison." He said, before turning to leave again.

Kelista hugged her. "Don't worry; I'm sure my father has his people still searching. They won't stop until they find him, I promise." she said softly.

Alison nodded, sadly. "I know. Thanks."

Around the corner the Shield were listening in on the conversation, well Seth and Dean were anyway. Roman was pulled along, as usual (he felt like they were a bunch of eavesdropping preteens).

The Architect watched Michael walk away. Sure he hardly saw the businessman as a child, but Michael had meant so much to little Seth. He wanted to talk to the Kelista's father, but Michael would probably not be happy to see the Shield affiliate, considering the circumstances, worst of which the rumors surrounding himself and Kelista.

"Who's Alison talking about?" Dean asked feigning indifference.

Seth smirked. "Maybe her fiancé or husband." It was about time he got the Lunatic Fringe back for teasing him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alison's too young to be married."

"Well everybody believes Kelista and I are married," Seth said. "And Alison is probably the same age as Kels."

"Well Kelista's half-_Indian,_ with a South African accent," Dean said. "Go figure. Anyway, Alison is American and we don't do early or arranged marriages or whatever else they practice in India."

Roman sighed. Why did he have to be the _only_ married man in the Shield? Now he had to deal with all these two clueless nutcases and their denials.

"There may be South Africans with ancestors from India, Dean." Roman said. "Like Seth's of Armenian descent. And now I'm getting out of here: to work out, eat or even get cornered by Evolution." He turned towards the elevator. Anything would be better than this. "God forbid my wife finds out I'm hiding here staring at two young girls like some stalker or worse a-"

"I think Sierra would have a good laugh." Seth chuckled as he and Dean followed Roman into the elevator.

"She did," Roman confirmed, grinning. "When I told her how hopeless you two are." He said as Dean hit the _restaurant _button.

Both Seth and Dean gave him a bemused look.

"Sierra said not to take so long," Roman continued, trying hard not to laugh. "She gets lonely when you guys come over. There are no _women_ to talk to!"

Seth and Dean had to laugh along with Roman on that one.

"Na, we enjoy getting spoilt," Dean grinned.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, Sierra might stop sending us tasty treats and cook for us when we stay with you in Orlando."

Roman rolled his eyes. "She _treats_ you like little kids,"

Dean and Seth lightly punched Roman on either of his shoulders. "So do you bro!" they said in unison.

Roman sighed. "I don't. I actually-"

"Hey, Seth," Dean yelled as the elevator chimed. "Race you to the dessert table!"

"You're on!" Seth laughed. "Let's go before Sierra calls and tells us to eat our veggies!" he grinned at Roman before running after Dean.

Roman shook his head chuckling. Well the Shield was a family. For Seth and Dean were his little brothers. Just sometimes they acted like they were still_ little_.

**XXX**

"So what do you want to do?" Alison asked, plopping down on the couch next to her friend.

Kelista smiled at her. "Its okay, Ali. You can go down to the spa with Aunt Steph or go shopping. I'll be fine."

"_Nope," _Alison mimicked a certain superstar almost perfectly_._ I'm staying right here with you and that misbehaving ankle of yours."

Kelista chuckled "Thanks," she said gratefully.

Alison returned her smiled.

"But where on earth did you learn to say, 'nope'?" The Helmsley Princess chuckled. Be it English, Hindi or even Mandarin, Kelista and Alison were brought up to articulate their speech in the appropriate manner.

Alison blushed slightly. From the Lunatic Fringe: Dean Ambrose, of course. But she wasn't going to admit to that now.

"Nevermind. Let's do something fun!" she said, grabbing both their Galaxy Tablets from the table and handing Kelista's to her. "Let's see what's happening on Facebook."

Kelista took her Tab. "Sure. I haven't played Petville in a long time." she said. "I wonder if little Piff has run away again."

"Sorry, Kels. I don't think that game's on Facebook anymore."

"Aww, I'll miss that little fluff." Kelista pouted. "Though...I feel guilty, shouldn't I be working Ali?" The GM asked, sighing at the huge number of requests she got from people she hardly knew, or worse, complete strangers.

Alison chuckled. "Relax; you've done so much already. Even your uncle said so."

One of the things Kelista had done was reinstate the accommodation clause in the Superstars and Diva's contracts. She thought it would better for wrestlers (and the company) if the WWE booked their accommodation. Thus the wrestlers didn't have to take the trouble to arrange for lodgings for each and every town they perform in, and the company less worry that their employees forget, or have inadequate or insanitary accommodation.

_A good employer makes a good employee_, her father always said.

She didn't think her aunt and uncle were too happy about that though since they booked most employees the cheapest rooms or close by motels. But, then again, that made sense business-wise.

Kelista turned to her best friend and smiled. "Well I don't know how I could have done it without you. Like a volunteer P.A. you are. But I'm putting you on the payroll, Ali."

Alison laughed in response. "Our first paying jobs. No more internship." She replied. "Though it's totally different from our fields of study." She smiled at the irony.

"True." Kelista agreed, turning back to her Tab. "I think I should a new Facebook account; I've received more friend requests than usual, mostly from within the WWE." She said, sighing as she went on her routine of 'ignoring' them. She never even met most of them anyway, and secondly, her job was to manage them in a professional capacity.

"Well you are the GM," Alison put aside her Tab and grabbed the TV remote. "Let's watch the Hobbit and admire our Durin boys, then" She chuckled.

Kelista playfully rolled her eyes. "And their braids?" I don't know what we are going to do on Monday when the Shield has to plait braids."

Alison grinned. "Don't worry, I got it covered." She said before phoning room service for popcorn and snacks.

**XXX**

_Hotel lobby_

Roman approached Michael as the businessman headed outside.

"You're leaving so soon?" Roman asked. "Surely Kelista would want you to stay?"

Michael didn't stop walking. "Kelista's fine; she has her uncle, aunt and cousins, she's happy and…doesn't need anybody else."

Roman could just barely make out those last few words, but definitely heard the hint of sadness in Michael's voice.

Little did the Samoan know that Michael chose to stay away from Kelista because he thought he was not a good enough father; that she was better off without him.

"But, Michael-" Roman began to protest as they stepped outside, where a valet was waiting with a Mercedes SUV.

Michael thanked the valet and tipped him generously. He never had time for limos, like Hunter. Perhaps if Priya was still with him...

Michael climbed into his SUV before finally facing Roman. "If you didn't work for my _brother, _Reigns," he smiled. "I would have recruited you already."

And with that, he drove off.

Michael had made a short visit to the hotel's spa (where the Helmsleys were relaxing) before leaving.

_Triple H had counted it lucky that Michael believed Kelista did not get hurt out in the arena. Though he wasn't sure when it would be a good time to reveal Kelista's marriage; and Michael was sure to be devastated over the loss of his grandchild._

_But it was great to see his big brother again. He didn't want to spoil the moment._

_Michael had let slip he placed a multi-million dollar bet on the Shield vs. Evolution match at Payback. However, he did intentionally remind Hunter to keep Seth Rollins away from his daughter. Michael knew Hunter could not fully understand why, but in some ways the elder Helmsley still thought of Hunter as a little brother, to shield and look out for._

_And not worry him with big brother's burdens._

**XXX**

Roman looked after the SUV, stunned for a few moments before shaking his head. It was clear Michael cared for his family: Kelista and Triple H, as it sounded as if the businessman would have already made Roman an offer he couldn't refuse, if the Samoan had worked for anyone else.

But Michael needed to know how much Kelista loves and adores him. He wondered how Michael could possibly think Triple H of the Authority is a better person than he is. _What did Michael do that was so bad it makes Triple H look like a saint?"_

**XXX**

Michael swallowed hard as he drove off. He really missed his little princess. But what could he do? He considered his brother a better person because although they both love action and battling, Hunter chose to do it in a sporting way – wrestling. Michael on the other hand fought battles in which two people go in, but only one person comes out alive. Meeting Priya had changed him from the ruthless, cold-hearted man he once was. But, now because of him, Kelista doesn't even remember her mother.

**XXX**

As Roman turned around to head back into the hotel, he saw Seth. The youngest affiliate stared at the SUV as Michael drove away, looking very much like a lost puppy.

Seth was disappointed that he missed the chance to talk Michael. He was about to say something to Roman when his phone chimed.

Roman watched as the Architect's eyes lit up.

"What's up, Seth?" Roman asked gently.

"Kelista," Seth smiled. "She accepted."

"Don't look so happy," Roman grinned. "Not like she accepted a (marriage) proposal." he joked.

"Oh, sharrup, Roman!" Seth aimed a playful punch at him. "You're worse than Dean!"

Laughing, the two Shield affiliates headed back inside the hotel to find their Lunatic brother, who was probably helping himself to a fifth round of dessert.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourite! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	12. Braids for Every Occasion

**Chapter 12 Braids for every Occasion**

* * *

"I'll look into it next week on Raw." Kelista said politely to The Miz. The Helmsley Princess and Alison were having lunch at the hotel restaurant since Kelista's ankle was much better and she was given permission (by Alison and Triple H) to walk more than five steps again. Unfortunately, the GM and her new PA were starting to experience the downside of the wrestler's accommodation clause – for management at least.

Miz nodded turned around to leave when Seth Rollins entered the restaurant and started walking towards them.

"My, aren't we famous today." Alison chuckled.

Kelista sighed and took a sip of her fruit juice. This was probably why Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph didn't want the wrestlers in the same hotel as them. The Miz had come offer his sympathies but also to ask for a match (and for the most part, complain).

"Hey, Kels," the Seth smiled at her. "Alison," he nodded in greeting. "May I sit?"

"Hi," both girls said as Kelista smiled in return. It was very easy to smile around Seth, no matter what she was feeling. "Sure."

The PA turned to her friend as Seth took a seat at their table.

"I need to speak to your aunt." Alison said, as she politely excused herself and left before Kelista could respond.

As Seth and Kelista were left alone, the Helmsley Princess took her another sip of her juice, feeling a little awkward. She promised her father she wouldn't have anything to do with the Shield outside of work…

"How's you ankle?" Seth asked. "I hope you've been taking it easy."

"Yes sir, I have!" Kelista chortled, putting down her drink. Well he was the one that helped her when she sprained it. "And it's much better this week, thanks."

"Good." Seth laughed.

The fiery mansion in her nightmare flashed across or mind.

_Perhaps I should warn him?_ She mused. _But that would sound silly…_

"So have you seen the new pic I uploaded on Facebook?" Seth asked, conversationally, when Kelista remained quiet. "Dean's really crazy in that one," he chuckled.

"Pardon?" Kelista asked, confused.

"On Facebook." Seth repeated. "I uploaded a picture of us with Dean and his dessert covered visage." He chuckled.

Though she did accept Seth's invite, she put him under 'acquaintances' (their pictures are not in the news feeds). Kelista didn't want to disobey her father, but somehow, ignoring Seth's request would be like ignoring Alison's…and she never wanted to hurt her best friends…

Realizing her train of thought and how ridiculous it sounded, Kelista grabbed her juice and downed it before she said anything foolish.

Sure enough, the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

"Kelista!"

Immediately Seth shot out of chair to her side of the table; the Helmsley Princess was choking, as tears ran down her face.

Seth tapped her back and thankfully she was breathing normally again.

"S-Seth…"

"Shh," Seth said soothingly, gently rubbing her back. "It's okay."

Kelista closed her eyes and began to calm down. "Thanks." She said softly.

At that moment The Authority entered the restaurant.

"To prepare for Payback, we have to arrange matches to ensure the Shield-"

"Hunter," Stephanie cut in, exasperated. "Do we have to talk about work now? I mean it's bad enough with the superstars and divas bothering us even when I'm doing my nails at the spa!:

Hunter smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sweetheart. I guess I-" he stopped suddenly, spotting his niece, and (because he listens to gossip) his nephew-in-law.

Upon seeing Kelista's red face, Hunter's first instinct was to immediately go and comfort her, but Stephanie stopped him.

"It's much better for Seth to comfort her." His wife said sensibly.

Back at Kelista's table, the princess started laughing at her carelessness, and pretty soon, Seth joined in. Of course, her aunt and uncle were shocked, but it was better than her crying. Surely it's part of the healing process?

Seth shook his head. "Only you can laugh in the most serious of situations, Kels."

Kelista started giggling again, but didn't say anything.

There was another awkward silence.

"So … for Smackdown tomorrow we're going to Iowa." Seth began as he returned to his seat. "It's my hometown. Have you been there?"

Kelista thought for a moment. That was odd...

"No, I haven't." she replied. _I know I've been to every State, even if it was just for Papa's company…except Iowa._

"How about I give you a tour?" Seth offered. He was hoping to trigger her memories by showing her the places they played together at as children.

"I'm sure Iowa's a lovely place and I will enjoy my time there." She said politely.

But Seth knew Kelista, and that wasn't answering his question, she avoided it.

"So how about it?" He pressed.

Kelista smile faltered a little. "Oh, well, I'll see what happens. I'll have to check my schedule, and with my family."

"I don't think they'll mind much," Seth chuckled. "Considering they believe we're married and all."

"Look who's carrying on the rumors now, _genius_ Architect!" she joked as they both laughed.

**XXX**

_Monday (26 May 2014)_ _Louisville, Kentucky a couple of hours before the show..._

"This when the Shield first made their debut…" Alison was saying.

Kelista had a hard time deleting Seth for the rest of last week (considering that she wasn't supposed to have nothing to do with the Shield). Throughout their lunch (which Seth was too much of a gentleman to let her pay for), Kelista really enjoyed Seth's company; first it was like talking to an old friend, but now it was talking to a _good_ friend, and Seth was just awesome.

She shook her head, deciding to stop ruminating about the past and listen to the information Alison was providing.

The GM was researching for work, going through profiles of employees and past GMs of Raw. She then watched a little of the previous episodes of Raw and Smackdown, and a few PPVs with Alison (who wasn't much help as she mostly talked about the Shield anyway).

"At Extreme Rules Dean won the US Championship from Kofi Kingston while Roman and Seth won the tag team championship later on that night from Team Hell No." Alison said brightly.

Kelista watched the celebration after Dean's match. Seth was literally jumping for joy, and even jumped on Dean; he was so happy for him.

"They really are a family." She commented affectionately. "And Seth is truly amazing when it comes to strategies and defying gravity," Kelista chuckled. "Though some of his moves are also _death_ defying." She thoroughly understood why Michael Cole the commentator, called Seth an Architect or Aerialist.

When her friend made no response, the GM turned to find Alison looking at her with a teasing smile on her face.

"He's _amazing_, hey?" she repeated.

Kelista turned back to the TV. "Oh, Ali, get over it. I commented on almost every wrestler's performance."

"True," Alison agreed. "But not _complimented _them oh so-" she sighed dramatically. "_AMAZINGLY!"_

Kelista rolled her eyes. "Well he's the only wrestler that's really friendly. Cena, Roman and some others are nice, and Dean…well he's weird."

"Hey!" the Ambrose fan exclaimed at the princess' (teasing) payback.

Kelista looked at Alison and smirked before they both burst out laughing.

"Well, I've learnt his type of weird is actually a compliment, surprisingly," Kelista said once they sobered up. "Anyway the rest of the wrestlers respectfully keep it professional, but some superstars irritatingly flirt while several divas are either super friendly or unkind."

Alison wrinkled her nose. "For favors and because of jealousy perhaps."

Kelista shrugged. In any case, she didn't waste her time with them, especially with actions so petty.

"Well, thanks for helping me catch up, Ali." She said. "Why don't we head out?"

"No probs! Let's go, Kels!" Alison replied, as they grabbed their purses.

Though her friend tactfully hadn't made any comment on the Authority the entire time, Kelista began to see Alison's point on how…authoritarian her aunt and uncle were in running the shows. Sure sometimes it was good for business but…

"Let's go shopping!" Alison declared. "We studied all morning, and worked so _hard_ this afternoon…"

Kelista chuckled. She wouldn't call it work for Alison: watching WWE, specifically her favorite wrestler, _Dean Ambrose_!

**XXX**

RAW

"Isn't that the worst?" AJ rolled her eyes. She had followed the GM and her new PA to their office talking non-stop the whole way.

"To have an overprotective father?" She clarified, when Kelista and Alison remained quiet.

Somehow, the divas heard about Michael Helmsley telling his daughter to stay away from the Shield.

"No," Kelista replied quietly. "The worst would be...if he didn't care at all."

"I suppose." AJ shrugged. "And your necklace is so pretty!"

"Thanks," Kelista said automatically.

"So I guess its okay you don't have a wedding ring; that necklace is super exquisite!" AJ gushed.

Kelista looked down only to find her mother's mungalasutra hanging out again. She sighed and put is back inside her dress. She didn't want to stop wearing it, she felt closer to her mother somehow when she wore it. But come to think of it, this is America, so how does everyone here know about the Indian wedding necklace before she became GM and so annoyingly popular here?

"Don't you have a match to prepare for?" Alison asked AJ wearily.

"Oh, yeah!" AJ happily bounced towards the door. "Say hi to your adorable hubby for me!"

"She's talking to you Ali," Kelista chuckled, as Alison playfully scrunched up her nose at the GM.

Glad the gossipy diva was finally gone; Alison and Kelista proceeded to watch the first half of the show from backstage. To the Helmsely Princess' dismay, the commentators went on about the humiliation of the Shield's stipulation of braiding their hair with pink ribbons, every chance they got!

Kelista shook her head. "Ali, if the Wyatts had lost…would you have told them the loophole?"

Alison looked away. "Well…we don't exactly know them…"

"Alison!" Kelista exclaimed in shock. "I am the GM of Raw, I can't show favoritism!"

"Well we're kind of in that mess already," the P.A. said. "With the sweetmeats-"

Kelista clapped her forehead. "Oh great! Even with the baby shower treats! I mean it was for the Divas only…but then I gave some to Seth-"

"Relax!" Alison chuckled. "Everyone thinks you guys are married anyway."

Kelista closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. "The fact remains we aren't. I made some mistakes, but I need to sort them out now, before they become worse." She sat down deep in thought. Even if this profession wasn't in her field of study, she could still get a good reference for her resume.

"Okay," Alison agreed. "How about this: sweetmeats for all Superstars and Divas?" she suggested happily.

Kelista chuckled. "Ali, I'm being serious…"

"So am I, Kels."

Kelista gave it some thought. "You're right. It's about time I reward the wrestlers for their awesome performances last week too."

**XXX**

_Later on that evening, the Shield Braids Stipulation_

"So how about we get on with the show?!" Alison hollered. "We'll have a tag-team match."

The Shield were in the ring, while Kelista (with her father's promised bodyguard, Cole Rizer) stood alongside Alison on the stage.

"And since Dean and Seth have tag teamed before, and Roman and Seth have had the Tag Team titles," the P.A. continued, "How about we have..." she smiled at Kelista.

The Helmsley Princess forced a smile in return, reminding herself that she let Alison do what she wanted (for now) because it has always been a dream of hers to be in the WWE alongside the Shield (especially you-know-who), but being a good friend, Alison never asked.

"Batista and Randy Orton taking on the team of: _Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns_!" Alison proposed.

The crowd cheered their approval.

Kelista sighed; she hoped no one would notice the obvious favoritism.

"And as a side-show during the match," Alison grinned. "At ringside, we will have Seth Rollins honoring last week's match stipulation!"

The Shield groaned as the crowd laughed. But not a degrading one, at least.

On the Titantron, a replay of the stipulation stated by the Raw announcer last week was shown:

"_Whichever team loses has to put braids that are tied with noticeable pink ribbons, and is to be worn for the duration of Raw next week_." The announcer declared, reading from a note (written by Alison).

The PA laughed. "I didn't say you have to braid for _yourself_."

"Okay fine. So we can just put, excuse me, _plait_ braids for _anyone_?" Roman asked as he held up a mic, looking a little bored. "But Dean and I are in the match now."

Alison put her arm around Kelista's neck casually. "Why do you think I brought Kels here?" she chuckled and winked at Seth.

The princess looked at her in astonishment. "Well excuse you!" she said feigning annoyance and they both started laughing. "It's your stipulation; _you_ help them out."

"Come on Kels," Alison pouted, dropping her hand that held the mic so the crowd wouldn't hear. "Look, I had my hair done." She said, taking her arm off Kelista to indicate her intricate up-style.

She had her hair done earlier that day on purpose. After all, Kel's mum should plait braids for her when she was little, specifically the dwarven styles from the _Hobbit_ book. There were different types of braids, (which is why they were special to the Dwarves) such as family, courting and friendship braids. Kelista's grandmother said little Kels always had the family ones that meant 'my little precious.'

"And I wonder why you suggested I don't do curls today." Kelista playfully rolled her eyes.

Backstage the Authority quickly rescheduled the tag team match Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were in, considering Kelista was going to be at ringside now (which was too bad, since they wanted to take out the Shield before Payback...oh well, tough luck, Evolution).

Seth climbed out of the ring trying to ignore Dean and Roman who were hiding their relief behind the looks of glee they kept shooting the Architect. Roman was surprised when his cousins' theme song hit as the Usos made their way down to the ring, to great reception from the crowd.

Alison meanwhile made herself comfortable at the commentators table after directing Kelista to sit where the Authority usually did to watch matches.

"Welcome," Jerry Lawler greeted warmly.

Cole smiled at Kelista and Alison while JBL was muttering something about 'letting children run the show.'

As the friendly match between the Shield affiliates and the Usos went on, Seth started to plait the mini braids (with initial guidance from Alison how to plait) just in front of Kelista's ear. Unfortunately Alison had forgotten to bring the pink ribbons. But as it wasn't the Shield's hair, and everyone thinking how _sweet _it was that Seth was braiding his wife's hair, it seemed the crowd forgot about them too.

Alison alternated between watching the match and 'supervising' the plaiting (considering Kelista would have to wear the braids for the entire show), when she realized she didn't have a hair band to secure Kelista's braids at the end!

Before the PA could do anything though, Seth had already pulled his _own _hair band from his hair and tied one of Kelista's plaits.

The GM didn't notice Seth tied it with his own hair band (assuming it was Alison's). "How does it look, Ali?" she asked. "Not that I don't trust you, Seth," she added making the Architect laugh.

"No problem, considering this was my first try...I think I did great!" Seth grinned.

Alison's eyes widened as she stared at Kelista's plaits.

"Aw come one!" Seth laughed. "Can't be that bad!"

Sure it was a little lopsided, and kind of untidy, but it was no different than when Kelista let her little cousins plait her hair.

"Courtship braids_?" _Alison said faintly_. Seth did tie it with his OWN hair band too…_

Well the Architect didn't know what he was doing anyway.

"Those are courtship braids?" Cole asked, amazed.

"How sweet," Jerry chuckled.

Alison closed her eyes. _Way to keep your mouth shut, Palmer._ She thought sarcastically.

Jerry and Cole just announced Seth plaited _courtship_ braids for Kelista to the entire world…including Kelista's father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Part of the dwarven courting ritual (plaits secured with a dwarven bead) is frequently used in Hobbit fanfics though I'm not sure if there is such a ritual in Tolkien's (the author of **_**The Hobbit**_** book) world.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorite! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	13. Contract Signing & Marriage Counseling

**Chapter 13 Contract Signing &amp; Marriage Counselling**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Dean knitted his eyebrows together in deep thought.

The Shield and Alison were in the GM's office, along with the GM herself. Kelista was beginning to wonder why the Shield spent so much time at her office, and they don't even talk about work. At least they never expected any special treatment (and more importantly, Dean and Roman had already showered after their match).

Kelista felt a little awkward. She did feel bad about the Shield's braids stipulation, so she let Seth braid her hair (she'd wash her hair tonight anyway). But this was getting a little uncomfortable.

The Lunatic Fringe had been staring at her hair for some time. Finally he turned to Rollins, eyeing him suspiciously.

Seth quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"How did you know how to do that braid?" The Lunatic asked. He was actually referring specifically to the courting type braid.

"Alison guided me," Seth rolled his eyes. "And I've watched someone braiding before."

"Ohhhh!" Dean said, clicking his fingers. "Your childhood best friend who happened to be a girl?" he laughed.

Kelista looked up at Seth. "You have a childhood best friend?" she asked smiling. What's her name?"

Dean gently tugged at Kelista's plait. "Seth could have done better. I mean with his long hair, one would think he would know how." He chuckled.

Roman shook his head. He understood Dean had saved Seth from answering, but as the US Champion gleefully twirled Kelista's plait between his fingers, the Samoan wondered if the Lunatic was also ordering a Curb Stomp to go.

Because sure enough, the Architect looked like he was about to raise hell.

"I think Seth did great." Kelista said, pointedly taking back her plait.

"Stop touching her hair, Dean." Seth growled at the same time.

Kelista looked up at him in surprise.

"Well _you _call her pet names." Dean laughed.

"What?" Seth asked confused.

"Actually, Seth, Dean's right." Roman concurred. "She's the GM of Raw, our boss. Referring to her as 'Kelista' is okay, but _not_ 'Kels'."

"Be that as it may, 'Kels' is not a pet name, Dean." Seth countered.

"Never mind, it's okay," Kelista said. She wasn't going to GM for long (not that she even applied for the job anyway).

"I've always called her 'Kels' anyway, since-" Seth stopped suddenly realizing what he was about to say, and how weird it was going to sound considering she didn't remember.

Dean tried hard not to laugh as Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

_Explain yourself and fast_, the Samoan seemed to say, considering Alison _and_ Kelista were looking at the Architect too.

"…since NXT." Seth finished. "Kelista and her father came to visit and I…heard Triple H call her 'Kels.'" _It was true, _he thought,_ well sort of_.

It was Seth's debut at WWE NXT, and the first time he'd seen Kelista in person since they were children. They made eye contact and she smiled at him; but his heart sunk when he realized it was just out of politeness as she was passing by.

"So?" Dean grinned. "That doesn't give you the right to."

Roman sighed; the nut was having way too much fun for his own good. "Can it, Dean." He said, wearily.

Kelista's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said chuckling, snapping out of a trance (which she was unexplainably highly interested to why Seth called her 'Kels').

"Speaking of NXT," Alison addressed Seth. "Kelista's dad, Uncle Michael placed bets on you." Well actually, he places bets on the Shield as a whole, but anyway.

Seth's jaw dropped. "Uncle Mike bets on...me?"

Roman and Dean looked at Seth, half puzzled, half amused.

Dean roared with laughter, making Kelista look over and frown at him.

"Since when did our boss' dad become your uncle?" Dean asked, as Seth whacked him upside the head, not that it stopped the chuckling hyena.

Kelista motioned for Alison to help her. The GM quickly whispered to her friend that one of the directors was on the line and if Alison could quickly jot down suggestions, since she knew more about the WWE.

"So?" Roman asked, still grinning at Seth.

"That's Kelista's culture," Seth explained. "Her mother introduced herself as aunty Priya to me. So you actually call an elder person aunt or uncle instead of mister and missus; it's still a sign of respect."

Roman shrugged as Alison returned, pretending she hadn't heard what Seth said.

The P.A. smiled at him. Michael had good instincts, especially when it's his money involved. But for some reason he never made a bet against Seth and the matches he never made any bets on involved Seth losing, even when he predicted Roman would win their triple threat match all back at NXT.

Kelista sighed and hung up. "I don't want to sound rude but…" she let the sentence hang in the air. But the Shield got the message. They were at work after all.

"I'm hungry!" Dean announced abruptly, startling the girls. "Let's go grab some grub!" he turned and left the office.

Roman shook his head and followed after him.

"Well, see you later, Kels," Seth smiled at her before leaving.

Kelista returned his smile.

"I think he likes you." Alison said sincerely, once the Shield was out of earshot.

"Oh, yeah? Who doesn't?" she replied, but instantly regretted it. Seth wasn't some imprudent guy with a huge ego.

Alison sighed. Her friend didn't sound stuck up, but annoyed. Her family's wealth and power combined with her looks and sweet nature have always attracted guys, sometimes to gain favor with her father amongst other things.

"Ali, could you hand me that folder please?"

"Sure thing." Alison smiled.

Luckily Kelista had the smarts and always was very cautious around guys like that. And then the most sincere of guys either didn't fit into the social status or weren't bold enough to tell Kels they liked her. But Seth was different. Considering their past and -

"You know there are really good 'outer' points of being married to a guy like Seth." Alison began. "Seth has good morals, strength of character," she grinned. "And the bonus is that he has two brothers that aren't even his blood, but stands by him no matter what. Any girl would be lucky to have such a husband."

"She sure would," Kelista concurred. "Now what match would be more interesting: Cena, and Swagger vs. Wyatt and Kane or… "

Alison groaned.

"Oh, they won't make a good team?" Kelista asked innocently.

"You know what," Alison sounded annoyed. "You're hopeless!"

Kelista chuckled. "Yeah and you love it!"

Alison couldn't help but laugh along. "Fine, I'll go speak to my brother-in-law. At least he'll have the courtesy to talk about something other than _work_."

The Helmsley Princess shrugged, still smiling. "Suit yourself," she said as Alison walked out.

Considering she didn't have much to do for the rest of the show (and she had already set up matches for the next two weeks at least) the GM decided to look up Iowa as it was the location for the next show, but more so because, well... she got a weird vibe whenever she heard about that place.

Kelista first looked up Iowa in connection to her father's company, coming across the weapons and defensive mechanisms every other state employed. There was nothing unusual, until she came across a Helmsley estate she had not heard of. She was a little surprised, but shrugged it off.

_There must be a reason Papa has never mentioned the estate before_, she mused.

But the Helmsley Princess' eyes widened and shock truly set in when she saw the pictures. The mansion and its gardens on the estate were similar to the one in her dream. There were also photos of her family, including her mother.

Tears sprang into Kelista's eyes as she saw a picture of Priya in the garden. She was sitting on the fountain with her daughter on her lap facing the camera. The tears slipped down Kelista's face when she noticed her mother's arms were around her as Priya affectionately pressed her cheek against the clearly overjoyed little princess'. There was no mistaking how much Priya loved her little girl.

Kelista swallowed hard, desperately wishing she had at least one glimpse of her mother, that wasn't in a photo. She closed her eyes and pressed hard into her memory, ignoring the intense headache it gave her.

Kelista heard laughter, her mother singing and horses neighing. Suddenly an intense blaze filled her mind and she heard screaming...

A door loudly closed somewhere down the hall and Kelista's eyes flew open. Her headache was gone and so were the bad memories, leaving just a shred of happiness and a whole lot of nostalgia. She realized she had actually passed out on her desk for a while.

_I'll have to go...mother was there._ She thought, wiping her tears. _No matter what, I have to._

Kelista didn't think anyone will find out or anything bad will come of her going to the family estate... on the other hand, she did not realise that the headaches and passing out were just the beginning of the dangers of regaining her memories.

The Helmsley Princess was about to close the web page when she noticed something else. Still looking at the picture, Kelista reached up and touched the plait Seth had braided.

In the photo, the little girl's hair in front of her ears was also plaited in a mini braid, just like Kelista's.

**XXX**

Stephanie tried to discourage Kelista from watching the final segment of Raw, after the commercial break.

"All they have to do is sign the contract," Kelista shrugged, getting up from her desk. But, of course, something was about to explode. It did whenever the Shield and Evolution where out in the arena at the same time.

Alison sighed. She couldn't recall a contract signing this big as ever ended amicably.

Stephanie just shook her head and conceded to let her niece watch. Kelista was after all, the GM.

"How's it going with the recruiting? Found anyone yet?" the Helmsley Princess asked. It had been over a week, surely Vince McMahon; the chairman has already selected a successful candidate for the job...

"Recruiting?" Stephanie turned around confused. "For...?"

"GM," Kelista replied. "It's really wonderful that you've giving me the opportunity but..." she took a deep breath.

Though it has been a fun learning experience, Kelista could see it would become quite overwhelming especially since she's still studying full time.

Stephanie smiled, one of rare sincere ones and put a hand on Kelista's shoulder. "I understand. A full time job plus marriage, and you're studying on top of that-"

"Aunt Steph," Kelista sighed, exasperated. "Marriage? I've never even told you that I'm-"

"Hey, it's okay." Stephanie said gently. "All marriages have their fair share of problems, and couples have troubled times they have to go through together."

Hunter and Stephanie were initially shocked that Kelista seemed to recover so quickly emotionally. Perhaps it didn't really hit her yet she lost the baby, after all she was unconscious. But with Seth's support, she seemed to be doing well, for now at least.

"No one expects you to have a perfect marriage, Kels." Stephanie continued. "Granted your parents had one, but that's beside the point. Well as close as anybody could have anyway."

Kelista chuckled.

"I arranged for Jake and Stacey Powell to meet with you and Seth in Iowa," Stephanie informed her. "Hunter and my marriage counselors." She explained. "Oh, and I also made arrangements for Dean to get some counselling too. Be sure he attends the sessions, okay?" she smiled.

_What?_ Kelista blinked, unable to get any words out as her aunt walked towards the door.

Stephanie stopped by the doorway. "I have to go check on Hunter and I'm sure you have to see to Seth as well," she pushed away the slightly ill feeling she had, knowing about her husband's plan after the contract signing.

Kelista sat back down chuckling as her aunt left. She wondered what the Architect was going to say when he found out about the marriage counselling. Surely Seth would insist _she's_ the one drawing out the rumors now!

**XXX**

_Payback Contract Signing: Evolution vs. The Shield_

Kelista had to appreciate the Ring's new look, even if she didn't like it much.

The Helmsley Princess, Alison and Stephanie were in the viewing area to watch the signing. The ring was decorated with a black carpet (the color that symbolized darkness or death). In the middle was a conference table with three chairs on either side. Michael Cole stood in the ring and announced the contract signing.

Alison could hardly contain her squeal as Kelista smiled when_ Special Op_ hit and The Shield made their way to the ring. Dean Ambrose then took the microphone away from Michael Cole, and the commentator left the ring.

"Tonight is historic because it's the last time you'll see The Shield and Evolution in the same ring on RAW." Dean declared.

Kelista chuckled behind her aunt's back as Roman began to rearrange the ring by casually throwing the chairs out.

"At Payback one team won't just be eliminated from a match." Dean continued "Evolution will be eliminated out of this business forever."

Seth gestured at the table and remaining chairs. "Who are they kidding with all this nonsense?" he asked. "This issue has gone way past is sitting across a table from one another signing a silly piece of paper. It's time to rearrange this place and get down to business."

Dean and Roman threw the last two chairs out, and the Samoan finished off by throwing the table out as well, leaving the contract on the canvas.

Kelista's heart sunk as Seth went to sign the contract in the center of the ring.

But before the Architect could sign it though, Evolution's music hit. They walked down and stop just at the end of the ramp; Triple H in the middle with Randy and Batista on either side of him.

Triple H held up a mic. "I want everybody to be aware of what they're witnessing. If they sign that contract, it's the last time you'll ever see The Shield on Monday Night RAW." He declared. "It's a shame, really. They could have had it all. I remember looking at The Shield while the ink dried on the contract that allowed them to live their dream. They're the future of the WWE, and they threw it all away. Ironically, I'm going to watch the ink dry on the contract that will send you back to obscurity this Sunday at Payback."

Triple H then asks them again if they want to sign it and ensure that Sunday is the last they'll see The Shield.

In response, Seth opened up the contract and signed it before giving it to Dean and Roman who did the same.

Alison struggled not to laugh (considering she's with Stephanie and Kelista) as Roman tossed the contract down at Triple H's feet. Triple H shot him a cold look before picking it up. He signed the contract, followed by Randy and Batista.

Stephanie smiled. "The match is now official."

Alison smirked. Was that a bit of fear she heard in Stephanie's voice? Understandably so. What was Hunter thinking taking on the Shield (currently in their prime) when Evolution was at its best over a decade ago?

Hunter looked at Seth. "It's such a shame; you had to be with those two-"

"_**Shh." **_Roman cut in brusquely as the crowd cheered (or laughed at the stunned look on Triple's H face).

"Get in the ring and fight." Roman challenged.

Dean, Seth and Roman took their usual fighting stances while Triple H, Randy and Batista climb onto the apron. As soon they got into the ring, a giant brawl broke out between Evolution and The Shield!

The Shield was in control until Triple H brought out his old friend: the Sledgehammer and subsequently Roman in the midsection as Seth was dropped with and RKO and Dean taken out with a spear from Batista.

"How unfair!" Alison hollered. "Using the sledgehammer."

_And cowardly_… Kelista thought, before shoving the thought out of her mind.

"That's life." Stephanie replied curtly.

Kelista involuntarily gasped as her uncle hit Seth with the sledgehammer.

"He'll be okay!" Stephanie said hurriedly. "Hunter has good control over the hammer, he wouldn't have hurt him too bad, I promise!"

Kelista didn't answer as she watched Orton and Batista take apart the commentary table.

Using the Shield's own signature move, Evolution hit a Triple Powerbomb on Reigns through the table! The show came to an end with Evolution doing The Shield's fist formation with the head of the sledgehammer in the center, certainly adding insult to injury.

"Seth's fine," Stephanie assured Kelista with a hug. "Just knocked out is all. It happens a lot in the arena."

Alison fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was so obvious the principle owner was trying to hide her delight that her husband had won the brawl (not to mention that they had badly hurt Roman in the process).

_Well the Shield will show them come Payback! _Alison thought_. Or perhaps sooner, on Smackdown…on Seth's home turf!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorite! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	14. Amore Sweets

**Chapter 14 Amore Sweets**

* * *

_Quad City International Airport, Iowa (just outside Davenport)_

"Daddy!"

Roman spun around, his grey eyes scanning the area, hardly daring to believe it.

_Was he dreaming?_

Dean and Seth smiled as a little girl of about five years bounced up to the Samoan.

"Raquel!" Roman caught his daughter and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Hey there, 'Quelsy," Seth greeted as Dean affectionately pinched her cheek.

"Roman," Sierra said softly, as she walked up to her husband.

Dean and Seth hurriedly hugged their (Shield) sister-in-law, knowing Roman wouldn't let go of Sierra or Raquel for awhile.

Sierra chuckled. "Hello Dean, Seth," she greeted quickly before she was whisked away with a hug and kiss from her husband.

"Wow, nice of you to come and surprise me, Sierra." Seth said gratefully, as they started walking around to see the shops. Sure enough, Roman was still carrying Raquel with Sierra securely pinned by his side.

The Architect's birthday was the next day (Wednesday the 28th) and Seth was overjoyed that he could celebrate it with his family here in Iowa. The Rollins' were going out for dinner, and also invited the Reigns' and of course Dean. Seth was also planning to ask Kelista to come along as well.

Sierra looked around her husband to smile at the Architect. "Of course, Seth."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, of course she_ just _came for you and not used your birthday as an excuse to see someone else!"

Sierra blushed as Roman pulled her into -another- kiss.

"And there's my other favourite sister-in-law," Dean said, indicating the GM by the terminal. "My younger- favourite one, no offense, Sierra."

At age twenty-eight, Sierra was older than Kelista, who was only twenty-two.

"Dean," Sierra chuckled. "That makes _no_ sense."

Seth shot the Lunatic a look as Sierra turned to him.

"So, tell me about Kelista and also why I haven't been invited to the wedding?" Sierra asked, trying hard not to smile.

This time Seth shot Roman an incredulous look as the latter laughed.

"Seriously, Seth," Sierra continued. "I would like you to introduce me to her."

Dean grinned. "See Seth? You need help with your love life, Bro."

Seth ignored him. "Why can't Roman introduce you to her?" he asked Sierra. "She's his boss too."

"Just go talk to her!" Dean pushed the Aerialist towards Kelista. "Hey, KELS!" he hollered. "My favourite younger -sister-in-law!"

Alison and Kelista turned around in shock and saw the two Shield affiliates approaching.

"Just a little louder, Dean," Alison teased. "I don't think India heard you."

Roman looked after Dean and Seth, grateful that his Shield brothers gave him some time to spend with his family.

Kelista smiled at the Architect. "Hi, Seth. How are you?"

"Oh, only Seth's here, right?" Dean pouted.

"Well you're kind of embarrassing us," Alison giggled.

Dean stretched his muscles. "Yeah, that sounds just like me."

"Is that Roman's family?" Kelista asked, nodding towards the couple and the little girl heading into a shop.

Dean nodded. "Yup, but don't worry, you're still my younger- favourite sister-in-law," he said. "Or was it favourite younger-?"

"Dean," Seth warned.

"Anyway," Dean continued. "You're still the younger fav, even though Sierra look afters us like we're really Roman's brothers and-"

"Alright Dean; enough!" Seth growled as Kelista looked on bemused.

Dean ignored him and turned to Kelista. "So what did you get Seth for his birthday tomorrow?"

Kelista started laughing. "How about a counselling session?"

The Shield affiliates looked at her confused; Dean a little edgy.

"Marriage counselling, that is." Alison explained. "Dear Aunt Stephanie made all the arrangements. And counselling for you as well, Dean."

Dean leaned towards her. "Oh, do we have marriage counselling too, Alison?" he asked flirtatiously.

"You mean _loony bin_ counselling? Yes you do," she replied chuckling. "I would join you, but I'm a bit too busy with _Overworked-P.A.-_Counselling and _Best-Friend-Induced-Stress_ Counselling, on top of that." she playfully nudged Kelista.

"Ali!" The Helmsley Princess pouted, half amused.

"Wait. Marriage counselling?" Seth asked, chuckling. "Now look who's carrying on the rumors, Miss Helmsley-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Kelista laughed. "Anyway, it's your birthday tomorrow. At least you'll enjoy it with your family." She said brightly.

"Yeah, it's great I get to spend time with them tomorrow," he replied cheerfully. "So thanks, Kelista," he said, referring to the WWE coming to Iowa instead of Georgia.

"I'm glad," she replied. "Though I didn't have anything to do with that." she admitted.

There was an awkward silence, as Dean nudged Seth and gestured towards Kelista with his head. _Here's your chance_, he seemed to say.

"Kelista," Seth began to look uncomfortable. "Would you-"

The GM's phone rang. Looking at the at the caller identity, Kelista politely excused herself.

Seth let out a breath. _Damn_.

For once, Dean _showed_ his sympathy. "Sorry, dude. You can just ask her when she comes back." He said, patting Seth's shoulder.

"Ask Kels what?" Alison wanted to know.

"To join us tomorrow for Seth's birthday." Dean replied. "And you're invited too," he added earnestly.

Alison smiled at Dean's courtesy, but as Seth didn't say anything, she too remained silent.

Kelista hung up but didn't return immediately. Seth went to her when he noticed the look on her face.

"Hey, Kels," he said gently. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry," she took a deep breath. She'd have to tell him. "That's was Vince McMahon."

"You're not in trouble are you?" he asked, concern etched in his handsome features. "We could help, and of course your uncle-"

Kelista shook her head. "No, it's not that."

The Helmsley Princess was initially surprised that she had been called by the chairman himself, but then again she was the GM of Raw. Vince had praised her good work and admitted that he wasn't too happy about her bringing back the accommodation clause, but the employees had been content this past week and their performances were admirable. Sure she had taken good care of the employees, but she wouldn't have been able to set up matches amongst other things, without Alison's help, which she made sure to mention.

But Vince hadn't called just to commend her work, but mainly to inform her of the changes to Smackdown and the list of matches she presented.

Kelista sighed. "Seth, I realize how much it means to you...but as Davenport is your hometown, you'd have to compete on Smackdown."

Seth shrugged. "Sure."

Kelista pursed her lips, wishing she wasn't GM. She felt like apologising and telling him she'll try and change the chairman's mind. But the Helmsley Princess grew up in a business family. Her father once said that as a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, he had to destroy a soul every day.

Kelista took a deep breath. "Vince McMahon also moved Smackdown's taping this week to Wednesday."

On Seth's birthday.

The Architect's face fell. "Oh, I see."

"But you're only requested to compete for that evening," Kelista smiled gently. "So you'll have the whole day off."

Seth shrugged. He knew that wasn't possible. He would have to be present the entire show, and maybe an hour or two before that to sign autographs and what not.

"What about Roman and Dean?" he asked. "Are they competing too?"

Kelista's smile faltered, thinking he wanted Dean and Roman to compete as well.

"Actually, I already planned the matches and submitted them to my unc- I mean, the Authority for evaluation," she said. "And all three of you were supposed to have Smackdown off, especially Roman, who's still recovering."

Seth nodded in agreement but Kelista could still see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I could still have Dean compete-" she began helpfully.

"No!" Seth said quickly. "I mean, sorry...its okay. Dean also needs to recover; I would appreciate it if you...kept to your original plan, please."

Kelista melted at his concern. "Aw, how sweet," she said affectionately.

"Er-what?" Seth blinked. "Me?"

Kelista nodded chuckling. "Yes, you."

Seth rubbed his eyebrow sheepishly. "Please don't say that in front of the guys." He pleaded.

"What, that you're now 'sweet?'" Dean laughed as he came up from behind his Shield brother.

Kelista smiled up at Seth shyly. "Well, you are," she admitted softly.

Seth closed his eyes, exasperated. He was pretty sure Dean would enlighten the Smackdown commentators on the Architect of the Shield's_ new nickname! _

**~oOo~**

Soon afterwards, all employees were texted and emailed about the changes to the Smackdown taping. They were also informed on who would be competing, except Seth Rollins' opponent would be a surprise apparently. Later at lunch, there wasn't any complaint to the sudden changes as Kelista provided sweetmeats and savouries after lunch at catering (the accommodation clause did not cover room service, sadly).

Unfortunately, no one appreciated the treats as the GM's rewards for good work.

"Aw, this is super cute!" Nikki Bella gushed. "Sweetmeats for Seth's birthday!"

The GM arched an eyebrow. Seth's birthday wasn't even today, it's _tomorrow_!

"You know, Kelista," Brie began. "Nikki and I have been meaning to apologize and-"

"Oh no, it's okay," Kelista shook her head and smiled. "Water under the bridge." She was glad at least one person (or maybe two?) didn't believe the rumors anymore.

"We didn't know Indians were conservative and the bridal shower stuff would offend you," Nikki said.

"What?" Alison laughed. "Come on, its_ bridal_ shower stuff, for after the wedding, that's not offensive."

"Whoa wait," Kelista threw up her hands. "Ali's right, but I mean... I thought you're talking about the rumors and-"

"YOU'VE GOT TO TRY _THIS_!" AJ came bouncing up to the Bellas, Alison and GM with a tray of _laddoos_. "And by the way, Kelista, why aren't you wearing your amorous braids today? Seth didn't have time to plait?"

Kelista stared at her in shock. _Amorous_ braids? Amorous, as in, _loving, romance, ardent_-

"Courtship braids," Alison said quickly.

Kelista sighed and looked at the divas. They were hopeless. Not that she could blame them; being a girl herself, romance stories was exciting.

She decided to ignore the 'courtship braids ritual' thing, as it was of _dwarven_ tradition, which only existed in a mythical world (sure she loved that world, but still) and the stupid rumors – for now. Thankfully her phone rang and she politely excused herself.

Alison took the opportunity to properly explain matters to the wrestlers, so they would get their facts straight.

"Okay, first of all," Alison began. "It's called 'courtship' braids." The Hobbit fanatic explained. "And the main reason is because the braid is secured with a _dwarven_ bead that the _dwarf_ usually wears to secure his own braid."

"Oh, so it's like a gift to the _dwarrowdam, _his betrothed!" Bayley exclaimed referring to a female dwarf, as she jumped up and down excitedly. She stopped when everyone stared at her. "What? I'm a Hobbit fan; those guys in the movie are hot."

"So in this case," Brie Bella put in, "Seth secured Kelista's braid with his own hair band, which completes the courtship braids ritual."

"Aww, how adorable!" exclaimed one Diva.

"Too cute!" said another.

"I'm gonna barf!"

All the Divas turned around to shoot the Superstars a look.

Kelista returned, took one good look at the wrestlers and looked at Alison. "I leave them in your care for a few minutes, and already you have the battle of the sexes going." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an awesome PA and all," she Alison teased. "But you seem very happy, Kels. Who phoned you?" she asked, smiling.

Kelista beamed. "Nani," she replied, referring to her maternal grandmother. "She said she has a surprise for me, when I _see _her later!"

Alison hugged her. "I think that's the best surprise of all!"

"Perhaps it's time to go," Kelista chuckled as the wrestlers continued to argue and gush about the courtship braids, weddings and all things adorable.

Alison shook her head as she left with her friend. "Too much sugar you gave them, Kels."

In the far corner, with a table to themselves, the Shield listened in on the conversation of the Divas and Superstars. Roman's wife, Sierra, had taken Raquel to the bathroom.

Usually Roman, Dean and Seth didn't care much, and preferred to eat when the place wasn't so crowded, but apparently Kelista was giving out _free_ sweetmeats, what choice did they have?

"This is certainly entertaining," Dean laughed. "You and Kelista may not be married, but you made it clear to the superstars she's yours, Seth."

The Architect rolled his eyes and tossed his paper wrap into the bin. Kelista had his hair band washed and returned to him, with sincere apologies that she had it. He was annoyed she was still the same in some aspects: she felt dirty wearing or eating something from someone else. Not that she let anyone notice. No doubt she washed her hair that night, evening if she wasn't planning to.

The Architect sighed and sipped his water. But then again, he was a stranger to her now, and she didn't know if he kept good hygiene habits or not (which he did).

"Would you guys be here tomorrow?" He asked, still disappointed he had to compete.

Roman shrugged. "I guess so. I was thinking we shoot a promo, and ask Evolution," he pointed to his black eye that had stitches, "is this the best they can do?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, you tell 'em, bro,"

Seth was very unhappy with Smackdown's shift, as he was planning to spend his birthday with his family and his Shield brothers (and hopefully Kelista).

The youngest Shield affiliate looked on as Dean and Roman discussed what they were going to say on camera. He thought his brothers would actually feel for him, but here they were more concerned about a stupid promo.

Seth got up. "See you guys later," he said, tossing his empty water bottle in the bin, before leaving.

Not that they noticed.

**~oOo~**

Seth caught Kelista and Alison in the lobby of the hotel.

"So, ready for the tour I promised you?" he asked the Helmsley Princess.

Alison arched an eyebrow, grinning. "What tour?" she asked, still looking at her friend, who suddenly took great interest in a bust of President Lincoln that was out on display.

"Since it's my hometown, I told Kelista I would give her a tour," Seth explained.

Alison smiled at the Helmsley Princess. _A walk down memory lane, anyone?_

"Alison, aren't you going with Dean to his counselling session?" Seth asked, winking at Kelista. "He wouldn't go on his own."

"Nice friend you are, Seth not accompanying him yourself," she replied, chuckling.

The Architect grinned, knowing Dean will owe him big time for this. "Well, I might be risking DirtyDeeds dragging him there," he explained. Well it was partially true.

Alison shrugged. "Being your PA, Kels, I suppose I could."

"He's still at catering," the Shield affiliate informed her, laughing. "He might have finished all the food." he added.

"See you later," Alison hugged her friend and left.

Seth turned back to Kelista. "So, how about that tour, Kels?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D ****:D**


	15. Fun with Dean's 'Abnormal Psychology'

**Chapter 15 Fun with Dean's 'Abnormal Psychology'**

* * *

_Kelista clutched her small Paddington Bear stuffed toy as she watched Seth blow bubbles._

_Her parents were watching them from inside the mansion._

"_They really are good friends despite their age difference," Michael commented. "And that Kelista's a girl…"_

_Priya smiled. "Perhaps they'll get married and-"_

_Michael looked at his wife, incredulous. "Our baby is barely four years old and you…"_

_Priya laughed and Michael kissed her forehead._

"_My mother says pairs are already matched in heaven," Priya said softly. "Like you and I."_

"_Hmm," Michael said against her hair._

"_And perhaps Seth and Kelista's too." She said._

_Her husband sighed. "Priya, love, I know how much marriage means in your culture, and its relevant in childhood, but…can we please not talk about our little girl with a boy? It would drive me insane."_

_Priya laughed. "Okay," she agreed._

_Michael turned and went inside the house pulling his wife gently with him. "Naina's outside and can watch the children."_

_As she was led inside, Priya turned back and smiled at the picture of Seth and Kelista looking at each other; even if it was only brief (they were still children after all). _

_In the courtyard, Seth blew another round of bubbles. He turned to watch the excitement on Kelista's face._

"_Wow Seth!" the little princess said appreciatively. "That's a big one!"_

_"I'm hungry!" Seth declared suddenly. "Let's go eat!"_

_Kelista chuckled. "We just had lunch."_

_"Big big appetite, I have!" the future Shield affiliate replied heartily as he and the Helmsley Princess laughed._

**~oOo~**

"Can you _believe_ she replaced the PA_ I_ assigned for her?" Stephanie asked, livid. "As if she doesn't appreciate it!"

Hunter remained silent. He knew his wife cared for Kelista, but he also he knew that his niece's previous PA, Carol Simon, was a spy for Stephanie too.

What was odd though, Kelista's new PA showed the Shield more sympathy than the GM, who is actually married to one of them. But since Alison was a great help to his niece and knew more about the WWE than Kelista did, Hunter decided to leave things for the time being.

"I also want what's best for her, even though we're kind of using her to keep power," Stephanie sighed.

"It's okay, Steph," Hunter pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're stressing yourself out over nothing, sweetheart."

"Actually there is a pressing matter, Hunter." She replied quietly. "Seth and Kels must be having a really bad fight."

"Hmm,"

"She's still staying with us, even though this is his hometown." His wife explained.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Steph love, don't you think Kels stays with us, because she needs ... a mother right now?"

Triple H remembered all too well the first time he saw his big brother weep. Right here, in Iowa, where Hunter's niece lost her mother. The day Michael's wife was killed and his little girl left in a coma.

Stephanie thought for a moment. _Oh no! How could I –the baby. _She looked up at her husband."Oh, Hunter, I'm sorry! I didn't realize..."

Triple H shook his head and pulled her back into a hug. "It's okay."

He didn't know how much Kelista remembered about her mother's death. Of course he didn't want to bring her back to Iowa, but if Kelista wanted to come…how could he stop her?

**~oOo~**

Seth turned back to Kelista. "So, how about that tour, Kels?"

The Helmsley Princess pursed her lips, not knowing what to say. She hadn't really gone out by herself without protection before. Seth doesn't count; he isn't a bodyguard nor on her father's payroll…

Kelista's heart skipped a beat. _Her father!_

Michael would be furious (and disappointed, maybe?) to learn his daughter wasn't staying away from the Shield like he had asked. The Helmsley Princess started berated herself, when she saw something-or rather _someone,_ that could make it all better.

"Kelista?" he prompted gently when she didn't respond. Seth noticed her staring to his left, as her lips curved into a huge smile.

"Nani!" Kelista said softly, as her eyes danced with excitement.

Seth turned around in the direction Kelista was looking.

Kelista hurried towards her grandmother, who held both of her hands up in a warm welcome, with a smile on her face and Kelista happily embraced her.

Elderly Mrs. Nirvana Raichand sat just outside a small tea shop, with a white lady Kelista did not recognize.

"Nana?" Seth asked surprised, also hugging his grandmother.

Kelista looked up also stunned.

"_Sit, my child_," her Nani requested in Hindi, indicating the chair next to hers. She turned to Seth's grandmother. "This is my Kelista," Mrs. Raichand said affectionately.

As her grandmother was around, Kelista automatically put her hands together and greeted, "_Namaste_."

Seth's grandmother smiled. "You're even more lovely than Seth said-I mean your grandmother said."

Once introductions where exchanged, Seth asked his grandmother, "So... how do you two know each other?"

"We just met here," was all his Nana said, smiling at Mrs. Raichand.

The four conversed for some time, mostly the grandmothers to their grandchildren, and at least Kelista managed to explain the rumors to her Nani.

"Oh, I knew," she replied. "_As if you'll ever get married without me seeing his family first." _

Kelista chuckled_. _Her grandmother considered the family to be important as much as the person one is marrying, or maybe even more.

Mrs. Rollins turned to Kelista. "I was just about to invite your grandmother to Seth's birthday tomorrow," she said. "We would love for you to join us, as well."

The Helmsley Princess was taken aback by this request. She knew her father wouldn't be too happy about her going, but how could he refuse her seeing as Seth's _grandmother_ had asked?

"Oh, well...I-" Kelista began.

"How lovely," Mrs. Raichand replied. "Thank you. Please excuse me." She turned to her granddaughter. "_Where's your suite, darling. I need to rest_." She said in Hindi.

Kelista smiled and got up. Before she could say anything, her Nani said, "_Don't worry to take me up, Naina is here_," she indicated her helper (or rather, lady-in-waiting).

"I'm going to give Kelista a tour." Seth said to her Nani who (to the Helmsely Princess' surprise) smiled.

"Good. This is a nice place." Mrs. Raichand said, before turning to her granddaughter. "_Enjoy yourself, darling."_

Before Kelista could respond, her grandmother had gotten up and already on her way to the nearest hotel lift.

"And I have some shopping to do," Mrs. Rollins said suddenly, before hugging Seth goodbye.

"I'm sorry about my grandmother." Seth still looked uncomfortable after the elderly lady left. "She doesn't usually impose."

Kelista shook her head. "Don't be. She loves you very much, and was being courteous on your behalf. _I_ should be penitent if I make you uncomfortable tomorrow...or if you would not have invited me in the first place." She said quietly.

"What? No, no, Kels, I," Seth tried to quickly explain that he wanted to ask her all along.

Kelista smiled. "Oh, alright," she said softly. "Thanks."

"So do you want to get something to eat first?" The Shield Affiliate asked, trying to ignore Dean's voice in his head. A few days ago the Lunatic asked him how his _date_ with Kelista went. Seth didn't know he was talking about so Dean responded:

"_When you took Kelista out to lunch and she almost choked to death. Way to go, bro," the nut laughed._

Seth didn't even bother to explain.

Kelista grinned. "_Still_ hungry, Mr. Architect?" she teased. "Go ahead."

"Hey, I was just asking, because I know princesses and their big appetites," Seth shot back playfully.

"So?" Kelista pouted cutely. "Royalty is privileged."

"And spoilt," Seth added laughing.

"I'm not spoilt!" Kelista countered, still giggling. "Just well taken care of!"

Seth smiled. "Alright, _your highness_. Shall we?"

Kelista chuckled, but replied graciously, "We shall,"

They got up and Kelista was just about to excuse herself to go back to her suite, when a sweet little voice called out:

"Uncle Seth! Uncle Seth!"

The Architect was pleasantly surprised when Roman's daughter, Raquel, ran up to him. "Hey Quelsy," Seth smiled and carried her.

"I was babysitting," Dean explained as he and Alison walked up to them. "But with this marriage counselling thing-"

Alison rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Anyway, it would be quite boring for Raquel."

"So can I come with you, Uncle Seth?" the little princess asked. "Pretty please?"

Seth smiled at her. "Of course." He turned a little so she was facing the Helmsley Princess. "Raquel, this is Kelista," he introduced.

"Hi Aunty Kels!" Raquel said brightly. "I saw you on Raw."

Kelista was stunned, but nevertheless smiled. "Hi, Raquel." She greeted sweetly. "You don't have to call me 'aunty.'" She would prefer to be called Kelista-_didi, _which is a sign of respect for a girl older than you, meaning 'big sister.'

"I know you're not married yet," Raquel said, looking at Seth and then to Kelista again. "But when you do, can I still be flower girl, please?"

Seth chuckled. "Of course you'll be flower girl at my wedding,"

"Mine too," Dean said, putting an arm around Alison's shoulders.

Raquel beamed.

Alison looked at Dean's hand, and then at him.

The Lunatic just smiled which this time, she did not return. Alison gestured at his hand again with a raised eyebrow.

Dean got the message and sheepishly took his arm off her shoulders.

"I'll appreciate it, Dean, if you act in the appropriate manner," Kelista firmly stated. "Outside of work as well."

Dean pretended to ignore her but after a look from Seth, he quickly nodded.

"Alright we have to go," Alison said looking at her watch.

"See you guys later," Seth called as Dean and Alison headed off. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

Kelista was a little surprised. It was hardly two o'clock yet, would the tour really take that long? But then she figured Seth meant himself and Raquel.

"So where to first?" Seth asked.

**~oOo~**

Alison hummed as she read through Dean's WWE profile as they sat in their waiting room. As punctuality was one of the PA's virtues, Dean was ten minutes early to see the psychologist.

"So…how did you and Kelista become friends? Like did you also know her from childhood?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation.

Alison didn't look up from the file. "My grandparents worked as slaves."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, wondering why she was telling him this, considering America's history, this was no surprise.

"My grandmother was very beautiful." She continued.

_Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree_, Dean mused. Though he always felt Alison was more than just a pretty face. He snapped back to reality when she continued with a poignant tone, with slight anger:

"In return for privileges, the master wanted…favors from her but Grams spat in his face." Alison sighed. "The master was going to beat her very bad...if it wasn't for Mr. Edward, who heard her screams."

Dean looked at her, but the PA was now staring at a painting on the opposite wall as she continued her story.

"Mr. Edward bought both my grandparents (considering grandfather was also going to be charged with assaulting a White man) and freed them, so he paid my grandparents for services rendered." She explained. "Mr. Edward passed down this and other good characteristics to his _descendents_."

"Do you know them?" Dean asked, noting she articulated the last word with affection.

Alison smiled. "Edward Helmsley is Kelista's grandfather."

Dean nodded, understanding.

"But that's how my father and Uncle Mike grew up friends and my father always felt indebted to him." Alison amended. "Kelista and I met when we were about seven years old." She was tempted to say, two years since Kelista last saw Seth. But this conversation was about Dean; getting him to relax so it wouldn't be so difficult talking to the psychologist.

"What does your dad do?" he asked.

"He's a mercenary," Alison replied. "Though he was also one of the directors of Uncle Mike's corporation, he loved to be in the field."

Dean didn't press for any more information, as her voice turned heavy with emotion. She in turn went back to reading his profile. Clearly it was painful talking about her father.

He heard Alison gasp, and knew what she had read.

"Is...is this all true?" she asked, her voice barely above whisper.

Dean shrugged. He hardly remembered his abusive parent anymore... though somehow he felt everything was his fault. His mother told him so, after all.

"Honestly, Dean, I respect psychiatrists and psychologists, but..." Alison sighed.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's like this: they get you to pour out your soul, and it feels good after awhile but then it just covers hurt not...removing it." She explained. "But then, sometimes it's worse, because you're reliving all that hurt, and it just builds up."

Dean didn't respond trying to figure out if that was true.

Alison grinned. "You know, I joked with my dad once when we visited those kinds of (neglectful) parents with their children."

"Yeah?"

"I said to him, 'food, clothing, school and all that was none of my business (I didn't ask to be conceived), that's _your_ _job_." She reiterated. "You take care of that. I asked for chocolate - we can keep a tab."

Dean laughed. "I'm sure those parents got the message loud and clear."

"Yup, they sure did." She confirmed.

Dean smiled at her. _Alison's definitely more than just a pretty face_. "I feel like you've helped me, but I haven't helped you." He said.

Alison smiled. "You did help me." To his confused look, she added, "It's good to talk about it sometimes. And yes, I know Kels is always willing to listen, but sometimes…talking with someone else is helpful. So thanks."

Dean shifted, uncomfortable. "Um, yeah…, sure."

The psychologist's door opened. "Mr Ambrose."

The pair turned to find the psychologist, Dr. Corbett, standing in the open doorway.

"Miss Palmer," the doctor said surprised. "I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting you to accompany Mr. Ambrose."

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged before turning to Dean. "Told you I'm an over-worked PA."

Dean chuckled as he and Alison made their way into the office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Corbett," he introduced, holding his hand out to Dean. "Specializing in Abnormal Psychology."

Dean simply ignored the doctor and went inside.

Alison raised her eyebrow, questioningly. _Abnormal_ psychology? But this was just supposed to be a counselling session!

But Dean had to go through with it. Alison found out that 'dear aunt' Steph also said that if the unstable Dean Ambrose doesn't pass the evaluation test, he wouldn't be able to compete at Payback. And as usual the Authority got the Board of Directors on their side, even though the contract was signed.

"Okay well let's get started with Image Association Therapy," Dr Corbett began, once pleasantries were exchanged (by Alison and the doctor) and they were seated.

Dean just stared.

"So basically what I want you to do is look at these pictures and say the first thing that comes to your mind," Dr Corbett instructed.

"Chump!" Dean hollered.

Alison pursed her lips to hide a smile, having a pretty good idea who the Lunatic was insulting.

"You-you first have to see the image," the psychologist sweat-dropped.

"Oh okay, sorry." Dean shrugged.

Dr. Corbett held up a series of pictures...actually photos, and Alison wasn't so sure how fair this so-called evaluation was.

The first one was_ Triple H:_

"Irritable Bowel Syndrome." Was Dean's reply.

Alison willed herself to keep from laughing. Not because the psychologist was present, but because of Kelista; she was sure her best friend wouldn't appreciate that.

_Stephanie Helmsley:_

Dean shrugged. "PMS daily."

This time Alison burst out laughing.

Dr. Corbett looked up at her stunned as Dean grinned.

"I'm sorry," Alison forced herself to calm down. "Please, carry on."

The psychologist, in turn forced a polite smile before holding up another photo.

_Roman Reigns_:

"Spear bro'."

The psychologist gave a small nod, satisfied. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said more to himself as he held up another picture.

_Seth Rollins:_

"Suicidal bro'."

Alison was stunned. "What?"

"Have you seen Seth's Moonsault or Phoenix Splash?" Dean asked.

Alison shrugged. Yeah that made sense.

The psychologist cleared his throat and held up the next photo.

_Randy Orton_:

"Stooge."

_Batista:_

"**Boo!"**

Dr. Corbett shot back in his seat in shock, as Alison laughed at Dean's reference to the crowd chant "_Bootista_."

The psychologist held up the last photo:

_Kelista_ Helmsley:

Alison was interested in this one; surely Dean wouldn't have something bad to say like the previous two, even though she's family?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Part of Alison's Quote:**

"…'_**food, clothing…is none of my business. I didn't ask to be born; that's your job. **_**You take care of that. I asked for Ultra Mel we can keep a tab."**

**Is from the comedian Trevor Noah's show, **_**It's My Culture**_**, in Johannesburg, South Africa.**

* * *

**Out of interest: In Hindi, paternal grandparents: Aajie &amp; Aaja (Ah-gee &amp; Ah-jaa) and maternal grandparents: Nani &amp; Nana (Nah-nee &amp; Nah-na)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	16. Of Water and Flames

**Chapter 15 Of Water and Flames**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Shield316.**

**Not only for being my 100****th**** reviewer,**

**But also for your encouragement and concrit.**

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

"_I can't wait to see the dolphins!" little Kelista said excitedly._

_Seth smiled. "And the sea lions!"_

_The children were visiting the aquarium along with their mothers. Nina Rollins smiled as her son taught Kelista about what he had learnt at school about each sea animal as they past._

"_An octopus can squirt ink if it's terrified or angry." Seth informed Kelista. "And open jars."_

"_Oh, I wouldn't want be swimming with an octopus then," she giggled. "Oh, look, Seth! You were right." She pointed at the orange mollusc twisting a jar._

"_The dolphin show is about to start soon," Priya said to the children, after the excitement of witnessing an octopus opening a jar._

_At the show, Seth and Kelista were the children chosen to meet the dolphins and feed them. Kelista was ecstatic at having the opportunity to pet the cetacean. Priya smiled, knowing Michael had something to do with Kelista being chosen to play with the dolphins. He had some business to take of that day which left Kelista heartbroken. Both her parents knew what a thrill it would be for her to play with the dolphins, and having her father here would have made it perfect._

_But Michael told Priya he had a surprise for Kelista. Not only would he be coming later, but he arranged for Seth and Kelista to go swimming with the dolphins._

"_Mummy, can we go visit the sea turtles now?" the Little Hemsley Princess asked._

_When they arrived at the section, Kelista made a beeline for a baby turtle._

"_There are many species of sea turtles," Seth informed her. "This is a green sea turtle. It eats sea weed."_

"_I guess that's why they call it 'green' sea turtle," Kelista chuckled, as Seth took some sea weed from his mother._

_Kelista watched as Seth carefully fed the baby turtle._

_When it was her turn, she hesitated._

"_Don't worry, Kels. They don't bite." Seth assured her._

"_Yes, mummy said they won't," Kelista replied. "But Seth, I'm-I'm still scared."_

_Seth smiled. "I'll help you." _

_He cupped Kelista's hand that held the sea weed gently guiding her as they fed the baby turtle._

"_Look, Seth, he's eating it," she smiled brightly. "He's eating from me!"_

"_What's his name?" Kelista asked the aquarist._

"_This little one just hatched today," he replied. "Would you like to name him?"_

_The little Helmsley Princess nodded. "What shall we name him, Seth?"_

_Seth considered the turtle for a moment. "How about...Warrior?"_

_His mother chuckled. "But he's so little, Seth."_

_The future Shield affiliate nodded. Well, he was called a warrior once..._

"_Warrior Chote se, we'll name him," Kelista smiled._

_Seth returned her smile._

_Just like the turtle, Michael also called Seth a 'Little Warrior.' _

Seth and Kelista both promised _Warrior Chote Se_ they will visit him again one day... but for the last seventeen years, neither had.

**~oOo~**

_Hotel lobby (After Dean and Alison left for the counselling session)_

"Miss Helmsley,"

Seth and Kelista turned around, surprised at the mercenary's presence. Cole Rizer (her newly assigned bodyguard) was standing a few feet from them, and the GM berated herself for not sensing his arrival again. Of course, the mercenaries were highly trained in stealth, but ever since she was little, the Helmsley Princess liked to play this game with them.

Cole smiled slightly in victory as Kelista playfully rolled her eyes at him. Seth remembered this 'training' and chuckled.

"Miss Helmsley," Rizer repeated, "May I ask where you're going?"

Raquel spoke up before Kelista could reply.

"Uncle Seth's taking us for a tour!" she said excitedly.

Rizer smiled at her before turning back to Kelista. "Your father would prefer if you didn't leave the hotel except with your uncle or me." His eyes flickered to Seth briefly. "And to be astute in of the company you keep."

The Shield Affiliate made no response, having missed the gesture, but Kelista didn't.

Still carried by Seth, Raquel considered the mercenary carefully. "Are you Aunt Kels' body guard?"

Rizer looked at her and smiled once again. In a manner of speaking, "Yes." He replied kindly.

"No harm can befall you while Captain Rizer is here," Kelista smiled, but her tone serious. Her eyes went to his left shoulder, where a healed gunshot wound was hidden under his jacket. It was an injury he sustained protecting her a few years back. Long before that, he was (and still is) one of her father's most trusted and loyal mercenary.

"Actually, Captain Rizer, I would like you to escort me to my family's estate here," Kelista requested.

Seth's eyes widened. He certainly was never going to mention it to her, let alone take her there. Sure the Helmsley Estate has been the place of almost all of his memories with her; but it wasn't worth the pain it would bring both of them. He wondered if Kelista would want to face up to her past or something like that.

"The mansion is not... secured," Rizer replied, choosing his words carefully. "Nor has it been seen to for years."

Seth sighed in relief.

"I do not wish to stay overnight," Kelista clarified. "Only to visit."

"Perhaps it's best not to," Seth put in. "I mean, it's nothing special, you're used to living in mansions. Probably is a waste of time, going through the forest and all."

"But you'll be with me," Kelista tried to reason with the mercenary.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, under your father's orders, I cannot." Rizer finally admitted.

"Stop calling me that," Kelista ordered, slightly irritated.

Rizer's mouth twitched and she had a strong suspicion he wanted to laugh.

"So how about that tour?" Seth said quickly. "Where to first?"

"I want to go to Sea World." Raquel replied promptly.

Seth grinned. Who could deny the little princess' request?

At the aquarium, they spent more time going back and forth between the flounders and the crabs. Apparently Raquel was going through the _Little Mermaid_ phase. That was until she asked to see Olaf the Snowman from _Frozen_.

Seth snapped a few pictures of Raquel feeding and playing with the sea animals and sent them to Roman.

"How come you didn't bring your cousins?" Raquel asked Kelista. "Don't they like sea animals?"

"Yes, they do."Kelista replied. "But Kayla is with her parents and Rivana and Emma have lessons." The girls had private teachers who travelled with the Helmsleys when needed.

When Raquel wanted to visit the sea turtles, it was only then Seth remembered the baby turtle he and Kelista once fed.

"Look at this turtle," Raquel said. "He has a weird name."

_Warrior Chote se_

"It's in Hindi, which means 'little,'" Seth replied, surprising Kelista.

"Oh, okay," Raquel replied.

Seth waited for Kelista to ask him how he knew an Indian language but, to his disappointment, she didn't.

The Helmsley Princess wanted to ask Seth, but given this was his hometown, it made sense he would already know the translation.

But she couldn't shake the feeling there was a connection between Seth, the turtle...and her.

**~oOo~**

Holding Raquel's hand, Seth stared at the water tank. The small group visited the dolphins next, wanting to see them swim under water.

Seth however, was reliving the moment he went swimming with Michael, who could have just left the aquarist to guide Seth with the dolphin, and continued playing with his daughter. After all, he had already paid for Seth to swim with the dolphin, not to mention the small pet fish he bought for the future Architect.

But Michael had also spent his valuable time playing with Seth in the water too.

On the other side of Raquel, Kelista admired the dolphins. Suddenly a rush of voices and mental images overtook her vision of the water tank, and the Helmsley Princess found herself on the surface of the pool.

"_You can hold onto its fin, Kels, and swim with it."_

"_Papa, please don't let go of me! The dolphin's going very fast!"_

"_I'll never let go sweetheart," Michael chuckled. As instructed, the dolphin was swimming only a fraction of the pace it was capable of._

Kelista closed her eyes, confused; she and Alison went swimming with dolphins before. But never with her father.

"_And now it's Seth's turn," Michael said after awhile._

"_Okay," the little Helmsley Princess agreed as her father lifted her out of the pool._

_Kelista was immediately wrapped with a towel as her Michael helped an older boy with the dolphin. A whistle told the dolphin it could swim at a faster pace._

_The boy turned to smile at her, his brown eyes sparkling in the sun as the arms around her gently tightened, to keep her from freezing._

"_Did you have fun, my angel?"_

Kelista's eyes flew opened.

It was the first time she heard her own mother's voice from memory.

**~oOo~**

After the aquarium, Raquel wanted to go to the playground. Rizer looked toward the forest, which just beyond the small field and the road. It boarded the city, and further in was the Hemsley Estate.

"It's Seth! Seth Rollins!" one boy yelled.

Rizer turned his attention back to the playground as some of the older children recognised the Shield affiliate and rushed to him.

"YAY!"

Kelista was surprised to see so many children, but hardly any adults. On closer inspection, she noted that these children did not look well-taken care of. But they were happy. She giggled as the children crowded around Seth grabbing onto his hands.

"Oh, hey, one at a time!" Seth chuckled.

A whistle sounded, and a woman started yelling. "Children! You mustn't talk to strangers!"

"Sorry Mrs. Harro. But he's Seth Rollins!"

To Kelista, Mrs Harro was probably younger than she looked. She was extremely exhausted, but not only physically.

"Yeah, it's Seth! Its Seth!" they all cried, as the Architect laughed.

Mrs Harro turned to Seth. "Oh, Mr. Rollins, I am so sorry!"

Seth pushed aside the apology. "No, it's alright."

Mrs Harro smiled warily before turning back to the children. "Now line up! It's time to go."

"Awwwww," the children moaned unhappily.

"Excuse me, Mrs Harro," Kelista said politely. "Are these... school children?"

"Well yes and no," she replied. "We stay at the Davenport Home for Children."

Kelista felt her heart sunk as she looked at the children. They were orphans.

Nobody said anything, but Seth, holding Raquel's hand, Kelista and Rizer ended up following the children to the orphanage.

For a moment Seth turned towards the forest. To the Helmsley Mansion.

Only he didn't expect to a lady dressed in Native American clothing. As she turned away, he caught a glimpse of her face.

Seth swallowed hard.

_It couldn't be._

The Shield affiliate may have only been eleven years old at the time, but...

He was there when the stable on the estate caught on fire.

He was there too, hearing Priya's cries for help as she shielded her daughter from the flames.

He was there, carrying out an unconscious Kelista, while her mother...

Was the lady that just disappeared into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	17. Splendid Matchmaking

**Chapter 17 Splendid Matchmaking**

* * *

When Seth, Raquel, Kelista and Rizer got to the front steps of the orphanage, a young lady around Kelista's age was waiting for them. A little girl with her thumb in her mouth held onto to her.

Seth decided not to say anything to Kelista of what (or rather, who) he saw disappearing into the forest. It must have been his imagination.

"Mrs Harro, you must be extremely tired!" the young lady said, concerned. "Go sit down, I'll see to the children here."

The older lady thanked her and went inside.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa," she greeted the visitors.

Vanessa Lenhel was a university student who volunteered at the orphanage every week. She offered to show the visitors around, hoping at least one child would get adopted today. She smiled at Kelista and Seth. They seemed like a lovely couple.

"Hi there," Kelista said sweetly to the little girl still holding on Vanessa.

"This is Sarah," Vanessa introduced. "She's very...shy. She doesn't talk."

There was nothing in the little girl's eyes that indicated shyness, in Kelista's opinion. Those eyes held a story, one of sadness and pain.

Kelista bent to Sarah's level and spoke kindly to her.

"Can I borrow your iPhone please, Uncle Seth?" Raquel asked.

"Do you want to phone Daddy again?"

"I want to take more pictures of us," she smiled.

"Alright," the Architect replied handing his cell phone to her, before turning to Kelista and Sarah. Seth saw the truth of Vanessa words; the little girl never spoke a word, or made any response at all.

Raquel enjoyed taking photos and recording Seth and Kelista interacting with the children.

Rizer stood by fighting the urge to laugh at the small children's wide eyes. The mercenary wasn't 'large,' but his strong built and the air around him seemed something scary. They stuck close to Kelista.

The Helmsley Princess chuckled as a toddler waved his arms at Seth to be carried. The Architect bent and lifted the now excited child and placed him on his lap. The toddler immediately started chattering away in his mother tongue. Briefly the Architect wandered if the Native American woman he saw earlier was looking for this child.

Kelista laughed as Seth nodded and listened to him, thoroughly amused, as Sarah stood silently in the corner, watching them.

"He doesn't understand a word, does he?" Vanessa chuckled. "It's cool though, that he doesn't brush them off."

Kelista smiled and started to walk towards them, as the other children started wailing to be carried.

The group spent a good hour or so with the children, when Rizer declared it was probably best to get going. If Kelista spent another hour here, she'd probably cry.

Just as they were leaving, a voice Kelista didn't recognized called to her.

"Mrs. Rollins, please wait!"

The Helmsley Princess turned around stunned. She wasn't the only one that was surprised.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Harro gasped as the little girl grabbed onto Kelista's dress. "Please can you adopt me?" Sarah begged. "I promise I'll be a good girl. I'll even clean the house and wash-"

Kelista's heart tore at the hopeful eyes of a little girl whose own heart has been probably shred to pieces over and over again.

"Oh, Sarah!" Kelista bent and wrapped her arms around the little girl, squeezing gently, before releasing her. "You are very special," she said looking directly into Sarah's eyes. You deserved to be loved and cared for. It's never your fault when big people don't know how to love and care for you."

Sarah threw her arms around Kelista and sobbed.

"There, there," Kelista said soothingly, stroking the little girls hair.

Rizer stepped forward and put his hand on Kelista's shoulder. "Miss Helmsley, we should go."

He would have to take her out from here now, before Michael finds a whole lot of adoption papers on his desk, all declaring he's a grandfather.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah, but I-I can't take you with me," the Helmsley Princess' eyes shut tight as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Seth got out his cell phone, donating $5000 more than he already had when he asked Mrs. Harro for the orphanage's banking details.

**~oOo~**

Seth and Kelista met Alison and Dean back at the hotel. Raquel excitedly showed Dean the photos they took that day.

"So how did the session go?" Kelista asked Dean with a smile to both of them.

"Simply Splendid!" Dean proclaimed cheerfully, mimicking the Helmsley Princess and Alison's polite mannerisms.

Seth raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Really, now?"

Kelista was taken aback by Dean's sudden politeness. "That's... good to hear."

"By _splendid,_" Alison sighed, "He means that he reduced the psychologist to tears."

By the look Alison gave her, Kelista realized her friend knew she had been crying (even though she had cleansed her face and made sure her eyes weren't red), and that they were going to talk about it later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean," Kelista said, thinking his 'problems' was the cause of Dr. Corbett's water works.

"Oh, no," Dean chuckled. "He had so many issues, he should be sorry."

"Never mind that," Alison replied. "Anyway you should hear Dean's responses to the therapy..."

Dean enjoyed explaining the image evaluation therapy with his answers to Roman (Spear Bro') and Seth's (Suicidal Bro') pictures.

The Architect roared with laughter.

"Your picture was there too Kelista," Dean informed her.

Alison was glad Dean was tactful enough not to bring up that Kelista's aunt and uncle's pictures were also part of the evaluation (considering the US Champ's responses to them).

"My picture?" the GM repeated, a little surprised.

"And what did you say about her?" Seth wanted to know. He knew Dean didn't have anything bad to say about Kelista, like he would Triple H and Steph, but the Architect hoped that his thoughts weren't inappropriate about her either. When Alison giggled, he knew it wasn't either, thankfully.

"So?" he pressed.

Dean clapped Seth on the shoulder. "Well you know how we consider you the little brother of the Shield?"

"_What_?!" Seth threw his hand off defensively. "No! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean-".

"Anyway, my answer for Kelista was," Dean grinned. "_Baby sister in law_."

Both Kelista and Seth stared at him. _What?_

"Well, Seth's the youngest of the Shield brothers; like everyone knows you're Roman and Dean's baby brother," the Lunatic explained, pretending to not to notice the venomous look Seth shot him. "Also Kelista is younger than Sierra and-"

"And?" Seth raised an eyebrow grinning.

Dean had let slip to Roman and Seth a few days earlier he learned when Alison's birthday was, and the Architect figured she was at least two years older than Kelista.

"Well I'm not a cradle-snatcher like you!" Dean looked scandalized. "Marrying a girl almost a decade younger! What _is_ this world coming to?"

Kelista and Alison laughed heartily as Seth just smiled at his brother's antics.

"Nice save," Seth said at the corner of his mouth.

Alison and Kelista excused themselves, deciding to leave the boys to their childish discourse. Raquel gave the Helmsley Princess a big hug before she left.

"Did you get those paper signed to compete with us at Payback?" Seth asked Dean.

Dean grinned. "You betcha!"

The Architect looked out the window and nodded firmly. "Good."

"So," Dean grinned. "How did your second date go?"

Seth sighed; but before he could say anything, Raquel squealed:

"Daddy!"

The little princess ran up to her parents who had just entered the lobby. Roman and Sierra eagerly returned their daughter's hugs before joining Dean and Seth in the lobby.

The two younger Shield brothers were hardly surprised at the amount of shopping bags that were brought in by a line of bellhops after the couple. Roman always insisted on spoiling Sierra (and Raquel) with gifts, in every town the wrestlers visited (and now was a perfect opportunity as they were here).

"Thanks guys for watching Raquel." Roman said.

Seth smiled. "Anytime."

"And he means that." Dean grinned. "Because now, Seth can be godfather. Didn't you just _love_ your Aunt Kelista, Raquel?"

Roman and Sierra chuckled as Raquel gave a resounding: "Yes!"

After some small talk about each other's day, Sierra declared it was almost Raquel's bedtime. The Reigns said goodnight headed upstairs.

**~oOo~**

Sierra eyes welled up with frustrated tears as she threw yet another (negative) pregnancy test in the trash.

She leaned heavily against the bathroom sink, before deciding to wash her face before her husband saw her like this.

But the door opened, and soon she felt his strong arms around her.

"Hey," Roman said softly against her hair. "It's okay."

"But it's been f-five years..." Sierra choked.

"Mummy!" Raquel called. "I can't find my teddy bear!"

"Coming baby," her mother replied.

Roman stopped her before she opened the door, pulling her gently into his arms. He tenderly lifted her chin and smiled.

"No more crying, okay?" he said kindly. "I love you."

Sierra couldn't help it and kissed him happily. "I love you, too."

**~oOo~**

_Helmsley Penthouse suite_

"Hi. I heard the GM was back."

As Kelista approached the doorway she saw the owner of the voice: Nikki Bella was standing just outside the penthouse suite.

"Yes, she's here." Alison replied.

"Hey, I'm sorry for coming around like this, outside of work-" the Bella Twin said when she saw the GM. "I just wanted to thank you for the – what you call it, _sweetmeats_? They were really delicious."

Kelista smiled. "You're welcome."

"Oh, and we did stop by earlier, Brie and I." Nikki informed her. "But she's out with Daniel now."

Kelista felt a little uncomfortable at the mention of the World Heavyweight Champion and his wife. Her aunt Stephanie was going to fire Brie if Daniel didn't relinquish the title at Payback. Sure Stephanie had a point about having a _defending_ champion, but that wouldn't justify firing another employee. Kelista wondered if this fitted into the category of 'destroying a soul everyday' just because you were high up in a huge company.

"Yeah, so..." Nikki said to fill in the uncomfortable silence. "Okay, I think I've taking much of your time already, I'll just go."

Kelista sighed. Being a boss sucked sometimes. But anyway. "Would you like to come in?" she offered, remembering her manners.

"No, thanks. I'm catching a movie just now." the Bella Twin replied. "Oh, and thanks again for accepting our apology about the bridal shower present-"

Kelista waved her hand. "Forget about it," she smiled.

"Brie's already on Stephanie's bad side, she doesn't need-" Nikki stopped abruptly, her face turning red, as she spotted someone or something down the hallway.

Kelista and Alison glanced around to see the self-proclaimed champ, John Cena approaching them.

Alison smiled. "Rumor has it; John has a secret admirer." She giggled. "Perhaps we can play matchmaker."

"Oh, Ali, enough of these rumours." Kelista playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend. Alison and her matchmaking – half the married or engaged students at their campus 'ended up together' because of her.

"Nikki-" Kelista began.

But by the time the GM turned around, the Bella Twin was gone.

Alison chuckled. "Together with what Dean and Roman are planning, now I really can't wait for Smackdown tomorrow!"

**~oOo~**

_Lobby_

"Let's head to the gym," Dean suggested to Seth. "I haven't worked out all day."

"You go on ahead," Seth replied, much to his Shield brother's surprise. "I'll catch up with you later."

The US Champ nodded and once he left, Seth took out his cell phone. The Shield affiliate wanted to understand why he wasn't a part of Kelista's life anymore. He also wanted closure on Priya's tragic death. Now that he starting _seeing_ her. Of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone (one Lunatic Fringe in the Shield was enough, thank you).

Seth got this number earlier from Rizer, Kelista's bodyguard. To the Architect's astonishment, did not ask questions.

Taking a deep breath, Seth punched the call button.

**~oOo~**

"Kelista has been asking questions about the mansion, Michael." Cole Rizer informed him, over Skype.

Michael sighed. He was initially furious to learn that the WWE is going to Iowa next instead of Atlanta, Georgia. But then, maybe he should let things play out...but he couldn't place her in danger; he couldn't lose her.

"I knew she would one day, Cole. I just always hoped… it would be much much later on in life."

"It's Rollins," Cole said frankly. "He must be removed from Kelista's life if she is to stop gaining her memories and growing curiosity. If she is to be... safe."

Michael rubbed his eyes, exhausted. "I know, but…" he wished Priya was here. She was his best counsel…for everything.

Michael thought about the Iowa estate wondering why he didn't burn it to the ground when he had the chance. His wife died there. But then again, he was sure Priya would not be happy if he did that. Especially to keep the truth from Kelista. He wanted to protect her after all.

His thoughts were stilled as his cell phone range. He looked at the caller ID in mild surprise.

"Cole, thank you. Keep me posted." Michael instructed, and the mercenary nodded. He closed the Skype window and answered his cell.

"Helmsley,"

"...Mr. Helmsley," the Shield affliated greeted, "Its Seth, Seth Rollins."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nikki Bella's mini-story (along with Brie, Cena and Alison) will be played out on SmackDown.**

**And no, Seth isn't going crazy (that's Dean's job lol), he did see someone in the forest.**

**Please let me know what you think,**

**I love hearing from you guys! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	18. The Past is Prologue

**Chapter 18 The Past is Prologue**

* * *

"_Oh, honey I have to rush to the post office," Mrs. Rollins kissed her son's forehead. "I'll pick you at five. Tell Mrs. Helmsley I said hello."_

"_Okay, bye Mum!" Seth called as he jumped out the car and hurried to the Helmsley Mansion._

_The housekeeper greeted him at the door, and after offering a snack informed him that Kelista was at the stable for her riding lesson._

_Seth thanked the housekeeper and headed to the gardens. The stable was located at the edge of the estate, with a gate to the forest beyond._

"_Hey, Kels!" Seth shouted excitedly, when he spotted her._

_The Helmsley Princess was riding her horse, Storm, guided by an instructor. Seth was still too far away for Kelista to hear him and she rode into the stable._

_Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and the stable burst into flames. Seth lost his balance by the blast._

"_KELISTA!" Seth cried out in panic._

_The future Architect scrambled to his feet and raced towards the stable. Weak cries of "help!" sounded out as Seth tried to shield his eyes from the intense blaze and smoke._

_Seth recognized it as Mrs. Helmsley's, and quickly located her and her daughter. They were on the floor with Priya's arms wrapped protectively around Kelista._

"_S-eth," Priya coughed. "Take Kel, please, and g-get out."_

_Seth quickly picked up Kelista and ran to the exit, barely managing to avoid flaming debris._

_Kelista coughed and opened her eyes. "Seth, you're here."_

"_Don't worry, Kels, I'm going to get you and your mum out of here." He promised._

**~oOo~**

_Next morning, 28 May 2014, Hotel, Shield suite_

Sierra tenderly saw to Roman's cut and black eye as she had done every day since she arrived, expressing her sadness of his hurt, and anger at Evolution.

"Please take care on Sunday," she said softly.

The Shield would have another (undoubtedly epic) battle would Evolution at Payback, which was only in four days time.

"Only if you promise to stay."

"But Raquel has school. And she's already missing a week."

Roman murmured his disappointment as Sierra finished tending to his cut.

"You know, Dean missed many weeks of school," Roman said, trying to suppress a grin. "And he still turned out fine."

Sierra arched an eyebrow. "Do I have to put you and Dean in the naughty corner too?"

Roman chuckled.

"Well, we have so much to do today." Sierra said as they went to the living room. "I hope we'll get it done in time."

Dean was lounging on the couch, waiting for Sierra and Roman.

"So maybe Seth would go see Kelista today," the Lunatic smirked. "Again."

"Kelista's the one for Seth," Roman said decisively. After all, his little Shield brother deserved the best.

Sierra smiled. "That would be for Seth and Kelista to decide," she reminded him gently.

"Yeah well, Ro doesn't think that way." Dean laughed. "Remember how he practically kidnapped you from the church?"

"Actually I think it was literally." Sierra giggled. "I was just about to say my vows and your dear brother threw me over his shoulder and -"

"I told you, sweetheart," Roman said taking Sierra into his arms. "Be a nun or whatever you want to be, but you're _still my_ _wife_."

Sierra sighed. "Haha, very funny," she replied dryly, and chuckled when Roman kissed her.

"Yay! Group hug!" the Lunatic yelled before heartily embracing Roman and Sierra.

"Dean, I don't have Seth's built for the usual 'Shield hug.'" Sierra reminded him.

"No, I won't squeeze too much, promise." Dean laughed. "But Seth's complains that we squeeze too hard, right Ro?"

The Lunatic turned to find the Samoan glaring at him.

"Dean," he snarled. "Go jump out the window or something,"

"Roman!" Sierra scolded.

Dean's jaw dropped with an exaggerated effort. "But we're on the 20th floor!"

"Precisely." Roman replied, pushing Dean away.

The US Champ shrugged and went to the mini bar.

"Um, honey?" Sierra blushed. "Could you let go, please?"

"Sorry, baby." Roman loosened his hold. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not. But I need to go get my jacket before we leave."

"Oh, okay." He agreed as she went back to their room.

Roman grabbed a drink from the mini bar and joined Dean on the couch as the latter continued to stare out the window in deep thought.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad," Roman apologized. "I just…"

"Na, it's cool, I know." Dean replied.

"Then, what's up?"

Dean took a long sip of his Coke before answering.

"It's about Alison."

Roman leaned back on the couch. "Finally," he said before chuckling.

"And _my_ _maternal family_."

The Samoan gave him a puzzled look.

Dean related to Roman about what Alison told him, and that her grandparents were slaves.

"Okay," Roman said slowly. "So…what's the problem?" he asked, though he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

Dean finally faced him. "Ro…It was my family…my grandfather that…"

Roman let out a breath.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "If Alison had to find out…she'll never talk to me again."

Roman shook his head. "I don't think she'll hold a grudge…especially that stale. And not at work, surely."

"I didn't say she'll hate me," Dean rolled his eyes. "She just…would avoid me, I guess."

Roman sighed sympathetically. "From what I understand, that could be a …very sensitive issue. If Alison chooses not to have anything to do with you outside of work…well she has the right to."

"But Ro!" Dean whined. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Dean, she'll find out sooner or later…and if she finds out you tried to keep it from her, actually lying to her…that isn't going to go well."

The Lunatic sighed in frustration as the third and final Shield member entered the living room.

"Good morning," Seth greeted, bracing himself for a bombardment of hugs or Dean's famous 'birthday punch.'

"Morning,"

They didn't even bother looking up let alone wishing the Architect a happy birthday.

Dean took another swig before finally looking up at Seth.

"Apparently the Helmsley Princess won't be accompanying her uncle to Smackdown tonight," Dean informed him.

"She's not?" Seth repeated in surprise as Dean got up.

"Yeah, which is too bad," the Lunatic replied, zipping up his bag. "That means Alison won't be there either,"

Seth's spirit was crushed. Since his Shield brothers forgot, Kelista was basically his only friend (for she is still _his_ friend, even if he isn't hers) that probably cared about his birthday.

"Good morning, Seth." Sierra greeted as she entered the living room.

"Finally," Roman sighed with much exaggeration and got off the couch. "They take such a long time to get ready." He smirked at Seth as Sierra playfully smacked his arm.

Seth smiled at her. Sierra never forgot anybody's birthday. His Shield brothers' memories were like mush sometimes, so he could forgive them. Perhaps they just forgot what day of the week it is too.

"Morning," the Architect replied.

Sierra smiled at him briefly before turning to her husband. "Roman, could you help me please?" she asked, holding up her gold necklace.

Roman took it and gently placed it around her neck as she held up her hair before hooking the clasped.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Like tying the mun-ga- whatever Kelista called that wedding necklace of _hers_ – and _yours_ Seth," Dean added with a smirk. "Anyway, I got to head out too. See what Alison is doing."

"Roman told me that you and Kelista were best friends, Seth," Sierra said, tactfully leaving out what her husband had learned from Alison. "But you have no trouble with her being known as your wife." She smiled slightly.

"I'm not correcting the rumors because I like her that way, Sierra. It's also part of protecting her from unwanted attention," he explained. "Between being Hunter's niece and being married to a superstar from the most dangerous stable, Kelista is pretty much left alone. But of course, if a guy is genuine in his intentions, I'll explain the rumors to him myself."

Sierra's smile softened as she wondered if Seth even realised just how much he cared for Kelista.

"So, what are you up to today, Seth?" Roman asked.

Seth remained silent.

"Chasing after our boss!" Dean laughed, as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

Roman shot him a stern look before turning back to the Architect. "Oh, of course. Enjoy your time with your family, Seth." He smiled. "And with Kelista."

"Where's Raquel?" was all Seth could think of saying. He hadn't seen the little princess this morning.

"We're going to pick her up now, she's with a friend of mine," Sierra replied. "Bye, have a good day."

And with that, his Shield family was gone.

The entire day (when Seth was free from WWE commitments), Roman was spending time with Sierra (which is understandable) but Dean was chasing after Kelista's PA (which is unforgivable).

And he hardly even said hello to Michael yesterday when the line went dead. He tried calling again, but the line was engaged. And when he woke up this morning, expecting a miss call or a message or actually, would it be too much if Michael had sent a present for his birthday? For Seth, the little boy who was once Kelista's best friend, no gift was too expensive. But for the Architect of the Shield, maybe Seth wasn't worth remembering.

Seth sighed as he picked up the phone for room service 4(to have a birthday breakfast, all alone).

To top it off, his family would be busy themselves after the informal and brief get-together. Other family members (cousins, aunts and uncles) were busy working seeing as it was a weekday.

Seth supposed he could spend some time with Kelista, that's if she wasn't busy. Or worse, quietly try to push him away again.

It was his birthday in his own hometown...

But it may as well have been an ordinary day on the other side of the world.

**~oOo~**

_The Helmsley Penthouse Suite_

Kelista woke up to the sound of cute pitter-patter of little feet.

"Emma, do you think Kels is awake yet?" came a (loud) whisper.

"Shh! Kayla!"

Kelista giggled as there were two_ thuds_! on her bed, she got up and immediately tickled her two younger cousins, Emma and little Kayla.

Three year old little Kayla squealed in delight sliding off the bed, as Kelista caught her.

"Sorry Kelista," Rivana said coming into the room. At eight years old, the eldest (Hunter) Helmsley daughter considered herself to be mature, preferring elegant tea parties rather than playing outside.

"Girls!" Stephanie called. "Where are my little princesses?"

"Coming, Mum!" Rivana answered. "Let's go, Emma, Kayla. Before Mum comes and sees we're disturbing Kels. We still have to go bath – and no, Kayla, no bubbles, or you'll take long. Besides, you already had a bubble bath last night."

Kelista chuckled at the little mother. "You darlings could never be a bother," she said, affectionately hugging Kayla as Rivana and Emma were already heading towards the door.

"Kels," Kayla said as her sisters left, "Why did you get married?"

"What?" Kelista answered in surprise. The rumours believed by strangers is one thing, but by family members? Well, the (eldest) Helmsley Princess should have expected it, since the girls' parents believed the rumours.

Kayla burst into tears. "I c-can't believe y-you got married!" she sobbed. "Even though you said I could be f-flower g-girl at your w-wedding!"

"Oh no, sweetheart, I'm not married." Kelista said softly, hugging the little girl once again. "And of course, when I do, you will definitely be flower girl!"

"Yay!"

Kelista chuckled. "Now I need to shower, so shoo shoo, little choo choo!"

Kayla happily bounced into the hallway._ Perhaps that little girl I saw with Seth and Kels will also want to be flower girl!_ She thought eagerly. _Then we'll were the same dresses, and be twins!_

Stephanie smiled when she saw her youngest daughter. "Good morning, my little Gummi Bear. Had some Gummiberry juice have we?"

Gummi Bears bounced in abundance when they had Gummiberry Juice.

"Morning, Mummy!" Kayla giggled as she ran into her mother's open arms.

**~oOo~**

Seth took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the Helmsley Penthouse. He hoped it wasn't Triple H that would answer, but then again, they did have attendants.

One answered the door, graciously welcomed him inside (he thought it best not to mentioned he and Kelista weren't actually married right now) and asked that he make himself comfortable in the living room. Soon he was brought refreshments.

"Thanks," Seth said.

The door to the left was left ajar, and out floated Triple H's voice and something about work. The Architect paid closer attention. Perhaps they were talking about Evolution's strategy for Payback. However, it had to do with Kelista.

"...Alison's been Kelista's best friend since she was little." Hunter was saying. "Even though she's... average in wealth, and has no parents, Ali has always been a true friend and didn't hang out Kel because of her status or wealth."

Seth closed his eyes as a wave of sadness washed over him. He was like that with Kelista. He never did, and still did not care about her family's wealth or power. Sure Priya gave Seth nice (expensive) gifts and cooked delicious food, but what he loved most of all when the Helmsleys' visited Iowa was Kelista's friendship.

**~oOo~**

Kelista showered and dressed, choosing to wear a pretty but simple _Punjabi_ since her grandmother was here.

She was just brushing her hair when her grandmother opened the door to her room.

"_Good morning, sweetheart_." Nani greeted. "_Are you ready_?"

"_Good morning_, Nani." Kelista greeted. "_In a little while. Are we going somewhere_?"

Nani looked at her in mild surprise. "_To Seth's house, for his birthday_."

"_Yes, but...wouldn't that be later on_?"

Nani nodded. "_But now, you have a visitor_." She smiled and left.

Confused, Kelista went out into the hallway, and she heard Kayla talking animatedly to someone.

Curiously the (eldest) Helmsley Princess peeked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch smiling, with cool drink in hand, was Seth Rollins.

"_Kelista, darling,"_

The Hemsley Princess turned around to find her Nani holding out a gift bag to her.

" _Seth's present_, _I bought for you to give him_," She explained, before disappearing.

Kelista chuckled softly. She was used to her grandmother treating her like a little girl sometimes. But Nani didn't buy presents on her behalf anymore.

"Hi, Seth," the Helmsley Princess greeted as she entered the living room. "Happy Birthday," She handed him the gift bag.

"Thanks Kelista," Seth smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "So, you're ready to go?"

Kelista looked at him puzzled.

"Yay!" Kayla said excitedly. "We're going to a birthday party at Seth's house!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	19. Sharing Stories

**Chapter 19 Sharing Stories **

* * *

**To _1 Crazy Brunette Goddess_ and _Shield316_:**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews! :)**

* * *

"_Hello," Kelista said shyly, as she stood by the Rollins doorstep. She wore tiny dwarven braids held together by dainty light blue hair bands._

"_Aww, who's this pretty little girl?" Mr. Rollins smiled._

"_Jake," Mrs. Rollins chuckled. "Where are your manners? Let them in."_

"_Of course! Come on in!" Mr. Rollins invited._

_Priya politely greeted the Rollins' before stepping into their home with her daughter. Kelista and Seth had a play date this afternoon._

"_Hey, Kels!" Seth greeted brightly as he came into the living room._

_Kelista smiled. "Hi,"_

_Mrs. Rollins led the children to play in the backyard, as she and Priya had afternoon tea._

"_Kels, here's the book I was telling you about," Seth said, as he handed her his copy of The Wind and the Willows._

"_Wow, the frogs look so cute!" Kelista said appreciatively__, looking at the book' cover.__ "Here's my Hobbit book, Seth."_

_Kelista's already knew how to read, having been taught by her mother. At the age of four, she could read the Disney classics by herself. Other books such as the Hobbit were read to her._

"_Cool," Seth replied as he swapped books with her._

"_I put my drawings of Bilbo and the twelve dwarves inside," Kelista said. "But I can't really draw Smaug the Dragon...it's a little difficult,"_

_Seth smiled. "I'll draw it for you, Kels,"_

_The Helmsley Princess's eyes sparkled. _

"_Really, Seth?" she asked brightly before giving him a big hug. "Oh, thank you!"_

**~oOo~**

_Helmsley Penthouse Suite_

"Oh, gosh! Our first PPV!" Alison exclaimed. "And there's still so much to do…"

Kelista watched in amusement as her best friend paced around the room. Alison was getting stressed out about Payback (and also about the Seth and Kelista situation).

The Helmsley Princess came to say goodbye to Alison and was also hoping that she would change her mind and come with her to Seth's house. But Ali considered it rude to, without being invited first.

"Why don't we do some shopping?" Kelista suggested.

"Great! We could also pick out our outfits for Payback!" Alison said excitedly.

Kelista thought for a moment. "Should we have it tailor made? No, that would take time." she mused. "Perhaps shop in Paris or Harrods. It is a special event, right?"

Alison sighed. "I don't think we'll have time Kels… Payback's on Sunday."

"Yes, but if we leave today, we'll be back in time for it." Kelista replied.

Alison bit her lip. She planned for Kelista to spend time with Seth, especially here in Iowa. She had to think fast…

"Payback is huge event." the PA explained. "And since it's your first PPV…I'm sure you'd want to give your best…seeing as its Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph that might look bad…" she said slowly and carefully, pausing at the right moments.

Kelista looked away. She did_ not_ want that to happen!

"Also, Smackdown's tonight and Nani is expecting you to go with her to Seth's party at his house now," Alison continued with a smile. "Oh, I'm sure your mother-in-law will be so happy to see you after all these years!"

"Here we go again," Kelista playfully rolled her eyes. "Wait, after all these – oh, never mind."

Alison tells Kelista with a perfectly innocent smile that everything her Nani is doing is because Seth's family came for proposal. So Nani is taking Kelista to his house to see his family.

"Don't be ridiculous Ali." Kelista said. "For that to happen, at least my father or grandfather has to be present too. And proposals don't work that way," she finished with a chuckle.

"Well we're in America…" Alison joked. "Perhaps we do as the Americans do, and not tell Papa!"

"Remind me to tell _you_ that the next time we visit China," Kelista chuckled. "When they're serving _frog legs_ and _snake skin_ for lunch!"

"No way!" Alison laughed.

"_Ali will do as the Chinese do when she's in China_!" Kelista sang. "_Eat frog guts_-"

"EWWWW!" Alison shrieked. "Okay, I'm going to get ready now!" she laughed as she headed to the shower.

"Alright, see you later." Kelista smiled.

**~oOo~**

_Rollins' Residence_

"Seth's home!" Mrs. Rollins exclaimed.

"And you brought our daughter-in-law!" Mr. Rollins added. "Shame you didn't tell us first!"

Kelista looked at Seth. Surely he must have-

"Very funny, Dad," the Architect chuckled as he gave his mother a hug before going to his father.

When they finished greeting and hugging Seth for his birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins turned to Kelista and Nani Raichand.

"Hello," the Helmsley Princess said politely.

She was surprised when they hugged her, Mrs. Rollins kissing her on either cheek. Kelista usually air kissed with people she didn't really know.

"You have beautiful eyes," Mrs. Rollins said kindly. "Just like your mother."

"Thank you," Kelista smiled.

"Your mother was very smart." Mrs Rollins continued. "She could have been anything she wanted...but she chose to be a full time mother. Nothing meant more to her, than her daughter...you,"

Kelista's eyes welled up with tears. She knew how smart, kind and caring her mother was. But the Helmsley Princess never knew she meant to her mother. Sure Nani told her, but it meant so much more hearing it from a 'total stranger.'

Mrs. Rollins led the visitors into the garden, where Seth's grandmother was seated along with an English tea setting.

"Just give us a moment," Mrs. Rollins excused herself. "There's a few more treats inside,"

_Kitchen_

"Kelista speaks like a true princess." Mrs. Rollins commented. "She is very sophisticated and polite." "She was always that way," Seth replied, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. "Since we were kids."

"Ah, I remember your little play dates." Mrs. Rollins said warmly.

"Yeah..." Seth smiled, taking a sip of his water.

"Of course. They might go on an _actual_ date." Mr. Rollins winked at his wife. "So how do you intend to woo the Helmsley Princess, as they call her now?"

Seth almost choked. "Dad…" "Kelista's out in the garden. Go talk to her at least," Mrs. Rollins chuckled. "She did come here for_ your_ birthday!"

**~oOo~**

_Town – Baking Parlour_

"Where's Uncle Seth?" Raquel asked.

"Spending the day with your aunt Kels," Dean grinned.

Alison shook her head smiling.

She, along with Dean and the Reigns' family were at Davenport's grandest baking parlor. Sierra was using the kitchen facilities to bake a cake and other goodies. She was an excellent baker, with Samoan treats being her specialty.

"Introducing her to his parents," the Lunatic continued. "Even with all that talk 'if a guy genuinely likes Kelista, so Seth will open his big mouth about the rumors, yadda yadda yadda…"

Roman laughed. "Well that guy wouldn't get very far," he said. "Past us, the big brothers of the Shield."

Roman already considered Kelista a part of the Shield family, considering how much Seth cares about her. It's only been a week, given more time, their friendship will grow.

Sierra sighed and shook her head as she continued mixing the batter. "Oh, Roman."

Roman watched as she poured the mixture into separate baking trays, before placing a few in the oven.

"Looking good," he complimented.

"Thanks," Sierra replied. "I hope we can shape the icing right though."

"I was talking about you, honey." He corrected with a smirk.

Sierra refused to turn around so he wouldn't see her cheeks blush.

Dean laughed. "And when I asked you for tips on how to pick up women, you say you don't have any!"

"It's not a pick-up-line, Dean." Roman growled. "Watch the oven, would you? Sierra and I need to go pick up a few things."

"You mean wait until we get a burnt smell or something?" The Lunatic Fringe asked solemnly.

"No, Dean," Sierra said sweetly, as if she was talking to Raquel. "When the timer goes off, please take the cakes out."

"Since _you_ asked Sierra," Dean replied. "I will."

Roman couldn't help chuckling at the Lunatic as he, Sierra and Raquel left. The little princess gave her uncle Dean a big hug before leaving.

Dean talks about his great visit to Mars where he discussed the types of food with the aliens, and other weird stuff, making Alison laugh.

"Hey, Alison," Dean said suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You have already," she chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Don't you ever get...unhappy? Depressed, angry?" Dean asked.

Alison chuckled. "I'm sorry; am I bouncing too much today?"

"No it's not that, but seriously, where do so much self-confidence and esteem come from? Yet, you don't rub it in other's faces, nor are you superficial."

Alison blushed and looked away. "You really want to know?" She asked softly.

Dean was stunned but at the same time pleased. This was the first time she had shown her attraction to him...well, she's blushing and all shy...

"Yeah, or course."

"Because ...the Creator of the universe is acquainted with me personally. I am more valuable to Him than anything in this world." She closed her eyes. "He understands me, my fears; knows the depths of my imperfections, but loves me anyway. Would die for me…" Alison opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. "Perhaps one day, you'll understand."

"Yeah, so…I heard Kelista's father is looking for someone…" Dean said hesitantly. He wanted to ask her this all along. "Your…"

"Yeah," Alison replied quietly. "He went on some mission awhile back. Comm went down and…Uncle Mike hasn't been able to contact him since."

"Sorry," Dean said sincerely.

"I know he's okay." Alison smiled at him. "You're his favorite wrestler by the way. I started watching WWE because of him."

Dean looked at her in surprise.

Alison chuckled. "The bets he and Uncle Mike used to make…"

Dean grimaced. _So that's why I'm her favorite!_ He frowned. _Because of him_!

Alison didn't notice his irritated expression as the timer went off. She opened the oven door to let out the hot air before checking on the cakes.

The Lunatic, however, reached inside. With no oven gloves.

"Dean, are you crazy?" Alison exclaimed. "You're going to burn your hands!"

"No, I am _not _insane," the Lunatic said firmly.

Alison blinked.

"My Gummi Bear died. My imaginary friend got kidnapped, and the voices in my head won't talk to me." Dean held his head. "Ohhhh nooo! I'm going _sane_!"

Alison burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. Let's not burn the cake now. Or Sierra won't give your imaginary friend back!"

**~oOo~**

_Rollins' Garden_

"Hey, Kelista," Seth called.

The Helmsley Princess was at the miniature garden stall, admiring the small pots of purple and white flowers.

The Architect was still finding it difficult to come to terms with one of his childhood friends not remembering him. He thought of going upstairs to get _The Hobbit_ book she had learnt him. He had drawn a picture of Smaug the Dragon breathing fire for her like she requested. Unfortunately because of an all too real fire, and Seth never got the chance to return the book with the drawing to her.

_I was ten, but Kels was only four years old_, he reasoned. Seth would have remembered, whereas she wouldn't as the years went by, especially with the death of her mother. Iowa would be the last place Kelista would want to remember.

"With the way they're talking, you wouldn't say they only met just yesterday," Kelista commented referring to their grandmothers sitting by the patio.

"Yeah..." Seth smiled. He couldn't remember if their grandparents met before.

"They're either talking about what happened when we were little, all the fun but embarrassing stories..." Seth began chuckling.

"Or Nani will be talking about the Indian or Spanish soapies on Telemundo and ZeeTV," Kelista laughed. "You don't even have to follow the series there but she'll tell you all about them!"

"Saves you from watching all of them at least," The Architect laughed.

**~oOo~**

"We will be going back to Armenia soon," Nana Rollins said, referring to herself and her husband. "We grew up there, and I miss home so much."

Seth's paternal family was of Armenian descent.

Nani Raichand understood all too well. "I know. We will be returning to India as soon as Kelista settles down. Yash and I moved to South Africa to help Michael take care of her after…"

Nana Rollins heart went out to her. Anita didn't know what it was like to lose a child, but she knew the pain would be far greater than bringing said child into the world.

"And speaking of Kelista settling down," Nana Rollins began with a smile. "It looks like Seth and Kels get along very well, even though she doesn't remember him yet."

Nani Raichand looked at her. She did like Seth and the Rollins family well enough, but Nirvana wasn't so sure, feeling something's amiss: why was her son-in-law be against Kelista and Seth becoming friends again?

For the first time, Nirvana was unsure of letting Kelista see Seth again. Her daughter, Priya always spoke of Seth and what a lovely boy he was….

Well he was ten years old at the time.

"Nirvana?" Nana Rollins pressed gently.

Nani Raichand snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Seth's grandmother. "Sorry, Anita. I was just thinking…I'm not sure what Kelista's father would say."

"Well, we'll find out when we visit."

"What about Seth?" Nani Raichand asked. "He hasn't said anything to Kelista. Perhaps we should leave it up to them first."

"Oh, I know my grandson," Nana Rollins chuckled.

"Hey, Nana," Seth said as he and Kelista approached their grandmothers.

"_Kelista, darling_," Nani said. "_Please get me a glass of water_,"

"_Yes, Nani_," Kelista replied before turning to Seth. "I'll be back now,"

Kelista walked back to the kitchen to get her grandmother's water. She hardly stepped inside the house when she heard Mrs. Rollins' voice:

"Well, even if she can't remember Seth, it's good that she doesn't remember how miserable her mother was," Mrs Rollins was saying. "Not that she let anyone see it,"

Kelista froze.

"I heard Michael kidnapped Priya and married her," Mr. Rollins added. "But why would she stay? She could've taken Kelista and ran, or sort protection from the police."

Seth's mother was quiet for a moment. "I suppose because of her Indian background and upbringing. She had to stay and be a loyal dedicated wife. I think she also put on a happy face for Kelista's sake, but maybe she was really miserable."

Kelista turned and walked back to the garden. She couldn't think of anything, but going back to her Nani. Mr. and Mrs. Rollins must have been talking about someone else. Her father was a good man who loved her mother much. Besides, it's rude to eavesdrop.

**~oOo~**

Seth's grandmother called Kelista to sit with her, when her Nani went to the kitchen to speak to Seth's parents.

Kelista apologised for forgetting her water but Nani Raichand said it was okay. Nirvana hadn't really spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Rollins. "_I need to thank the mother and father of the house for their hospitality_." she had said.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Nana Rollins asked Kelista.

The Hemsley Princess nodded. "Sure,"

Nani always tells Kelista of her childhood in India, what life was like being married and lots of funny stories. It would be nice to learn the stories of an American grandmother.

Nana Rollins smiled. It was time for Kelista to remember her grandson.

"A long time ago," she began. "There was a little girl..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**My Gummi Bear died. My imaginary friend got kidnapped and the voices in my head won't talk to me. Ohhhh nooo! I'm going sane!" - **_**Minions** **quote**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	20. Memories

**Chapter 20 Memories**

* * *

"_**We didn't know we were making memories... we were just having fun."**_

_** \- Seth and Kelista**_

* * *

_A single tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Please," she begged. "Please, take me back home."_

_Priya had a feeling she wasn't in Mumbai anymore. Was she still even in India?_

_Michael held her trembling form close. "I'm sorry…I can't do that." _

**~oOo~**

Kelista sat down, smiling at Nana Rollins. Seth, however, chose to remain standing while his grandmother told her the story.

"There was this girl of about sixteen years of age. Very beautiful, sweet and kind," Nana Rollins described. "Just like you,"

Kelista blushed modestly.

"There was a young man who wanted to marry her, but her father refused to allow it," Nana continued. "They had different cultures, see."

Kelista understood. Her Nani implied cross-culture marriages is best avoided as a lot of compromises had to be made.

_Though Papa and mum had a happy marriage, _Kelista thought._ But that was just an exception._

"This was better than any marriage arranged by her parents course!" Nana Rollins continued. "They got married and were very happy. Soon they had beautiful baby girl."

The Helmsley Princess blinked surprised. She thought Nana Rollins was telling her about Seth's parents!

"This little girl became Seth's friend." Nana continued, looked directly at Kelista. "Brought him so much joy in his childhood; his best friend."

Seth turned to Kelista. She remained still, listening intently.

"Then tragedy struck and she was removed from Seth's life..." Nana closed her eyes. "But Seth has never forgotten about her."

Kelista turned to Seth. "Is this the same childhood friend Dean and Roman spoke about on Monday?"

The Architect hesitated. When his grandmother started the story, Seth was sure she was talking about Kelista and himself, not Michael and Priya.

"Seth?" Nana pressed gently. "Are you okay?"

Seth mentally shook himself. "Yeah, sorry, Nana."

"Recalling sweet memories, I'm sure," Nana Rollins winked at Kelista, who smiled at Seth.

"Where is she now, Seth?" the Helmsley Princess asked. "Your childhood best friend?"

The Shield affiliate looked away. "Her family left Iowa one day…and never came back."

"But…don't you keep in contact?"

"We were still children when she left," Seth explained. "She… doesn't remember me."

Kelista smiled. "I'm sure she does. Maybe there was miscommunication somewhere."

**~oOo~**

Soon the Rollins had a (very) small birthday party for Seth. It was only his parents and grandmother here besides her Nani and herself present. Mrs. Rollins brought a cake and they sang.

Nana Rollins sighed in disappointment. She thought for sure Kelista would realize who the story was about when she mentioned how Michael and Priya met each other. But perhaps Kelista did not know…perhaps her grandmother never told her because they didn't want their grandmother to encourage Kelista to marry someone they did not approve of.

Kelista felt very bad for Seth. Where were his best friends, the ones that called themselves his Shield brothers? And surely he must have other family members that want to celebrate with him? Especially since because of work, Seth was hardly in Davenport.

Seth felt a familiar wave of disappointment as he remembered the birthday party he had when he was younger. The last birthday party Kelista came to when she fed him his birthday cake. It was the first birthday party Michael came to, even though he knew Seth for five years. However, just before the formalities started, the businessman had a phone call and then left the party.

Now Michael probably doesn't remember him, or worse, maybe wants nothing to do with him…

But Kelista was here now. And he was happy to spend the day with her. Seth locked eyes with Kelista's sparkling ones. She may have not been here all these years...but just like when they were children, she's there when he needed her the most.

**~oOo~**

After the party, Kelista looked at the family photos out on display, while Seth excused himself upstairs. There was a wedding photo of Mr. and Mrs. Rollins as well as pictures of children. Several were of Seth when he traveled with WWE. Kelista was not surprised to see a picture of the Shield, all three of them holding championships.

Upstairs in his room, the Architect searched for the book with Kelista's drawings. Seth remembered that he and Kelista used to take turns to read a book, depending on the character.

Kelista eyes went to a photo of a little boy and even smaller girl sitting under a tree. The boy sat with his back learning against a rock, with the girl's head on his shoulder. His knees were raised as the book rested comfortably on his lap. It was a serene and beautiful scene. Both children seemingly oblivious to everything around them.

Kelista tilted her head thoughtfully. _That little girl..._

"Thank you for inviting us," Nani Rollins said to the Rollins'. "And for your hospitality."

Kelista went to her grandmother, who was standing by the doorway.

"Thank you for coming," Nana Rollins said.

"Kelista, wait!" Seth called as he appeared in the entrance hall.

The Helmsley Princes turned around and smiled.

Seth held out a small pot plant to her. "It's from our garden."

He remembered Kelista always loved it when the gardener cut flowers from the Helmsley mansion gardens for her and her mother.

"Thank you," Kelista said, taking the pot. She was pleasantly surprised. It was the same purple and white flowers she was admiring earlier.

"You like them?" Seth asked hopefully as she smelt the petals.

Kelista smiled. "They are lovely,"

Seth (still) held the drawing in his hand. The drawing he promised her when they were little. Would she remember it? He felt a little nervous to give it to her though.

"I'm really sorry about Roman and Dean." Kelista said, assuming he was thinking about his brothers.

Seth looked away and shrugged. "Yeah..."

The Shield affiliate was now also irritated with his so-called _brothers_.

Kelista, sensing his hurt and disappointment, leaned in confidentially. "You know Seth, maybe we can take some of your birthday cake for them."

Seth looked at her in surprise.

The Helmsely Princess grinned. "And _you_ feed them."

Seth pictured his traitorous brothers' face smothered in cream (again). "That's a great idea, Kels!"

The Rollins' and Nani Raichand watched as the pair chuckled quietly to themselves.

Mrs. Rollins smiled and cleared her throat. "Seth, you haven't shown Kelista around town yet,"

"Yeah, how about we check out the mall and theme parks?" Seth said to Kelista.

The Helmsley Princess wondered what Alison was doing. She knew her best friend was with Dean and Roman, but thought against letting her know about Seth's birthday. It was the brothers' business and responsibility, and Seth's place to tell them when he was ready to.

"That's really nice of you, Seth," Nani Raichand smiled.

The Helmsley Princess pouted and turned to her grandmother at an angle the others couldn't see her face. "_Nani, can't we just go back to the hotel, please_?" she asked in Hindi.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Nana Rollins said going to them and putting an arm around Kelista. What better way to bring back memories?

"Yes, and we have to get going too," Mr. Rollins said and Seth's mother nodded.

"You do?" Seth asked in surprise. On his _birthday_?

Mrs. Rollins avoided the question. "What's that in your hand, Seth?"

"Oh, um…it's for Kelista," he said, finally giving her the drawing.

Puzzled, Kelista accepted the sheet of paper. Just like the birthday card she found on her desk last week, it was very old but well kept.

"What is it, Seth?" She asked turning the paper over.

Seth didn't need to answer. Kelista's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the beautifully drawn picture of Smaug the Dragon, from Tolkien's _The Hobbit_. Just as Seth promised.

But that wasn't the only drawing. There was the 12 dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf, also from the book. But what really stood out was the little boy and girl in the picture…almost like the same ones in the photo she saw.

Kelista felt really bad about the gift she – or rather her Nani – bought for Seth. The Shield affiliate had now given her two very special gifts – the purple and white flowers and the drawing. Kelista didn't even know what gift her Nani bought, let alone it being something thoughtful and that Seth would like.

Kelista swallowed. "I-I can't accept this," she said quietly. _Then why do I want to keep it?_

It wasn't just because it was based on one of her favourite movie. The Helmsley Princess couldn't put her finger on it, but it was _very_ special.

"No, it's yours." Seth said, walking towards the door. "So, shall we...for the umpteenth time?" he chuckled.

Kelista giggled. "We shall!"

**~oOo~**

Seth's parents met up briefly with the Reigns family in town. At the baking parlor, Dean and Alison managed to put icing on Sierra's cupcakes (she didn't trust either of them with icing the main cakes though). Actually, Alison had no problem icing the treats; it would be acceptable by Sierra's standards at least. Dean on the other hand...

Well, he tried his best.

To start a food fight that is. But once Alison pointed out how furious Sierra would be, considering there's no time to bake more batches for tonight, the Lunatic Fringe gave up. But not before he put red icing on Ali's nose and sang _Rudolf the Rednose Reindeer_. This sparked a Christmas Carol singing marathon. Well, they needed to practice singing for Smackdown tonight anyway.

**~oOo~**

On the other side of town, Seth and Kelista arrived at the mall. Seth took her hand, wondering what he should show her first. Even if Kelista didn't remember him back then, they could make new memories now, can't they?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kelista has amnesia caused by the fire. Seth hasn't figured that out yet (he was only 10 years old at the time. **

**Michael and Priya -Should Kels find out?**

**Dean and Alison: What do you guys think of Dean and Alison's friendship? If she finds out about Dean and her family?**

**And…**

**Any guesses who started all these rumors anyway? Especially Seth and Kelista being married. Which lead to everything else…**

* * *

**The Memories quote above is from an image I found on a net. **

**Also, let me know if you want a brief recap of the story so far (since my updates are so late plus the story is getting a little complicated) and my OCs' (Kelista and Alison) profiles.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D**


	21. Koda Pahana and Priya

**Chapter 21 Koda Pahana and Priya  
**

* * *

**A/N Priya is pronounced pre-jah (as in _pre_-cooked and hallelu_jah_)**

* * *

_May 1992_

_Holding his knees to his chest, the little boy shut his eyes tight. Hiding under the kitchen table, the young Architect hoped his father wouldn't find him. Jake Rollins was always in a bad mood when he had one too many bottles. Seth could hear him shouting somewhere about the house, his mother's soft tearful voice trying to calm her husband down._

"_Where's Seth?!" Jake suddenly boomed._

_The five year old boy's eyes flew open as his father's footsteps came closer. Seth scrambled out of his hiding place and ran. Out of the kitchen; out of the house, away from the angry and frenzied voice._

_Seth didn't know where he was going; he just knew where safety was..._

"_Mr. Helmsley," _

_Still extremely exhausted, Seth slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a large room, with a warm fireplace. He realised the owner of the voice was carrying him. _

"_Look what-or rather who I found in the forest," said the same voice. _

"_...Seth?" _

_The young Architect's eyes fell on the figure of Michael Helmsley. Seth immediately shrunk back, haven't actually met him before. When he visited with his aunt the last time to see the new baby, Seth hid behind her when he heard the businessman's voice._

_Michael gently took Seth from the guard's arms. "Notify his parents-"_

"_No!" Seth shouted._

_Michael remained quiet as the child started crying._

"_P-please, Mr. Helmsley..." Seth choked. "Don't call my daddy," _

"_Okay," Michael agreed. "But I would like to know why,"_

_Seth nodded, as he was gently placed on the couch. Michael had a quick word with the guard at the doorway before returning to Seth and taking a seat next to him._

"_Seth?" Michael pressed gently._

_Seth took a deep breath before telling Michael what happened, what happens every time his father drank. _

_Michael took Seth in his arms and comforted him. "It's okay," he said softly. "Now, have some hot chocolate and sleep okay?"_

"_You-you're not calling my dad?" Seth asked as the guard entered the room, tray in hand._

_Michael avoided the question and smiled. "You'll be safe here, Seth. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."_

_The guard left the tray on the table as Mrs. Helmsley arrived._

"_Oh, someone needs a bath and bed," Priya smiled gently at Seth. _

"_Baby's asleep yet?" Michael asked._

_His wife sighed and shook her head. For a couple of nights now, their three month old baby girl refused to go back to sleep after her night-time feeds._

"_I'll just let her play a little while longer," Priya said before turning to Seth. "Let's go get you cleaned up, sweetie."_

_Seth was taken to a guest room where he had a warm bubble bath helped by the butler. Of course, the young Architect could bathe himself, but he would be in danger of drowning in the tub if he fell asleep._

_Mrs. Helmsley was waiting in his room to tuck him in. She was carrying a very much wide awake Kelista._

_"You remember Kelista, Seth?" Priya smiled at him."She was only a few days old the last time you saw her." _

_Seth smiled at Kelista, gently pinching one of her plumpy cheeks. The baby just looked at him, quietly taking in this new stranger. She blinked and drew back in shock when Seth yawned loudly._

_Priya chuckled. "Time for bed," she said tucking him in and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," _

"_Goodnight," _

_Comfortable and warm, Seth immediately fell asleep. Not knowing that at that moment, Michael entered his house, and threw his father out._

"_When you learn how to be a good father and husband," Michael growled at Jake. "Then come back home."_

Seth frequently visited the mansion after that; mostly to keep away from his father, but also to see Michael. Unfortunately, Michael was busy most if the time, so Priya asked Seth to keep the Kelista entertained, since babies generally like children, and the little Helmsley Princess enjoyed Seth's company immensely.

Seth could hardly remember the kind of person his father was a long time ago. No one ever brought it up now, of course, but he knew his father wasn't always a good person. But Michael did something after Seth had come crying to him in the middle of the night - and Seth had a pleasant home for the past 23 years, not to mention the close bond he formed with the businessman.

Seth just couldn't understand why Michael...stopped caring.

**~oOo~**

"You're going to be good girl, okay, sweetie?"

Raquel laughed. "Mummy, you told me that yesterday!"

Roman and Sierra had left Raquel with the Rollins' to stay overnight, picking her up this morning, before Seth and Kels arrived at his parent's house.

Now Raquel wanted to go with Jake and Nina again.

Sierra chuckled and kissed her daughter before turning to the Rollins'.

"We're good for time thankfully," she said. "I just need to see if all is well at the parlor, but with Dean..."

That's all Sierra had to say before all of them laughed good-naturally.

After discussing the crazy yet lovable Lunatic Fringe, the Rollins' (and Raquel) said goodbye. Roman and Sierra decided to take a romantic walk through the meadow before heading back to the parlor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Roman asked his wife.

Sierra blushed as Roman kissed her.

"Honey…there are children here." she giggled.

The children were at a playground the Reigns' were walking past. Since yesterday was the older children's time outside, today is the toddlers' 'field' trip. A Native American little boy stood out amongst them.

"These must be some of the kids Seth was telling us about," Roman presumed as he and Sierra went up to them.

"Oh, the children from the orphanage," Sierra added, with a note of sadness in a voice. She wanted to say something else, but stopped.

Vanessa Lenhel, the volunteer Seth and Kelista met yesterday, were accompanying the children this time.

She smiled at the Reigns. "Hi,"

Sierra greeted her as the Native American toddler bounced up to Vanessa.

"This is Koda Pahana," Vanessa introduced.

"Hi, sweetheart," Sierra greeted kindly as her husband bent down to the toddler's eye-level.

To her surprise, Roman starting speaking to Koda in his Samoan tongue.

"Um, honey," Sierra chuckled. "He's Native American, not-"

But the toddler started talking to Roman, incessantly chatting toddler-talk. It was English mixed with a Native American tongue. The toddler then pointed at random things during his incessant babble.

When Koda stopped and appeared to be thinking, Roman responded in Samoan and the toddler started chatting again.

"This is one interesting conversation." Sierra laughed. "Actually, Roman, I think you're going to confuse him."

The Powerhouse smiled and affectionately brushed the child's jaw with his fist. "Maybe one day you'll speak Samoan."

Sierra smiled at pair, until she noticed another couple approaching.

Triple H and Stephanie Helmsley also appeared to be taking walk, when they ran into the Reigns. They spoke to the children (Hunter and Roman chose to ignore each other on principle, given Payback was less than five days away; Sierra and Stephanie managed to give each other stiff smiles).

But it was Koda that Hunter and Stephanie also grow close to. Kelista also told them about her visit to the orphanage and the children, especially about the toddler.

To Stephanie's disappointment and fury, the toddler immediately kept going back to Sierra, no matter how many times the principal owner tried to talk to him.

"Hunter, he's such a lovely child." Stephanie said. "And we were always looking to adopt a baby boy."

Hunter wasn't so sure about having more children. With his busy schedule, he felt guilty not spending enough quality time with the three he already had. But it was very difficult not to become attached to little Koda.

"When did he come to the orphanage?" Stephanie asked Vanessa.

"Mrs. Harro found him near the forest," Vanessa informed them. "He was just under a year, she assumed."

Sierra's eyes widened. "What kind of person would just _abandon_ a baby?!"

Vanessa shrugged. "You get some pretty sick people in this world."

Sierra hugged the toddler close and Vanessa smiled at the two couples. _But there are twice as many good ones,_ she thought.

Sierra looked at her husband. "Roman?" she said softly.

The Shield affiliate smiled at the toddler. "_How would you like to come home with us?_" he asked in Samoan and Sierra's heart leaped.

Koda started babbling again making the Reigns' laugh.

"Steph love, we should get going now," Hunter said quietly. He didn't understand Samoan, but he had a pretty good idea what Roman asked Koda. .

Stephanie looked at Sierra and the toddler. She didn't like the way Koda Pahana warmed up to Roman's wife so quickly and easily.

**~oOo~**

"Alright, let's make a bet." Kelista suggested.

Seth grinned. "I'm listening."

The Helmsley Princess felt really bad about the gifts she had received from the Shield affiliate. The drawing he promised and the flower were both pretty special to her. Yet it was _his birthday_. So Kelista tried to buy Seth a gift, but he refused. In fact, the Architect was adamant about paying for everything on their outing. Now when Kelista managed to pay to go bowling as well as for the socks and drinks, Seth got irritated with her. Thus the Helmsley Princess proposed a bet.

"If I win, I get to buy you a gift," Kelista stated. "But of you win, then-"

The Architect started laughing. "Whoa, hold on there, princess. That is _not_ how a bet works."

"Its how this bet works." Kelista chuckled.

"Alright, then." the Architect agreed as they walked up the three steps towards the bowling alley. "You're on. I'll show you how this is done." He contended playfully and Kelista giggled.

Before the actual bowling lanes, there was a carpeted area with two lounging seats facing each other. The bowling ball rack was in-between the seats. Before the rack was small round high table (with bar stools) for snacks. Thankfully the alley was quiet being a weekday and the superstar and GM weren't bothered much.

Seth sat down on one of the bench-like seats. He had exchanged his shoes for bowling ones for a good laugh. As he put on the bowling shoes, he watched Kelista's expression.

"Seth, I bought you the non-slip bowling socks for a reason." The Helmsley Princess wrinkled her nose. "Those shoes smell horrible, not to mention the bacteria. It's... disgusting."

"I know…" the Architect smirked. "I just love that look on your face."

Kelista rolled her eyes and turned to select her bowling ball from the rack. "I hope you remember to wash your hands…" she muttered more to herself.

In the Architect's opinion, bowling was a good social work-out activity, so it didn't matter he wasn't at the gym today. And he's playing with Kels, which was a bonus point.

If only she could remember him.

"So…are you also from Connecticut like your uncle?" Seth asked.

Kelista selected a light green ball and made her way towards the bowling floorboard.

"I was born and brought up in South Africa," Kelista replied as she launched her ball.

Seth stared at her in shock as she turned and smiled at him. Behind her the ball steadily rolled down lane and she struck out.

"Top that," Kelista challenged as she went to the table to have a drink.

The Shield affiliate chuckled at her challenge. "But…I thought you were born here,"

"We travel the world often so it's easy for Alison and I to adapt." She explained as she sat down.

The Architect pondered over her answer as got up to select a bowling ball. She may have grown up in another country, but she spent at least five years of her life in the States.

_Kels doesn't know she once lived in the States, let alone Iowa_, Seth realized.

The Shield affiliate tried to think of the best way to ask about this. "But…your father's American," he said as he selected an orange one which was heavier than Kelista's green one.

"Yes he is," she confirmed. "But after my mother fell sick and passed away, my father decided to move to SA, since we have family there."

"Sick?" Seth asked in disbelief. _Sick and died? _The Architect didn't remember the day very well, but he was certain of the smoke and flames.

"Yeah…" Kelista said. "In India. My Nani said she liked helping poor people and things like that, so…" she looked away.

Seth sighed. Right. Of course Kelista's grandmother told her facts... but only to an extent.

Kelista smiled at him. "I thought you're going to show me how its done,"

"Oh, I am," he grinned, walking up to the lane.

"It's my turn to ask questions now," Kelista chuckled.

As they took turns bowling, Seth told Kelista about the WWE and all the zany adventures he and his brothers got up to from the time they met at NXT back in 2010.

The Helmsley Princess recalled NXT. It was Uncle Hunter's project, which her father showed great interest in around four years ago.

Seth threw popcorn into the air before eating it, making Kelista giggle (she made sure to give him her hand sanitizer before he ate).

"I'm going to WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Seth avowed. "Always the plan since NXT."

Kelista was fairly impressed by his determination. "Well considering what Uncle Hunter has planned soon, there might an opportunity."

"What does he have planned?" the Architect asked curiously.

Since Daniel Bryan was going to have to surrender the title due to injury, Hunter planned a battle royal for the WWE Championship soon.

The Helmsley Princess chuckled. "Perhaps it's best we don't discuss work now," she advised, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, _perhaps_ not, dear," Seth mimicked graciously.

Kelista almost threw her coke at him. "Oh, sharrup, Seth," she pouted.

"Come on, Kels," the Shield affiliate laughed. "I'm just having fun with you."

"Am-not-talking-to-you," Kelista continued to pout as she pointedly looked away from him.

"I'll tickle you," Seth playfully threatened.

Kelista laughed. "Alright, fine." she said taking her turn to bowl.

"So what does your dad do?" Seth asked.

As Kelista told him about Michael's company she realized her father hadn't called her all day.

_Is Papa mad at me because I didn't stay away at the Shield like he asked? _She he might be mad, but he definitely not stop taking her calls or talking to her.

Kelista shook it off. He was probably just busy.

"Rematch," Seth challenged as the competition ended with Kelista's score topping his.

Kelista smiled at him in sympathy. "We'll just put it down to…'no contest'. Besides, you were more bothered about interrogating me than bowling," she chuckled.

Seth smirked at the look on the Helmsley Princess' face when he took off the bowling shoes and went to get his own back.

"So what do you want to do now?" the Shield affiliate asked. "How about paintball?"

"Well, thankfully, paintball won't require much strength like wrestling." Kelista chuckled. "But strategy and agility is still important all the same."

"Just like wrestling." Seth grinned. "And they don't call me the 'Architect' for nothing, you know."

Kelista narrowed her eyes playfully. "Is that a challenge, Rollins?"

Seth put a hand over his heart as he pretended to be shocked. "Goodness, gracious me! The Helmsley Princess wants to _battle_?"

The said princess rolled her eyes at the Architect's teasing of her mannerisms. "It's getting late. Maybe tomorrow we can play. You and Dean versus Ali and myself."

Seth grinned. "You're on."

"Perhaps the bigger the group, the more fun it would be," Kelista mused. "Ali did get a battle of the sexes going yesterday with the superstars and divas."

Seth arched an eyebrow. "So you're saying...we should come up with our teams..."

Kelista smiled and nodded.

"Like a Paintball Survivor Series!" Seth laughed and Kelista joined in.

At the end of the day, Kelista was glad Seth had a great time. What was unbelievable was that she had an awesome time too. Like spending time with your best friend, doing crazy stuff.

The Helmsley Princess wanted to back to the suite to freshen up before _Smackdown_ tonight. Seth would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled she was coming. At least he'd have one friend...while his two so called brothers probably forgot the Architect has a match tonight. Seth's felt a wave of sadness wash over him. _Just like they forgot my birthday..._

**_~oOo~_**

_Meanwhile at the baking parlor_...

Dean and Roman grinned as Sierra put the final touches on the _Shield_ confection_._

They couldn't wait for _Smackdown_ tonight!

**~oOo~**

Michael said goodbye to his daughter and hung up. He was glad she was safe. He was also happy she had a good day, but…

Why did she have to spend it with Seth?

Michael sighed. This wasn't really wasn't the time for his company to be hit with an EMP of all things!

An Electromagnetic Pulse (or EMP for short) is a wave that is set off by a small explosion and fries all electronics, including cell phones. And it happened just as Michael picked up his phone when Seth called. Everything in the company was thankfully backed up, and soon by rebooting the trunk line, the system was up and running again. During the outage, Michael had no contact with Kelista and Alison's bodyguards, but he felt relieved Kelista was with Seth for some reason.

The businessman massaged his temples as he walked back to his office from the server room. He was never so unsure about anything in his life. Running a multi-billion dollar company was more clear cut and simple that this.

Michael hoped his daughter wouldn't get close to Seth again, that way it would be easier for her to stay away from him. She apologised over and over for going against him and not staying away from the Shield. But he also heard the happiness in her voice when she told him about her day. It was not unlike his little girl's when she sat on his lap excitedly recounting the adventures she and the little Architect had.

Of course he wanted her to be happy. But the more time she spent with Seth, the more she'll remember. And Michael would never forget the words of Dr. Gaillard seventeen years back…

Kelista's amnesia was actually a blessing.

Michael returned to his office and dropped on his chair, exhausted. For the first time, he had no idea what to do. Priya was always his best counsel…for everything.

Though his heart told him something else, his head knew she was gone...her ashes mixed among the debris of the stable

Yet he couldn't help saying, "Priya... sweetheart..." before collapsing on his desk.

Along a river bank in a forest sat a woman in Native American clothing. She belonged to the tribe...but not by birth.

"_Priya...sweetheart..."_

The woman looked up in shock as her heart leaped in her chest. _Michael!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I chose the name '****_Koda Pahana_****,' because of the symbol the toddler will eventually represent to the Shield ****_brothers_****. Roman's not going to have an easy time adopting him, because Hunter may want to adopt Koda as well.  
**

**My apologies for the discrepancies in the Native American culture. I'm not an American myself, so I do not know the culture in-depth.**

**Though EMPs really exist; it just doesn't work the way it affected Michael's company. That concept is from the TV Series ****_24._**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorite! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	22. Sentiments of Friendship and Pyāra

**Chapter 22 Sentiments of Friendship and Pyāra**

* * *

_The Helmsley estate was huge. _

_The mansion backyard had a garden, Kelista's jungle gym, pools and a fish pond. The stable was at the edge of the backyard where the forest (that was part of the estate) began. A stream ran through the estate forest. When Michael bought the estate, the dangerous animals were carefully moved and relocated to the other side of the wall he had built. The family (and friends) was quite safe as Michael had the estate (and the surrounding forest) well-guarded. _

_Seth took Kelista's hand, as they headed into the forest part of the estate. Kelista had known Seth since…well forever. He'd always come on weekends for a couple of hours to play with her_. He often held her hand when they were out because -

"_Don't get lost now," Seth said._

_Kelista giggled. "Me? Never!"_

"_I know you; you'll see something 'pretty' and off you go!" Seth laughed. "Remember the last time-"_

"_That wasn't me, Seth that was __you__." _

"_Really?" Seth laughed. "Tell me, out of the two of us, who couldn't find their way back to the mansion, hmm?"_

_Kelista pouted and playfully nudged him with her shoulder. _

_Seth smiled gently at her. "I won't let you get lost again, Kels." _

**~oOo~**

"Why is my daughter all over the internet?" Michael asked.

Hunter froze. He was at his office, preparing for Smackdown when Mike phoned. _Gossip about Kels on the internet? _No doubt with Rollins too.

But then, his brother didn't sound particularly angry.

"Oh, well I didn't realize..." Hunter quickly Googled his niece.

Pictures of Kels with the orphans came up.

Headlines of WWE giving back to the community when "Mr. and Mrs. Rollins generously donated a huge sum of money to an orphanage."

And then there was Kels' twitter account (which already had 1.2 million followers):

_Kelista Helmsley Rollins WWEHelmsley-RollinsPrincess_

Hunter sighed. Seth and his niece were doing quite well, and now Kelista didn't mind her marriage being out in the open. She was practically throwing it in her father's face for attention.

Well, Triple H couldn't blame her too much, with her father not around often. These things tend to happen.

"Perhaps if you spent more time with her…" Hunter trailed off, but his message loud and clear.

Michael sighed. He wanted to, more than anything. But he also wanted what was best for her. His most precious treasure.

**~oOo~**

_Backstage, before Smackdown_

Renee Young smiled at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest for tonight, the Raw GM Kelista Helmsley-Rollins,"

Kelista smiled bemusedly at Renee.

"Kelista, on twitter your tweet was a little ambiguous who'd you be rooting for, your husband or your uncle." Renee said. "And with over a million followers, the WWE Uni-"

Kelista's eyebrows shot up. A _million _followers? Since when did her (locked) twitter acc. just accept followers? And more importantly -when did she tweet _that_?!

"... So the question on everyone's mind is," Renee continued as Kelista snapped back to reality, "Who are you rooting for? Your uncle, Triple H or your husband, Seth Rollins?"

"Renee-" Kelista began. But was cut off as a superstar appeared with her best friend Alison.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Dean Ambrose smirked. "Of course she's going to be rooting for the Shield –everyone else is!"

Kelista just shook her head, chuckling. "My uncle has fans too, you know,"

"'Course he does!" the Lunatic Fringe agreed. "Stooge Orton and _Boo_tista!"

Alison shook her head chuckling as Renee smiled and left.

"Have you guys seen Seth?" Dean asked.

Kelista pursed her lips. He had some nerve to ask! Seeing as he forgot his brother's special day.

"At the arena, I think," Alison replied.

The Helmsley Princess managed to hold her tongue. Why was she getting so defensive over Seth?

"Alright cool. I'm heading off to catering," Dean said. "There's cheesecake... you coming?"

Alison smiled. "Maybe later. I haven't spoken to Kels all day,"

Hiding his disappointed with a shrug, Dean headed off.

"So how was your day?" Kelista smiled at her friend as they walked to Hunter's office (thankful to leave the camera behind).

"Was really nice. Dean's awesome," Alison said. "We had a lot of fun."

The Helmsley Princess grinned and arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh, come on Kels," Alison sighed. "Are we high school?"

Kelista's jaw dropped. "As if you haven't been teasing me about Seth all week!"

"That's…different."

"How so?" Kelista wanted to know. "We're both merely acquaintances with these guys; we… only met them last week." she finished quietly. Somehow, Seth just seemed more to her all of her sudden.

"How do you know you never met him before?" Alison asked gently as they entered the Authority's office.

Kelista looked at her bemused. "Well maybe, when I came with Uncle Hunter or Papa to the shows years back. But I never really spoke to anyone. What difference does it make?"

"We only met when we were eight, Kels, and you don't remember anything before you were five, so..." Alison pressed.

Kelista chuckled. "I was a really small child, Ali, it doesn't matter much," she swallowed hard and looked away. "I wish I remembered mum..."

Alison was sensitive enough to know when it was time to drop the childhood friendship with Seth reminiscing. She knew how it felt - her own mother died in childbirth, leaving her to be raised by her loving American grandparents.

The same grandparents that worked for Dean's once upon a time.

Alison put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Kels," came a gentle voice from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

The girls looked up to find Seth Rollins entering the office.

"Oh," Kelista quickly composed herself as Alison let go and went to sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine," the GM said politely. "Is there... something I can help you with?"

Alison face-palmed. Now she really wished her best friend wasn't the GM. Seth can't even have a proper conversation with her! Kelista would be friends with Seth if only she could remember him…

"Oh," Seth said, looking very much like he felt the sting of a brush off.

The Helmsley Princess swallowed hard. He was concerned about her and she just... It was Smackdown, for crying out loud. Not Raw where she had to be the GM. Kelista found herself wishing she was still bowling with Seth. Or just hanging out with him. Outside of work.

"Well...have you seen Dean and Roman?" Seth asked.

"I think they're helping to set up the ring," Alison informed the Architect.

The Helmsley Princess looked at her best friend. Did Ali just _lie_? Kelista reasoned there must be a good reason, or Alison wouldn't be so easy-going, if not excited about it. She wondered what was going on, but held her tongue.

"Okay, thanks," Seth turned to leave when Kelista noticed something on the floor.

"Seth, I think you dropped something," the Helmsley Princess picked it up and held the picture out to him.

"Thanks," the Architect replied, taking it.

Kelista froze as she caught a glimpse of the photo.

The Shield affiliate put the picture in his pocket when he realized it was a childhood photo of himself…and Kelista.

_Should I show her? _Seth debated, as Kelista looked at him, wonder mixed with anticipation in her eyes.

"Miss Helmsley, I have a package for you,"

Kelista snapped out of her trance as she turned to accept the package from the courier and automatically signed for it.

Seth sighed, pushing the photo back into his pocket as Alison opened the jewelry box.

"Your dad sent you a necklace," the PA said admiringly. "It's _beautiful_!"

The Helmsley Princess, however, was more interested in the note. Kelista's heart melted as she read the letter from her father:

_Kels, sweetie_

_You are beautiful, sweet, smart and very much precious!_

I love you,

Papa.

_PS. I trust you like the sapphire necklace. I have another surprise for you on Sunday. _

Alison smiled as she watched her friend read her father's note. Uncle Michael wasn't around much, but he could sure make up for it. She just hoped this surprise included him being present. Alison sighed. _For Kels' sake._

"Hey, Kelista,"

The GM, PA and Shield affiliate looked up to see the Bella Twins this time. Seth turned to leave in search for Roman and Dean. He thought he saw a glimmer of recognition in Kelista's eye when she saw the photo. But it was just another huge disappointed there.

**~oOo~**

The Architect had been trying to get a hold of his brothers the entire day. Roman's phone was off, and Dean's just rang before going into voicemail. Seth was glad he spent the day with Kelista, but he would have liked to know that his Shield brothers cared about his birthday.

Seth went through the curtain and stood on-stage to get a good view of the arena. Unfortunately, Roman and Dean were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted the ring attendants that were setting up the arena. "Have you seen Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose?  
"They're getting…the ring poles from the trucks." said a guy setting up the pyros on the edge of the stage.

"Thanks, man." Seth said before leaving.

As he went back through the curtain backstage, Seth realized not only was the ring (and everything else) already set up, but why would his Shield brothers be here on their night off, especially when Sierra and Raquel are in town?

**~oOo~**

"No! No, no, no!" Nikki hollered. "Absolutely not!"

Brie smiled gently at her. "But Nikki-"

"He's one of the big guys," Nikki said.

"So is your brother-in-law, my husband, Daniel." Brie replied.

"Yeah, well that's different. John's a veteran and he might think I'm just using him to get to the top!" Nikki sounded tearful.

Alison smiled sympathetically, as the Helmsley Princess wondered why the twins were coming to her when this was Smackdown. They, along with the two Divas, were supposed to be discussing a tag team match (which the GM would have preferred). But now Kelista had to sit and listen to another episode of Days of Our Lives, or maybe Bold. She was still trying to decide which one this situation would fit more into.

Brie looked at her for help. The superstars and divas quickly figured out that while Kelista was _authoritative_; she wasn't _authoritarian_ like her uncle and aunt. She was also caring. So of course when they had problems (professional and personal) they came to Kelista.

Nikki's face lit up. "But he's such a nice guy and he has this way with our colleagues and fans alike, to make everyone feel special." She sighed happily. "Especially with the Make a wish program...he's so sweet..."

Kelista smiled at the Bella Twin. Okay forget the soapies. Perhaps there was some hope in this matchmaker scheme of Ali's. "Maybe he feels the same way, Nikki." She said.

"Oh please." The said Bella Twin rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he doesn't know I even exist!"

Brie was just about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kelista said, but immediately regretted doing so as Nikki collapsed on her couch, crying.

Alison crossed her fingers. _Let it be John...let it be John...let it be John! _

Sure enough, Cena entered. He was about to greet the GM when he saw the Bella Twin, red-faced, with tear-streaked cheeks.

Nikki Bella sank back into the couch, trying to make herself invisible behind her sister. She was absolutely mortified for John to see her like this! But then, he probably didn't really know or care about telling the twins apart...

"Are you okay, _Nikki_?" Cena asked; concern etched in his handsome features.

Brie looked up at Cena shocked. Sitting on the couch, and dressed alike with Brie's arms around Nikki, it was pretty hard to distinguish the twins.

Alison smiled at Kelista. The P.A. suspected that Cena had wanted to talk to Nikki yesterday when she was at the Helmsley's penthouse suite. Alison just hoped she was right!

"Thanks, John," Brie said with a kind smile. "But we, um..." she looked at Kelista and Alison.

Cena whirled around to face the GM. "Did you threaten to fire her, like Stephanie did to Brie?" John sounded calm, but his eyes were on fire.

The Raw GM was having a hard time keeping business separate form personal. _This is good; at least it shows he ca-_ she quickly pushed those ponderings away. _Business first_, she thought solemnly.

But Alison beat her to it. "Actually we...might, Cena," she replied nonchalantly. "Not that it has anything to do with you." The grinning PA could always have fun. She could mix business with personal –effectively.

Brie and Nikki looked on bemused.

Cena glanced at Nikki's teary eyes before turning back to the GM. "Give her chance. Or put me in a match. If I win, she's not fired."

Kelista looked from him to Alison and back to Cena.

_She wasn't going to fire Nikki in the first place!_

"Alright." Alison agreed. "But let's sweeten the pot…"

"Fine," Cena replied. "If I lose, then you can fire me too."

"No!" Nikki got up and went over to GM. "What are you doing?"

"Your favourite word today," was all Kelista could say. "_No_,"

The Helmsley Princess wasn't going to fire anyone, but she wasn't about to make her best friend look like a fool. Not yet anyway. So Kelista let Alison handle this – situation.

"How about: you vs. all three of the Wyatts?" Alison _suggested_ to Cena.

Cena set his jaw. "Fine, and when I win, Nikkita cannot be fired."

Kelista was sure she saw Alison's smile widen at John's use of Nikki's full name.

Nikki shook her head. "What is going on here? No, I'm going to let John-"

Cena gently took Nikki by her arms. "Hey, calm down, its okay." He said softly.

Still sitting on the couch and baffled by the turn of events, Brie was still trying to figure out _what_ was going on. She looked from the GM shaking her head, to the PA smiling happily, to her sister who was _almost_ being held in John Cena's arms.

Brie sighed. Well whatever Alison was planning, she hoped neither Nikki nor herself would be fired.

**~oOo~**

_Cena vs. The Wyatt Family – (Rumor _has it that if _Cena wins Nikki isn't fired, but if he loses, then they are both fired…well, so much for rumors)._

Cena announces that if he wins than Nikki Bella cannot be fired. The referee is baffled but makes no comment.

Nikki Bella was at ringside, in Cena's corner. After failing to convince him to not to go through the match (and John to convince her to go backstage) the match began.

After a grueling battle, Cena won but the Wyatts started beating him. Nikki slid into the ring to try and save him but mistakenly got knocked over.

Enraged, Cena sprung back up and threw Bray off.

Kelista entered the arena, feeling really bad for Nikki (since this whole thing was Alison's idea – so she would take responsibility). She hardly heard the crowd erupt into cheers for her.

The crowd went wild as Seth Rollins, shortly followed by Dean and Roman, ran into the arena. Seth went to Kelista first, advising her to get backstage.

The Shield (with Cena) once again dominated (of course) and electrified the atmosphere.

"I won. So you can't fire Nikki Bella, now, right?" John asked Kelista.

Kelista sighed. "Honestly, I never said anything about firing anyone. You and Nikki are so… _pyāra mēm, _both of you failed to notice."

Alison and Seth started laughing at the Raw GM saying "in love." Kelista smiled at the Architect bemused. _He understands Hindi?_

The Helmsley Princess smiled at Cena giving Nikki a hug, before heading backstage with Alison and the Shield.

"Is brawling allowed…all the time?" Kelista asked. "Surely not everywhere."

"What's life without a few good brawls?" Dean replied.

"Only when the cameras are rolling," Roman explained. "And not in public. If anyone gets hurt that's not a Superstar, the person responsible is charged as normal."

Alison chuckled. "You guys just love brawling, don't you?"

"Well the crowd loves it." Seth grinned. "Especially when the Shield runs the yard."

**~oOo~**

_Smackdown's Main Event, up on the stands (Shield's antechamber)_

Seth soaked his hair with water as usual when Kelista arrived to wish him luck. His brothers had been waiting for him up here. The Shield affiliate decided not to take off with them for forgetting his birthday. Actually, Seth hardly spoke to them at all.

The Architect sprinkled his bottle over Dean for fun and then force-of -habit he sprinkled Kelista's hair!

Dean and Roman laughed, shaking their heads at their little Shield brother.

The Helmsley Princess slowly wiped her face before gathering her hair to squeeze it. "Seth!" she pouted. "What was that for?!"

"Kels!" Seth gasped. "I'm so sorry! It was just-"

"Because it's your birthday," Kelista said coolly, as Seth profusely apologized, "I'll let it go."

The Architect could hardly suppress a grin. Kelista wasn't speaking like the GM…but like a best friend who wasn't going to 'get even.'

"Who's Seth's opponent?" Roman asked, as Kelista started to walk away.

The GM stopped. "Due to last minute changes, I haven't been given that information, as I am only the General Manager of Raw."

Not that she didn't try to get it; but Kelista reasoned that as long as the match was fair (one-on-one and no interference) Seth could handle it. She turned to leave again.

"Oh don't worry, Kelista," Dean said. "Your _darling_ husband will totally kick his bum."

Roman arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well I couldn't say the other word with a lady here," Dean shrugged.

Kelista stopped at Dean's teasing of her and Seth's marriage. She turned and smiled sweetly at the Lunatic Fringe.

"Oh, I'm sure my _darling_ husband would, Dean." the Helmsley Princess replied casually. "Especially if _you_ were his opponent!"

The Lunatic Fringe gave her one of his famous silly grins as the two other Hounds of Justice howled with laughter.

Dean and Roman gave Seth a double-fist pound each for good luck, just as Alison arrived.

"Hey guys, have you - Kels!" Alison exclaimed, half-amused, when she spotted her friend. "What happened to your hair?!"

Still walking, Kelista turned and gestured to the Shield briefly. "Ask your _dear _brother-in-law!" she retorted.

Roman and Dean burst out laughing again, as Seth shook his head, amused.

"Don't worry, honey," he called after her. "We still have a session of marriage counseling."

Kelista smiled as she continued on to her uncle's office. She was glad Seth had found his brothers. The Helmsley Princess hoped that Roman and Dean finally remembered his birthday. She wanted Seth to be happy.

"Look, Ro!" Dean complained, pointing at Seth. "I can tease him now, right?"

Roman chuckled as Dean and Seth started arguing.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**_

_**Shield.**_

"All right, time to shine, Seth," Roman smiled at the Architect.

Regardless of the fact his brothers hadn't remembered his birthday today; Seth put on a bright smile and decided to give it his all tonight for his hometown. Followed by Dean and Roman, the Architect of the Shield entered the arena to a tremendous reception.

For a moment, Seth wished it was Kelista's father he was facing; just he could see Michael again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Alison just loves playing matchmaker! I'm afraid this is where the mini-love story of John and Nikki ends. Hope you enjoyed the mini-plot:)****

**So this chapter's flashback actually fitted more with last chapter, sorry about that.**

**Poor Seth. He just kept missing his brothers! Wonder what they (and Ali) are up to?**

**Who do you think Seth's opponent is going to be? But more than that - some awesome guys are going to be on commentary!  
**

**What do you guys think of the story's image? Yes, apparently that Seth and Kels when they were children :)  
**

* * *

**Just to clarify:**

**Kelista's family did live in Iowa for the first five years of her life, and then Michael and Kels moved to South Africa after the fire incident in Iowa. Her grandparents also moved there from India, to help take care of her. After the fire, Kelista has no memory of this and was left to assume her mother died of illness in India.**

**Alison's mother died in childbirth, leaving her American (paternal) grandparents to raise her as her father works for Michael's company and is away most of the time. They relocated to South Africa when Ali was still young, so she became friends with Kelista (seeing as Michael and Ali's father are also close friends).**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	23. Secrets of the Catori Forest

**Chapter 23 Secrets of the Catori Forest  
**

* * *

"_Uncle Hunter!" Kelista squealed happily as she ran up to him._

_Young Hunter Helmsley smiled and bent to catch his niece, before throwing the excited little princess up in the air._

_Kelista squealed in delight and happily returned his hug once he caught her._

_Still carrying his niece, Hunter turned to sister-in-law and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Kels has grown up so fast,"_

"_Yes she has." Priya smiled. "Michael is still outside." she said, leading him to the sunroom, closer to the back of the house. _

_Out the ceiling-to-floor window panes, Hunter could just make out his brother past the formal garden, in the lower lawn near the pool. Michael was wrapping up a strategic military operation game he was playing with Seth._

_Hunter sat down and watched as Kelista opened up the sweets and toys from her uncle. He always felt bad about the gifts he bought for her, considering she always had the best of everything from her father._

_However the Helmsley Princess' eyes sparkled as she went through his gifts. "Oh, Uncle Hunter! Thank you so much!" she said throwing her little arms around him._

_Hunter smiled. So it was true. Michael had told him that Kelista never cared about the gifts themselves; rather the __person__ that bought them. _

_Speak of the devil-_

"_Hey Hunt!" Michael's husky voice boomed as he entered the room._

"_Hey Mike!"_

_As the siblings exchanged pleasantries, the housekeeper came in to inform Priya that Nina Rollins was waiting in the foyer for her son._

"_Kels, sweetie," Priya said, "Would you call Seth inside?"_

"_Okay, mummy," the Little Helmsley Princess replied, as the butler entered with refreshments._

"_So Hunter," Michael grinned as they sat down, his arm around Priya. "How's Stephanie?"_

_Hunter almost choked on his juice. "Can it, Mike. She's the boss' daughter; do you want me or Shawn to get fired?"_

_Hunter's mentor, Shawn Michaels, introduced him to Stephanie McMahon – er, to the McMahon family._

"_Would it be so bad to just talk to her?" Michael asked as Seth and Kelista entered the sunroom._

_Hunter sighed and tried to ignore his (big) brother. He should have never spoken about Stephanie in the first place! Of course Priya picked up the soft spot he already- Hunter mentally shook himself. 'That's just crazy!' _

"_You could always work in my company," Michael continued as his brother remained silent. "There's no one else I would run it with. You know, Hunt, if you wanted to take the assertive approach to woo Stephanie by buying out her father's company-"_

"_Stop it Michael," Priya scolded her husband, who laughed. _

"_Oh, come on, honey," Michael grinned. "It's a good plan," _

_Priya giggled as she just shook her head._

"_What's so wrong in going and talking to her?" Seth asked, smiling. "Just say hello, first. 'Hello is the first word in a friendship,'"_

"_This is Kelista's friend Seth," Priya introduced as she gave the little Architect a parcel containing cookies and sweetmeats to take home._

_Hunter smiled at little Seth , not knowing that if he hadn't taken the 8 year old future Shield affiliate's advice, he may not have been married to Stephanie when he faced Seth Rollins of the Shield 20 years later._

**~oOo~**

_Smackdown, Main Event_

Michael smiled as he watched Seth walked down the stairs through the audience. He knew exactly how this match will go. And who will win.

Not too far behind the Architect were his Shield brothers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Seth neatly flipped over the barricade and looked up at his opponent already in the ring. As usual, Evolution was at ringside, near the ramp. Dean made his way over to the commentary table.

"Come on Ro, let's add our expertise to this match," the Lunatic Fringe grinned, as he grabbed a headset.

Roman just shook his head as he watched Seth hop into the ring to face his opponent.

Michael folded his arms as Lillian Garcia introduced the wrestlers.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall." the ring announcer declared. "Introducing first, representing the Shield from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 217 pounds..._Seth Rollins_!"

The crowd roared in excitement.

"And his opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut," Lillian continued, "Representing Evolution; weighing 255 pounds, _Triple H_!"

Michael sighed. _Good luck, little brother_, he thought as the bell rang.

The opponents circled each other.

Triple H observed the younger man's eyes follow his every move, like a trained soldier. Hunter wondered if he met Seth before, considering he and Kels were childhood friends...

One thing's for sure, Michael had taught Seth a thing or two about combat. As the match went on, Hunter could almost feel himself wrestling against his brother. Even though Seth was lighter on his feet, he had the same fighting spirit.

The commentators were just raving about Seth as the match went on. Even JBL. They were so excited; Dean could hardly get a word in:

Seth was on the apron, when Hunter came running towards him. The Architect ducked and subsequently picked up the Evolution member with his shoulders, flipping him over the top ropes and onto the arena floor.

"Great agility," Cole commented.

Seth then looked at Hunter and then to the other side of the ring, an idea quickly coming to his mind.

In excitement, all three commentators talked at once:

"The Aerialist-" Cole began.

Seth climbed back into the ring.

"Oh!" Lawler exclaimed. "He's gona go-"

Seth ran the other side of the ring, bouncing off the ropes for momentum before running back.

"Get ready!" JBL laughed.

"Here we go!" Cole exclaimed as Seth jumped up, not even touching the top rope. The Architect flipped and landed on Triple H taking him out with the _Somersault Plancha_ as he crowd cheered loudly.

"YEAH!" Roman yelled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"He stays on his feet!" JBL exclaimed. "This guy's incredible!"

Roman sighed the Lunatic went on about how fantastic it was to have a sister-in-law in management, especially when you're facing the injustices of the Authority.

"WWE commentators tell half truths and whole lies." Dean whispered Roman.

The Powerhouse wanted to whack him upside the head – the Lunatic Fringe was still wearing his commentator headphones, so obviously the commentators heard – as well everybody else.

**~oOo~**

"Well, they paid to be commentators not officials or referees," Alison grinned at Kelista.

The GM of Raw and her PA were watching from the Authority's office. Kelista's hair was already dried and the hairdresser was already styling it.

For the first time, the Helmsley Princess really paid attention to a match. Sure, Uncle Hunter was wrestling, but she couldn't help admiring Seth's skill set in the ring. Kelista also found herself worried when he got hurt.

"Kels?" Alison asked when she made no response.

"Oh, I was hoping they weren't going to talk about Seth and I," Kelista sighed. "You know, with all the rumors with my papa watching this match,"

But of course the commentators had a whole lot of questions, of the _hows, whens and whys_ of Seth and Kelista.

And, of course, Dean had answers for _all of them_.

"So when did they first meet?" Lawler asked. "Here in the WWE?"

"Actually, believe it or not guys," Dean said. "Seth and Kelista knew each other since they were kids; they're childhood sweethearts."

Roman shot him a look. Well it was partially true; Seth and Kelista did know each other as children.

Dean took off his headset and grinned at his brother. "Well if you want people to believe your lies you have to mix it in with some truth!" he whispered.

Roman shot him another look of _what the hell_? "Who said _lie_?"

The Lunatic Fringe shrugged and put his headset back on. "Yeah, well, where was I? Oh, the wedding was pretty small, just me, Roman, his family and Alison. Really grand though."

"So why all the secrecy?" JBL wanted to know.

Dean looked at him incredulous. "Well don't you know who the head of the Authority is, Mr. Raw commentator?"

Cole chuckled. "Well of course, Triple H was beyond fury when he found out about his niece and his hated Shield nemesis."

"And he tied that munga – er whatever Kelista calls it." Dean continued.

"Tied?" JBL asked perplexed.

Dean shrugged. It's what Kelista said.

Even though it doesn't look like it, the one Michael had made for Priya is actually a thick piece thread (like the traditional mangala sultras but has gold covering, except at the ends where he tied the necklace for her. Tying the mangala sultra (like tying the knot) is securing the bond between husband and wife. Nowadays people just use a clasp to be more secure, but the term "tying the mangala sultra" is still used – or maybe just lost in translation.

"And the friendship between Roman and Seth, considering what happened on Smackdown..." Lawler said carefully.

It was obvious that this was what they were dying to ask since last Tuesday, but couldn't do so on Raw in front of Kelista.

"Oh that was an accident," Dean said as he explained about Kelista's sprained ankle and that Roman never actually _Speared_ her.

"What a relief!" Cole exclaimed. "So the baby's okay?"

"Yup he is!" Dean replied. "Or she – is it possible to tell this early?" he asked Roman oh-so-innocently.

"Why don't we go ask our dear sister-in-law when she fires your a**?" the Samoan growled and swiftly threw off Dean's headset.

"Ohh! Look who's teasing now!" the Lunatic grinned. "I'm going to tell Seth! Hey Seth! SETH!"

"Shut up, Dean. Don't distract him." Roman snarled, before turning back to the commentators, Cole, JBL and Lawler. "And you three, learn to get your facts straight, before listening to _rumors_!"

"Yeah they just love stories don't they?" Dean grinned as Seth went for a cover after a Curb Stomp. "And they love _telling_ stories too!"

Back in his company's headquarters, Michael paid no heed to the content of the commentary throughout the match. One thing's for sure though, Seth got himself one heck of a Lunatic brother. The elder Helmsley suppressed a chuckled. Dean must keep Seth (and Roman) laughing for hours. Kind of like he and Hunter when they were young...

Michael was a little disappointed (because of his brother), but not really surprised when Seth picked up the win. He was about to turn off his office TV when the Architect made an announcement over the roaring of his hometown's cheers.

**~oOo~**

Kelista froze as Seth continued talking.

There was no way she was going _out there_! Even if it was for a little while, considering _Smackdown _is going to finish now (that was the final match for the evening).

"Come on, Alison," Dean said to the camera. "It's show time,"

The Helmsley Princess turned to her friend, confused, but she wasn't the only one. In the ring, Seth was also baffled.

"But it's the _end_ of the show..." Kelista tried to reason.

"Sure it is," Alison agreed, before grabbing her friend's hand and heading to the arena.

**~oOo~**

_Algonquian Village; Catori Forest (just outside Davenport, Iowa, near the Helmsley mansion)._

Pavati smiled at the chief who warmly smiled back.

She knew she was different, but was never treated or made to feel that way. Sure they had the same long black hair, but their facial features and skin tone were significantly different. However, that never stopped the chief and his wife being like a mother and father to her for as long as she could remember. Unfortunately, her memories don't go back as far as childhood.

In fact the only reason she knew she wasn't biologically part of the royal family was –

"_Hi_ Pavati."

Pavati looked up to see the village prince, Hanovi. She was often weary around him. She just nodded to him in greeting before carrying on her way.

"_We will be married, Pavati_," Hanovi said forcefully.

She sighed. Hanovi had been trying for about 15 years to persuade Pavati into marrying him to no avail. Pavati knew it was only the chief that stopped Hanovi from compelling her to marry him.

Pavati looked at him sadly. Of everyone in the village, Hanovi was the only –unpleasant – one. Spoilt as a child and grew up as the heir to the throne, Hanovi was very much conceited and used to getting anything he wants. Pavati was pretty sure she was the only thing the chief has ever denied him.

But the chief said Pavati belonged to another son. And as long Pavati chooses not to remarry, she will not.

"Have a good day," she said politely and started to walk away.

Hanovi grabbed her arm. "Pavati-"

"**HANOVI**!" the chief thundered.

The prince let go immediately as his father appeared.

Pavati smiled gratefully at the chief, who nodded for her to leave (safely). She quickly made her way to the river and sat down on the soft grass. Life at the village (aside from Hanovi) was peaceful and full of bliss.

But she often felt an ache in her heart. Especially when she saw couples and children.

But she was never allowed to leave the village; the outside world was a dangerous place. Also, if people found their village and the secrets they hold, their tribe may as well be wiped out for it.

So they stayed hidden safely within the mountains, where the weather was fair all year round, with fresh clean running water. And the air pure.

She mistakenly slipped out yesterday. She didn't intend to, but what see saw she'll never forget. There were some children and a young couple with them. The young woman looked like she was in her early twenties. Parvati just caught a glimpse of the side of the girl's face when Hanovi pulled her back and took her to the village.

If only she could see the man who arms she could almost feel around her; or the little girl whose sweet laughter filled her dreams…and her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Hello is the first word in a friendship," **_**is from the movie**_**, Chrissa Stands Strong.**_

* * *

**Response to guest reviewer **_**Kaidence**_**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	24. Unearthing the Past

**Chapter 24 Unearthing the Past**

* * *

_Kelista eagerly looked around for Seth. Carried by her father, the little princess held a small box of sweetmeats. _

"_Papa, look there's Seth" Kelista said excitedly, pointing in the direction of the jumping castle. "I hope he likes my presents."_

_It was the young Architect's ninth birthday, and his parents were throwing a party for him in the Rollins' backyard. It was one of the rare times Kelista visited the Rollins' home, usually accompanied by her mother. Aside from the sweetmeats, Kelista's presents for Seth also included toys and a picture of Seth and herself that was carefully drawn and coloured by her._

"_I'm sure he will, sweetie," her father replied as he took in the decorated backyard._

_Michael wasn't too impressed by the setup let alone the location. The parties he and Priya threw for their daughter each year was nothing short of extravagant. At that moment, his wife turned to look at him as if reading his thoughts. But he smiled at her, realizing this was the best the Rollins' could do for their child, and that was, after all, most important._

"_Okay, everyone," Mr. Rollins addressed the children. "Gather around, it's time to sing and cut the cake."_

_Michael just put Kelista down as his cell phone rang._

_The little Architect's face fell as the businessman took the call. This usually wasn't good. It meant that he was leaving. Michael then turned to Priya for a short conversation before kissing her and sure enough, turned to go._

_Seth opened his mouth to call him, but Michael already disappeared into the house, to exit through the front door._

_To Priya's surprise, Mr. Rollins called upon Kelista to feed Seth his birthday cake. The Helmsley Princess beamed and looked at her mother, who nodded._

_Seth's smile returned when he saw Kelista, as she eagerly came up to the main table._

_The Helmsley Princess accepted the piece of cake Mrs. Rollins gave her to feed the birthday boy._

"_Don't mess me, okay Kels?" Seth pleaded, chuckling. _

"_I won't, I promise," she replied sweetly as she fed him. "Happy Birthday, Seth." The Helmsley Princess then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek._

_Seth hugged her. "Thanks Kels," _

**~oOo~**

"Hey, Kelista, come on," Seth grinned. "The children are waiting – and we have a surprise for them, right?"

The Authority's music hit and Seth smiled as Kelista walked onto the stage with Alison (and of course, her bodyguard, Rizer).

"We need to get our own song," Alison sighed. "Pronto!"

"I didn't know about this!" Kelista exclaimed. "Is that why Nani insisted I wear this, even though the show was supposedly coming to an end?"

Kelista's top was a crystal and sequin embellished gold satin _choli_ (top) with a sweetheart neckline and skirt a gold-edged flame-orange crushed _ghahara (_skirt_)_, complete with a gold tasseled drawstring on her right side.

Alison shrugged. "Well..."

Shaking her head, the Helmsley Princess walked down the ramp, surprised that so many people were calling her name. Especially some little voices. Turning, she saw a little boy with a _John Cena_ t-shirt. He stretched out his hand to her, and the Helmsley Princess understood, as she had seen some of the wrestlers when they came down the on the ramp when she watched Raw.

Further down the ramp, and closest to the ring, Triple H watched as Kelista approached the little boy. She smiled at him and shook his hand gently. Over the blare of their entrance music, he could only see the movement of her mouth as she greeted the child with a sweet: "Hi, there,"

Kelista spoke a little more to him, and the little John Cena fan eagerly nodded, before she continued down the ramp towards her uncle.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Kels," Hunter replied. "You shouldn't be out here,"

"I'm sorry you lost, Uncle Hunter I was hoping you would win," she said sincerely.

Triple H was taken aback. "What? You-you were rooting for me?"

"Of course!" Kelista chortled. "And now I have to make a good impression as GM and as part of the Authority," she smiled. "You head off to the medics before I call Aunt Steph."

Hunter chuckled. "I'm fine, Kels,"

In the ring, Seth looked over at the two members, feeling slightly guilty. But hey, it was a fair matchup; Kelista should understand that at least. Perhaps she would be more annoyed with the fact that he called her out here. His head turned as two figures made their way around the ring, passing Triple H, Kelista and Alison.

Seth's heart sunk as Dean and Roman casually making their backstage as if they were bored. He flashed back to his ninth birthday; with a similar feeling the little boy had watching Michael turn his back and walk out before Seth's party even began. He was hurt; not understanding why his brothers don't want to be out here celebrating with him. They STILL haven't wished him for his birthday.

Seth turned his attention back to the arena as Kelista stepped into the ring, shaking the unpleasant memories off. Alison chose to remain at ringside.

"Aww, this is a sweet moment, right here, ladies and gentlemen," Lawler cooed.

"Don't know how sweet it can be," JBL huffed. "Rollins is a thorn in Triple H's side; the GM should just fire him!"

Cole was shocked. "Her husband?!"

"Rollins is a traitor to her family," JBL tried to argue, "And the rest of the Shield-"

He was interrupted as a great Samoan _**roar**_ resonated throughout the stadium.

The Architect looked up in shock as Roman and Dean appeared from the side entrance wheeling in a cart, with Sierra beside them.

Kelista chuckled. "Wow," she said, admiring the huge silver Shield shaped cake.

Seth just stared in amazement. The cake had the faces of Roman, Dean and Seth made from frosting with the Architect in the forefront.

"Kelista," Roman addressed the GM, "Dean and I can't carry a tune, would you do the honors?"

The Helmsley Princess rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, I'm sure you could,"

Dean waved his hand. "Not the point. Besides I'm sure our brother wants the princess to sing. Right Seth?"

Seth just stared at Dean with a dumbfounded smile on his face. He was still recovering from shock of seeing his brothers with the humongous party confection.

Roman winked at Alison. "A little birdie told me Kelista has a _lovely_ singing voice."

The Helmsley Princess giggled and shook her head.

The Powerhouse turned to the crowd. "Davenport, do you want to hear Kelista sing?!"

The crowd cheered and chanted: _SING! SING! SING!_

Dean grinned at Roman and stuck his tongue out eccentrically. "Of course they want to hear Seth Rollins' 'wife' sing!"

Kelista smiled bashfully and obliged, leading the crowd into singing Happy Birthday for Seth. As they sang, Stephanie appeared and joined her husband, who was now on the stage.

"Hip Pip!" The Helmsley Princess cheered.

There was a faint 'hooray' from the children.

"Oh, gosh," Kelista proclaimed. "No sweetmeats for you guys!" she playfully threatened and the crowd chortled.

Seth shook his head and tried to refrain from laughing.

"HIP PIP!" Kelista tried one more time.

"**HOOOOOOOOOREY!"** The children hollered, with the adults joining in.

Roman threw his head back and gave a great Samoan roar once again. Sierra chuckled and kissed him.

Dean and Roman then hopped into the ring to join Seth and Kelista.

The Lunatic Fringe smirked. "And now it's time to feed the birthday boy!"

Seth was about to dive out if the ring laughing. "No way!"

"Alright, Kelista can feed you," Dean shrugged.

Seth agreed (she wouldn't mess him at least) and Sierra handed a piece of cake to the Helmsley Princess who gently fed it to Seth.

"Happy birthday Seth," Kelista said sweetly.

Before she knew what she was doing, the Helmsley Princess stood on her tip toes and kissed the Architect's cheek.

"_Don't mess me, okay Kels?" Seth pleaded, chuckling. _

"_I won't, I promise," she replied sweetly as she carefully fed him. "Happy Birthday, Seth." The Helmsley Princess then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek._

Kelista blinked before she felt a sharp pain cut through her head:

_The scene changed drastically, and the little boy stood before her as flames rose around them. The air became thick with smoke making it hard to breathe…_

Alison hopped onto the apron. "Kels…you okay?" she asked gently touching her Kelista's shoulder.

Alison noticed how her friend's eyebrows furrowed in pain. At least she was near the ropes, because it looked like Kelista reached out to hold it from losing her balance.

Seth's voice brought her back to reality. "Kels...!"

The GM tried to steady herself. "...Y-yes, I'm fine,"

"Kels..." Alison began.

"I'm alright, Ali." Kelista assured her.

Seth only had a split second warning when Kelista's sweet smile turned into a grin and the next moment she smothered cream on his beard!

Roman and Dean roared with laughter.

Seth wiped the cream from his face chuckling. "Really Kels? Are we kids again?"

Kelista laughed. "Well what's a birthday party if no one gets messed with the birthday cake?!"

Seth grinned and dipped his hand in cream yet again. "_So_ true. And since you got away the last time..."

Kelista, still chuckling, threw up her hands and backed up. "Seth,-"

Seth advanced towards her Kelista immediately spun around only to be blocked off by the ring ropes. She hadn't been in the ring enough times to know the quickest way in (and out) was dropping onto the canvas and rolling out.

Once again, the Helmsley Princess shrieked with mirth as Seth caught a hold of her and pulled her back towards him: his left hand holding both of hers to her abdomen, pinning Kelista against him.

Still laughing, the Helmsley Princess turned her head left and right trying to avoid the dessert as Seth waved his cream covered hand in front of her face. "Seth, don't!"

But unlike last week, the Shield affiliate succeeded in smothering cream on her cheeks.

"_Seth_!" Kelista burst out laughing.

Dean whistled. "Payback is so sweet!" the Lunatic laughed.

Alison responded by taking some cream and throwing it at Dean. "What payback?" she chuckled as Dean wiped the cream from his cheek in shock.

Dean grinned. "This _payback_." he took a whole handful cake and aimed it at her.

"There goes my all my hard work," Sierra sighed, but Roman could see she was trying not to laugh.

"Seth and Dean," Roman chuckled looking affectionately at his little brothers. "Will they ever grow up?"

"And will you learn to have some fun?" Sierra replied putting some cream in his beard.

Stunned, Roman wiped some cream with his thumb. A cheeky smile appeared on his face as he licked the cream and Sierra knew she was in trouble.

Roman chased Sierra all the way to the stage. He caught her and smothered some cream on her cheek before kissing her.

Back in the ring, Alison announced it was gift time! But this was from Seth and Kelista.

"So let's get this party _started_!" the Lunatic Fringe yelled.

The song _You're never Fully Dressed without a Smile _by Sia started playing as Alison signaled the attendants to start handing out party bags to all the children in the arena.

_Hey, America_

_Let's turn it up_

_Yeah check out ourselves_

_Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile_

"Is the WWE paying for all_ this_?" Seth asked, amazed.

Alison shrugged and she moved to the music. "Perhaps. But Dean and Roman also have another surprise for you."

The Architect blinked.

"And you thought they really left you the whole day today?" Alison chuckled as she indicated the titantron where a slide show began playing.

_Your clothes may be Chanel, Gucci_

_Your shoes crocodile_

_But baby you're never fully dressed without a smile_

Photos were shown of the orphanage that Raquel took with Seth's phone. There were also pictures of Seth, Kels and Raquel at the aquatic centre – in the background. The Architect realized his brothers were the ones actually snapping those photos, as Roman and Dean were posing in the front almost as if they were saying: '_See, Seth! We knew! We always knew!'_

Sia's song subsided as a video clip played. Apparently WWE was holding a new giving back to the community program' with Seth and Kelista as the main instigators. The volunteer aid, Vanessa and some children at the orphanage were already interviewed regarding the Architect and the Helmsley Princess' visit.

Of course, Seth and Kelista were highly surprised at these footages, seeing they had no idea of being 'instigators.'

_"I was so happy when Mr. and Mrs. Rollins arrived thinking they were going to adopt at least one child." Vanessa told Renee Young. "But even better, Mr. Rollins made a large donation, and then Mrs. Rollins in turn probably emptied the entire kids' dept at the mall for us!"_

Kelista chuckled. "Oh, well at least one good thing that may come out from these rumors,"

Seth turned to her. "What's that?"

"The children at the orphanage have a better chance of being adopted now."

"Up high, Kels!" Seth said as he and Kelista high fived with both hands.

"Awww, aren't they cute,"

This time, Roman didn't even bother to tell Dean to can it.

_Now look at us_

_We pick it up_

_We set it on fire_

_Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile_

Alison pulled Kelista to dance.

"Party child this one," Kelista laughed. "She can paint the town red when a song hits."

Kelista beckoned for her aunt and uncle to come on stage and dance.

Stephanie chuckled as Hunter shook his head, laughing.

_We show it out_

_We're playing now_

_We're living the life_

_But baby you're never fully dressed without a smile_

Alison just shrugged and danced her way up the ramp, pulling the Authority towards the ring to let go and get their groove on.

Kelista was glad to see her best friend happy. She didn't know if she would have the strength if she had to go through what Alison is. The Helmsley Princess just had to keep the faith that her father would find Captain Levi Palmer.

But as Dean watched Alison, he couldn't help feeling the opposite.

_**~oOo~**_

_Algonquian Village, Catori Forest ( (just outside Davenport, Iowa, near the Helmsley mansion)_

"You attacked him, didn't you?" the Chief asked quietly.

Hanovi smirked. "He's not much of a soldier, I beat him down easily."

"When Michael finds out-"

"I have Pavati," Hanovi grinned. "And Michael has no idea. He won't know about this either."

The chief clenched his fist and reigned in his anger, almost reminding Hanovi of her real name, and that she wasn't Hanovi's. Actually according to the chief's wife, Pavati may not remember Michael, but her heart sure does.

But he couldn't talk about that now, in case Pavati overheard. "Where's the soldier now?"

Hanovi shrugged. "Somewhere in the forest...probably licking his wounds."

"Hanovi, how could you just leave him?"

"You're right, father," the prince agreed. "He saw the village...I should have put him down - permanently."

"Hanovi!"

"I'll go finish him," Hanovi grinned. "Palmer is as good as dead!"

**~oOo~**

_Somewhere in the Catori Forest…_

Levi Palmer was trapped. Not that he could get anywhere in his physical state.

He should have seen it coming, but being injured, he chose to trust the Native American. He knew that some worked for Michael a few years back around these parts and they were quite lovely people. Obviously this guy didn't fit the category, especially pretending to help Levi, only to attack him from behind and crush his radio in the process.

Levi had got through to HQ once and then comm. cut - from the company's side. As highly unlikely it was, it wasn't impossible.

Almost as impossible as who he saw. He was looking for her killer, but he found her instead. Alive.

So Levi had to get to Michael.

And his precious Alison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Go Roman and Dean! Surprising Seth, perhaps they're good brothers after all?**_

_**Hanovi's very brave to go up against Michael – or incredibly stupid...**_

* * *

_**Shield birthday cake to all those who review! To eat or join the food fight lol**_

* * *

**Kelista's attire is similar to the one Rani Mukerji wore in _Hum Tum_.**

* * *

**To guest reviewer **_**Kaidence**_**: You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	25. A Shadow of the Past

**Chapter 25 A Shadow of the Past**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to reviewer **_**antiquevelvet, **_**for your questions! ****My apologies, I didn't realize how vague the last chapter with Levi Palmer was! I didn't intend for it to be _that_ mysterious! Hopefully it'll be much clearer in this chapter!**

* * *

_17 years ago..._

"Hi, Stormie!" Kelista said excitedly as she petted her horse. She had run into the stable ahead of her parents.

The stable was located at the edge of the mansion grounds, near the woods, which the Native Americans referred to as the Catori Forest.

"Good day, young miss," Swihan greeted, helping Kelista bring Storm out of his pen. "And to you, Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley,"

Michael and Priya had just entered the stable.

"Hello, Uncle Swihan," the five year old little Helmsley Princess replied.

Swihan was the Helmsleys' horse riding instructor. He and many other Native Americans worked in (or around) the Iowa Helmsley mansion.

Priya smiled at him as she and her husband stood by the doorway.

Michael chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the elder man. "For the last time, Swihan, it's _Michael_."

"Be careful, Kels," her mother said.

"Yes, Mummy," the Helmsley Princess replied as she was helped by Swihan to mount Storm.

Once she wall fully settled, Kelista noticed an unknown man outside.

"Mummy, who's that?" she pointed to the back window.

Priya turned to look. "There's no one there, sweetie,"

Michael wasn't too concerned. The Helmsley estate (which includes a part of the forest behind it) was closely guarded by his security.

Kelista blinked. She didn't remember seeing that man before. He must be a relative of Uncle Swihan.

As the Swihan informed Michael and Priya about Kelista's progress, the Little Helmsley Princess noticed an oil can in the stranger's hand as he walked around the stable.

Michael's phone beeped and Priya sighed.

"Sorry, honey," Michael kissed his wife. "l have to take this,"

Priya nodded. "Okay,"

Michael tuned to Kelista. "Enjoy your ride, sweetie," he said, affectionately tugging on her ponytail. "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

As Priya watched Michael leave, she unconsciously reached up and touched her mangala sultra, the symbol of their marriage.

Michael traversed through the lower lawn and gardens towards the mansion. Hopefully he'll sort this matter out quickly or put someone else on it. When he reached the mansion he fired up his laptop and made a few phone calls. Michael was just on the third call when he heard a small explosion and then screaming. Turning, the businessman's phone dropped, as he took in the black smoke he could see from the ceiling to floor window.

His heart stopped. The smoke was coming from the _stable_!

Michael had never run so fast in his life. By the time he reached the lower gardens, he saw Seth carrying Kelista and the gardeners running up with hosepipes.

Michael immediately took his daughter in his arms.

"Papa," Kelista choked.

"It's okay, sweetie," Michael said soothingly as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

He looked around. "Where's Priya?" he asked urgently.

"She-she's still inside." Seth coughed. "She told me to get Kelista out,"

Michael gave Kelista to Swihan as the flames rose. "Take the children to the mansion!"

"Yes sir- what are you doing?!" Swihan asked as Michael headed towards the flaming stables.

Michael ignored him and subsequently threw off the gardeners that attempted to stop him. He ran towards the stable door despite the ceiling falling.

"_**PRIYA**_!" Michael's heart leaped.

A final explosion threw him back as the entire stable collapsed in flames.

Michael struggled to get up, but reality slowly began to sink in.

Tears fell down his cheeks."No, Priya..."

No one noticed the man standing just beyond the wall, watching them from a small hill covered by trees.

**~oOo~**

Eleven year old Seth Rollins slowly grabbed onto the gates. His lower lip trembled as he stared at the vacant Helmsley Mansion.

The young Architect hoped Kelista was okay; she didn't have burns or anything after the fire. Dr. Gaillard said Kels was probably exhausted, so she should be left to rest. So after Seth had been checked, comforted and fed he was taken home (sadly Mrs. Helmsley wasn't the one giving him sweetmeats - she must be resting too).

But now, Kelista and her family had just moved out of the city. Probably out of the state.

Seth slowly slid to the ground and hugged himself tightly.

She didn't even say goodbye.

**~oOo~**

Michael watched with weary eyes as Dr. Gaillard did another check-up on Kelista. It was almost a month after the fire at the stable on the grounds of the Iowa Helmsley mansion.

And Kelista hadn't woken up since.

Hunter came up and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She has to get up, Hunt," Michael choked out. "My baby just has to."

His beloved Priya was gone. Michael couldn't bear to lose his only child too.

Thankfully Kelista woke up a few days later. She had a fully recovery, except for one small problem.

She had no idea who Dr. Gaillard was...

Or even her own father.

"Kelista seems to have symptoms of _retrograde amnesia_," Dr. Gaillard diagnosed after an hour of calming down and conversing with Kelista.

Retrograde amnesia is the loss of pre-existing memories to conscious recollection, beyond an ordinary degree of forgetfulness. The person may be able to memorize new things that occur after the onset of amnesia (unlike in anterograde amnesia), but is unable to recall some or all of their life or identity prior to the onset. Amnesia can be caused by traumatic, emotional events.

"In this case, seeing her mother die in the fire," the doctor finished quietly, laying a comforting hand on Kelista's forehead, who was now fast asleep. "The poor child."

Michael never took his eyes of Kelista. "Will she get her memories back?"

After losing his wife, it was another huge blow for his baby girl to wake up and treat him like a stranger.

"Kelista's amnesia may actually be a blessing," Dr. Gaillard noted. "If she remembers her mother's death it may be too much for her and she could end up in a coma…or worse."

"Worse?" Michael repeated faintly.

The family doctor looked at him sadly. "The shock could cause her to go into a persistent vegetative state,"

Of course, Michael searched for Priya's body. But nothing remained, not even her mungala sultra, her thick gold wedding necklace. Eventually he had resolved to pushing past his own broken heart; he realised Kelista needed him and concentrated on raising their daughter.

Michael decided to keep everything from Kelista's Iowa upbringing a secret. And moved the family to South Africa, where Kelista will be cared for by her grandparents and meet her to be lifelong best friend, Alison.

**~oOo~**

_Post-taping Smackdown, backstage, Present day_

"Heyyyy, A-liiii-kins!"

Alison and Kelista turned around and looked bemusedly at Dean. Seth was accompanying him (Roman was with Sierra and Raquel).

Seth winked at Kelista. "Hope you're used to Dean's craziness by now."

"Oh, I am," she replied nonchalantly.

Alison chuckled at the Lunatic Fringe. "What's up..._Deano_?"

"We make quite the team, hey?" Dean grinned.

The PA blinked. "A team?"

"My bro, Seth's party," the Lunatic Fringe explained. "Was awesome wasn't it?"

Before Alison could reply, a diva bounced up to them.

"Kelista!" Brie squealed giving the GM a hug.

The Helmsley Princess stiffened at this 'stranger' hugging her. Why on earth do people think hugging and kissing strangers' cheeks are normal greetings?! Kelista refrained from rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you!" The Bella Twin gushed. "Thank you so much!"

Kelista gracefully and subtly shifted herself out of Brie's hug as Alison tried hard not to laugh.

"For…?" The GM wanted to know.

Brie clapped her hands together excitedly. "Guess what happened! John told Nikki he loves her. My sister is _sooo_ happy!"

"Then you should be thanking Alison," The Helmsley Princess said, her eyes twinkling at her best friend. "This was all her doing, the little troublemaker."

"Hey, that's Dean's nickname!" Seth laughed as the Lunatic Fringe rolled his eyes.

The Architect hardly finished talking when Brie bounced on the stunned PA, wrapping her in a huge hug, making Kelista smile brightly at Alison this time.

"This is so sweet," Dean commented casually. "I need a barf bag."

Seth chuckled. That was when Kelista noticed the Architect holding his right hand as he winced a little.

"There's an after party at catering," Brie informed Alison and Kelista. "Come on, guys!"

Kelista shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Maybe next time," Alison replied with an apologetic smile.

Brie shrugged and left.

"Seth," Kelista began, looking at his hand. "You should get that seen too."

"It's nothing," the Architect shrugged.

Kelista looked like she wanted to argue but her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, the GM excused herself to her office, Alison with her.

"It's Aunt Steph's father," Kelista informed Alison. She answered as soon as they reached the office.

This was the second call from the chairman in two days. The Helmsley Princess hoped Vince McMahon wasn't unhappy about something she did. But on one hand, she was hoping the chairman would relieve her of duty because of suitable replacement. On the other hand, Kelista would never be able to face her uncle Hunter again if Vince was very disappointed with her service.

"Good evening," she answered, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"_Kelista dah-ling_!" Vince cooed, much to her surprise.

"Um…hi there," she replied, trying not to laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"_I thought you'd favor the Shield, like my daughter did with Hunter, or have huge disputes with the Authority," _Vince admitted._ "But you've handled it well, not to mention that you've put the WWE into such a good spotlight with all the charity with Rollins- I mean Seth (he's my family too isn't he?). Anyway ..._"

Kelista just sighed as she listened to the chairman ramble on. Looks like Uncle Hunter wasn't planning on getting a new GM anytime soon.

The Helmsley Princess smiled. On the plus side, she and Seth did do something good for the children at the orphanage. Kelista just wished everyone wasn't so narrow-minded to believe rumors and gossip…

**~oOo~**

_Shield locker room _

Roman and Dean laughed heartily at how they managed to fool and surprise their little Shield brother.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to take a shower now," Seth declared.

"Yeah, you stink, bro," Dean waved his hand in front of his face for emphasis.

Roman rolled his eyes as Seth simply ignored the Lunatic Fringe.

"So what's eating _you_, bro?" Dean asked Roman once Seth left.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked, perplexed at first. "Well, let's see. I'm the only one around here not denying my feelings, like my little brothers, so-" he grinned.

"Hey! I'm not denying them!" Dean shot back. "That's Seth! Not my fault Alison already has someone!" he said sulkily. "Of course, why wouldn't she? With sooo many of those young mercenaries in Kelista's father's company, like that-that Palmer guy-"

Roman opened his mouth to interrupt but Dean changed the subject.

"Anyway, what's more important now is what's going on with you?" Dean's voice softened. "Are you and Sierra okay?"

"Sierra and I are fine," The Powerhouse's mouth curved. "We've decided to adopt Koda,"

Dean looked like he wanted to start bouncing up and down. "_Dude_!" he shouted. "That's awesome bro!" he clapped Roman's tattooed arm.

"Yeah..." Roman sighed. "But Triple H might want to adopt him too, making it very difficult for us,"

The Lunatic Fringe jumped up as his smile turned sour. "That snake! It's not enough to want to destroy your career-"

Roman put up his hand to halt his brother. "Dean, it's not that. I don't think he's being vindictive. He and Stephanie probably want to adopt Koda from the same reason Sierra and I do,"

Dean leaned back against the wall muttering curses. As far as he was concerned, the toddler was already his nephew; Koda has gotten very close to Sierra and Roman after all.

They sat quiet for a moment as the minutes passed. Roman was thinking of adoption and legalities and Dean was thinking of...well, Triple H and something illegal.

Finally the Lunatic Fringe shrugged. "It doesn't matter Ro. Between Seth, you and I, we'll think of something." Dean grinned. "Especially Seth."

Speaking of the Architect...

"By the way, I just realized you two didn't have to avoid me the whole day!" Seth pouted once he re-entered the locker room. He was fully dressed but his hair was still wet.

"We didn't mean to leave you all alone for your birthday…" Dean began.

Roman grinned. "But didn't you enjoy your time with Kelista?"

"Wait- she was in on it?" Seth asked, stunned.

Dean shook his head. "No, we only told Alison."

"But that was the other present," Roman revealed. "Making sure you spent time with her. After all, for last seventeen years-"

"Yeah, yeah, best friends and all that," the Lunatic Fringe drawled. "Who cares? Seriously, I need a barf bag now,"

Seth shot Dean a furious look.

"If you care about her so much, Seth," Roman said gently, "Why don't you just ask her out to dinner?"

Seth shook his head. "She's-she's just a friend,"

Roman sighed. He understood – there was nothing wrong with waiting and letting their friendship develop more. But he had the strangest feeling Seth might lose her again.

"Then why are you trying so hard to get her to remember you?" Dean asked with a grin.

Seth sighed and turned towards the window. "It's never easy to become really good friends with someone like Kelista..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right? She smiles all the time and is super nice to everyone, even the Miz and Rusev."

Seth shook his head. "She is required to, much like... a princess does to her people, so does Kelista to the employees. But that never means you're in her inner circle of friends, she's very selective when it comes to people close to her. She easily trusts family, but not others."

Dean looked at Roman.

"But once you have her friendship, it's something you never want to let go of." Seth smiled. "Whether she is a five year old little girl or a young woman... the word friend means so much more to her than someone who shares your interests and to have fun with sometimes.

"Besides, you can't just ask Kelista to dinner," Seth mused. "I'd have to ask her father for permission, ensure both our families are happy..."

Dean tried hard not to laugh. "You've given this a lot of thought," his smile softened. "No wonder you're finding it so hard to tell Kelista you're pining for her!"

Roman smirked at Architect, whose cheeks had turned red.

"I was just pointing out-" Seth stammered.

"I knew you wouldn't go to the medics room,"

Seth jumped at the sound of Kelista's voice.

Shaking her head, the Helmsley Princess held up a first aid kit.

"And you two," Kelista looked at Roman and Dean. "Not even advising him to go."

Roman winked at Seth. "We'll just leave you to get patched up Seth," he and the Lunatic Fringe headed towards the door.

"Yeah..." Dean feigned cringing. "Before your wife scolds us some more!"

Kelista shook her head as Seth just chuckled.

As Dean passed Kelista, he bowed and gave her a salutation. "Sorry, your highness,"

Roman didn't know whether to laugh or face-palm at his crazy brother's antics.

The Helmsley Princess crossed the room before sitting down on his bench, placing the first aid kit between them.

Seth chuckled softly. "Ah, the first aid kit,"

"What's so funny?" she asked as he took off his gloves.

"Nothing," Seth was privately pleased at the fact she was so concerned about him.

Kelista started checking the back of Seth's hand. "Doesn't look too bad."

"Oh, good. I thought I needed physiotherapy or something," Seth sighed in mock exaggeration. "The way _someone _was-"

"Oh, sharrup, Seth!" Kelista pouted making the Architect laugh.

Trying to ignore him, she turned his hand over and noticed he had a tattoo on his wrist that was usually covered by his gloves.

"You have a tattoo!" the Helmsley Princess exclaimed in surprised.

"Yeah...I have a vertical one on my back too." Seth chuckled bemused. "But why the big surprise about my tattoos?"

Kelista explained about how the rumors originated when she told her Aunt Steph about dating her uncle's nemesis so they wouldn't make her GM. Only Roman's tattoos showed, while Seth's was usually covered by his vest and wristbands/gloves.

"See, it's your fault, princess." Seth laughed when she finished. This was just like old times…having fun with Kelista.

The Helmsley Princess narrowed her eyes at him and blushed a little. "Okay whatever." Of course it was her fault; perhaps she shouldn't have started that playful squabble with him in the first place!

Seth's breath caught in his throat. That look was just…too cute.

They were quiet for awhile as Kelista finished bandaging his hand.

"Oh and thank you," she said softly.

Seth was perplexed. "For what?"

"For helping me speak in public," she replied.

Seth smiled and gently brushed her hair back with his hand. "What are friends for, right?"

"You mean embarrass each other in front of thousands of people, than yes," Kelista joked.

"Exactly," Seth grinned. "That's what friends are for!"

"Now it's my turn."

Seth laughed. "What, schooling me in bowling wasn't enough?"

Kelista shrugged. "No one saw that."

"How about that Paintball Survivor Series, then?" Seth suggested/ challenged.

The Helmsley grinned. "You're on,"

"Great, how about tomorrow?"

Kelista nodded and got up to leave. "Should be fun,"

"I forgot to ask you for your number today," Seth said, taking his phone. "I can call and let you know if Dean and Roman are in,"

Immediately the Architect regretted asking. To him, it was not big deal, well it was in a sense that he was reconnecting with a friend. On the other hand, she was kind of his boss, and more importantly, she did not 'fraternize' with employees.

But Kelista smiled and said, "Sure," before giving it to him. "It's getting late, I should get going,"

As she headed towards the door, Seth decided to ask a burning question. It may reveal why she doesn't remember him. He got up and walked towards her. "Kels…do you remember your mum?" he asked carefully.

The Helmsley Princess stopped. She wasn't expecting that. To be asked about her mother so suddenly. Kelista reached up and touched the mungala sultra she wore – Priya's wedding necklace - her other hand holding the doorway wall as if she needed support.

"No," she replied quietly.

Realization finally washed over Seth as his heart sank.

Kelista turned to look at him as she tried to shrug off her own heartache. "Oh, hey, Seth, don't feel sorry for me," she chuckled. "Maybe its better that way too."

"…Why?" he asked slowly.

Kelista shrugged as she leaned slightly back against the wall. "I don't know…but I heard some people just unconsciously block out their childhood." she mused. "So I guess that's what happened to me." She would have loved to remember her mother. But it must have been really bad when her mother was sick and Priya's death may have taken a toll on her as a child.

Seth bit his lip. Kelista never merely forgot him after all. How could she, they meant a lot to each other.

But to block out the tragedy of the fire and her mother's death – she had to block out Seth too.

Seth stepped up to her. "I'm so sorry, Kels," he said, softly.

The Shield affiliate hardly noticed he was closing the gap between them. He reached out and tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear, before letting his knuckles slide down her delicate face to caress her jaw line.

"Seth..." Kelista felt her cheeks burn under his warm chocolate gaze.

**~oOo~**

_HelmsleyCorp Headquarters_

Michael held his head in his hands. He had watched the Smackdown taping (courtesy of his brother, of course). How could he fail to notice the brief moment of pain on Kelista's face at the party? Which was almost like the one on little Seth's birthday…

And if what Dr. Galliard said is true...

No amount of power or money in the world could help him then. Michael felt a heavy load of burden. He missed his wife. He felt his heart was burned to ashes as well that day.

And then there was Alison and Kelista's safety on one side and then…

"Mr. Helmsley,"

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts by one of his assistants.

"We got a distress signal coming from the Iowa Helmsley mansion, sir."

Michael shook his head. He knew it was Levi. Couldn't he see how much he was worrying Alison? Why couldn't Levi just give up? He gave Michael too much hope. Priya was long dead; it was just a freak accident. There was no one responsible for the fire.

Michael swallowed. No one but himself.

"Send out a chopper," he ordered. "And no word to Alison until we can confirm its Palmer."

She didn't let it show, but Michael didn't want to crush Alison's heart again before he'd seen Levi for himself.

**~oOo~**

_Somewhere in the Catori Forest..._

Levi Palmer tried hard to get up, only to fall back down. Gritting his teeth, the marine surmised his leg was indeed broken.

Why wouldn't Priya talk to him? He called out to her and she fled. Yet he was sure it was her. The older version of her daughter, Kelista.

Levi was very loyal to Michael. Kelista's father was more than his boss, having always treated Levi and Alison as family.

If there was one thing Levi could do for the Helmsley family in return is to at least inform Michael that not only that his beloved wife alive, but her location too.

In the Algonquian Village, Catori Forest.

Near the Iowa Helmsley Mansion itself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter title "A Shadow of the Past" is from JRR Tolkien's ****The Lord of the Rings****: **_**The Fellowship of the Ring.**_

* * *

**To everyone that reviewed: Thank you! It's always nice to have feedback! :D**


	26. Into the Catori Forest

**Chapter 26 Into the Catori Forest**

* * *

_Priya placed the sandwiches in the small basket, along with two apples and two plums. She smiled at her five year old daughter, who was very excited to go on this 'big' adventure into the woods to 'find' the stream. This journey was hardly a mile in. Besides that, Michael had the mansion and the surrounding forest under guard, so Priya and Kelista were always safe. 10 year old Seth even promised protect Kelista and never leave her alone in the woods._

_Seth smiled and thanked Mrs. Helmsley as she gave him the basket. _

"_Have fun, sweetie," Priya kissed her overjoyed daughter before she ran off._

_It wasn't too long before Seth and Kelista came across a yellow rose bush that Priya planted years before. The children decided to take a rose each for their mums._

"_I just want to do this by myself, Seth," Kelista pouted. _

_Of course Seth wanted to cut both roses, but the Helmsley Princess insisted her rose gift to her mummy won't be special then._

_Seth sighed. "But Kels, they have thorns; you could get pricked."_

_Kelista remained stubborn. "I'll be fine.__" she said, _

_The future Shield affiliate watched intently as she proceeded to cut a rose._

_"Ouch!" Kelista cried._

_Seth sighed and took her finger, which now bored a little red dot. Of course he didn't want her to get hurt, but he did anticipate Kelista would get pricked. He had only wanted to protect her._

_"Don't worry, Kels." Seth said. "Hold your thumb, the bleeding will stop soon."_

_Kelista's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Seth. I should have listened."_

"_Hey, it's okay," Seth said gently. "We all make mistakes, Kels."_

_The Little Helmsley Princess nodded and wiped her eyes. _

"_Now, come on!" Seth said excitedly to cheer her up. "The forest awaits!"_

_Kelista laughed as Seth took her hand to lead them on their big adventure._

**~oOo~**

"Hunter," Stephanie began as they climbed into their limo. "Why don't we visit Koda tomorrow?"

Triple H was quiet for a moment as they settled inside.

"Sweetheart?" Stephanie touched his arm as the driver closed the door.

Hunter reached out and affectionately cupped her cheek. "Sure, love."

Stephanie's eyes sparkled as leaned against his hand. "I can hardly wait."

The couple turned in surprise as the driver opened the door once again.

"Hi," Kelista smiled at them.

Hunter was confused to see his niece getting in to his and Steph's limo. She had her own for sure, and would travel with Seth. He briefly wondered if they were fighting again, but they seemed happy together at the birthday celebration...

Maybe that was just for the cameras.

"Are you and Seth okay?" Stephanie asked Kelista. "Did you have an argument with him?"

"…No," the Helmsley Princess replied just as Alison got in.

Kelista bit her lip and looked out the window. She hoped her face wasn't pink.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at one another and silently agreed to drop the subject and ask Alison later.

**~oOo~**

Seth sighed. Though he was happy that he and Kelista had rekindled their friendship somewhat... he wanted something more.

The Architect shook his head. That didn't make sense. Besides, Kelista can't remember him anyway. She had pulled away from him and left abruptly, after receiving a phone call.

Seth was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice two figures approaching his locker room.

Until it was too late. Batista held him from behind in a vice grip, making him face Randy Orton. Members of Evolution, the Shield's nemesis.

"Well, well, well," the Viper cooed. "What do have here?"

"Two against one," a voice chuckled derisively. "How _manly_."

Randy spun around to find a man, not only of great physical stature, but one the Viper knew also had great wealth and power.

"I suggest you get moving," the stranger said. "Before word gets out that Evolution are nothing more than school ground bullies with self-esteem issues and the like."

Randy and Batista reluctantly left, but not long before they shot both Seth and the man cold, hard looks.

"Thanks, man." Seth said putting out his hand. "Seth, Seth Rollins,"

The young man smiled and genially shook the Shield affiliate's hand. "Aryan Pariwar."

"So...are you a fan of WWE?" Seth asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, not really, no." Aryan replied, as they left the locker room. "Though I did watch it this past week,"

Seth took in the man's clothing and Rolex watch. "You have family in the company, then?"

Aryan smiled. "You could say that. In fact, I'm here to see my _dulhania_."

Seth chuckled. "Cool, invite me to your wedding." he joked.

Aryan laughed but stopped suddenly. _The American understands Hindi_, he thought. He understood when Aryan said _bride_.

"What's wrong?" The Architect asked.

Aryan turned at Seth. "Nothing, maybe I would invite you to the wedding and the engagement."

"Really?"

Aryan nodded. "Yes. Thanks to my parents, half the people on my side I wouldn't even know anyway," he laughed. "So at least now I'm inviting a friend."

Seth grinned. "Can I bring someone?"

Aryan's mouth curved as his phone beeped. "Sure,"

"Awesome, thanks!" The Shield affiliate beamed.

Aryan glanced briefly at his phone text. "I got to go now. Great meeting you."

"Yeah, man, you too." Seth called as Aryan left. "And thanks again for your help!"

Seth smiled as his new friend walked away. He couldn't wait to tell Kelista and invite her to accompany him to a traditional Indian wedding and engagement. Wouldn't she be surprised!

He hardly noticed his Shield brothers, Roman and Dean walking towards him.

"Hey, that's Aryan Pariwar." Roman said, mildly surprise. "His family owns Sahara India Pariwar."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"A company, bro," Roman sighed. "That happens to own the Plaza Hotel in New York."

Seth was surprised. "Aryan's that rich, huh?"

"Anyway," Roman smiled. "You were right, Dean."

"Of course I am," The US Champion replied before asking, "Uh, about what?"

Seth turned to Roman. His Shield brother was very happy for some reason.

The Powerhouse chuckled. "I spoke with Sierra."

"And?" Dean pressed, showing typical Lunatic Fringe impatience.

Roman looked at both of his brothers smiling from ear to ear.

"We're going to the orphanage tomorrow to adopt Koda." The Powerhouse announced.

Seth was so excited he almost jumped on Roman.

"My heart is breaking," Dean said dryly as he watched the celebration. "Can we get back to the hotel now please?"

Roman and Seth laughed at him as they left to meet Sierra.

But Dean was just as happy as Seth. Never really being part of a family while growing up, Dean held his Shield friends, Sierra and Raquel in very high regard.

And now there will be a new addition to the Reigns family...

To the Shield family.

Dean smiled.

_My __family._

**~oOo~**

_Helmsley Penthouse Suite _

Stephanie and Hunter were surprised to find their youngest daughter still awake.

"I want Kels to read me the story," three-year old Kayla yawned.

Kelista chuckled and went to her little cousin's to read her the Disney's _Sleeping Beauty _fairytale_. _But Kels hardly got through the second page when the little princess' eyes closed as she drifted off into the land of make-believe and enchantment.

Kelista smiled. Closing the book, she gently placed it by Kayla's beside before tucking the little princess in.

"Goodnight, you little munchkin," she whispered before kissing Kayla's forehead.

"Thanks Kels," Stephanie said softly, as she stood by the doorway. "Don't forget you have marriage counseling tomorrow," she reminded gently before retiring to hers and Hunter's room.

The Helmsley Princess just shook her head as she headed to her own room.

_They'll learn soon enough, _Kelista thought as she opened the door. She crossed the room to drop her handbag on the couch, before turning to the round table, where the room attendants leave her parcels.

On the table was a beautiful arrangement of flowers. She usually had fresh flowers in her room every day, but given her phone call earlier, she knew who these were from. The Helmsley Princess inhaled their sweet fragrance, before turning to the next items on the table. It was white box with a note, along with the drawing and the small potted plant Seth gave her.

She quickly opened he note, surmising the gift was from her father.

_For my Big Baby. With a big management job and everything._

_I love you always,_

_Papa_

Kelista chuckled at her father's use of speech before turning once again to collapse on her couch. She took out her phone to call him to thank him for the gift. She hates that's he is away most of the time. But Kelista knew how much her father loved and cared for her.

She had hardly hung up on the call when her phone beeped. Kelista smiled upon seeing Seth's name.

_Hi Kelista_

_I had a great time today. Hope you did as well._

_Thanks for the gift. It was an awesome birthday to say the least! I'm glad you were there to share it with me._

_Sweet dreams, Kels._

_Seth_

On the topic of birthdays…

Kelista still had the birthday card kept safe. If only she knew who wrote it…

The Helmsley Princess got up and walked outside. She had more...pressing matters right now.

_Like my family's estate here_, she mused as she leaned against her balcony railing, staring at the green treetops. She would have enjoyed the nice cool breeze, if wasn't so lost in thought. She has been in Iowa for about three days now and everyone had been avoiding the topic of her family's estate here. She didn't get what would be so dangerous if Rizer or any other bodyguard accompanied her either. Kelista looked up at the starry night sky.

She had asked everybody she could think of (her father, HelmsleyCorp employees, historians and the mercenaries that had missions in Iowa). But all said the same thing: the estate is just another Helmsley residence property. Considering how many of those her family had in the states, let alone the world, this wasn't surprising. And now that they frequent hotels instead, residences (like the Iowa mansion) weren't needed anymore. It wasn't that this was probably the only thing she asked for that her father denied her. Kelista wrapped her arms around her, as if she was cold. There was something about that place she couldn't shake.

But some things just didn't add up. Kelista lowered her gaze to the direction of the forest. Tomorrow she'll find out.

The Helmsley Princess was pulled out of her thoughts ay the sound of her phone ringing.

It was Seth's new friend, but someone Kelista has known for years.

**~oOo~**

_Shield hotel suite_

Seth sighed as he retired to room; he was dog-tired after his match, not to mention the travelling and what not.

He was about to collapse on his bed, when he noticed a package on his pillow wrapped in blue and white paper, with the words "Happy Birthday, Seth," typed on the top left hand corner.

Seth smiled. One last surprise from his brothers? The Architect yawned as he took the package and lightly tossed it to the other side of his bed. He'd have to open it tomorrow.

Right now, he needed to sleep.

**~oOo~**

_Next morning, Davenport Home for Children_

A little girl hugged her small dirty teddy bear tight. Crouching by the corner wall, Sarah's whole body trembled as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Reigns' had come to the Davenport Home for Children to adopt Koda Pahana. But Koda didn't want to leave without Sarah, who was like a big sister to him.

But she couldn't face another disappointment. The Reigns seemed like really nice people, but they wouldn't want _ugly, lazy, useless_ Sarah.

With these thoughts, Sarah had pulled away from Koda and ran from the room. She hid in a toy room, furthest from the "reception" area.

Soon, Sarah felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry-sorry, Mrs. Harro," she choked. "I didn't mean to be r-rude and run like that."

"It's okay, sweetie," came a soft reply.

Sarah's eyes flew opened. That wasn't Mrs. Harro's voice.

The little girl slowly turned to look at the kind face of Sierra Reigns. Not too far away was Roman, also crouching down to her level.

Sarah was then asked a question she was never asked before.

"Sarah," Roman smiled. "Would you like to come home with us and be a part of our family?"

Sarah wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "H-home?"

"Yes, dear," Sierra confirmed. "We live in a place called Orlando, Florida. It's not too far from here – well, by plane."

Sarah blinked.

"You'll have a sister, called Raquel and of course, your brother, Koda," Sierra finished.

A phone rang somewhere down the hall and Mrs. Harro excused herself.

"I... can do my chores," Sarah sniffed.

Sierra shook her head. Mrs. Harro did inform her and Roman about the emotional and physical abuse poor Sarah had gone through.

"You do not have to do any chores," she said. "We have helpers, or domestic workers,"

"Then what will I have to do?"

"Well, you'll have to attend school of course," Roman replied. "And ballet, sport, baking or whatever activity you want,"

"And if you can put up with travelling now and then to see your father," Sierra winked at Roman who chuckled.

Sierra slowly put her arms around Sarah who stiffened.

Mrs. Harro walked back in.

Roman eyebrows narrowed as he noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Reigns," Mrs. Harro swallowed. "But I'm afraid you can't adopt Koda."

**~oOo~**

_Hotel Lobby_

Kelista walked across the hall. Easily enough, she didn't have to explain where she was going to her aunt and uncle. Hunter and Stephanie easily assumed she would be with Seth (those rumors were good for something at least). Alison was a bit tougher, Kelista hated leaving her out.

But Kelista did not want to put her best friend in potential danger. That, and Alison would feel obligated to tell Kelista's father about the girls' activities, in case they got themselves into trouble.

Which she had anticipated; so the Helmsley Princess smartly prepared herself with a small handgun, Pepper Spray and, of course, checked all her speed dials on her cell phone. She may be a little daring to go into the mansion alone, but she's not foolish.

"Hey, Kelista!"

The Helmsley Princess was brought out of her reverie by a friendly familiar voice.

"Hi, Seth."

"Guess what, Kels?"

The Helmsley Princess giggled at the Architect's excitement. "What, Seth?" she asked eagerly.

"I have an invitation to a traditional _Indian_ wedding." he announced.

"That's great." Kelista smiled. "Which you need me to help you pick out a suitable _kurta _to wear, right?" she asked slyly.

Seth laughed. "Yeah, that too. But you can accompany me."

"Okay, but only for one day,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

Kelista sighed. "Hindu weddings go on for days. There are different rituals to be performed." she explained.

"One day it is!" Seth chuckled. "All these ritual stuff make me nervous."

"Aright. See you then," Kelista smiled at him as she turned to leave. "Enjoy your day,"

"Where're you going?" Seth asked.

Kelista answered automatically, "To my family's estate,"

The Helmsley Princess shut her eyes tight and scolded herself mentally. What on earth was she telling him for?! Either Seth was her best friend in another life or he's really Obi Wan in disguise.

Seth's eyes widened. _The mansion? The stable? The fire? Where her mother died?!_

"_What_?" Was all he could say.

Kelista lowered her voice. "Promise me you won't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

Seth sighed. "That place is dangerous." was all he could think of saying. It's partially true at least, with the mansion being sort of abandoned.

Kelista almost rolled her eyes. "So I've heard. Anyway, I'm going now."

Seth deliberated on what he should do. He didn't want to sell out and betray her. But he should also look out for her.

The Shield Affiliate's jaw tightened. "Alright then, Kelista. I'll be quiet. But only under one condition."

Kelista turned around to face him and froze. Seth's eyes were intense.

"I'm coming with you," he said firmly.

**~oOo~**

So once again they both headed into the Catori Forest, in which the Helmsley estate was located. And the secret Algonquian village.

Where Parvati sat, once again by the stream, lost in thought. She didn't know that long ago, Hanovi ripped out her mangala sultra after the fire. Nor that she had a life before the village, in the Helmsley mansion.

Or that her real name is Priya Helmsley, and her daughter was just a few miles away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Response to guest reviewer Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Response to guest reviewer Shaq Gaddy: Details add to the 'mystique.' Kels and Seth still have a big adventure ahead :)**

**Response to guest reviewer Kaidence: Thanks. Will try to update as soon as I can :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	27. The Secret Key

**Chapter 27 The Secret Key**

* * *

_As she sat on the steps leading up to the mansion, __Priya smiled a__t her__ daughter and Seth playing in the front garden. Kelista always enjoyed the future Shield affiliate's company.__ Though she wasn't particularly happy about what he was doing now. Kelista wrinkled her nose._

_"Seth, why can't we just write it?"_

_With his tongue between his teeth, __Seth was busy carving his and Kelista's name__s__ on a tree__ in the front gardens__. The Helmsley Princess didn't want to carve anything on the poor tree because she loved nature and didn't want to distort it._

_"It won't be the same," Seth argued. "This way it would last forever." _

_Kelista still didn't want to carve on a tree. __So she decided to knit their names with a pretty picture._

_Priya had taught Kelista to knit since the needles used aren't as dangerous as the small metal ones. Seth could clearly see that Kelista's knitting was just a mess, but her parents genuinely loved it. They hung it on a wall next to Priya's, as it was Kels' first knitting._

_Now that__ she could knit somewhat neatly, the little Helmsley Princess, copying Seth's handwriting__,__ knitted a quilt with her and Seth's name, but in Sanskrit. __Kelista didn't tell him this but Seth easily recognized his own name, she taught him so after all. Together they hung it on the wall of the music room. _

"_At least now you'll never forget me," Seth chuckled, as they admired the mounted quilt. "My name's on here!"_

_Kelista's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, of course not, Seth! Would you forget about me?" _

_Seth turned and smiled at her. "Never."_

**~oOo~**

_The Catori Forest_

No one bothered about their forest before. A great part of it was legally owned by Michael Helmsley, who purchased it because his wife loved the flowers that grew in the woods. Towards the middle of the forest, near the city of Davenport, Michael had a lavish mansion built complete with gardens, pools and a horse stable. High walls covered with vines were also built around a portion of the forest so that little explorers (like Seth and Kelista) could journey into the woods and was still well protected. Michael owning the land was very much convenient for these villagers because it provided protection. Since the devastating fire, a childless middle-age couple were left to care for the mansion and the secret passageways that led to their sacred village.

**~oOo~**

_Helmsley Penthouse Suite [Thursday morning cont.]_

Alison was busy composing a dance routine when Dean stopped by. She was a semi-professional Christian Hip-hop dancer.

"Hey, want to hang out today?" Dean tried to sound nonchalant.

"Sorry, Dean." she replied. "It's kind of a busy around here, and I'm just squeezing in my dance practice."

Her cell phone was on the table. Dean noticed she kept glancing at it every now and then.

"How come Kelista isn't helping you?"

"Kels is more into _Aaja Nachle_ and the like," Alison chuckled. "Hindi music," she explained to Dean's puzzled look.

He fidgeted a little. "I feel like I owe you one. You spent the day helping out with my brother's party," Dean said quietly. "And arranged for us to celebrate it after Smackdown making Seth very happy...I think there's a 'thank you' in there somewhere."

Alison's eyes danced with mirth. "You're welcome, Dean. But you don't owe me anything."

"Fine then, but I'm still _bored_. Roman's with Sierra," Dean said, somewhat resignedly. "Seth was dying to see Kelista so he came to visit her-"

Alison pursed her lips. "Seth's with Kel?"

"Yeah,"

"Where did they go?"

Dean shrugged. "What does it matter? Besides Kelista is a big girl, she can do things by herself."

Alison pursed her lips, trying to control her rising temper. "Well forgive me if I think very _little_ of the opinion of someone who doesn't really care about her."

"Fine," Dean replied abruptly. "They went into the forest,"

"Thank you,"

Alison immediately grabbed her phone and jacket. She was worried about Kelista, but she also wanted to give her friend the chance to explore her past. Besides, Kelista needed to be back in time to get ready, as Aryan's family were visiting later today.

Alison knew how much the mansion meant to her best friend, especially when Kelista with unshed tears, showed her the pictures of her mother there. But Alison also knew that mansion also connected Kels and Seth. And on top of all that, how safe was the Iowa Helmsley Estate now, when Michael left it unguarded (never mind the numerous enemies the businessman has that would kidnap Kelista to get revenge)?

And still Kelista opted to go without Rizer, her bodyguard?

Alison sighed. Where's that girl's brains? How could Kelista not think about all _this_?!

"So we're going to the forest now?" Dean asked lazily. "Can't we grab breakfast first?"

"You don't need to come, Dean," she replied. "I'll be fine on my own,"

He accompanied her anyway. After grabbing a snack first, of course.

Alison reasoned the time it took her (and one Lunatic Fringe) to get to the woods should be enough for Kels to explore without anything happening. Hopefully.

**~oOo~**

_[Hotel Lobby]_

Kelista just stared at Seth. First she has the nightmare of the mansion with him and the fire.

And now he's offering to go with her to the mansion to protect her.

Well, demanding actually.

Like he really cared about her.

"Okay," she agreed after awhile.

"Good," Seth smiled. "So let's go."

_Forest_

They walked on a carpet of green moss. Early morning sunlight streamed through the top most branches. Seth offered to drive them to the edge of the woods. Kelista knew that her driver would obviously inform her father of her whereabouts (and she had never taken public transport before).

The Helmsley Princess raised her eyes to an awning of green, large trees around her. The forest was asleep save for an eerie whisper of wind through tangled branches. Kelista bit back a child-like giggle, the forest was snoring. Slowly they moved through the trees, she felt she recognized the forest although she could not say how, and she knew the path though not where it led.

"All this is part of the Helmsley Estate." Seth said. "Or maybe was."

Kelista stopped and looked around, trying to take in the sights and push down the guilty feeling rising in her chest. _Once I see the mansion for myself, I'll tell papa about this_, she reasons. With Seth here, there shouldn't be too much trouble.

As he watched her soaking in the "new" surroundings, Seth couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked with the wind lifting her dark hair off her shoulders.

"Okay," Kelista said, breaking Seth's trance. "Which way to the mansion?"

"There's a stream close by," Seth explained, tearing his eyes away from her with difficulty. "We'll follow it to the mansion."

"So...no GPS?" Kelista asked puzzled.

Seth grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

The Architect led them deeper into the forest and soon, Kelista could hear a trickle of a stream somewhere further in.

"As compensation for all your trouble," Kelista said, as they trudged their way through fallen leaves and grass. "I'll help you find your childhood best friend."

Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your grandmother told me about her." Kelista explained gently. "Remember?"

Seth didn't answer, but slowly turned around to face her. The very person Kelista was talking about!

The Helmsley Princess smiled. "My father has nearly unlimited resources. She isn't a 'missing person' most likely. So it wouldn't take too long."

Seth tried to process this conversation (or rather, Kelista's monologue). In exchange for his help, Kelista would find his childhood best friend, which happened to her.

Despite the sincerity in her tone, Seth started laughing.

Kelista blinked in shock and confusion which quickly turned into embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess that's kind of a silly thing to offer as compensation. Someone in your childhood, who you probably can hardly remember, wouldn't mean anything to you now." she said sheepishly. "So how about -"

"What?!" Seth's smile disappeared. "Of course, you- she still means a lot to me!"

Kelista shrugged. "Well... okay then. Do we have a deal?"

"What deal?" Seth asked. "Oh, that. So you'll help me find her in exchange for me guiding you to the mansion?"

Kelista nodded. "But when we find her I can't...promise anything after that."

Seth grinned. "Like what?" he asked, deciding to humor her.

"Romance tips," Kelista explained. "Or if she is already married... be happy for her."

"Maybe she is," Seth commented, still grinning. Well according to the Superstars and Divas and maybe half the WWE Universe believes Seth and Kelista are married. "And I'm happy for her."

"...Are you okay?" Kelista asked. She didn't want to say it, but the phrase 'grinning like an idiot' kept passing through her mind. Considering the situation.

"Yeah," Seth smiled as they started walking again. "I still want give you a tour, at least around the mansion gardens."

"So you've been here before?" Kelista asked as they entered the clearing.

"Yeah, a lot of times." the Shield affiliate replied. Even after Priya died, Seth used to come and check if Kelista visited the mansion, but of course she never did come. Her father came about three times (to obtain sentimental belongings, reassigning the household staff and such); unfortunately Seth never got the chance to talk to him.

Kelista was about to ask Seth to explain further, when they heard footsteps and familiar voices.

"Hey, Seth!" Dean called.

"Kels!" Alison waved.

"Hey, Ali!"

"Kelista," Alison excused themselves and half-pulled a confused Kelista aside. "We shouldn't be here. You know how important today is."

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry Ali, for not including you," Kelista replied. "I know your position on this. But please understand; I just have to see the mansion."

"Just the mansion?" Alison asked, as Seth and Dean began play-wrestling. "You're not going inside, right?"

The Helmsley Princess sighed. "Ali, my grandmother wanted to go back to South Africa so Aryan's family comes to see me at home, which is proper. But I don't want to Uncle Hunter without a GM for Raw, so I can't go back to SA yet."

"Hotel suite or a house," Alison rolled her eyes. "It's just formalities and tradition. What's the difference?"

Kelista gave her a puppy dog look. "Please, Ali, you know how important _this_ is to me too. And as this mansion was once a residence for my family and not just some villa, I'll tell Nani to have this place patched up and Aryan's family can come visit me here."

That might take awhile, but the look on her best friend's face made Alison give in. "Okay...but let's hurry up. We may not have much time until Captain Rizer starts looking for you." she said looking at her watch.

The Helmsley Princess wasn't really paying attention to the Lunatic's teasing and was saved from replying when the iron gates of the old mansion arose before them. Far from being beautiful like in her dream, the front gardens were somewhat dark and desolate as the mansion in the background. Quietly, Kelista, Seth and their friends slipped through the small opening in the gate.

A long driveway split at a huge (but now dry) fountain before continuing to the front steps of the mansion.

Kelista's eyes were transfixed on the great oak doors, which flaunted her family crest on each of the large brass handles.

"What are you so interested in, Seth?" Dean asked, when his brother had deviated a little from the driveway.

Seth had spotted the familiar looking tree. He turned to Kelista, but she was too engrossed in the mansion itself.

"You carved that?" Dean asked him quietly; as his brother gently traced the same engraving he did years ago as a child.

"Yeah," Seth replied in the same tone. "It's mine and Kels' name."

Dean couldn't take it anymore. Sweetmeats. The _photo_ Seth dropped and Kelista picked up. Not to mention the photos at Mr. and Mrs. Rollins.' And now the tree.

"How many _clues _do you need, people?!" he demanded throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Dean, calm down," Alison advised.

"Kelista has yet to realize she and Seth have known each other as children, let alone being besties." the Lunatic Fringe huffed, thankfully in a low voice. "And Seth, you need to realize you're in love with her."

Alison covered his mouth. Probably to keep from laughing.

"Some people really need to wake up and smell the _Curb Stompin'_ _obvious_," the Lunatic said solemnly, making reference to the Architect's signature move.

Seth barely heard Dean as he noticed the sky was darkening. And it was hardly even nine am yet.

Alison sighed. "Don't tell me you get freak storms in Iowa," she said, as lightening flashed across the sky.

"Yup, Seth confirmed gravely.

"We should go inside," Kelista said, hearing the low rumbles of thunder.

**~oOo~**

_Kelista entered the mansion, and immediately the dust covered fu_rniture turned new. "_Young Miss Helmsley," said a tall smiling butler. "Welcome back home."_ _Kelista smiled and greeted him, when she heard her father's voice._ "_The meeting's next week...no, the shares are in..." Michael was saying, before he spotted Kelista. "James, I'll get back to you." He hanged up. Smiling, he said, "Hey, sweetie," _ _Kelista watched as if in slow motion, her mother racing down the stairs towards her. _ "_My angel!" Priya hugged her. "Did you enjoy staying over at Nani and Nana's?"_ ~oOo~

Kelista's heart swelled as her eyes filled with tears. She realized that this mansion wasn't just any residence. A tear ran down her cheek.

_This was their home._

The mansion hallway was dark. The Helmsley Princess was just barely making out the photos with the flashes of lightening.

Seth stood close by watching Kelista as Alison and Dean checked out the next room. The Architect wanted to comfort her, but since she didn't remember him, he didn't know how he could.

**~oOo~**

Heavy rain pelted the windows. There were no lights or telephone connection. Worse yet, there was no signal and Kelista started feeling penitent that they were all in this predicament. After all, it was she that just _had_ to see the mansion. Alison wasn't having any of it. She decided to cheer Kels up.

"He'll come through those doors ANY second now. Like a knight in shining armor!" Alison said dramatically making Kelista laugh. "And take us back to civilization!"

"Who?" Seth asked. "Your dad, Kels?"

"No! Not _my_ dad! Captain Levi Palmer," Kelista declared, following Ali's lead. "He's one of our company's best marines and also." she nudged Alison. "One of my father most trusted friends."

Alison opened her locked and smiled at the miniature pictures inside.

Dean watched her. "Let me guess, he gave you that right?" He asked, slightly irritated.

Seth shot him a look. Thankfully no one else noticed, because Dean was usually indecorous among other things.

Alison closed the locket and smiled at him. "Yeah,"

"I don't suppose he'd be too happy to hear about _me_?" Dean asked, smug.

"I remember telling you that a certain Lunatic Fringe is his favorite wrestler, Dean," Alison chuckled, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

Seth clapped Dean's shoulder, half-comforting, half- well, the Architect knew something his little brother didn't. Perhaps later they could laugh together.

"Look, Kels," Alison said, drawing their attention to a beautiful porcelain vase which was covered in dust.

Kelista reached out to touch it, but immediately drew back. "I don't want to break it," she said quietly.

Seth's mouth curved. He and Kelista were not allowed to touch Priya's vases.

"We broke Sierra's vase once," Dean said.

"Yeah, and only after days of guilt-tripping and compensating, does our dear big brother, Roman," Seth grinned. "He tells us she didn't like that one, and that she had plenty of vases anyway."

Alison and Kelista laughed. Suddenly, thunder cracked loudly.

"Let's split up and find supplies," Seth suggested. "Don't know how long this storm will last."

"Great!" Dean took Alison's arm. "We don't know how long this storm will last, so Seth, you protect Kelista. Alison and I will check out the kitchen."

Seth rolled his eyes. He doubted the storm will last long, anyway. But then again, this might be a way to re-connect with Kelista.

**~oOo~**

Seth led Kelista to the music room first, since he saw the tree outside. Perhaps seeing their names that she knitted would nudge her memory.

Unfortunately, Kelista was more interested in her mother's knitting next to it, and with only the flashes of lightening now and then, it would really be difficult to see the details thoroughly.

But Kelista noticed something else as she was looking at the other pieces of work on the wall.

"There's something behind here," she said, trying to move a huge red and gold tapestry. It depicted a beautiful village.

Seth offered to move the heavy textile art and just barely avoiding the dust that billowed out as it came crashing down.

"Oops, sorry." the Shield affiliate said, feeling very much like a clumsy 10 year old.

Kelista ran her fingers over the darkened wall, illuminated now and then by lightening.

"Kels...I wouldn't do that," Seth said warily. "Besides dust, there might be bugs,"

"There's a hidden keyhole," she said, feeling the crevices and contours.

The Helmsley Princess froze_. __It couldn't be..._

Kelista reached in her blouse and held the mungala sutra in her fist briefly before picking it up to look at necklace. The center charm, which had Michael and Priya's names inscribed in Sanskrit, seemed to fit the hollow shape on the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the charm in the keyhole. She certainly did not want to damage the most sacred object to her parents' marriage.

Noticing her hesitation, Seth placed his hand on hers, inadvertently adding pressure to the rock formation. "It's okay," he said softly.

Kelista just looked at their hands covering the mangala sultra - wedding jewel- to Seth. That uncomfortable feeling once again cropped up, this time like butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly there was a loud noise of rock shifting. Kelista's hair flew back as a short gust of air brushed them.

**~oOo~**

_On the other side of the door, across the underground river... _

"My name..." She half-whispered. "Is Priya."

Hanovi could hardly contain his shock.

"I want to go home." Her eyes filled with tears. "I want to go back to my family; to see my little girl, to -"

Hanovi clenched his fist. He's been manipulating his father for years with the safety and concealment of the village, just so he could keep her here; but now it wouldn't work.

Now that Pavati- no, Priya, remembers _everything_!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest reviewer_ Kaidence_: Thank you. Actually, in the first draft of this chapter I had Roman in the mansion with them (totally forgetting that Roman is at the orphanage trying to adopt Koda! lol Thanks for reviewing :)  
**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	28. Lost and Found

**Chapter 28 Lost and Found**

* * *

_June, 1992_

"_This forest has been in my family for centuries," Michael said. "Seth, it holds many secrets,"_

_The five year old looked up at him eagerly. "What secrets?" Seth asked._

_Michael was taking the (future) Shield affiliate for a walk in the woods. The little one was very much excited exploring the forest and spending time with Uncle Mike. Aunty Priya was resting since it was baby Kelista's nap time._

_Michael chuckled gently. "I do not know. Neither my father nor grandfather knew either."_

"_Oh," Seth looked very disappointed. _

_Michael smiled at the little Architect, his eyes sparkling. "Perhaps you'd be the one to discover them,"_

"_But you own the forest, Uncle Mike." Seth argued. "Surely you know the secrets?"_

"_I don't own the forest," Michael revealed. "Legally, yes. But my father told me of a tribe that lived here long ago,"_

"_Where are they now?"_

"_Can I tell you a story?" Michael asked. It was easier than saying he didn't know, and the most likely conclusion was that the tribe was annihilated._

_Little Seth eagerly nodded and Michael led them to sit on a fallen tree log._

"_When I was around your age, Seth," Michael began, "My brother and I accompanied my father here to explore the forest. As you know, I had this mansion built, but before that my ancestors had never used this land. So my father wanted to construct a military base here."_

_Seth nodded, listening intently._

"_While exploring, I got separated from my brother and father," Michael continued. "I got lost in what seemed like the middle of the forest."_

_Seth gasped and Michael chuckled as he reminisced about that day many years ago._

_Michael had hurt himself badly when he fell down a small hole. When he came to, he was being carried by what he recognized to be a Native American tribal chief. The chief was very kind and healed Michael. There was also a little boy with the chief, his son. Michael remembered him to be a brat of a child. _

"_What happened then?" Seth asked, breaking the silence._

"_The chief also gave me a charm," Michael replied. "A very precious and sacred jewel."_

_This act of friendship had the chief's son most angry. He couldn't believe his father gave their most sacred stone to a stranger, another little boy._

"_Do you still have it?" Seth asked excitedly. "Can I see it?"_

_Michael smiled. "I gave it to Aunty Priya when we got married. It's on her mangala sutra."_

"_Wow," Seth exclaimed. "But where's the chief now?"_

_Michael looked away. "My father tried to find them but never could. Perhaps he was from a different village." _

"_Oh," Seth replied sadly. _

_Michael got up. "Time to go now,"_

_The little (future) Shield affiliate shot up to his feet. "Uncle Mike, I promise I'll find the chief!" he said resolutely. "For you."_

_Michael smiled. He would love to see the chief again. Though Kelista was taught by her parents to appreciate and value nature, Michael never told her this story of the forest. That meeting with the chief that meant so much to him. Not even before Priya's 'death', when there was no need to keep anything from her. _

_While walking back to mansion, Michael carried Seth as the latter was worn out after their little expedition into the woods. Soon the little Architect fell asleep. _

_At the edge of the mansion grounds, Michael stopped by the small white gate. He looked towards the house, where Kelista would be waking up from her daytime nap and Priya..._

_Michael wondered if he should go back now. Priya always had a smile on her beautiful face. Always cheerful, especially when Kelista was awake or they had company (usually Seth). But it often crossed Michael's mind that his wife wasn't really happy. How could she be? _

_**~oOo~**_

_Helmsley Mansion, Catori Forest – Present Day _

Seth took out his cell phone for the torch. The sun shined momentarily brighter through the summer storm but the new room discovered inside the wall was barely illuminated.

Kelista chuckled at his phone. "Where's the fun in that?" she quoted from him regarding the GPS.

Seth smiled at her. "Touché," he said, putting the torch off and pocketing his phone. "So, what do you suggest, princess?"

"Hmm," Kelista mused. She spotted a small basin that was just below Seth's shoulder on the wall. It was half-filled with oil.

"Ancient oil lamps," Seth said quizzically.

"Luckily I came prepared." Kelista searched her bag for a lighter to ignite the ancient lamp.

The oil lit up with a bright flame and at almost lightning speed it travelled along the wall of the cave to the other lamps, illuminating the secret antechamber in a golden glow.

Seth and Kelista looked around. The lamps revealed invaluable remnants of an ancient civilization. A small stream of crystal clear water serenely flowed through the room, cascading from a quiet waterfall that was no taller than Seth.

The relics didn't really surprise Seth. Native Americans worked in and around the Helmsley mansion when Kelista was younger. The Shield affiliate could just barely recall Michael telling him about them.

"Wow, look at this place," Kelista said in amazement as they walked down the few steps into the room. She held her mother's necklace. Did her parents know about this secret cavern? Probably. After all, their mangala sutra was the key that opened the wall. Maybe there was something here belonging to her mother?

"There's real treasure down here," she continued, as she studied the artefacts of silver and precious stone.

"I'd say," Seth replied dryly.

The Architect watched as the Helmsley Princess examined the antique artwork and relics with great enthusiasm. Seth couldn't care less about the priceless ancient artefacts. Not when Kelista already ignored the real treasures of this mansion. Their photos. Their memories.

"Listen," Seth looked towards the opening of the wall. "The storm has stopped. We should get going." There was an edge in his voice; he was thoroughly annoyed by now. Obviously, Kelista had no interest in remembering him.

The Helmsley Princess could only stare at the dark waterfall in despair. She realized there was nothing down here of her mother. Actually, this mansion, though held some ghost memories and nostalgia, she couldn't understand them at all. No one could help her except...

The Architect crossed the room and stood by the stairs. "Kelista?" he asked, realizing she hadn't moved.

She turned around to face him.

Seth.

Has she really been so ...snobbish to only turn to her father's experts and mercenaries for information and not a ("lowly") Iowan native? After all, he resided here, probably his whole life. And he knew the Iowa Helmsley Estate. _But then_, she began to reasoned, _Papa would have mentioned Seth, wouldn't he?_

Kelista quietly made her way back to the entrance. Seth chivalrously indicated for her to go first with his hand. As she was about to walk up the steps, Kelista turned to Seth.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly, noticing the subtle change of his mood.

"Nothing," Seth almost snapped, but managed to control his temper. "We should find Dean and Alison,"

The Helmsley Princess merely nodded. She picked up he was mad at her and it wasn't because she was the reason they were trapped at the mansion (though she still felt bad about it). Perhaps they could talk later.

Seth and Kelista walked up the steps and closed the wall; none the wiser that Hanovi was watching them from the other side of the waterfall.

**~oOo~**

_HelmsleyCorp base, undisclosed location_

Michael walked around his military compound. Sitting behind a desk in a posh office was never the elder Helmsley brother's style. But as he watched his army vans going past and mercenaries training, his mind was on his daughter. The Iowa Helmsley estate. Seth. Levi. And Priya. Always Priya (why can't his heart let her go?).

Michael shook his head. He had pressing matters to deal with. How unfortunate it was that the search and rescue HelmsleyCorp chopper could not locate its target at the old mansion and had to retreat to base. But Michael would be lying if he said he wasn't worried by now about Palmer. _Why did Levi have to go searching for something that didn't exist?_

He should have burnt the mansion to the ground when he had the chance. _My wife died there, _Michael thought bitterly_._ But then again, he was sure Priya would not be happy if he did that. Especially to keep Kelista away from Seth. But he wanted to protect her after all.

"I don't think it was right to keep Kelista away from the mansion," Michael said, more to himself. "Perhaps, at least once, I should have taken her."

Michael was interrupted from his musings with a call from Kelista's bodyguard, Captain Cole Rizer, who updated him on his daughter's activities as well as the captain's other duties.

"Why aren't you with Kelista now, Cole?" Michael wanted to know.

"She's with Seth."

Michael let out a growl that would have all, if not most of the mercenaries quivering.

"The boy killed a mountain lion with an arrow I missed the shot with," Rizer answered smoothly, referring to little Seth and Kels adventures in the forest. "And protected Kelista in the process."

"I should've fired you that day."

"From of a cannon?"

Michael could hear the laughter in the bodyguard's voice but he wasn't really the type to roll his eyes. Before he could respond, his assistant ran up to him. "Hold on, Cole," he said.

"Mr. Helmsley, Miss Kelista's consort, Aryan Pariwar and his father will be here in half an hour," the assistant informed him.

"Tell me about Aryan." Michael asked him, purposely not ending the call with Rizer. "Have there been any changes since the last time?"

"Well sir, it's very good. Their business has been growing. The bride price Aryan has offered for Kelista is impressive. He is indeed the sole heir-"

"Personally," Michael cut somewhat courteously, ignoring Cole's (obviously fake) yawn on the other side of his call. "No skeletons?"

"None sir. Except a few murders." the assistant replied. "Like you, it was justified killings of high ranking criminals, rapist, etc."

Michael nodded.

"If I may say sir," the assistant continued. "I've met Aryan. He's a wonderful young man. And Kelista's also very blessed to marry into a family like this. Similar to you, but more of her Indian culture. "

Michael smiled. "Yes, she is."

On the other side of the call, Rizer drew his firearm to examine it. "Do you want me to shoot Seth? It would certainly help in Kelista not being around him."

Michael sighed. "Do you annoy my daughter this much?"

Rizer laughed. "Oh, definitely."

**~oOo~**

Dean smirked. "It's _you_ that's running Raw, isn't it?"

"Kelista's the GM," Alison replied. "Are you sure we can find 'supplies' here?"

The Lunatic Fringe and Alison were now exploring the study of the mansion. He had actually come to that conclusion of Raw's real GM after realizing that Kelista had no interest in being in the job (besides her uncle and aunt).

"But _you_ make the decisions, right?" Dean pressed.

He figured Alison used the rumors to her advantage; Stephanie thought she was doing favors for the Shield – but actually Kels was supporting the employees and bringing some kind of order, while ensuring entertainment is provided.

"So you quietly challenge the Authority and they have no idea," the Lunatic surmised.

Inwardly, Alison smiled at Dean. Even Kelista told Alison once that she didn't think Dean had a high IQ. Or EQ for that matter.

She shrugged in response. "As I said, Kels is the GM, not me,"

"Of course she is," the Lunatic concurred.

Alison simply smiled at Dean, who grinned back.

"Okay," Dean walked towards a shelf. "Oh, wait - why was everyone so busy around Kelista's penthouse?" He wanted to know. "All those sweetmeats and drinks. Party I wasn't invited to?" he picked up an old book and examined it.

"Well..." Alison hesitated. "The Pariwars are visiting Kelista's grandparents today. But considering Kels' grandparents already likes that family – they pretty much agreed to the marriage."

The Shield affiliate placed the book back on the shelf, uninterested. "I'm not even going to _pretend_ to understand all that." he said making his way to the only desk in the study. He rummaged through some articles, raising spectacular dust, before sitting down on the chair.

"Okay, simply put," Alison said bluntly, "Kelista will most likely be getting engaged on Saturday."

"Seth didn't tell me anything," The Lunatic Fringe put his legs up on the desk and his hands behind his head. "I think I would know if my own brother's getting engaged."

"I'm serious, Dean." Alison sighed. "The Pariwars have being asking for Kels for quite some time now, since Aryan met Kelista a few years back. But Uncle Mike kept saying no because she was too young. But now he finally agreed so I guess Aryan and Kelista are getting married soon."

"Whoa, hold on there," Dean's both feet hit the ground with a thud. "You were getting Seth and Kelista together."

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Alison stared at him in shock. "I teased her, sure. Because I..."

"Because you thought she and Seth made a good couple, right?" Dean drawled and then went completely still (he could hardly believe he – the Lunatic Fringe Ambrose – was saying mushy things like this).

"Not quite," Alison shook her head. "That was for fun too, like how you like to annoy your brothers. I want to see Kelista happy, in whatever she chooses to do. And Aryan makes her happy."

Dean's temper rose. "And Seth was just getting played, is that it?"

"_Wha-_?" Alison arched an eyebrow. "I don't think Kels _ever_ led him on, Dean. Seth was the one that was always coming around, offering tours and making small talk with Kels."

The Shield affiliate shook his head unwilling to listen.

Alison sighed. She noticed the storm clouds clearing. "Let's go. Besides, I don't want to stay here any longer with Mr. Cranky Pants."

Despite himself, the Lunatic Fringe shook his head and laughed.

Twenty- five minutes later, Dean and Alison found themselves (back) in the sunroom.

Well 'found' may seem like the wrong word…

"Let's face it, we're lost," Alison sighed as she looked around the room. She was exhausted by now, but the comfy couches were covered in dust and who knows what else.

"We're not lost," Dean insisted. "We're just…not where we're supposed to be,"

"Oh, yeah, that must be it," Alison replied dryly, finally giving in and collapsing onto a nearby couch. "I'm going to throw any bug I find at you if I hear 'we're not lost' one more _time_!"

"Look," Dean pointed to the ceiling to floor window. "That's the –freaking huge- backyard. We'll just go outside and around to the front."

"Or we might get lost among the garden mazes and what not," Alison replied, also looking out the window to the trees and hedges.

Dean pouted. "We're not-"

Alison started feeling around the couch.

"Fine, you just relax here, sweetheart," the Lunatic Fringe grinned. "I'll go outside to the front and then I'll come and get you,"

Alison stopped searching. "That doesn't make sense either."

"I'll prove to you we're _not_ lost," Dean beamed.

Alison smiled. "Alright, just don't go wondering off to find yourself," she joked.

Dean chuckled as he went outside. It was so much fun to banter with her. Perhaps he'd take Ro's advice and finally ask her out to dinner...

Alison would have gone with Dean (it was better to stick together) but she was too tired (more mentally than physically). If it wasn't for this dust and cob-webbed filled place, she would probably enjoy the banter with Dean. But now she had to wait...

And ten minutes later when Kelista and Seth found Alison, the Lunatic Fringe was still out there 'finding the front yard."

"Or maybe himself." Seth laughed.

**~oOo~**

_Algonquian Village; Catori Forest _

"Michael will come for me,"

"He hasn't come for you for the last seventeen years!" Hanovi spat as Priya backed away from him. "He isn't going to now,"

"Michael must think I'm dead," Priya guessed as she took a deep breath and unconsciously reached up to her neck to hold her mangala sutra.

Hanovi watched as she felt about her neck – that luscious neckline – for that stupid chain.

Priya looked down in confusion as he sneered.

"Michael ripped it off," Hanovi smirked. "I was there, I saw him do it."

Priya shook her head. "I'm going to ask the chief,"

Hanovi just kept that self-satisfied smirk as she turned to leave. Because hardly an hour ago, with a pillow pressed hard against his father's face, a new ruler arose...

And all the villagers, including the warriors, were now under Hanovi's command.

"You're not leaving here, _Pavati,_" he said, his voice barely above whisper. After all, he saw her as _his_ Pavati and not as Michael's Priya, not anymore. _And if Michael or Kelista step foot in my village ...well my warriors know what to do. Whether they like it or not._

Hanovi was about go after Priya again and grab her arm (none too gently, how dare she turn away from him and reject his advances for the umpteenth time?) when he tripped over a fallen log.

"_**Aiiieeeeeeeeeeee**_**!"**

Priya turned around in shock at the sound only to find Hanovi flat on his face. Had it been anyone else she would have instinctively helped. Instead she bit her bottom to keep from laughing before using his fall to make a quick escape.

Hanovi growled and was about to go after her again when he realized he had unfinished business with the HelmsleyCorp soldier. He'll deal with Priya later. Perhaps it's time he sent Michael a message.

Hanovi sneered_. By killing one of his best friends._

**~oOo~**

_Forest connecting the village and the mansion..._

Hanovi searched the woodland area where he left Levi. But the soldier was not anywhere in sight, though Hanovi could hear him quite clearly calling for help. Hanovi stopped short at the sound of feet approaching. Not Kelista and Seth, surely? They were at the mansion. It also seemed like that pathetic soldier had managed to crawl his way to the cave nearby, even after Hanovi shot him with two poisonous arrows.

It wasn't Seth, but another shorter man, who Hanovi knew as one of Seth's best friends. He quietly drew another arrow.

**~oOo~**

Dean – the Lunatic Fringe – Ambrose was not lost. He was just curious, and maybe took a couple of wrong turns (well, who told them to put that tree there?)

The grounds of the mansion were huge. There was just too much of trees, fountains, pools and even a golf course to the side, all blocking his way to the front yard (and prevented him from showing Alison he was NOT lost). But one place completely puzzled Dean. There at the edge of the grounds was just debris. Like a burnt down cabin. And that's when he heard the strangled sounds. Dean looked up to find the forest beyond the white gate. He glanced back briefly at the mansion, where Alison was sure to be waiting for him. But someone may need help…

**~oOo~**

Hanovi hung back as he watched the Shield affiliate locate the cave. He had also found the arrow Hanovi struck Levi with. The opening was barely large enough for Dean to walk through, he almost had to crawl in. Hanovi put his arrow back, deciding to let them go. He had a better idea - Levi would lead Michael to him. And when Michael does reach the village, he will die. Hanovi sneered.

_But not before he sees Priya in my arms._

**~oOo~**

Dean entered the cave and looked around. He noticed the figure passed out in the floor. He immediately checked for a pulse beneath. Sighing in relief, the Shield affiliate shook his shoulder. "Hey,"

The man made straggled sounds of a dry throat.

Dean fished out the bottle he got from the mansion and fed the soldier some water. It was a little difficult, considering the cave was hardly getting any sunlight.

"Thank… you," he said gruffly after a few coughs.

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied, wondering if he should carry the man back to the mansion or call for an ambulance. Making injuries worse and all that. It may also be possible that he was struck by that arrow.

"What's your name, dude?" The Lunatic Fringe asked.

"Palmer,"

Dean froze.

The soldier coughed. "Levi Palmer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D  
**


	29. A Proposal for the (Helmsley) Princess

**Chapter 29 A Proposal for the (Helmsley) Princess**

* * *

_**Recap…**_

**While riding back, Kelista noticed a man walking around the stable. His head popped up in the window before disappearing again. Her parents had been talking to Swihan, her riding instructor and didn't take much notice. The Helmsley Princess shrugged it off, maybe he was from Papa's office…**

* * *

"_Come on, big brother!"_

_Michael laughed. "Hey! Slow down, Hunter," _

_The elder Helmsley sighed as he followed Hunter around the town square. Mumbai, India was more crowded than a New York City street! Not to mention the scorching heat. And just Michael's luck, his younger brother decided to go exploring. _

_Michael was already bored. Nothing much caught his attention these days, unless it was a good fight. He chuckled at Hunter trying to buy some drinks with dollars. Michael was about to give him some rupees when several bangles rolled by his feet. Not too long after, a young Indian girl appeared and started to scoop them up, murmuring her apologies. Michael automatically bent to help her, when she picked her head up ad looked at him. _

_The crowd became a blur. Hunter's blunder was forgotten. And all Michael could hear was the hammering of his heart. _

_She's so beautiful…_

_Hunter was shocked at the amount of bride price Michael offered Priya's father for her._

"_I never thought I would have a sister-in-law!" Hunter shook his head in amusement. "You're married to the company."_

_Michael had asked Priya's father for her hand and gave more than the required bride price. But her father had been disinclined. Priya already had a proposal from some eastern prince and she too avoided the white man._

_Hunter wasn't sure what his brother was going to do. Michael wasn't used to being refused in any situation._

**~oOo~**

Levi Palmer was airlifted in a HelmsleyCorp helicopter; Alison accompanying him. Of course, Dean did the right thing (although without much thought) and called for help. The two Shield affiliates, GM &amp; PA didn't have to wait long until Rizer and co. showed up and Levi was carefully extracted from the cave on a stretcher (Dean wouldn't forget the way Alison was hugging and crying over Levi anytime soon).

Now, he, Seth and Kelista were travelling back to the hotel in a HelmsleyCorp vehicle (Seth will get off the edge of the forest to pick up his car). Dean turned to Seth, but his Shield brother kept looking at Kelista now and then; his face impassive. The Helmsley Princess continued to stare out the window, completely oblivious to Seth's furtive glances.

The Helmsley Princess took a deep breath and sighed. What did she expect? To see her mother? Of course, she knew her mother was dead; but sometimes she still felt like a little girl lost in the woods, waiting for her mummy to find her. Kelista choked back tears. Instead, the Helmsley Princess found nothing there but misery and heartache in that old house. Her nightmare about the fire took place here. But the front of the mansion hardly seemed scorched. _Perhaps the fire wasn't by the mansion…_she mused_. If I remember correctly it came from around the back…_

Kelista was startled out of her thoughts with a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Helmsley," Rizer said, handing her a satellite phone. "It's your father."

"Thanks," Kelista replied quietly, before taking the call. "Hi, Papa."

"_You've been missing for almost three hours!" _Michael thundered._ "Do you have any idea of what might have happened to you, Kelista? The last thing I want is to find you with a bomb strapped to your chest, or worse!"_

Kelista was initially all fired up to accuse her father of not telling her about the mansion and about her mother. But it died in her throat. She clearly hadn't been thinking about _all that_.

In her silence, Michael took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. _"I'm sorry, baby. I know that you didn't ask for this, that you didn't ask to be my daughter. But sweetheart I have enemies in every state and around the world."_

"I saw photos." Kelista burst into tears. "Photos of mum. At the mansion."

Michael wished he was there to put his arms around his daughter and comfort her. "_I am so sorry, sweetie." _

"Why didn't you t-tell me?" she choked.

Michael didn't reply immediately, unsure of how to respond his daughter's question.

"I_...only told you what would inspire you_," he finally replied. "_What would keep you safe and happy. Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry." _

"It's okay. I'm fine, really," Kelista said, trying to sound cheerful. Her father was all she had in the world. The only person she trusted. Kelista had already lost her mother; she didn't want to lose her Papa too.

"Besides, I'll see Aryan today. I missed him." The Helmsley Princess continued trying to reassure Michael that she was all right.

"_Alright. I would say all the best with his family_." Michael said. "_But the Pariwars pretty much consider you their daughter-in-law already."_

"I hope so." Kelista replied. Aryan's parents liked her now, but his grandparents weren't too keen on the marriage because of Kelista's paternal heritage. She had been praying by her god-lamp every night that the Pariwas would accept her.

"_Oh, I have to go now, sweetie," Michael said, regret filled his voice._

"Okay," The Helmsley Princess smiled. "And, Papa? Being your daughter is the best thing in the world!"

Michael's heart swelled. "_I love you, sweetheart_."

"I love you too, Papa."

Sitting opposite Kelista, Dean was trying not to think about Alison...and, the Lunatic Fringe cringed_, that-that Levi._

Kelista chortled at her father's subsequent reply. "No, I don't think anyone; even Aryan could love me more than you, Papa."

Dean wasn't really listening to Kelista conversation, but it was hard not hear about Aryan, Seth's new friend. Thankfully Seth was on the phone with Roman (after he shot out of his seat next to Kelista, very much in a bad mood). But the Lunatic Fringe wasn't sure what to tell his little brother now. How was he supposed to tell Seth that the engagement he's been invited to this Saturday; that his good friend Aryan was getting engaged to Kelista?

**~oOo~**

Kelista almost twirled around the lobby in her excitement. With her father's blessings, and the meeting between him and Aryan's father going so well, she was sure this proposal will end in Aryan and her favour too. The Helmsley Princess had about an hour before the Pariwas arrive, just barely enough time to shower and dress.

She had just reached the hotel lifts when she saw a Native American man dressed in traditional clothing. Knowing her father's fondness of them, Kelista smiled at him as he passed before turning back to wait for the lift to arrive. It was in that moment, the lift doors disappeared, and different images flashed before her mind. Her mother twirling her in the air. A boy with sparkling brown eyes adventuring into the forest with her. The mansion, across the lawn to the stable…

_And a man walking around the back carrying a container._

The Helmsley Princess shook her head, thinking it was just her imagination. Besides, her head was starting to pound and she was pressed for time. Kelista had just pushed the button, when she noticed the man was staring at her.

"My apologies, young miss," he said. "But I thought I recognized you…but that's impossible because it was a really long time ago…"

"I beg your pardon?" Kelista asked, perplexed.

"Do you know the mansion deep in the forest?" he asked.

Slowly, Kelista nodded.

"I knew of the couple that once stayed there," he continued. "You look just like her..."

Kelista thought she was done crying when she spoke to her father. She swallowed hard.

The man shook his head sadly. "The poor woman. Who knows what she had to go through,"

Kelista eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The man, the one who owned the mansion and forest," he went on, "This man kidnapped the woman from another country and brought her here. I tried to save her, but in my village marriage is very sacred, so I could not get involved."

Kelista started shaking.

"I hope she was as happy as she looked." the man continued. "She certainly loved her little girl. But her husband...I think she was more afraid of him than anything."

"But my parents were in love," Kelista tried to argue. "They were very happy together."

"Stockholm syndrome?" he mused. "Well, I'm not too sure about these things," he shrugged. "The women from my village said something like that. I'm sorry to take up your time." he turned and left.

_Or it could it just have been because of me,_ Kelista thought. _Or traditional Indian customs of being a dutiful wife no matter the circumstances. Either way, mum was hurting._

**~oOo~**

Seth walked down the corridor to the Shield suite. He could hardly remember how he got to the hotel. It was a really bad move to take Kelista to the mansion. After all, she had a lot of people that could take her and provide protection and what not. The Architect didn't have to listen to the first few seconds of Kelista's phone call to know how mad Michael was. On the other hand, it didn't calm him down about the fact that Kelista refuses to remember him.

Seth opened the door to the suite. Earlier he had to leave a message on Roman's phone as the elder Shield brother wasn't picking up. The Shield affiliate could really use some big brother advice and comfort right now. And Sierra was here too.

"Roman?" Seth called. No answer.

Dean appeared at the suite doorway, panting hard. He was chasing after Seth. When his brother got out the HelmsleyCorp company car to his and drove off without even looking at Kelista (and not even bothering to wait to give the Lunatic Fringe a lift), Dean thought Seth must have heard Kelista's conversation with her father.

"Seth, look man-" Dean began.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, going over to the mini-bar for a bottle of water.

"Er-" Dean wasn't quite sure what to say. "Your new friend Aryan?"

Seth uncapped the bottle and took a swig. "What about him?"

Dean pursed his lips, wracking his brain. "What if he's…a Nazi supporter? I mean, his name _is_ Aryan,"

The Architect rolled his eyes. "Aryan's originally an Indian name."

"Well, uh, you know with um, Kel-" The Lunatic Fringe stammered, quite uncharacteristically.

"Anyway, it's been ages since I trained." Seth said, oblivious to Dean's stumbling (the Lunatic Fringe normally had no problem being vocal on any occasion).

It was the Lunatic Fringe's turn to roll his eyes. It's only been around two days. "Alright, give me a sec; I'm coming." Dean chuckled. "I could show you a couple of strategies,"

The Architect of the Shield hid a smile. "You wish,"

**~oOo~**

_Helmsley Penthouse suite_

"_They l__iked__ me_!"

Kelista video called her best friend as soon as the Pariwas left. After a brief report by Alison (Levi was being treated and the doctors were positive about his recovery) the Helmsley Princess was just as ecstatic as her friend to share her news.

"I think they simply _loved_ you," Alison chuckled. She had only caught that one word of her friend's excited speech.

Alison had no doubt that the proposal will go well. Aryan's grandparents liked Kelista well enough; they were just worried the girl was more American than Indian, and would not understand or want to follow their families culture and traditions. But once Kelista spoke Sanskrit, the ancient and sacred Indian language, Aryan's grandparents' hearts were completely won over.

"So, did you get any gifts?" Alison asked.

The Helmsley Princess happily showed Alison the jewellery she was given.

"It's from Aryan's grandmother," she said. "See, its custom for the bride to receive jewellery from her future in laws. Although mine gave their presents a little too early."

"Those are brand new," Alison observed. "Aren't they supposed to give you family heirlooms?"

"Well, since I wasn't supposed to receive any jewellery yet," Kelista explained. "But Aryan's grandmother took the ones she was wearing and gave them to me,"

"How sweet. See, I told you they loved you!" Alison commented before giggling. "Okay, I know how special that is to you, but when are you supposed to get new ones?"

"On my engagement day at the families' gift exchange," Kelista replied.

"Awesome, I'll get something for Aryan's sister," Alison said. "After all, you're like my sister,"

"Of course!"

The girls admired the pieces of jewellery before the Helmsley Princess realized something.

"You know what? Seth, Roman and Dean are like our friends now," Kelista said and Alison went still. "Sierra's really nice too. And I think the girls enjoy little Raquel Reign's company," she said, referring to her little cousins: Rivana, Emma and Kayla Helmsley.

"Yeah…they are," Alison said, trying to sound natural. She knew where this was heading. And she could see Dean's reaction…

"I think we should invite them to the engagement at least," Kelista said, carefully putting away her new jewellery.

Alison regarded her.

The Helmsley Princess bit her lip. "Seth was...I think angry or annoyed with me earlier. I think because he felt I was using him or something. So," she brightened. "Inviting him to my engagement should make things better!"

Alison blinked. "_What?_"

"Yes, yes, I know. A girly thing." Kelista sighed. "But hopefully that would just make Seth realize I wasn't using him. And I'll still compensate him."

Alison didn't know whether she should glad that she wasn't at the hotel. When Kelista invites Seth to her engagement.

**~oOo~**

The two Shield affiliates left the gym and made their way up the suite. Dean and Seth had quite the workout session, pushing themselves and sparring as if it was Payback. Neither mentioned the girls though, not wanting to distract themselves (and Dean not wanting to bring up the engagement without Roman around to help.)

But as Dean and Seth entered the suite, they heard quiet sobbing coming from Roman and Sierra's room.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed in concerned. "Roman?" He called out.

After awhile, his Shield brother came out of his and Sierra's room. The Architect was shocked at the sight before him. Roman's eyes were glassy; his face expressionless.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Is Sierra okay?" Dean asked at the same time.

"Sierra and I," Roman swallowed hard. "We- we can't adopt Koda."

Seth put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. His own heart crushed at the thought of his brother hurting. And the fact that little Koda wouldn't be part of their family.

"And Sarah wouldn't leave Koda," Roman sighed.

"Let me guess," Dean asked. "Our favourite boss, Triple H." he said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's me," came a voice from the doorway.

The Shield brothers turned to find a tall, muscular man dressed in Native American clothing. He carried a bow over his left shoulder with long arrows protruding out of the quiver tied to his back.

Dean's eyes narrowed. Those arrows looked very familiar. Much like the ones Levi Palmer was struck with.

"Name's Hanovi, friends," he came into the suite, uninvited. In his left hand he held an A4 brown envelope.

Seth liked the Native Americans he had once known back at the Helmsley mansion when he was little. They were good people. But there was something about this guy he just didn't put his finger on. And as Hanovi's eyes swept over Seth's, his grinned widened. It was if Hanovi was laughing at him.

"I'm Koda's father." he declared.

Roman's nose twitched in anger. "Prove it."

"What do you want? A birth certificate?" Hanovi laughed at him. "The kid's Native American!"

The Powerhouse growled. Koda wasn't just some 'kid' to him.

Dean's jaw clenched. "Oh, he tells jokes." He marched towards Hanovi, fists at the ready, only to be stopped by Seth. Assault charges would not look too good on Roman's adoption appeal in court. Should it even go that far.

Hanovi smirked as he tossed the envelope which Seth caught. Roman never took his eyes off what he considered the vermin in the room. As Seth scanned the contents, the room door opened and Sierra stepped out. She had wiped her tears and decided to be strong. She was about to greet Dean and Seth, when she noticed they had company (and the tension). Roman put an arm around his wife protectively.

Seth's heart sunk at he read over the official documents.

"It's true," the Architect said quietly. "He's the father of Koda,"

Sierra burst into tears ago as she turned and buried her face in Roman's chest.

"So what!" Dean spat at Hanovi. "You abandoned him!"

Hanovi smirked. "Prove it,"

Both Seth and Dean's fists tightened. A muscle jerked in Roman's jaw. He continued to stoke Sierra's hair comfortingly, struggling to not let his temper sky rocket and _Spear_ Hanovi into next week. If only they were at a WWE arena right now…

"There is a big difference between just being the sperm donor," Seth stated, "And actually being a loving father."

"I'm not a donor," Hanovi replied simply, though that sick gleam in his eyes told Shield he knew exactly what Seth meant.

"And they call me crazy," Dean chuckled without humour. "You're a sadistic psychopath."

Hanovi's grin widened. "Well, if you excuse me, this 'sadistic psychopath' has a child to collect."

Despite the Lunatic Fringe's correct diagnose and the Reigns' loved filled hearts, there was nothing Roman and a tearful Sierra could do about that. Not yet anyway.

"Seth,"

The Shield and Hanovi turned around, and the Architect's heart leaped at the sound of her soft, sweet voice.

"Hey, Kelista."

But Kelista wasn't looking at him. She stared in horror at Hanovi. She didn't notice it before, being preoccupied about her mother. But as the Helmsley Princess looked at Seth again, and back to Hanovi, a stable amidst a forest background took shape in her mind.

"_Tum_," was all she could say. "_You were there,"_

Seth looked from Kelista to Hanovi and back again, everything coming full circle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	30. The Dark Secret Revealed

**Chapter 30 The Dark Secret Revealed**

* * *

_Kelista says her Papa is perfect and there is no one in the world like him._

"_Oh, I'm sure your father is like that for you too, Ali," the Helmsley Princess added kindly._

_Alison shook her head. "My father is wonderful and loving but he isn't God." I'll only hurt myself pretending he is._

_Levi left that afternoon on a covert operation and soon lost all contact. Kelista put herself in Alison's shoes, and thinks she'll be devastated if her Papa went missing._

_Alison smiled softly. "My peace isn't in my father. My peace is in God."_

_It often amazed Ali how people seemed to accept and tolerate Kelista's utmost faith in a mortal (her father) but not Alison's faith in an Almighty God. At least she was also taught never to live her life by what people think ._

"_Oh, okay," Kelista returned her smile. Alison father wasn't like her Papa. There was no one in the world like him… and he loved his daughter very much. Just like her mother, Priya …if she was here…_

**~oOo~**

Hanovi had a twisted smile on his face. "Kelista Helmsley. I know your father Michael. Horrible man for what he did to your mother."

Seth clenched his fists. "They were happy."

Hanovi turned to the Architect. "Oh, I'm sorry," he remarked sarcastically. "Priya was all about discussing her awful marriage with 10 year old little boys."

"Don't believe a word he says, Kel-" Seth began.

"Seth," Roman tried to warn him, looking at Kelista who had collapsed against the doorway. She was holding her head, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Hanovi just smirked and turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," the Architect growled as he advanced towards him.

Being as trained and skilled as a HelmsleyCorp mercenary, Hanovi easily dodged the Shield affiliate and subsequently pushed Kelista towards Seth to aid his escape. He smirked at Roman and Dean before disappearing out the door. Seth broke Kelista's fall and held her.

"That jerk!" the Architect growled. "Don't worry, Kels. We'll -"

Kelista could hardly hear him. Screams of panic and terror filled her ears and all she could see was red and orange flames of a roaring fire.

"_Kelista_!" Seth exclaimed in alarm.

Her legs finally gave way as tears began running down her face.

"Seth," the Helmsley Princess choked. "Help my mum...please,"

Lost for words, the Architect could only hold on to her as Kelista slipped into oblivion.

**~oOo~**

Roman stood by the doorway of Kelista's hospital room looking at his little brother in concern. Seth had refused to leave Kelista since coming to the emergency room and was now by her bedside holding the unconscious Helmsley Princess' hand.

Rizer arrived soon after Kelista was admitted. Kelista lost her memory through psychological ``trauma", watching her mother burn. Michael thought if Kelista remembers Seth she may also recall the fire and it may kill her or drive her to insanity. Rizer didn't think so…it's been two weeks, and Kelista has been spending almost every day with or around the Shield affiliate and nothing happened. What triggered this breakdown? Rizer checked on Kelista before returning to the Shield (who was now in the waiting room) for answers.

Seth quickly explained about Hanovi as Kelista's bodyguard listened with rapt attention.

"Well I guess I could thank you once again for keeping her safe," Rizer stated when the Architect finished. "But I would rather hit you instead."

"What?" Seth blinked in astonishment, as Dean shot up from the couch, ready to defend his brother.

Rizer hardly took notice of Dean. "Why would you take Kelista deep into a forest and to an abandoned building, Seth?" the mercenary demanded. "I once knew a ten year old little boy who had more sense."

For the second time, the Architect was surprised. "You know who I am?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. You're on TV,"

"I guarded parts of the forest." Rizer answered, ignoring Dean. "I was often in charge of seeing to Kelista - and your - safety from a distance"

If it had been any other time, Seth would have been glad. But now all he could do was avoid eye contact with the mercenary. "I just...wanted her to remember me," he replied softly.

"So her memory of you was more important than her safety?"

"It's not like that! Of course her safety is important!" Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I care about her!"

"Oh that he does," Dean confirmed casually, as he made his way back to a chair. "And he has unrequited feelings for her. Take pity on the guy, will ya?"

"I didn't want her to go either." Seth continued ignoring his brother. "But Kelista insisted she was going so I went along to protect her," he sighed. "I never intended for us to go into the mansion, but the storm hit. And thankfully, Dean was there too,"

Rizer inclined his head slightly before turning to leave. "Good, now you know what to tell Michael."

Seth's mouth opened but no words came out. Dean groaned.

"I thought this was going to be a long conversation." the Lunatic Fringe complained. "I almost sat down, dude." He detoured to the vending machine for a spring water.

"Wait-" Seth stopped the mercenary. "What about that Hanovi?"

Rizer's face hardened. "I'll take care of him," Now more than ever, he needed his good friend Levi Palmer to wake up. He couldn't go to Michael without confirmation. And Levi was shot with poisoned Native American arrows. Did he really find her? Was Priya somehow trapped in a secret village in the forest?

"Actually," Dean turned to Roman after taking a sip of water. "Call your lawyer, dude. That guy is obviously an unfit parent." he pointed out, referring to Hanovi.

"Sierra and I got the adoption situation." Roman said to Dean as his wife made calls to the Reigns' lawyer and the Children's Home. "Why don't you and Seth hit the gym? We still have to prepare for our huge match at Payback."

Trained to control his emotions, Rizer's heart stilled but he carried on walking. Poor Koda! Kelista had asked him to look into Sarah and Koda's case. Though there was proof of Sarah's abandonment, Koda's records were destroyed in a small fire just as Rizer got to the orphanage. Well, there was nothing he could do for the Reigns' now. It was just another reason to capture Hanovi.

"I'm not sure Seth wants to leave Kelista right now," Dean whispered, and Roman was thankful that it was not a loud one that the Lunatic Fringe had accustomed to using lately, especially where Seth and Kelista were concerned.

"Seth?" Sierra called gently.

The Architect turned to find her smiling at him, somewhat sadly. She didn't like the way the mercenary took off with Seth, though she (and Roman) empathized with Rizer's concerns. But at the same time, Sierra understood Seth's feelings and his disappointment.

"The childhood friendship you had was very meaningful to you and it was Kelista that made it the most meaningful." Sierra said gently. "So, naturally, you want that friendship to be meaningful to her."

Seth swallowed._ So I'm being selfish?_

"But it doesn't mean it's a bad thing," Sierra continued, noticing the Architect's expression.

"As she said, its natural," Roman kissed his wife.

"I think Roman's referring to your feelings for our boss," the Lunatic Fringe laughed before taking another sip of his water.

This time Seth wasn't annoyed. He simply grabbed Dean's bottled and emptied the last contents on the Lunatic's head.

"_**SEEEEEEEEEEE-TH!"**_

**~oOo~**

_Kelista felt the cool air on her face as a sweet smell filled the air. She opened her eyes to a clear blue sky. The Helmsley Princess got up off the ground and bounced towards the nearest building where the scent was mixed with horses and hay._

_Through a large circular window pane on the stable door, Kelista saw a young woman petting a brown and white pony. The lady turned and started walking to the back of the stable._

_"Mummy!" Kelista called happily. She eagerly ran to the door of the stable_

_Priya carried on walking, as if she couldn't hear her daughter._

_"Mum! Please open!" Kelista called again desperately."Mummy! It's me, its Kelista! Mummy!" By this time tears ran down the Helmsley Princess' cheeks as she frantically tried to open the door._

_Priya stopped. Slowly she turned to Kelista as a kind smile touched her lips. She raised her arms as the door slowly opened._

_The Helmsley Princess wiped her tears as relief swept over her. She ran towards her mother as more tears began to fall. Kelista just reached Priya when she was suddenly thrown back. The stable was ablaze and Kelista could only watch as her mother slowly disappeared into the flames…._

"_Noooo!"_ she screamed, as everything went black.

It was the same nightmare over and over. No matter how many times Kelista tried to get to her mother, there was flames. Overwhelmed with hurt, she did not want to see her father.

Kelista didn't think Hanovi was lying at all. Sure he spat a lot of venom at her, his intentions very clear, but it didn't make it any less truthful. Seth's parents had also said something similar about her parents' marriage. And now...everything made sense.

Why would her grandfather allowed his only daughter (Priya) to wed a white man? _Even till this day, Nana hardly regards Papa, _Kelista bit her lip. She had often asked how her parents had met - the question was either avoided or _Nani _would just say that Michael and Priya were introduced (it never a full recollection, like the rest off _Nani's _stories). Which was odd, because _Nana,_ despite Kelista's paternity heritage, often gave hints about Kelista marrying into an Indian family _only_.

She couldn't trust her father. He wasn't as perfect as she thought he was – Michael hurt her mother. Priya had to stay with him because of her. Alison wasn't here. Aryan cared, but he didn't really love her yet.

Besides, who could take away this hurt and pain that comes from the inside? She wanted to scream but no sound could come out. Kelista tried to think about Durga and Shiva and all the Hindu gods …but they required sacrifices and numerous prayers to save her. She couldn't even wake up…from this darkness.

For the first time in her life, the Helmsley Princess felt so alone.

**~oOo~**

Michael walked up the familiar stone steps of his old house.

Levi had finally awoken. After speaking shortly with Alison, he didn't waste time telling Michael about the secret village and the hidden entrance through the mansion. But it was the mention of her name that made Michael's heart go still. He would have never been here if he hadn't heard Levi himself say that Priya is alive.

But how can that be? If she was, where was she all these years? Michael swallowed. _Sure, she would hide from me. _But she would never keep herself away from her child. Michael took a deep breath before pushing open the hug oak doors. If Priya was alive by some miracle, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. He wouldn't force her to be with him.

After speaking with Levi, Michael had turned to his brother, not knowing who else to go to. Levi had to rest, and Rizer wasn't too happy with him now about the whole Seth situation. Michael had phoned Hunter, and made general conversation first, about HelmsleyCorp as usual.

"_Oh, not this again," Hunter sighed in frustration. "I wanted out. I can't be in a business like that. Not that Dad ever cared after I left."_

"_You still don't know what Dad did," Michael chuckled. "So you could stay in the WWE."_

"_What?" Hunter asked in disbelief.  
"Years back, Dad bought every share of the McMahons except one to get Vince's attention," Michael informed him. "And as you know the McMahon's always have more than 90%."_

"_Why would Dad do that? He never had any interest in the WWE," Hunter asked perplexed._

"_Because Vince kept Stephanie away from you, obviously," Michael chuckled, "So Dad told Vince he was going to take the WWE apart."_

"_He did that...for me?"_

"_Of course!" Michael affirmed. "At least Stephanie wants to be with you...even back then."_

_Hunter sighed. "Priya was very happy with you, okay?"_

"_She was happy because of Kelista,"_

_Hunter remained quiet as he rubbed his forehead._

"_She's alive, Hunt," Michael whispered._

"_Wh-what?"_

_Michael explained about Levi and the village._

"_Alright then," Hunter gave a firm nod. "Let's go find her and bring her home."_

"_I already checked." Michael replied, referring to the forest. "Nothing."_

"_You didn't look hard enough," Hunter growled this time._

"_Fine, you find her and take Kelista to her." Michael said abruptly. "I don't think Priya will want to see me anyway,"_

"_Just go get my sister-in-law."Hunter chided him. "Before I phone Dad. You know how he gets when it comes to family."_

So Michael found himself at the Helmsley mansion. As he walked through the halls, he couldn't help reminiscing about the good times he spent with Priya. Her laughter. The delightful scent of her hair. There were such sweet memories. Oh, how he missed her.

Michael deliberated the situation over and over in his head. What if Priya didn't want to see him again? He couldn't fathom it. If she is alive, Michael would just have to leave her alone. He couldn't force her to be with him...again.

As he looked around the entrance hall, Michael felt an all too familiar weight in his heart. It was the same hurt and pain when he lost her the first time around. Now, he had to make the decision to let her go again - if he finds her.

**~oOo~**

Hanovi had made his way back to the village. Leaving Priya there unattended (more like, unguarded) will not do especially since she remembered her past before the village. The new so called Chief found her by her house, with a packed bag.

"There's nothing for you to go back to," Hanovi taunted her. "Kelista has probably forgotten all about you by now. Michael may have even got remarried. Stay here with me, and be my queen."

"I'm going back to my family," Priya replied. I never had the chance to raise my little girl." She swallowed before taking a few ornaments off the shelf to put in her bag.

"Parvati, stop!" Hanovi commanded.

Priya didn't respond as she zipped up her bag. "Goodbye."

"Oh, so you think you'll go back to Michael?" Hanovi growled. "After all these years, I'm tired of be rejected by you, like I'm some type of dog,"

Priya's eyes widened as Hanovi advanced towards her. She'd seen this look in his eyes a thousand times before - lust. Trying hard to keep her fear in check, Priya lifted her skirt and ran out of the house. Her friend lived next door, and she was married to the general of the village army. With the Chief, Hanovi couldn't do anything, but then…

Hanovi started laughing derisively. "You really think he's going to keep you from me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, Priya made a quick detour, heading deeper to the forest. It had a single pathway leading to a small entrance by the hillside. She had no idea where she was going; she just needed to get away from here. She heard the chief speak of this place before. That there was a secret entrance to the village from the outside wall through the waterfall.

Priya ducked into the hill and slipped through the rock formation beside the waterfall, just wetting a hair a little.

"Priya!" Hanovi growled.

She whipped her head around and swallowed hard. He was so close…

Hanovi appeared from behind the waterfall. He didn't bother going around - his hair and clothes were soaking wet.

"You will be _mine_!""

Terror rose within her as she ran up the steps to the wall, clawing for a handle to open it.

Hanovi laughed. "That entrance is _shut_ remember? It can only be opened from the other side. Now come, Priya, it wouldn't hurt if you don't fight."

"_Michael_!" Priya cried as she banged on the wall in panic; tears streamed down her face. "Michael!"

Hanovi gritted his teeth as second wave of anger rose up in him. _How dare she scream Michael's name?!_

**~oOo~**

Michael felt a tug in his heart as he entered the music room. Here Priya hung her lovely quilts. Everything was in place…except for the Native American tapestry which laid the floor in a heap. If he remembered correctly, it depicted an ancient village. Michael bent down to examine it. How did this fall when so many of the others (even the quilt hung up by Kelista and Seth) didn't?

Michael supposed it was Kelista and Seth fidgeting with it. He smiled. As usual. _They fidget with everything those two munchkins_. It was a few seconds before Michael was reverted back to the present, when he realized the markings on the wall.

Michael felt a second tug in his heart. He immediately pushed at the wall. The stone shook before slowly before moving to the side.

Hanovi froze at the sight before him, because as the sealed wall opened, the last person in the world he wanted to see was revealed.

Michael caught the scent before anything else. It was different than the current musty old smell in the mansion. It was a sweet scent that once filled the house and made it a home.

Michael raised his arms automatically, breaking her fall as always.

Priya felt familiar, strong, gentle arms engulf her and instantly felt safe. Slowly she raised her head.

"No!" Hanovi shouted and cursed, which fell on deaf ears.

Completely immobile with amazement, Michael could only stare into Priya's (teary) brown angelic orbs.

Across the forest and in the Davenport City hospital, their daughter's eyes slowly fluttered open.

**~oOo~**

_Outside the hospital_

Rizer let out a breath. He had been trying to reach Michael for half an hour. As Kelista's bodyguard, Rizer's call was always answered. He had no choice but to leave a message. He didn't want to do that, because it may have been 17 years since the fire, but someone betrayed Michael.

"Kelista saw a Native American named Hanovi which resulted in her coma. Seth's brought her to the city hospital."

Rizer paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"Sir, after speaking with Levi, I have reason to believe that the fire was deliberate. It may have been Hanovi. But of course…he had inside help. We have a traitor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	31. Conquering the Past

**Chapter 31 Conquering the Past**

* * *

"_Hello Aunty Priya!" the little Architect greeted as he ran up the steps of the Helmsley mansion._

_Priya wrapped Seth in a gentle embrace when he reached the doorway. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" _

_Seth returned her hug. "I'm okay. Is Uncle Mike here?" he asked, as Priya took his small backpack._

_The young Architect had brought his Walkie-Talkies in hope that Michael will play a strategic operations game with him. _

"_Yes, darling, but I'm afraid his busy," Priya replied. "You can pop into his study for a little while though; he'd like to see you."_

_Seth nodded and bolted to Michael's home office, completely forgetting to knock. Uncle Mike wasn't the only man in the study when Seth came sprinting in. They both looked up as the door burst opened; the other man had a hand in his jacket cautiously._

_Slightly embarrassed, the little Architect froze. "Oops, sorry," he apologized as the mercenary placed his gun back in the holster within his jacket._

_Michael smiled. "Seth," _

_The future Shield affiliate beamed as he ran up to Michael, who caught him in a hug before turning the little one around to face the stranger._

"_Seth, this is Cole," Michael introduced._

_Present guard of the Catori Forest and future bodyguard of the Helmsley Princess, it was Cole Rizer's first day. Though most mercenaries consider it boring and called it babysitting, Rizer knew only the most competent and loyal mercenaries were chosen by Michael himself when it came to his family's safety._

_Which Rizer also knew included little Seth Rollins. He wasn't Mr. Helmsley's son, but he may as well have been, given how much love and affection Michael had for the boy; everyone at HelmsleyCorp knew. _

_Rizer smiled at Seth and addressed the little boy properly, as he did Michael. He straightened and put his hands behind his back. "Morning, young master," Rizer greeted formally, before winking._

_Very much amused, Seth chuckled. "Hello," he replied._

_The little Architect asked to stay with Michael for awhile, promising he wouldn't disturb them. He listened carefully to the grown men talking, soaking in all there is to learn about defence and tactics._

_A little while later Priya, along with her daughter, arrived with drinks for Michael and Rizer._

"_Hi, Seth!" the little Helmsley Princess beamed. She was holding her favourite teddy, Paddington Bear._

"_Hey, Kels!"_

"_Seth," Michael said, "Why don't you play with Kelista, while I finish up with Cole?" _

"_You can trust me," the future Shield affiliate told Rizer. "I won't lead Kelista into danger,"_

_Rizer smiled. "I'm sure I can." he said, watching as the Seth took Kelista's hand and walked outside._

**~oOo~**

_Davenport City Hospital_

The first thing Kelista saw when she awoke was a serene painting, depicting a winding creek with stone steps leading up to a colourful garden and small cottage in the background. A perfectly soothing picture, she could almost hear the bubbling of the stream. Kelista then looked around the hospital room she was in. To her left was a huge window, revealing the scenic green treetops under a cloudless blue sky. To her right was a semi-opened door, with a smaller window next to it covered by blinds. She was about to lean forward to look out the doorway when the bedside table caught her eye. On it was an arrangement of pretty gifts.

Curious, the Helmsley Princess turned on her side to get a better look at them. She spotted a lovely bouquet of red, pink and white flowers in a little wicker basket. She smiled; it must be from Aryan or her papa. There was more than a dozen of get well cards, some of them from the WWE superstars and divas. Plus small parcels of delicious treats and food. From Nani of course.

But the one gift that really got her heart and attention was a brown little teddy bear in the flower basket. It had a flat red hat and a blue duffle coat. Her heart melted. _Paddington Bear_, her favourite teddy bear growing up – which meant her father was here. She took the teddy bear and hugged it close, taking in its new smell and a tinge of cologne...well it wasn't her father's, but the Helmsley Princess still couldn't help being enchanted by the familiar scent.

With her eyes still closed, Kelista recalled her nightmares and how she managed to finally let go and be free.

The Helmsley Princess opened her eyes and turned to look out the window. Alison talked about God sometimes. When Michael told them her father was missing, Kelista wanted to hug and cry with her. Alison accepted her hug but didn't shed tears. She said '_life may be tough sometimes, but I have a God that's way tougher_.'

Alison also said there was nothing you could do or not do to make God love you any more or less than he already does. All God wants is permission – no countless prayers and sacrifices. It's a relationship. You could give God all your pain in exchange for joy...

_How confusing. And it hurts so much...my papa..._

_**Give it to Me.**_

_Papa is strong and very much powerful yes, but even he never pretended to be God. He once said God has the power to show you who's God...and Kelista realized he was referring to the day of the fire. Michael lost Priya and there was nothing his power or the billions he had could do about it._

_Kelista also decided to forgive her father. Either that, or lose another parent...over a mistake he made more than two decades ago._

_**I love you. With My own Hands I formed you in your mother's womb...**_

Kelista opened her eyes._ No more headaches. No more pain and anguish. She was sick and tired of allowing herself to be tormented because of that stupid fire. How foolish it was to hang on to the past. _

_You can't completely forget your past but you can make the decision to disregard it and refuse to let it negatively impact your future._

_**Give it to Me.**_

_How? Kelista took control of her emotions, and slowly breathed out. Alright, let's try this..._

Kelista settled down again and rested her head once again on the soft pillow_._ She fully didn't understand what was happening, but for the first time since her mother's death, her heart slowly softened and her mind was finally at peace.

She heard a door open and close quietly to her right, presumably the bathroom.

"Hello, sweetheart," Nani said softly, trying to fight back tears. "Feeling better?"

The Helmsley Princess opened her eyes and turned her head, smiling. "Yes, Nani."

Nirvana crossed the room and gently kissed her granddaughter's forehead, as the ache in her heart began to cease. She thought she was going to lose another child. Priya's death was bearable because she still had her granddaughter.

"I didn't know what to tell your grandfather," Nani sighed as she sat on the bed.

The Helmsley Princess swallowed hard. Nana recently had a heart attack; she wouldn't want to be the cause of another one.

"I'm fine," Kelista said cheerfully. "I want to be strong, like you. And I've found my inner strength to subjugate those big hurts."

Nani nodded and kissed her again. "I'm so happy you're awake,"

"I'm okay, please stop crying now," the Helmsley Princess chuckled.

"I have to see Seth's grandmother just now," Nani sighed. "She was highly annoyed and came to visit when Rizer called that you were in hospital."

"She was annoyed with you?" Kelista asked, perplexed. "Why?"

"Oh, well she..." Nani got up and began randomly sorting out the packages on Kelista's bedside. "A few weeks ago...she called and asked for you."

"I've never met her before this week," Kelista shrugged. Because Seth's family are Americans, it didn't occur to her that...

"She called to _ask_ for you," Nani clarified. "For her grandson, Seth,"

"Let me get this straight," Kelista sat up, "Seth's grandmother called you to ask for a girl for_ proposal?_?"

Nani slowly nodded. "Something like that,"

"Let's leave aside the fact that it's not in the general American culture for parents to find their children suitors," Kelista said, a little upset. "You and _Nana_ already met Aryan's parents! You know how bad this will make you and Nana look to the Pariwas."

"Anita's actually Armenian by birth," Nani corrected faintly, referring to Seth's grandmother.

"_Nani!_"

"It was because of your mother I responded to her invitation," Nani admitted sadly. "Thankfully your grandfather doesn't know why we went."

The Helmsley Princess shrugged.

"But I told Anita that _you_ chose Aryan," Nani said. "Your grandfather and I didn't,"

Kelista didn't answer; instead she reached for the food parcels and began opening them. "I feel like I haven't eaten for days," she chuckled.

Nani gave her a small smile. "Enjoy, sweetie."

**~oOo~**

"This place has the _best_ grub," Dean said, happily munching on his chicken sandwich.

The Shield and Sierra was at the hospital cafeteria having lunch at Roman's request. Dean didn't actually feel hungry but he and Roman thought it might be good distraction for their brother, who had been sitting gloomily by Kelista's side for the past few hours.

Roman nodded at Dean but Architect made no response. He just kept shoving his carrots back and forth with his fork. The Powerhouse knew it wasn't just because Kelista's was in a coma. The Little Shield Brother had been losing his appetite lately. And that was the first sign of -

"If you feel so strongly about Kelista, Seth," Roman began. "You should tell her when she awakens."

"Yeah, true love's first kiss should do the trick," Dean suggested and Sierra shook her head chuckling.

The Architect almost dropped his fork in shock, as the Lunatic Fringe laughed.

"What?!" Seth exclaimed.

The US Champ grinned. "Believe me now that you're harbouring deep feelings for Kelista and you don't even know it, Seth?" he asked, taking sip of his Coke.

"Oh, like you have feelings for Alison that you just can't admit to?" Seth shot back.

"Alright, calm down now," Sierra tried to mollify the Architect.

Roman rolled his eyes at Seth. "That's different. Dean has only known Alison for about two weeks." the Powerhouse explained. "Besides, he's not into relationships right now. Dean wants to spend more time on his insanity."

Seth chuckled. "That explains _so_ much."

Dean was over the moon. "Ro! You know me so well, brother!" He launched himself on Roman, with an exaggerated hug. He even produced a tear (probably from the spicy chicken).

Sierra was hardly surprised by Dean's antics and carried on eating as if everything was normal (for the Shield, this actually was).

"Alright, alright, calm down now," Roman sighed as he pushed the Lunatic Fringe off him.

"Okay, we were discussing Seth's love life," the US Champ replied, trying to keep a straight face as he returned to his seat next to Seth.

"We're not," Seth countered. "Because I don't have one."

"Your childhood sweetheart," Dean shrugged. "Same thing."

"My childhood _what_?"

"_PUMP-KIN!_!" The Lunatic hollered.

"Dean!" Roman and Sierra chided at the same time as people turned to look at them.

The US Champ smiled innocently at Sierra.

"Seriously, Seth." Roman said taking a bite out of his schnitzel.

"What?" the Architect asked, while shooting Dean a look. The laughter had ceased, but the Lunatic Nut still grinned at him.

"Seth," Sierra began, "It's lovely you're developing your friendship a bit more," she put up a hand as Seth showed signs of interrupting. "But it'll be good for you to tell her how you feel, instead of bottling it up and torturing yourself every time you're around her."

Seth began to protest. "But Sierra, I-"

Roman shot him a stern look. "Unless you're asking for advice, don't bother," he said before smiling. "Your denials are wasted on us."

The Powerhouse smirked and turned to Dean for confirmation, but the Lunatic Fringe had lost interest and was currently digging into a bag of chips (yes, in the middle of lunch).

A nurse appeared. "Mr. Rollins," she said, "You asked to be notified that Miss Helmsley's awake,"

Seth shot out of his chair so fast the poor US Champ had almost tumbled head first over the table as he was getting up. The chips were strewn across the floor.

"Thanks," Roman told the matron on Seth's behalf, as Sierra tried to help – but mostly pacify- the Lunatic Fringe.

Roman, Sierra and Dean managed to catch Seth at the lifts (as per Sierra's request Dean will _not _deliver a knuckle sandwich to the Architect).

"Here's some big brother advice, Seth," Roman said, as he punched the level button to Kelista's floor.

Involuntarily, Seth turned his head slightly to listen.

"Just tell Kelista," the Big Brother of the Shield enunciated in his deep, husky Samoan accent, "_Look 'ere baby, we're goin' out."_

Seth blinked. "Say, _what?"_

Dean made no comment as he was now excavating a new bag of chips.

Roman grinned. "Worked with Sierra." He said, pulling her close.

"Yeah, right," Sierra denied though the colour in her cheeks said otherwise.

**~oOo~**

For the first time in seventeen years, Michael gazed at the angelic face that only existed in photos and precious memories.

"_Michael_," Priya said softly as he tenderly brushed her hair back; his intense hazel eyes never leaving her loving brown ones.

"_No_!" Hanovi growled. Michael was supposed to see Priya in _his_ arms!

There was a loud _splash!_ behind him as the village soldiers emerge from the waterfall. They had heard Priya's terrified screams.

Sensing the danger, Michael gently but firmly pushed Priya behind him.

Hanovi turned to the general. "He was attacking my new queen." He said pointing at Michael.

Michael's face hardened.

"And he's also responsible for the death of my father, the CHIEF!" Hanovi hollered. "KILL HIM!"

Michael's heart stopped. "He's...dead?"

The general looked at Michael as the soldiers advanced, (poisoned) arrows drawn.

Michael surveyed the battlefield. As good as he was, the odds were greatly stacked against him. The CEO of HelmsleyCorp stood alone against half a dozen armed soldiers and he also had to protect his wife.

"Priya, _run_," he urgently whispered.

Hanovi was losing patience with the general's hesitance. "_Now!_" he commanded.

Michael swiftly dodged the arrow. Realizing he had no other choice but a tactical retreat, he firmly pushed the wall back into place, sealing the locking mechanism.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, as the wall shut. He took out his cell phone as he turned to the music room door. Priya should be at the entrance hall by now...

But as he turned around, his found his wife kneeling on the floor, holding her arm.

"_Priya_!" Michael dropped to the ground to check on her. "I thought you'd be gone by now,"

"I-I couldn't leave you, Michael," she choked.

Michael quickly called his office and ordered a HelmsleyCorp medical chopper. Just in case. He had miscalls and a message from Rizer, but he had to see to that later.

"I'm sorry, baby," Michael put his arms around her, drawing her close. "I'm so sorry,"

Priya swallowed hard, trying hard not to think about the smarting ache. She had fallen when she ducked from the arrow, her elbow hitting the piano painfully.

"I'm going to carry you out of the mansion, Priya," he said and gently picked her up bridal-style.

She looked up at him before slowly nodding. Her legs were fine, but...

Priya closed her eyes and turned her head towards his chest. The ache in her arm was soon forgotten as she peacefully inhaled his familiar scent and smiled.

_Michael._

**~oOo~**

Back at the hospital, Kelista logged onto the HelmsleyCorp mainframe using her password and biometrics. Her nani was busy sorting her stuff to take home. The Helmsley Princess smiled at the song Nani hummed, the one she sang to Kelista when she was little. The very same one her Priya sang to her.

Kelista could just picture her mother now. Carrying her, feeding her and reading the little Helmsley Princess stories. It was just like how Nani took care of her. Except, little Kelista could always get away with mischief when it came to her grandparents.

On the mainframe, Kelista looked up the Catori Forest history. There was a satellite photo taken by Edward Helmsley of the woods. And dead in the centre (where the mansion is now) was a lone rock formation. Grandpa Edward had recorded the strange markings on the rock, but ultimately decided to leave the forest alone, considering its wildlife (which there'll be no place for in a military compound). Later, some years before Kelista was born, Michael ordered a mansion to be built; its construction overseen by the Native Americans that lived around there.

_Hmm_, Kelista tapped her nails on the screen in deep thought. _Some of the board of directors were interested in the forest... and they weren't Native Americans, why would they want that rock? I remember Grandpa Edward telling Papa to leave the forest alone, it must not be used for business purposes... he also warned about people that would._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the tablet pinged indicating an incoming call.

"It's Alison," she told her grandmother in Hindi.

"Alright, darling. You have one last check up and then I'm taking you home," Nani kissed her forehead. "You have new visitors outside. I'll go check who it is and send them in a little while."

Kelista sighed. All these check-ups were making her dizzy. She was fine, for heaven's sake (or in this case, Nani's heart sake). She also had a feeling that Nani knew who these 'new visitors' were (new? So she had visitors before and more now?).

Kelista grinned at her grandmother's mystique as she propped up her tablet. She didn't have to hold it for who knows how long (the girls will chat).

"I'm glad you're feeling much better, Kels," Alison said happily.

Kelista arched an eyebrow. "Were you _crying_, Ali?"

"Oh, sharrup, Kels!" Alison chuckled and delicately wiped the tear on her cheek with her fingers.

Kelista wiped her own tears. "Stop it, you're making me cry, see?"

Both girls sniffed simultaneously and began laughing. When the giggling ceased, Kelista began wondering how should begin telling Alison about her developments.

"Is Aryan on his way?" Alison asked, before rolling her eyes. "Or as always, you prefer to keep it a big secret when you're in hospital?"

"Aryan's on his way to India for something very important." Kelista chuckled. "Besides, it's no big deal, Ali. I'm fine."

"If Dean didn't call and tell me, _I_ wouldn't even know!" Alison complained.

Kelista didn't reply as Mrs. Rollins appeared by the doorway.

"Oh, Seth's mother is here," she whispered to Alison as she straightened up. "She's such a nice lady,"

Alison arched an eyebrow and tried to keep from laughing. Kelista's reaction was priceless. "I'm sure she is."

Kelista smiled and put her hands together in salutation, thankful that Nani had already seen to her and brushed her hair earlier. "_Namaste_," she said respectfully to Jake and Nina Rollins as they walked in.

Alison's jaw dropped. When did Kelista ever greet a non-Indian that way unless her grandmother was here? A simple hello had always sufficed to them.

Mrs. Rollins returned her smile before subsequently hugging Kelista. "Hello, dear, we were so worried about you,"

"Oh, um thanks," The Helmsley Princess replied softly, as Mrs. Rollins reaching into her bag and took out a beautifully decorated box.

"I was going to give this to you the day you visited us," Nina said, holding it out to her.

Kelista's heart swelled. "Oh, you don't have to give me anything,"

"Well of course I do," Mrs. Rollins said taking Kelista's hand and gently placing the box on her soft-skinned palm.

Alison continued to remain quiet as Kelista opened the box to reveal a lovely diamond bracelet.

The Helmsley Princess' eyes shined. _"Bahut dhanyavaad."_

"She must really appreciate your gifts," Alison said under her breath, trying not to be surprised when Kelista thanked Seth's mother _like that_ ((from the angle Kels had the tab, Mrs. Rollins couldn't see her anyway).

"Seth is still waiting outside to see you," Mr. Rollins said. "He was so worried about you."

They talked for awhile, mostly about Seth and Kelista (actually Seth's parents did most of the talking, and Kelista avoided looking at Alison).

"I was wrong," Alison said after Mr. and Mrs. Rollins left.

"About what?" Kelista wanted to know.

"The Pariwas are lovely people yes." Alison continued. "But they simply loved the fact that you're an all-round Indian child," she shook her head. "Seth's parents just love _you_."

Kelista appeared nonplussed. "What does it matter?"

"You're marrying Aryan because of his family," Alison said bluntly.

"What's wrong with wanting to be a daughter-in-law of a very loving family-?"

"Which the Rollins definitely are-"

"That also happens to be one of the most prestigious and richest families in India with distinguished reputations," Kelista continued. "Thus meeting my grandparents' expectations?"

Alison threw up her hands. "I give up,"

"Good." Kelista chortled. "How's your dad?"

"Much better!" Alison beamed. "Surgery was successfully and poisoned removed. He should be waking up anytime time now."

Alison wasn't sure how to tell Kelista about her mother yet. She thought it was best left to Michael to tell her.

Kelista smiled. "That's great, Ali! I'm sure he'll want to see Dean too."

Alison blushed. "...Why?"

"Because Dean rescued him, silly." Kelista grinned. "Unless you thought I was talking about a proposal-"

"Hey! I'm not Indian, we don't do that stuff."

"Let's make a bet," Kelista laughed. "I'll let you be GM of Raw for one day if you dress up in a sari and play the part for the proposal."

Alison laughed and rolled her eyes. "You wish!"

"Oh, come on, I'll-" Kelista stopped as a second visitor stood by the doorway.

Seth gave Kelista an awkward smile. "Hey,"

Alison heard the Shield affiliate's voice and was about to greet him when she noticed Kelista's face, or more precisely her glowing cheeks.

"Hi," Kelista smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you like my gift," Seth continued, indicating the small Paddington Bear that was still in her arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Response to guest reviewer: **_**Kaidence: **_**Thanks! Hope this chapter is much better!****And thanks for reviewing :))**

* * *

"**...he can spend more time on his insanity" is a quote from a Harry Potter fanfiction: ****Oh God Not Again!**** by **_**Sarah1281**_** and cited with permission.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	32. Dean meets Aryan Pariwar

**Chapter 32 Dean meets Aryan Pariwar**

* * *

_Dean and Roman recalled the first time the Shield saw Kelista, two weeks ago on Raw. They admired the Helmsley Princess and her friend for awhile, before Roman laughed and told his brothers to get a move on, they had to train. The Lunatic Fringe grumbled at him but turned to leave anyway. _

_The Powerhouse and Dean had just started walking again, when Roman noticed that Seth hadn't moved. Usually nothing could keep the Architect away from the gym; from Crossfit._

_And here he was staring at their boss' niece (the very boss they just assaulted and Triple Power-Bombed)._

_Roman shook his head smiling. He then suggested to Seth to go talk to her (the Architect could miss a few minutes of training – he had worked out more than Dean and the Powerhouse combined)._

_But just then, Kelista had walked into the Authority's office where he uncle and the rest of Evolution were. There's no way any member of the Shield could go in there now._

_We can always come back later, Roman assured his crestfallen little brother._

**~oOo~**

Michael looked at his watch. The HelmsleyCorp chopper was supposed to be here by now – his mercenaries had never let him down before. And a few minutes ago, he lost the signal on his satellite phone, so he couldn't even call. But there was no need to panic; that poor specimen of a man and his army was locked behind the wall.

Michael looked over at the angel asleep on the couch. Priya was exhausted, and finally safe, she fell asleep as Michael was carrying her to the entrance hall.

Despite running a multi-billion-dollar company and taking risks every day, nothing really stressed Michael out. Unless you count Kelista, and now Priya. Their safety and happiness meant more than anything.

But now he had another problem…

_How am I going to tell Kels that her mother's alive?_

What was he going to say to her after years of covering up the truth and leaving Kelista to her own assumptions (her mother died in India, and - like all the funerals there – was cremated, with the ashes thrown in the Ganges River).

Then on the hand, was Seth, the little boy that had always come over to the Helmsleys'. Followed Michael around like the businessman was his father. And Michael wasn't even around while the Shield affiliate was growing up.

And Rizer's message that Kelista was in a coma...

Michael bent down by the sofa. Gently brushing her sleek black hair back, he kissed her forehead, finally relaxing. His wife was here now - his counsel, lover and best friend. When she awakens, they can take on these struggles and aches. Together.

**~oOo~**

Seth looked at Kelista, thankful she was feeling better. His annoyance that she didn't remember him or seem to care had evaporated when she passes out and collapsed in his arms earlier that day.

"I'm glad you like my gift," Seth continued, indicating the small Paddington Bear that was still in her arms.

"Oh, I didn't realize I still had it." Kelista quickly put the teddy bear back onto the bedside table and straightened up. "And…thank you,"

Seth noticed the change in her expression as the Helmsley Princess became more poised. She was putting up that wall again – a wall in which she's amicable but keeps her distance to people not in her inner circle. Most wrestlers on the roster, including Roman and Dean, found this attitude of Kelista's acceptable and pleasant (even welcoming, considering Stephanie's 'subtle' bullying).

But it annoyed the Seth. It was a wall that he had really come to hate.

A muscle jerked in his cheek. "I see you're back to your normal self."

Kelista blinked. She sensed his double meaning – it wasn't only that she was in good health again.

"I'll just go then," Seth turned towards the door.

Kelista's eyes burned with tears. "You're still mad at me?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Seth, please wait!"

"What?"

The Helmsley Princess was taken aback (and a little hurt) by his tone. She quickly recovered.

"Nothing," Kelista replied conceitedly. "Just go,"

She looked pointedly away from the Architect, like he wasn't worth her time.

Seth struggled to control his rising temper. "So that's it then," he said, his voice edged with anger and hurt. He had cared for her when they were kids and never stopped over the years. When she came to Raw, he made a great effort to be friends again. He looked out for her. He may have even fallen for her.

Seth shook his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts.

"You really are a spoilt brat of a princess," he growled, but immediately regretted his words. Maybe she was a little spoilt, but he could live with that.

Kelista turn to look at him again. His words cut deep. And how unfair they were! She had never done anything to him or his brothers like her uncle and aunt. In fact, as Raw GM, she might unintentionally favoured them.

"Oh, really?" Kelista asked in a low voice. "Is there anything else you want to add to that?"

Seth remained silent, unwilling to - apologize. Because that's what he wanted to do. Not hurt her.

"Aunty Kels!" Little Raquel Reigns came bouncing into the room. She had come to the hospital with Seth's parents.

Kelista managed to blink away her tears and smile at the little girl. "Hi angel," she greeted sweetly, as the Little Reigns Princess, being helped by Seth, climbed onto the hospital bed.

"_Raquel_!" her mother scolded, as she and Roman came in after their daughter. "I'm sorry, Kelista,"

The Helmsley Princess chuckled, hugging the little one. "It's alright, Sierra."

Seth used this distraction and stalked out of the hospital room.

Kelista swallowed hard. She sort of understood why he was angry. Perhaps she could make it up to him?

"Seth-" Sierra tried to stop him, but the Architect was already gone.

"So umm," the US Champ looked at Alison.

Roman fought the urge to laugh. Dean had positioned himself in front of Kelista's bedside table, so he was able to see Alison on the tab.

"How's Levi?" Dean almost choked.

"He's doing fine!" Alison replied happily. "Thanks to you of course. Actually, he wants to offer his gratitude personally. We could fly you over to the base when you're free."

"Actually...I can't." Dean said honestly. "Busy schedule...Payback, you know."

"Oh...right, of course,"

Was it Dean's imagination, or did she sound a little… disappointed?

"What's that noise?" Kelista asked Alison puzzled about the commotion in the background.

"Nothing!" Alison replied promptly. "So, when are you getting discharged?"

**~oOo~**

Seth sat on the side of the tree that faced the forest (he'd be out of sight from fans and also be looking towards the direction of the Helmsley mansion). He had cooled off as he walked to the park (where he and Kelista met little Sarah and Koda). Now it really bothered him about upsetting Kelista.

The Architect had brought along a pen and a piece of paper to help clear his head. Seth presumed he'd feel better drawing a few things, or better yet, designing a more efficient strategy for Payback. First he drew the Shield, with their fists extended. Then the WWE Championship belt. But what he really wanted to draw was her. And perhaps give it Kelista as a gift?

_I hurt her. _Seth swallowed._ What is a portrait going to do?_

Finally he decided to write Kelista a letter expressing how sorry he was. Then he started explaining why he was so angry with her in the first place…that he really cared about her, and she overlooked it.

_We have really cared about one another since we were kids…_

The Shield affiliate placed the tip of the pen on his chin_. I don't want Kels to feel bad or think she had done something wrong… these do sound like accusations…_

"I'll write some of her good points then," Seth decided. So he wrote how amazing she is, how she makes him feel and how important she is to him.

It was at that point, Seth realized what he was writing and quickly scanned the letter from the top. His eyes widened. Perhaps it was just Dean's teasing…or _maybe because she was just so beautiful…_

Seth shook his head and hurriedly folded the paper. He can't send _this_ to her! It was just to clear his head…and maybe express what's in his heart.

But deep down he couldn't help wishing the letter would find its way to the recipient. And maybe...

Kelista felt the same way about him.

**~oOo~**

Surprisingly, Seth wasn't a bundle of nerves. In fact, the Shield affiliate was in high spirits as he went up the lifts to Kelista's floor at the hospital. When he entered her hospital room, she was standing by the window, taking in the picturesque view. But he only had eyes for her.

Seth walked up to the Helmsley Princess and held her from behind. She froze, stunned by his closeness.

"I've missed you so much, Kelista..." He breathes before kissing her cheek.

She inhaled sharply. "Seth..."

Slowly, she turned to face him, with his arms still around her.

"I missed you too." Kelista replied softly.

Seth traced a charm of the mangala sutra around her neck (not Michael and Priya's but his and hers), before moving up to her chin, gently tipping her face up to his. His thumb traced her rosy cheek.

Seth smiled and leaned in as his nose touched hers –

_"Yo! Seth!"_ Dean's voice was like a truck horn in the Architect's ears.

Seth snapped out of his daydream. "What?" he asked, turning away, so didn't see his beet red visage. Realizing the letter was still in his hand, the Architect quickly stashed it in his jeans pocket before Dean could notice and ask about it – not realizing of course, this action definitely draws more attention to the piece of paper…

"I asked if you have any new strategies for Payback, bro," Dean reiterated, choosing to overlook his brother's abruptness.

"…No," Seth replied, more civil this time.

The Lunatic Fringe shrugged. "Okay. I'm hungry," he declared. "You guys want anything?

Roman wasn't surprised when the Architect shook his head. "Get Seth something; he hasn't eaten all day,"

Dean nodded and hurriedly turned to leave.

"But _Dean_, we just had lunch," Sierra stated clearly, causing the US Champ to freeze.

He knew that tone. That _what are you up to_ tone.

The Lunatic Fringe turned and smiled oh-so-innocently at his sister-in-law. "The usual…nothing, really."

**~oOo~**

"Kelista?" Nani called from across the hallway when she noticed her granddaughter wasn't with her.

Kelista was finally discharged. She had showered and dressed and was just standing by the doorway of her (previous) hospital room.

_He didn't come. _

Kelista's heart sank. For the first time, her father hadn't come. She could have the smallest of colds, it would worry her father. But here she was in coma for a few hours, and her Papa didn't even _call_. Her heart somersaulted at the thought of him being captured by enemies- or worse, dead.

"Kelista..."

The Helmsley Princess looked up to find Seth walking towards her.

"I...um-" the Architect cleared his throat nervously. "I'm really sorry about earlier,"

Kelista remained still for a few moments before her mouth curved into a sweet smile. "It's okay, Seth. I'm sorry too," she said, but soon looked away sadly.

Seth gently lifted her chin. "Hey...what's wrong?"

She swallowed. "Papa hasn't even called...and I don't know if something went wrong and-and-" she choked. "If he's in trouble-"

"He's fine, Kels," Seth assured her. "Nothing can touch him. I'm sure your papa will come soon."

Kelista nodded and smiled up at him. "Thanks Seth...for everything."

"You're welcome," he replied.

Kelista's cheeks coloured as she stood on her tip toes and quickly kissed his cheek.

Seth's head whirled and for a moment he felt as if he was floating on air.

"Kelista, _let's go_, sweetie." Nani called.

The Helmsley Princess quickly said goodbye and left with her grandmother and Rizer.

The Architect reached into his pocket – only to grasp at the denim of his jeans and air. He quickly searched his other pockets. "But I put..."

Realization hit Seth, and he made his way back to the visitors' lounge.

"Did you take it, Dean?" Seth demanded.

The US Champ laughed. "I don't have it," he replied, and Seth narrowed his eyes.

Still grinning, the Lunatic spread his arms out sportingly for Seth to check his pockets.

"Take what?" Sierra wanted to know.

"My letter to Kelista," the Architect replied, as he made Dean turn around to check the back of his jeans pockets.

Trying hard not to smirk, Roman focused on the situation at hand. "Did you hide it somewhere, then Dean?" he asked.

The Lunatic Fringe shook his head. "Nope!"

Seth huffed in annoyance as he finished checking Dean's pockets.

"Dean…" Sierra warned.

"I did not, Sierra," Dean promised.

Sierra's lips parted in surprise as she realized what Dean did. The Lunatic Fringe could lie to his brothers – but not to her.

Thinking hard, Sierra turned away from them and walked towards the nurses' station, as Seth continued to argue (and fret) about the letter. Roman followed her.

"Honey, something wrong?" he asked his wife.

"Well that depends on the outcome," she replied, tapping her nails on the counter.

"The outcome of what?" Roman wanted to know.

Sierra turned around with a small smile. "Dean _delivered _the letter."

**~oOo~**

_Hotel Lobby, later that evening_

"You know that sexy Samoan accent doesn't work on me," Sierra said as she and Roman entered the hotel.

"Oh, _really_?" Roman smirked as he stopped walking and pulled his wife even closer. "Is that why you described it as 'sexy'?"

Sierra's blush, if possible, deepened.

Not too far away on the lounging sofas, were Dean, Seth Alison, Kelista and Raquel, who had refused to let go of her "Aunty Kels." The little one was already falling off to sleep.

The Helmsley Princess had met up with the Dean and Seth in the lobby (considering the Architect had rushed Dean back from the hospital) and Alison surprised her best friend (she was already on route to the hospital while chatting to Kelista earlier).

Dean cupped his mouth. "Hey! ROM! We're-"

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's hands. "Shush, Dean. You know how mad Roman gets if we disturb him when he's spending time with Sierra."

"I get it," Alison surmised. "You guys see each other every day; but Roman doesn't see her or Raquel that often."

The Lunatic Fringe shrugged. "Not like they're busy kissing or something,"

Alison sighed. "Roman expects you to _understand_, Dean,"

"It's kinda like they're slow dancing." Kelista presumed as she adjusted Raquel to sleep more comfortably while waiting for her parents.

"With no music?" Seth and Dean asked at the same time.

"Oooh! I got this one, Kels!" Alison said excitedly. "Remember back at school, in our English class where we learned to compose poems?"

Kelista smiled. Her best friend was into music and dancing - poems and rapping fell into more or less the same category.

"They're dancing to music only they can hear," Alison mused. "Because… the music comes from... each other's hearts!" she finished.

"Beautiful!" Kelista acclaimed.

Bemused, Dean looked his brother, who was looking at Kelista.

"Completely lost here," Dean finally admitted.

Alison playfully made a face at him. "Oh, one day you'll learn." She said, making them laugh.

"So…what's funny?" A deep Samoan accent called.

The Powerhouse and his wife caught up to them; Sierra exchanging pleasantries with Kelista and Alison.

"Thank you, Kelista," Sierra said, as Roman carried Raquel.

Dean started whistling to the fresh air.

"Oh, hey, big bro," Seth forced a smile.

"We weren't spying on you guys," Dean chuckled. "Alison was just making up poems."

"You mean 'composing'," Kelista corrected gently.

Seth playfully rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, ma'am."

The Helmsley Princess arched an eyebrow at him before turning her face away from him. The Architect couldn't help hoping that she was blushing.

"Hey, did you guys see the new poster for Payback?" Roman asked, taking out his phone to show them the image.

"Hope they changed it to something better than just Triple H and his toy," Dean anticipated. "Did they think he's the only one in the main event?"

Roman grinned at Seth. "Just take a look,"

The _Payback_ 2014 promotional poster had recently changed from Hunter with a sledgehammer to portraying Kelista and Seth, with the rest of the Shield and Evolution the background.

The Lunatic Fringe laughed. "Oh, yeah. This is much better."

The Helmsley Princess' jaw dropped in amazement as the rest of the Shield, Sierra and Alison looked on with interest. Front and center was Seth and Kelista. Above them on opposite sides was Evolution (Kelista) and Dean and Roman (Seth) staring each other down.

"Looks more like a movie poster," Roman chuckled. "With the romance-action-drama genre."

"Hey Seth, when you and Kelista get married," Dean began.

Roman sighed. Dean just didn't know when to let up. But it was his fault. He brought up the poster…

The Lunatic beamed. "Can I be the-"

Seth smiled. "Well of course, Dean. You know that you and Ro will be my best men."

"No," Dean replied solemnly. "I _do not_ want to be your best man."

Seth's face fell. "Uh… you don't?"

Roman frowned at the middle brother.

"No, I don't want to be your best man." Dean confirmed, still sombre.

At the corner of eye, Seth glanced at Roman, trying not to look hurt.

"_I_ want to be the priest." The Lunatic Fringe suddenly grabbed Seth's arm. "Can I, Seth?! _Huh, Seth? Huh_?" Dean shook his brother's arm excitedly.

The Architect just stared at him in amazement as Roman started chuckling. Soon Dean started laughing and Seth joined in.

Kelista's phone pinged and she smiled at the message and showed Alison.

Sierra shook her head as they finally sobered up. Gotta love Dean. "You guys have fun. We have to go put Raquel to bed."

"Try not to kill one another," Roman said to his brothers. "At least not until Sunday – I need you guys for _Payback_," he winked at Kelista and Alison who had also stood to go up to their suite.

As the Reigns headed towards the lifts, Roman could have sworn he heard Dean say: "Seriously Seth, can I be the priest?"

**~oOo~**

_Shield suite later that evening_

"Something on your mind bro?" The big brother of the Shield asked.

It had been almost two hours since they saw Kelista and Alison; Sierra was asleep and the Lunatic Fringe was enjoying popcorn and watching a movie. However, the Youngest Shield brother had barely said a word to either of them. Sierra had asked Roman to try and talk to Seth (and help him).

"I'm going to see Kelista," Seth pronounced. He had to wait until Dean got distracted (thank goodness for the Batman movie on TV).

The Architect didn't really want to hear the Lunatic sing 'I _told ya so_!' right now.

Roman smiled. That was easier than he thought.

"Sure, see you." The Powerhouse replied casually.

Seth walked to the door before turning on his heel. "Ugh, I can't do this! Perhaps I should wait until she remembers."

"Well, it's up to you, bro,'" Roman smiled gently. "When you're ready to tell her-"

"But you rather tell her now,"

Seth spun around to face Dean (darn, the movie was probably finished).

"...What? And what are we talking about anyway?" The Lunatic's eyes shifted. "Did you break one of Sierra's vases again? Wait – we're not even in Florida."

"It's nothing," Seth replied hurriedly. "And for your information – _you_ broke the vase."

Roman sighed as the two (little) brothers got into an argument. _Both _of them actually caused the vase to fall and break when they (play) wrestled.

"Seth," the Powerhouse sighed. "Don't you have to go see Kelista?"

"See Kelista?" the US Champ repeated. His lips slowly curved into a huge grin as it dawned on him. "Now why would our little brother Sethi wish to see the fair princess, _hmm_?" he practically hummed.

Roman face-palmed.

"Is it to ask for a match," Dean pretended to think. "Or to reminisce of childhood days..."

Seth grumbled under his breath.

"Or perhaps to have a tea party-" the Lunatic continued tauntingly.

"ALRIGHT! Alright!" Seth groaned exasperated. "I…carry a torch for her,"

Both Dean and Roman just stared at him.

"I _love_ her, you nuts!"

Roman's mouth curved. "Yeah…I got that,"

"It took you long enough!" Dean laughed. "The torch would probably be a bonfire by now. Got marshmallows?"

"Dean-" the Architect advanced towards the Lunatic Fringe, who threw up his hands in surrender (still chortling of course, that nutcase).

Roman's face hardened. "Seth, I'm gonna _Superman Punch_ you,"

Seth was taken aback. "Uhh...why?"

"What are you STILL doing _here_?!" Roman fought the urge to laugh as he got up and spun Seth around. "Do you want me to _Spear_ you over there, too?!"

**~oOo~**

Walking towards Kelista's suite, Seth couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous. Perhaps for his NXT debut? At least this wasn't a daydream; he thought his heart was going to jump right out of his chest.

"You know, maybe Triple H would be here," Seth froze on the spot. "So I can't talk to her."

"Oh, no you don't!" Dean chuckled, taking Seth by the shoulders and pushing him forward.

They ran into a couple of divas coming from the direction of Kelista's suite. Emma, Naomi and Katelyn took no notice of the Shield…which was unusual.

"Naomi," Roman smiled and nodded at his cousin's wife in greeting.

"And man, is he! Like wow!" Naomi gushed. "He walks like a soldier."

"He's so dreamy and hot!" Katelyn prattled. "And so _proper_!"

"When he smiled at me, I felt it all the way down to my toes." Emma giggled.

"And people say I'm weird." Dean took Seth by the shoulders. "Let's go!"

Soon all three members of the Shield were now outside the Helmsley Penthouse suite. In a space of two minutes, Seth just _had_ to go to the bathroom; _had_ to go train, _had_ to wait until she remembers...basically making any excuse not to go through with this.

Roman smirked and turned to Dean. They weren't leaving until Seth talked to Kelista.

The Lunatic Fringe, however, avoided eye contact with the big brother. Now that he thought about, it could be a bad idea…

He wanted to stop Seth, but he couldn't. This could be his little brother's only chance – but it could also be his biggest heartbreak.

_I hate these emotions and gaga stuff,_ Dean sighed. _But Seth's my brother._ _What would Roman do?_

The Powerhouse would probably invent a way to _Superman Punch and Spear _the Lunatic simultaneously from not telling him about Aryan and Kelista, and still teasing Seth thus encouraging the Architect's feelings for her.

_Alright, I tell Roman privately, and he can work out a way to tell Seth_, the US Champ decided.

Dean took a deep breath. "Roman, I need to-"

But the door opened, and there stood Alison, with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought I heard a commotion outside," she affirmed. "Must be _you_, Dean."

The Lunatic Fringe bowed. "Well thank you, I try," he declared (even though they both knew it was the giggling divas).

Alison chortled. "So…what's up?" she asked.

Behind Alison, Dean could saw Kelista seated on a couch, and was talking to someone, that was seated adjacent, but with their back to the doorway. The US Champ could just make out by the coiffed hair and broad shoulder that it was a man, probably Kelista's father.

_I'll pretend to faint,_ the Lunatic Fringe improvised. _Shouldn't be too hard._

He knew Roman and Seth will accompany him to the medics. And there he'll tell Seth everything before his little brother crashed and burned.

The Architect turned back to his brothers briefly. Roman smiled and nodded encouragingly. Seth held up his fist like expecting a sign of good luck which Dean automatically fist-bumped.

The Lunatic Fringe found himself rooted to the spot as the Architect turned back to the Helmsley Princess.

"Are you busy, Kelista?" Seth asked.

"No." she smiled at him. "We were just relaxing,"

_Alright, show time. _The US Champ almost chuckled at himself at his latest crazy idea_. Okay, Dean. 1-2-3…down- _

Before the Lunatic Fringe could drop to the floor however, the man that was talking to Kelista got up, turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Seth," he greeted, "What's up, dude?"

_Oh, little brother, I'm so sorry..._

Dean swallowed hard when Seth said:

"Hey, Aryan…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed favourited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	33. Sacrifice

**Chapter 33 Sacrifice**

* * *

_**A/N Quick Recap **_

_**Kelista and Seth were childhood best friends. Hanovi set her family's stable on fire - Kelista's mother, Priya, was assumed dead, and Kel was left with no memory of Seth. Priya was taken to the secret village in the Catori Forest (where she was treated well by everyone, except the Chief's son, Hanovi, who was obsessed with her). Michael found her after 17 years (chapter 31). Of course, someone close to the family helped Hanovi get into the Helmsley estate undetected, who Michael will hunt down, along with Hanovi.**_

_**Roman and Sierra wish to adopt a 3 year old toddler named Koda Pahana, but cannot –due to the fact that Hanovi (his father) is still alive. Proof of Koda's abandonment was in a storage that was set on fire. Triple H and Steph also want to adopt Koda.**_

_**Aryan Pariwar is Seth's new friend (he saved the Architect from Evolution). From the Shield, only Dean figured out that Aryan is engaged to Kelista; and he does not how to tell Seth.**_

_**(Alison and Dean's plot recap will be in the following chapters).**_

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Kelista," Seth said softly._

_With the back of her little closed fist, Kelista rubbed her eye briefly. "It's okay," she said quietly._

_Seth knelt so that he was at eye level with her. "I promise to never be mean to you again," _

"_You weren't." she corrected, still not looking at him. "But your friends were being ugly to me," she choked. And you didn't stop them, she almost added._

"_I won't ever let them be mean to you again," Seth promised. "They were horrible to say things like that."_

_The Helmsley Princess finally looked at him. She never cared what the other kids said; Seth was her best friend; what he thought, said and did mattered to her._

_Seth took both her hands in his and stood up. "Still friends?"_

_Kelista nodded happily._

_Seth returned her smile then gave her a hug. "You know what?" he said, when he finally released her. "Next time they're mean to you, I'll give them a Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music!"_

"_Tum deevana hai," Kelista laughed. "You're crazy, Seth!"_

"_No, you're deevana,"_

_The Helmsley Princess shook her head. "Dee__**vani**__, Seth. Deevana refers to a boy,"_

"_That's confusing." He shook his head and took her hand. "Let's head out to the meadow across the bridge."_

_As Seth and Kelista walked towards the wonderful and serene sound of bubbling water, she swung their hands back and forth merrily. _

"_You're my best friend, Seth," Kelista said as she leaned her head against his arm, "I love you,"_

_Seth smiled down at her. "I love you too, Kels," _

**~oOo~**

_The Helmsley Penthouse Suite_

Dean really lost his balance this time and wobbled. Thankfully, big brother's instinct kicked in and Roman caught his arm before anyone noticed the Lunatic Fringe's impromptu boogie.

Dean looked over at Alison. She appeared quite neutral.

Of course she had nothing to worry about. It's wasn't her best friend that was about to get crushed.

"Does Aryan not know the rumors about Seth and Kelista?" he whispered to her.

"Of course he does." Alison laughed. "Though I don't think he's has time to care about gossip; especially since India, Dubai, Pakistan and every other eastern country is going to hear about Aryan and Kelista's engagement soon, if they haven't already."

Dean didn't have time to respond as Aryan nodded at him and Roman in greeting.

"So here are the rest WWE soldiers Uncle Michael was talking about," Pariwar grinned.

"Yeah… hi," Roman said before nudging Dean, who just stared.

Thankfully at that moment, Aryan's phone rang, so he didn't notice the Lunatic Fringe's lack of manners.

"Excuse me, its work," he apologized, before going to an adjacent room to answer the call.

"I should get going," Roman said. "Sierra will wonder where I went,"

"You left her a note," Dean replied quickly.

Roman shot him a look. Seth needed to talk to Kelista alone; and he knew Alison was smart enough to make herself scarce. Unfortunately, Dean's head, along with his manners, was somewhere lost in the Ambrose Asylum, because he certainly wasn't using it.

Kelista shook her head chuckling. "Give him a break, Dean, Roman hardly gets to see his family."

The Powerhouse smiled gratefully at her before leaving.

"I should get going too," Alison said as she passed Dean out the door. "See you later, Kels,"

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, realizing she had a small jacket and a handbag in her hand.

"To catch a movie,"

"I'll come-" Dean began. "Um, never mind. I have to stay here with Seth,"

Alison smiled, touched by his unusual sensitivity. "Good for you, Dean." She said, before heading to the lift after Roman.

Back inside the suite, Kelista cordially gestured for Dean and Seth to sit, which they both declined. Dean decided to remain at the doorway and the Architect was just too nervous. Besides, it was better standing, because then he could hold her and-

"Would you like something to drink?" Kelista asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Seth's mouth tipped. Always hospitable, just like her mother. "No thanks,"

"So…do what do I owe this honor?"

Seth glanced over at Dean, wondering why the Lunatic was still here. To tease his little brother later, or fill Aryan in while Seth spoke with Kels (Pariwar would be a better wingman than Dean). But the Architect was sure Dean would make himself scarce soon. Seth was glad his brother was okay talking to Alison. He however was a bundle of nerves. How her sweet voice tugged at his heart!

While Seth had put it down to mere childhood fondness, the Lunatic Fringe of all people had been the one to see it clearly. Perhaps Roman did too, though he wasn't the immature teasing type. Now the Architect could hardly deny how Kelista consumed him, even when she wasn't there.

_It's now or never, Seth. _The Architect willed himself_. Just tell her._

Dean swallowed hard as he watched his brother smile nervously at Kelista. _Maybe it's an arranged marriage_, he mused hopefully. _And Kelista feels the same way about Seth..._

Seth rubbed the back of his head, ruffling both the black and blonde hair. "I…I have something to tell you…"

"Oh, me too," the Helmsley Princess replied eagerly.

"Yeah?" the Shield affiliate asked earnestly. "What is it?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "_You_ go first,"

The Lunatic Fringe wanted to start banging his head on the wall. Couldn't they just get to the kissing part already so he could leave (and go back to believing he's an awesome brother who helped Seth get his girl?)

Seth stepped closer to her. "Kelista, I…"

"Yes, Seth?" she asked softly.

"These people get stressed over nothing,"

Seth looked up in surprise and Dean groaned; Aryan had walked back in and casually tossed his phone on the counter.

"They're stressed because they have to report to _you_," Kelista teased.

Aryan said something in Hindi, or at least Seth thought it was, but he couldn't quite understand. The Shield affiliate blinked in confusion. Kelista's cheeks were turning pink…

Aryan twirled a lock of her hair. "_Oh, I invited Seth for our engagement_," he said in Hindi this time, knowing the Architect will understand.

Seth drew back in shock, as if Pariwar had punched him.

Aryan turned to smile at Seth, his hand gliding from Kelista's shoulder down her arm in a tender and natural gesture of possession.

Noticing the Architect's expression, Aryan's eyebrows furrowed, perplexed. "Why does that surprise you?" he asked. "I didn't think I'd have to introduce you to my bride seeing as you already know her,"

As Seth continued to stare at the pair of them, shock slowly gave in to another more negative emotion. The Shield affiliate clenched his fist. He allowed shock, anger and jealously to reign over his emotions. Kelista hadn't mentioned Aryan in the two weeks they spent together. It was just like her to put a wall between them. He didn't want to take off with her, so he directed his abrasiveness towards Aryan instead.

"So why weren't you at the hospital?" Seth challenged. "When Kels was in a _coma_?"

"He was on his way to India as per my request," Kelista explained, as Aryan just shook his head annoyed. "And yes, he is still angry with me for not telling him,"

"And you helped Seth," Dean jumped in, unable to leave his brother alone in a fight, even a losing one. "So why are you so friendly, like you owe him, huh?"

The Helmsley Princess turned from Seth to Dean, her face contoured in confusion and distress.

"Because Seth is Kelista's childhood friend," Aryan replied calmly.

Unclenching his fist, Seth's anger melted into astonishment, confusion... and hurt.

Kelista knew. But how long had she known? And did he mean so little to her that she hadn't even bothered to tell him?

Aryan had noticed Seth's rage; understanding all too well the need to protect. He would answer Seth's questions patiently, but only up to a certain point. The Shield affiliate was not Kelista's big brother for Aryan to answer to him anyway. Of course, Seth's questioning did have an underlying tone of jealously, which Aryan did not fail to miss.

Nevertheless, he explained (to both the Shield affiliates) about Kelista's nani telling him about Seth a few weeks earlier, so he wouldn't be offended that Seth spending so much time with Kelista. And the Helmsley Princess remembered Seth after her coma, but she wanted to ensure Aryan didn't have a problem with her being best friends with Seth.

"Indian old school tradition/culture – boys and girls don't befriend or even talk if it's not necessary," Aryan explained. "Which is really nonsense these days, especially with women being very valuable in various careers besides in the home; and in social situations too."

Seth hardly heard him as he turned to the Helmsley Princess. "You…remember me, Kels?"

Kelista smiled in relief as the tension eased and she nodded.

"_Oh, great_," Aryan said as his phone rang again. "Engagement's this Saturday, Seth. An invitation will be sent to your suite tomorrow. Don't forget, hey," he said genially, before taking the call.

Dean walked out, unable to fight anymore either. He doubted his brother would approve of him hitting _DirtyDeeds_ on Pariwar; it seemed like a stupid thing to do anyway.

Seth let out a breath, feeling defeated and ashamed. Aryan's poised demeanor never changed even with the Architect's sharp tone. Worst yet, Pariwar owed him nothing. The Architect could hardly look at the Helmsley Princess as he turned towards the door. "Goodnight, Kelista,"

"Wait, Seth, you wanted to tell me something," she tried to stop him.

"It's nothing, really," Seth replied, going after Dean who was already out in the hallway.

"Oh, okay," The Helmsley Princess noticed his mood and decided to lighten things up. "So – the engagement and wedding you invited me to, were actually mine." she chortled. "Funny, hey?"

"Yeah…I, um, I don't think I would be able to come on Saturday," he choked.

Kelista looked hurt. "Why not? Are you mad I did not tell you that I got my memory back?"

"Yessss!" Dean said under his breath. "I am!"

"No, I understand." Seth replied quietly. "Does he make you happy?"

The Helmsley Princess nodded cheerfully. "Yes. Oh, Seth, please come!" She pleaded.

Seth looked into her eyes. How could he refuse her for his own selfish reasons? "Alright,"

Her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "I missed you, Seth." She whispered. "I just never realized how much,"

The Shield affiliate was stunned for a moment but eventually returned her hug. "I missed you too, Kelista,"

She moved back and smiled up at him, slowly letting go. Seth gently caught her hands.

"_Tum deevana hai_," Kelista chortled softly. "You're still the same crazy one I remember,"

Letting go of one of her hands, Seth reached over and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, remembering a similar conversation, years ago…

_**~oOo~**_

"_Tum deevana hai," Kelista laughed. "You're crazy, Seth!"_

"_No, you're deevana,"_

_The Helmsley Princess shook her head. "Dee__**vani**__, Seth. Deevana refers to a boy,"_

"_That's confusing." He shook his head and took her hand. "Let's head out to the meadow across the bridge."_

"_You're my best friend, Seth," Kelista said as she leaned her head against his arm, "I love you,"_

_Seth smiled down at her. "I love you too, Kels," _

**~oOo~**

"No, you're _deevana_," Seth replied softly. "And I lov-"

"_Dee__vani_, Seth." Aryan corrected as he walked past the door. "_Deevana_ refers to a boy," he was eating peanuts and looking at his phone.

Alarmed, Kelista instantly pulled her hand back from Seth's.

"I have to go; India calls," Aryan finally looked up and grinned at Seth.

The Helmsley Prince regained her composure and turned around to face Aryan. "Good; please remember to bring me my bracelets from Esha,"

Aryan chuckled reached out to cup her face, speaking softly.

Dean couldn't understand a word he said. The Architect thought he understood, it sounded like Hindi…but it wasn't. It must be Sanskrit, their ancient and scared language. Seth barely heard Dean swear under his breath as Aryan bent and kissed Kelista soundly. He was about to shout out they weren't married yet and by their traditions, couldn't kiss. But then how hypocritical it would be of him; and it was none of his business anyway.

"Yeah…so, goodnight, I guess," Seth choked out as he turned away, eager to leave.

Dean had to run to catch up to the Architect after saying goodbye to Aryan and Kelista. "Seth, dude, I'm sorry." He said, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean didn't want to imagine how angry his brother will be with him when he finds out the Lunatic already knew about Aryan and Kelista.

The Architect murmured something inaudible.

"Hey, wanna hit the gym?" Dean asked, knowing one thing his little brother loved to do. "I'll do Crossfit with you! Might help us beat Evolution at Payback this Sunday! Even if Aryan joins them!" he forced a laugh.

"Thanks, Dean. But I really want to be alone right now." He replied. "I'll take a walk and clear my head."

"Alright, I'll be at the gym." The Lunatic Fringe declared, knowing Seth will head there sooner or later.

**~oOo~**

"Why don't you want to let Seth in on it?" Aryan wanted to know. "This was a perfect opportunity to tell him."

"No! What's the point?" Kelista argued. "We keep the circle closed; just you and me. You said that, remember?"

"Yeah, well, Seth's like family…"

"Aryan," she strived for patience, "The more people that know, the less chance of it _remaining_ a secret – and you need this to be kept quiet from your family!"

"Alright, I'm only asking for Seth then. For obvious reasons."

The Helmsley Princess pursed her lips. She didn't want Seth to know, because he'll definitely tell her father, and she couldn't have that. Not now at least. She tried a different track:

"I think it's a tad selfish on your part, Aryan,"

He sighed. "I'm sorry you see it that way, Kels. I'm just looking out for you,"

Kelista smiled. "I'll be just fine," she assured him. "Now, don't you have to go to India?"

"Yeah I thought so too, but my jet had different ideas," Aryan replied dryly.

"Why don't you use your father's jet then, while they repair yours?!" she laughed.

Aryan laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, _my dear_, I didn't think of that,"

Still chortling, Kelista shook her head and pushed him out the door. "The sooner you get to India, the sooner you can have your happily ever after!"

**~oOo~**

The grey walls along with the dark maroon plush carpet of the hotel hallway didn't help much, not that he noticed them. Dejected, Seth walked down the corridor to the Shield suite, hardly remembering how he got there. Perhaps he should have just gone home? The Shield affiliate pushed the door open and walked inside the suite. His parents would have started talking about him and Kelista if he did. He felt like he was carrying combined weights of the Davenport gyms and the Florida Performance Center in his heart. It was that heavy. Seth closed the door and collapsed against it. How could it not occur to him that Aryan was speaking of Kelista that day?

He was about to head to his room, when he heard hushed voices. Roman and Sierra's room door was slightly ajar, and their quiet, poignant voices floated through. They were talking about the orphans Seth and Kelista met earlier that week. Sierra was crying; it sounded as if she had a dream/nightmare about the Koda and Sarah, and she couldn't see them again. Which was odd, considering there was no problem in adopting Sarah? But fear can be irrational most times.

Seth could only hope that Dean was well, for it seemed like there was an annoying black cloud hovering over the Shield.

The Architect toyed with the idea of ordering room service. A couple of glasses of wine sounded good right about now. He'd forget that this night ever happened.

He raked his hands through his hair as perspiration broke out on his forehead. This was crazy! He usually put his stress, anger and/or frustrations to good use in the gym. Just like Uncle Mike taught him to do.

The Shield affiliate's head turned sharply as someone knocked on the door. Who would come at this time of night? Seth gritted his teeth; he was not in the mood for guests. He strode over and opened the door, hoping it wasn't Aryan, for the Architect of the Shield wasn't a reasonable man at the moment.

"Kelista!"

"Hi, Seth," the Helmsley Princess greeted softly.

His eyes flickered over her. She had put on a sequined, resplendent shawl that was just below her shoulders; her elegant white and silver dress just visible underneath. Seth swallowed. Why is it that every time he sees her, she looks even more beautiful than before?

"I'm sorry to come by unannounced so late," she said, but then took a good look of his red, perspired face. "Were you working out?"

"No," Seth shook his head. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, that's alright. I remembered that we still have a Paintball challenge," her eyes sparkled with excitement rather than glint of competitiveness. "Perhaps we could go tomorrow? We could also visit Sarah and Koda again," the Helmsley Princess looked up at the Shield affiliate expectantly. She really did miss Seth, and was hoping she could spend the day with him tomorrow, even though she wasn't planning to before her coma. Even though she had decided that she wouldn't have anything to do with the Shield outside of work anymore.

"Payback's only three days away," Seth replied with an edge in his voice. "I have to train,"

"Oh, okay," Kelista swallowed, holding back tears. She sensed he was either angry or annoyed with her. "I also came by to see how you are," she reached out and chastely cupped his cheek. "Your face may have matured, but I still can see when you're trying to hide your troubles,"

Seth took her hand and kissed her palm. "Perhaps you shouldn't care about me so much,"

There was a note of admonition in his tone but Kelista grasped his hand and stepped closer to him. "I've always cared about you, Seth," she said softly. "I love… that we're friends again,"

The rage that had calmed down at the sight of her instantly fired up again. Looking up at him that way and using that word – love- she really insisted on provoking him.

Letting go of her hand, Seth reached out and cupped the back of her head. Pulling her even closer to him, he put his lips against her ear. "As I said, my sweet," his voice was low and husky. "You shouldn't care so much; if you only know how strong my feelings for you are," He breathed in her heavenly scent before finally releasing her.

Kelista stepped back from him, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Um... Mr. Rollins?"

Seth's head turned sharply at the bellhop, whose name tag he didn't bother to read.

"I have a package for you, sir."

"A little late for post, isn't it?" the Shield affiliate shot back abruptly.

Kelista looked up at the tone of his voice. He wasn't rude, but that usual Seth Rollins spark was gone. It was replaced by a cold and calculating look.

The bellhop, Keith, swallowed. Seems he was also surprised by the Architect's abruptness. "My apologies, sir. The front desk informed me that the sender said it was urgent and you'd want to see it right away."

"Fine," Seth replied curtly, holding his hand out for the package.

The Helmsley Princess offered Keith a kind smile. She still couldn't believe how harsh the Shield affiliate was being. But at least he remembered to tip the bellhop.

"I should…probably go too," Kelista said as Keith hurried on his way. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Seth replied, though his tone wasn't as sharp as before.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared down the corridor to the lifts. Closing the door, he turned his attention to the package and tore off the top. This might get his mind off Kelista for awhile.

Blowing into the envelope to see the contents, he tipped it over and spilled the papers on the round glass table near the door.

The Architect's heart immediately leaped in excitement. _An answer to prayer!_

The package contained scans of documents and photos proving Koda's abandonment; papers that would certainly secure the Reigns' adoption of the little toddler!

However, the package also contained a note…

_If I were you, I won't share these with your 'brother' just yet. As I'm sure you've realized these scans would never hold up in court. But I do possess the originals, having retrieved them before the fire. And I'm willing to give them to you. _

_For a price, of course._

The rest of the note detailed the conditions for the documents to be relinquished…which initially had Seth letting out an 'as if' chuckle. But by the end, the Shield affiliate's smile was gone…along with any hope he had left.

_Oh, God, why?_

Seth closed his eyes and leaned over the table, barely aware of how badly he was shaking.

_I never had a chance with Kelista…what more do I have to sacrifice?_

Seth caught ahold of his emotions and made up his mind. After hiding the envelope in his room, he quickly sent a message to Roman before heading out.

_If it comes down to this_, the Architect mused, _I'd rather make the most of the time I have left._

Seth entered the gym and greeted a very much astonished Dean who was just leaving.

"Hey, bro…ready for another workout session?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter :) They keep me encouraged! :D  
**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**** :D :D :D**


	34. Secrets of Betrayal and Vengeance

**Chapter 34 Secrets of Betrayal and Vengeance**

* * *

_Helmsley mansion_

HelmsleyCorp mercenaries were fully trained to keep their emotions under control, especially while on duty. Dangerous, composed and tough as hell. But there was no mistaking their astonishment and joy of her being alive and well, or their happiness for Michael, their boss who had been lost ever since the stable fire at the Helmsley estate.

"Michael, sir!"

"Mrs. Helmsley!"

"Priya!"

"... A ghost!"

Priya turned and hid her face in Michael's chest as she laughed.

All the mercenaries aboard the HelmsleyCorp aircraft where around Rizer's age or older and knew Priya quite well before the stable fire. Her reputation as a loving and caring lady of their families, (especially widows and their children of HelmsleyCorp mercenaries) still remained intact in their memories. Once on the aircraft, Dr. Gaillard did a thorough check-up on Priya to confirm she was okay. When the doctor left Michael and Priya alone, the atmosphere filled with an awkward silence. Michael's skin grew warm with Priya being so close to him.

Being known as a widow all these years, he had no short of opportunities of woman. But one look told them to stay away. Those women were shallow, tainted water to Priya's pure, heady wine.

Priya, ever loyal and constantly loving, sought solace and blessing from her stone idols. When Michael let on he thought the statues were nothing but, she worshipped him only. She was perfectly content within the high walls of the Helmsley estate and waited upon him like he was a god. Of course, that was what her culture expected of her. What she had been taught by her mother to do. It didn't matter that she never wanted to marry him in the first place. It didn't matter he kidnapped her.

"Tell me about our Kelista," Priya asked, breaking the silence.

She was bursting with joy at the thought of seeing her baby girl. Of course, she was also delighted at seeing Michael again. Being in his arms again, she remembered he can be very charming at times, sweeping her off her feet. But she was also eager to meet her daughter.

"Full of life, intelligent, well-spoken and charismatic when she wants to be," Michael answered with a smile.

"Does she look like you?"

"She has your beauty," he replied. "And just like you, a loveliness about her that transcends the physical. She's totally without conceit."

Priya's eyes shined.

"She is finishing her studies this year," Michael continued. "Paediatrician,"

"How wonderful!" Priya gushed. "And Seth?"

Michael went still, before finally replying, "He works for Hunter as a wrestler in WWE,"

Shock came into Priya's eyes momentarily. A mother's worry.

"I'm sure he is one of the best," she finally replied, figuring that Michael refused to send Seth on covert ops, ones that might get him killed. Being a wrestler sounded safe then.

"He has done very well working his way up to the WWE," Michael went on to tell her about Roman and Dean, while hoping she didn't catch that he wasn't actively involved in Seth's life, but just behind the scenes.

"Did Jake and Nina have any more children?" Priya asked finally, when her husband finished telling her of Roman's wife and daughter, whom Seth saw as family.

Michael shook his head.

Priya was keen to ask another burning question about children. She figured Michael was saving the best for last, or until Priya met them. The fire robbed her the joy and blessing of raising her daughter, but these little ones will fill that hole in her heart easily. Especially with them being Kelista's _and_ Seth's.

"I can't wait to see them," she said softly, placing both her hands on her husband's chest; lightly clutching his shirt. "I'm so happy, Michael. I've missed them so much. I've missed _you_,"

His heart racing, Michael cupped her face and covered her mouth with his, releasing all his pent up passion. Priya uttered a soft gasp before subsequently responding to his fiery kisses.

"Mr. Helms- oh!"

Priya pulled back from her husband, blushing.

"What is it?" Michael asked the mercenary tersely who had turned slightly to face the window.

He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "There seems to be no activity in the mansion or the surrounding forest sir,"

"Keep searching," Michael ordered. "Also – I want the files drawn up regarding the stable fire. Every document. Newspaper reports, everything."

"Yes, sir." The mercenary replied. "Swihan-"

Swihan was Kelista's horse riding instructor at the time of the stable fire.

"No! Not Swihan or Achak," Michael looked meaningfully at the Arabian mercenary who looked troubled for a moment, but nodded.

Michael automatically pulled Priya closer to him, as he sat back ruminating. It made sense that they had a traitor working on the inside. Someone had let Hanovi in, undetected. Michael could hardly believe it; the Native Americans he knew there were a peaceful people; it could have been an accident. Or maybe not.

Michael wanted more than retribution, he wanted revenge. Pure, raw revenge. Of course, he was elated that Priya was alive, but a burning rage was building within him.

"I want a full scale investigation of every person and relative that worked at the Helmsley mansion in 1997," he instructed.

Priya touched her husband's arm. "Michael," she implored gently. "Swihan is one our most trusted employers and a friend. And as you very well know, I wasn't hurt at the village. Hanovi was the only...snake. I wouldn't be surprised if he..."

She was going to say, 'killed his own father,' but with a sinking feeling, she realized just what had happened. Everyone thought the Chief had died of natural causes, most likely a broken heart because of the way his own heir turned out. Until Hanovi mentioned his father was murdered...

"Let me handle this, Priya," Michael said without looking at her. "Please,"

Priya lowered her eyes and nodded, clearly hurt.

Michael gently tipped her chin for her to look at him. "Kelista would be very excited to see you again," he said softly, trying to make amends. "You'll meet her today, though I would need to tell her first so it doesn't come as too much of a shock,"

Priya gave him a small smile and nodded. Troubled by her husband's implacable state of mind and plans, she rested her head against his chest, praying quietly. She knew he was heading down a dangerous path of vengeance and could possibly destroy himself in the process. Not to mention the peaceful village she had happily resided in for the past seventeen years.

**~oOo~**

_Shield suite, Friday (2 days until Payback)_

Seth entered the living room to find Dean and Roman relaxing and watching TV. The Shield had a meet and greet today.

"Morning guys," the Architect greeted. "Where's Raquel?"

"Sierra's getting her ready," Roman replied, noticing that his brother was wearily clutching something in his hand.

Seth held it out to him. "Please give this to Raquel. I can't keep it anymore."

Confused, Roman accepted it. "Must be very expensive," he commented. The exquisite bracelet had one gold long oval-like bead to every fourth round slivery-black bead.

Dean leaned forward from his couch to get a closer look. "It looks similar to Kelista's necklace."

"I was going to give it to her; sort of like a mini-mungala sultra," Seth admitted.

"It's a _wedding_ thing," Dean looked at the Architect incredulous. "Like a wedding ring? And you're giving it to our niece?"

"It's just the bracelet. Besides, since Kels and I would never be, and I don't have children to pass it on to..."

"Well, if you're sure," Roman handed the bracelet back to Seth, as Sierra and entered the living room with Raquel.

"Here, Quelsy, for you," Seth smiled as he clasped the bracelet onto her hand.

"Thanks, Uncle Seth," Raquel beamed as she happily hugged him.

Sierra smiled at Seth before taking a breakfast meal from the room service cart and settled her daughter at the dining table.

"I don't think I'll be attending the meet and greet," Seth said as he sat down on the couch adjacent from Roman's. "You guys go ahead."

"It doesn't do to sit around and sulk all day," the Powerhouse advised gently.

Seth tried to control his temper for Raquel's sake. "So I don't want to spend my day signing autographs, so what?"

"It's not that," Roman sighed. "I'm worried. You missed your check up, drug test and you push yourself so hard in the gym these days, I'm surprised your bones are still intact."

"I'm going to tell Kelista," Dean said heartily. "She'll definitely make you get your check up."

Seth looked at him hard. He was making peace with the fact that she was marrying Aryan. What he was mad about now was that Dean- his own brother- betrayed him.

_They worked-out for hours, toning..._

_Well, Seth did. Dean drank. __And when Dean gets drunk, he can lay out his whole life to his Shield brothers and gets irritated if anyone else bothers him. __The Architect just shook his head and said nothing. This was Dean at night; he was just here at the gym for Seth's sake. The Architect ended up having to half- drag the Lunatic Fringe out of the hotel gym and up to the Shield suite.__And all the way, Dean made his confessions. But this time he talked about Alison. __Seth was surprised to learn how deep the still waters ran. _

_"Like she looks at me, really looks at me," Dean sighed happily. "Not for what I have, but for who I am. And she accepts."_

_Seth didn't want to be the one to tell Dean that Kelista once told him that Alison tries to show love to everyone this way. It was part of her Christian character. What Jesus was like when He walked on the earth._

_Dean then told Seth about Alison's grandparents and his._

"_I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you, Dean." Seth assured his brother with a sigh. "Alison's not petty,"_

"_So you think she'll go out with me?" the Lunatic Fringe asked hopefully, as they crossed the lobby to get to the lifts._

_The Architect sighed. That's not what he meant._

"_Uh…yeah," Seth shrugged. He actually had no idea. But Dean probably wouldn't remember this anyway. "Crazy dude like you, of course," he almost choked to keep from laughing._

_Dean beamed. "You're the best brother, Seth." _

_The Architect's smile disappeared._

"_It was really nice these past few days," Dean swayed as Seth half dragged him into the lift. "With the rumors of you and Kelista, like we were all one big happy family,"_

"_We're still a family, Dean," Seth replied quietly as he left the Lunatic to lean on the side wall of the lift, giving the Architect a break. Which was a very good idea, the Architect soon found out as his brother belched with the vitality of an elephant._

"_Yeah, but with your 'marriage' to Kelista and the 'baby'..." Dean scratched his head. "And Ro and I figured you were in love with her; it just made it real,"_

_Seth sighed and was about to roll his eyes when he realized why Dean was saying all this. _

_Family. Roman and Seth was basically Dean's __only__ family. The only ones that truly cared._

_When the elevator doors opened, Seth took Dean's arm again and looped it over his neck. "Let's go bro."_

_As they entered the Shield suite, Dean took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about Kelista, Seth."_

"_It's okay, Dean," Seth smiled weakly at his brother. "I'm fine,"_

_The Architect tucked the Lunatic Fringe in bed (Dean would probably collapse in the bathroom anyway; he can stink now and shower in the morning for all Seth cared – no one told the Lunatic to drink so much). Seth was just about to walk out the door when Dean made his final confession._

"_I'm really sorry, Seth. About Aryan I mean,"_

_Seth turned slightly to smile at his brother. "Thanks, Dean. But I'm okay,"_

"_No... I knew, Seth. I should have told you, I'm sorry... I was hoping it was arranged, and that Kelista loved you..."_

_The Architect didn't pause to hear Dean's excuses. He walked out and slammed the door._

Seth gritted his teeth over the memory and refused to look at his so-called brother. Dean didn't remember his confession last night being drunk. "In case you've forgotten, she's getting engaged. To Aryan."

"I meant because she's our boss," Dean half-lied.

As she finished settling Raquel with her breakfast, Sierra came and sat down next to Roman. Seth was still about to bite his brother's head off, when his cell phone rang.

"That was Kelista," he said quietly after he hung up. "She wants to accompany me to the meet and greet,"

Roman and Sierra were surprised on how brief the call was; mostly because the Architect's responses were short and borderline abrupt. Had this been yesterday, Seth would have been thrilled that she had called for a change.

"Perhaps you should tell her of your feelings and that it makes you uncomfortable to spend time with her," Sierra advised. "To Kelista, you're one of her best friends. She'll be hurt if you just start avoiding her...not to mention your current mood,"

Roman shrugged in agreement. "I don't see another way, bro. Sorry."

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it," Seth gave them a small smile before heading to his room. _But I will try to be nicer to her._

"Hey, did Kelista say if Alison's coming?" Dean piped up, but Seth had already shut the door. "I hope she comes,"

Roman and Sierra didn't reply as they carried on watching TV.

"Hey, how is it you care more about Seth here than me?" Dean couldn't help complaining.

Roman sighed, as if he was tired of stating the obvious. Dean's emotions did run high for Alison, as did Seth's for Kelista, but the Architect's attraction wasn't merely physical.

Sierra nudged her husband, who hadn't even looked at his brother.

Roman pursed his lips. "Seth and Kelista have known about and cared for each other as kids, and Seth has never stopped caring for her. Their relationship's foundation has already been built, so makes sense he's love for her has been growing these past few weeks."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Dr. Phil, get to the point,"

The Powerhouse finally looked at him. "You have only known Alison for two weeks and that's it. In any case, I am slightly concerned about your... feelings or needs or whatever you want to call them, Dean," Roman tried to assure his (younger) brother. "But not that much. It might disappear in a couple of days – crush, infatuation, call it whatever you want, but it's not the real thing yet, so excuse me for not... 'caring.'"

The Lunatic Fringe was unusually quiet for a few moments. "There's a meet and greet we have to get to!"

He got up and left, leaving the Reigns' confused at first – but hey, it was Dean, after all.

**~oOo~**

_Hotel gym_

Hunter put down the weights and wiped the sweat from his brow. Ever since his niece arrived he's been on edge – especially now that they're in Iowa –particularly near his brother's estate. Triple H reached for his water bottle, draining half the contents in seconds. It was more than just the workout that made him sweat and his heart pump this past week.

It was just a matter of time before Michael discovered the truth about that day of the fire - and how his own brother betrayed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To guest reviewer **_**Kaidence: **_**What's Seth's going to do (I assume you mean about the package?) Unfortunately, I can't give you "previews" or "spoilers" here (i.e. to spoil to for others), sorry. All I can tell you is that things are going to explode at Payback... Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	35. Wildflowers and Kisses

**Chapter 35 Wildflowers and Kisses**

* * *

_Priya looked out the ceiling to floor sunroom window and smiled. Michael and Kelista were having their special father-daughter princess tea party in the lower gardens. Her smile widened when she heard little feet thumping through the hallway._

_"__Aunty Priya!" Seth greeted happily as he ran into the room and hugged her._

"Hi, sweetie,"

_"__I picked these up for you, Aunty Priya," The future Shield affiliate said as he handed her a bunch of white wildflowers. "The ones on the side of the forest road,"_

_Seth watched as Priya admired the roughly made bouquet with shining eyes as if it was the most beautiful arrangement in the world. _

_"__Thank you, Seth, they are very pretty," Priya gently ruffled his hair. He had been coming over to the Helmsley Mansion almost every day for the past five years. She couldn't help but feel a fondness for him as she would for a son. "I love you, Seth. You are very special to me,"_

_The little one beamed up at her. "I love you too. Is Uncle Mike and Kelista here?"_

_"__Yes, they're outside in the gazebo," she replied chuckling. "Would you like to come to our tea party?"_

**~oOo~**

_The meet and greet, Hotel ballroom_

Kelista entered the ballroom through the employees' entrance, as the main hallway was already packed with fans eagerly waiting to see the Shield and get their autographs. Roman, Dean and Seth were already in the ballroom, and when the latter noticed the Helmsley Princess, his heart gave a huge bound.

She was wearing a simple blue _Punjabi_ with the scarf draped over her right shoulder. Her right hand was adorned with a diamond bracelet and around her neck was the sapphire necklace her father had sent for her on Tuesday during Smackdown. The attire was plain and simple, but that merely drew more attention to her natural beauty.

It irked Seth that Kelista wasn't wearing her mother's necklace today (soon she'd be wearing her own mungala sultra that Aryan would give to her).

"Why does she have to dress up for the simplest of events?" the Architect grumbled. "The Pay-per-view is on Sunday,"

Roman looked at his brother sympathetically before going to join Dean, who was leaning against his table, checking out the posters.

The Helmsley Princess smiled as she walked towards Seth. She was holding a familiar small golden polystyrene box.

"Hi, Seth," she greeted sweetly before handing him the parcel. "I made these for you,"

"Hey," The Architect greeted as he automatically accepted her gift. "Thanks,"

"It's sweetmeats," Kelista explained, "A variety, but more of your favourite,"

Seth opened the box. On one side it was more colourful, a range of sweetmeats he could hardly recall the names of. And on the other, small round coconut covered spheres – soji balls. His favourite.

"So..." the Helmsley Princess swallowed hard and lowered her eyes. "_Mujhe kshama karen_; I'm sorry, Seth."

The hurt in her voice made the Architect's heart twist. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have..." he ran a hand through his hair.

Kelista was relieved he understood that sometimes it's better to protect one's future than the feelings only had for the present. But she didn't want to hurt him; neither did she want to lose him as a friend.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly. "Forget the WWE; we're childhood friends. If you want me to leave, I will,"

"No, don't go, Kels," He shook his head. "I really want you to be happy. And I know that with Aryan…you will be,"

Kelista's eyes softened. "Thanks, Seth, that means a lot,"

"Besides – look," he gestured at the hallway, where the children eagerly waiting to see Kelista. "It would really disappoint them," he said with a small smile.

When the Helmsley Princess turned to look at them, the children, mostly the little girls, squealed in delight and waved at her in sheer excitement. Kelista and Seth laughed genially as they waved back.

By the signing tables, Roman and Dean had long forgotten about the posters. "Are you sure she's engaged to Pariwar, Dean? Because I think its moments like these that make the rumors believable."

Dean didn't have a chance to answer as Seth and Kelista made their over to the signing tables.

"Hi," Kelista greeted Roman and Dean pleasantly as the Shield took their places at the various tables set out for them, all in a row. The Helmsley Princess sat at Seth's table.

Roman nodded to her in greeting but Dean remained quiet. The look on his little brother's face wasn't one of happiness. Clearly the Helmsley Princess hadn't come here to admit she felt the same way about Seth.

"Where's Sierra and Raquel?" Kelista asked Roman.

"At the park," the Powerhouse replied as the security informed them that they were going to let the fans in.

Unsurprisingly, Kelista was often asked for her autograph as well. Seth watched with fascination as she happily signed the posters, sometimes in the fan's native language. She especially took care of signing the little kids' posters; presently for five-year- old twin girls, writing their names accompanied by short encouraging or sweet messages. He couldn't help thinking her signature with the little hearts was cute.

"Bye, Mrs. Rollins!" the twins waved vigorously at Kelista as they left.

"I hope Aryan doesn't hear that." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, ha-ha," Kelista said wryly.

"Seriously, dude might get offended." Dean sneered. He was more interested in what was going on by Seth and Kelista's table and was basically just handing over signed _Lunatic Fringe posters_ without even _looking_.

Kelista sighed. "Aryan's not petty and immature, Dean."

"Where's Alison?" the Lunatic Fringe casually changed the subject when Seth glared at him.

"At the hotel bookshop most likely,"

Dean's grin faltered. "But she knew it was the Shield's _meet and greet_ today, right?" _She knew I would be here. _

The Helmsley Princess nodded. "Yes; Ali informed me of it, actually,"

"And I suppose you're here because of Seth?" Dean's mouth tipped.

"And to meet the children," Kelista chuckled. "Iowa has a very diverse population," She smiled and spoke sweetly to a little Vietnamese girl in a language the Shield affiliates could only assume was the child's native tongue.

"When you and Seth make me an uncle, I'll teach the kids French," Dean offered.

Roman forced a laugh, along with a warning look at Dean. "You don't even know French,"

"Shut up, Dean," Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Hey I was just saying, that's what Seth wants; he loves yo-"

"Like you'd want to have a one night stand with Alison?" the Architect shot back.

Since tempers were running high, Kelista signaled the WWE security to end the meet and greet.

Dean swallowed hard, troubled that Kelista, Alison's best friend, had to hear that. "It's more than that; I care about her, Seth," he replied quietly.

Seth's chair toppled back as the he stood up. "_YOU_ don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"That's enough, Seth," Roman cautioned calmly but firmly.

Dean's temper rose. Here he was trying to _help_ his little brother but the brat was accusing him of not caring! The Lunatic Fringe was about to shove the Architect back when he caught the look on Seth's face. He was transfixed at something or someone behind him, so Dean turned around.

Dean had never seen him before. But there was no mistaking the lean, muscular Helmsley visage; also sharing Hunter's hazel eyes and blonde hair. But even in his prime, Triple H paled in comparison to his big brother, the CEO and President of one of the largest weapon and defence industries in the world.

"_Papa_!" the Helmsley Princess got up and hurried to her father, who immediately wrapped her in a huge embrace.

"Hi sweetie," Michael greeted, affectionately kissing her forehead. Her comfort, happiness and security were always his top priority.

Kelista couldn't help but bask in her father's presence. "I've missed you," she said, briefly resting her head on his chest; it was like she was a child again, with no troubles or cares in the world.

"I've missed you too," Michael kissed Kelista's temple again before looking up and nodding at Seth and his Shield team mates in greeting before turning back to his daughter. "I've arranged for us to have tea,"

Seth's eyes dropped to the floor as the heart-wrenching feeling of rejection overtook his being. Didn't Uncle Mike even remember him anymore?

Kelista chortled. "A tea party? Sure, let's go!"

"And... this situation?" Michael gestured at the Shield brothers with an incline of his head.

Feeling slightly stung by the gentle reminder that she had (GM) responsibilities, Kelista pursed her lips and turned back to Seth, Roman and Dean.

"You three are suspended for the rest of the day," Kelista instructed, before her eyes flickered to the Powerhouse. "Go take a walk in the park or something and cool off,"

Roman masked a smile as he cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

**~oOo~**

Priya waited restlessly in the lobby. Michael left her under guard and said he will send for her after he spoke to their daughter. Noticing the crowd dispersing into the lobby from the upper ballroom, she decided that there was no harm if she just wanted to catch a glimpse of her daughter.

Rizer easily parted the crowd for her as she went up the stairs and down the corridor to the ballroom. At the doorway, a young man with strawberry blonde hair passed her on his way out.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Uh, yeah...hi," Dean looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head and continued on his way.

Priya shrugged and was just about to head into the ballroom when she noticed the wildflowers on the floor. She picked them up and filled her lungs with its sweet scent. The blossoms reminded her of a special little boy that often visited her home and became a part of their little family.

**~oOo~**

As she and Mrs. Harro walked down the stairs to the lobby, the little orphan Sarah tried hard not to cry. She had carefully picked up the wildflowers by the forest for Kelista... and for Sierra. Deep down inside, Sarah was also hoping to see the Powerhouse and his wife again; they were the loveliest couple she had met in a long time.

But now, she may never get the chance.

**~oOo~**

Dean's mouth tipped in that sensual smile that had most women swooning. He propped his elbow up on the book stand, resting his head on his knuckles, so he could look up at her cute visage.

Roman and Seth could go to the park. But he had other plans.

"Hey gorgeous," he turned on the charm. "Can I buy you a book?"

Alison placed the book she was looking at in her small basket on the floor and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hi..." she was a little startled from him just appearing out of the blue like that.

"You don't drink, but you love books, so..." he explained, still smirking.

"Not that," she shook her head. "You're acting..."

Silly.

"Nevermind." Alison shrugged. Dean was Dean after all. "Thank you, but I'm good. Is the meet and greet over already?" she asked, perplexed.

"Not exactly..." he grinned. "But I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face again,"

She considered him for a moment. "Dean, are you... drunk?"

A flicker of irritation flashed in his eyes at her lack of response to his flirtation but he was careful to hide it. Clenching his jaw, the Lunatic Fringe snatched up her little basket and headed to the pay counter. Pulling out his wallet, he purchased the books with his card, despite her protests. Dean then grabbed the shopping bag the bemused cashier packed the merchandise into and marched across the aisle to the shelves.

"Dean!" Alison called after him.

He smirked and turned around; she had followed him. They'll have some privacy here between the bookshelves.

Alison sighed as he handed her the bag. "Thank you,"

Dean grinned down at her. "You're welcome, babe."

Alison shrugged. She'll find a way to pay him back; one that wouldn't hurt his pride. With Kels being his boss, that wouldn't be too hard.

"Great, so...see you later," she said, as she turned towards the aisle that led directly to the entrance of the bookshop.

He caught her wrist. "You're _not_ paying me back for this," he almost hissed.

"Alright, I appreciate your generosity," Alison replied, smoothly shifting her wrist from his grasp.

Dean almost exploded. "Why do you avoid me, now?"

"Because you're acting ... different, perhaps?"

"Oh, you don't like the compliments?" Dean shot back angrily.

Alison tried hard not to laugh. "You mean the pick-up-lines? I've heard that like four or maybe five times this morning,"

Dean swallowed. Of course she did: with that slender body of hers, those striking chocolate brown eyes. She was the polar opposite of the Helmsley Princess; a tad tomboyish and more adventurous. Incredibly smart too; and (unlike Kelista) she did not look down on Dean because he is perceived as...not that smart. There was definitely more than just that pretty face Dean became besotted with when he met her that first day on Raw. And she had been perfectly friendly with him all time.

But now Alison insisted on ignoring him.

The Lunatic Fringe allowed his temper to rise. "In the beginning, you had no problem hanging out and talking like we're old friends," he recalled. "But now..."

Alison bit her lip and placed the shopping bag on their floor. It was heavy with all the books. "I'm sorry,"

Dean tried hard not to be swayed by that cute, puppy-dog look she gave him.

"It was because of Kelista and Seth," Alison admitted. "And now Kels remembers; she and Seth are friends..."

His eyes narrowed. "So you were using me?"

"What? No, no, of course not, Dean. You and Roman also wanted Seth and Kels to be... friends again." She reminded him.

The Lunatic Fringe rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. Seth's in love with her, you know,"

Alison lowered her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry," she replied sincerely.

Dean smoothed a lock of her hair back. "Oh…and what about us?" he asked softly.

Alison's cheeks colored as she raised her eyes to his.

Losing himself, Dean framed her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I want you, and I know you want me too," he whispered huskily.

Alison patiently removed his hands and stepped back from him. "Dean, I appreciate that you rescued my father, but-"

"Your _father_?!"

"Yes," Alison said slowly, confused he didn't understand. "The guy you saved in a cave by the Helmsley estate, Levi Palmer? Yeah, my dad,"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, relieved. "Oh, thank God,"

"I know," Alison chuckled. "I've been saying that the whole time,"

"No, I mean," Dean once again held her close by cupping her face this time. "We can be together. You have no idea how hard it's been wanting you so much but having to suppress my feelings thinking you were married-"

Bewildered, she put her hands on his chest to push him back. "_What_?"

"_Alison_..." Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

**~oOo~**

_Back at the hotel ballroom_

Roman was trying to calm Seth down when he noticed that Kelista coming back...only it wasn't her. He reasoned that this was Kelista's aunt most likely.

"I've had it with Dean," Seth growled. "Did you know he knew about Aryan?"

"No. But what are you going to do about Kelista?"

Seth's anger evaporated as he was thrown back by Roman's question. "What?"

Roman set his jaw. "You heard,"

"She's marrying Aryan,"

"So? I don't need to have eyes to see how much she loves you,"

The Architect sighed. "Yeah, like she did when we were children. Hey, I'm not done about Dean yet! I'm sick and tired of putting up with him!"

Roman folded his arms trying to figure out if his (little) brother was really mad at Dean or still stung about Kelista when movement by the doorway behind Seth caught his eye: the lady with the wildflower was now making her way towards them.

**~oOo~**

Priya slowly crossed the room, not knowing why she was walking up to two complete strangers. But her heart knew. Unable to speak, she reached up and placed a gentle hand on Seth's shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To guest reviewer ****_Kaidence:_** **Please don't mention fireworks around Dean...nevermind, he's busy right now ;) but sure there will be a few explosions soon ;) Thanks for reviewing ****:)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	36. The Long-Expected Reunion

**Chapter 36 The Long-Expected Reunion**

* * *

_Michael smiled as his daughter carefully lifted the small, round tea pot. _

_It was a lovely warm day; just right for a tea party with his little princess. They were outside under the shade of the white gazebo overlooking the lower gardens and fountain._

_The Helmsley Princess tipped the pot and Michael saw it coming but decided not to react. It was only ice__d __tea; not the hot liquid._

_"__Oh," Kelista's face fell. "Sorry Papa,"_

_"__It's okay, angel." Michael said as he helped her dab the spilled __liquid __with a serviette. High tea was overrated in his opinion._

_"__Hey, Kels!" _

_Michael and Kelista looked up to see Seth running through the pergola towards them, followed by a chortling Priya. _

_Upon seeing the future Shield affiliate, Michael's smile widened instantly._

_"__Hey, Uncle Mike!"_ _Seth r__aced up the gazebo steps __and threw his arms around the HelmsleyCorp president. _

_Michael laughed heartily as he returned the child's hug__. __"__Hello, Seth."_

_Feeling like a tug-of-war rope, Michael doubted Seth would want to play tea party, preferring strategic war games. Or perhaps he'd want to fish, as today the little one had a small rod in his hand._

_"__Uncle Mike, can I take Kels to the stream?" Seth asked, before turning to the Helmsley Princess. "I could teach you how to fish,"_

_Unexpectedly, Michael felt a blow of disappointment and ... rejection. Sure, Seth adored Kels, but he always came by to spend time with Michael._

_"__Papa, may I go with Seth, please?" Kelista asked, standing up._

_Michael looked up at his daughter, surprised. "Sure, sweetie,"_

_Michael stood up as he watched his daughter leave with Seth, trying to push away the ill feeling that one day Kels would consider tea parties as 'childish' and prefer romantic dinner dates._

_Priya __smiled at the children as she_ _walked up the steps __of __the gazebo__ Michael. She hugged her husband's arm and sighed contently, resting her head on his huge shoulder._

_"__I wish I had known you since the age of five__," she said softly. "Then __we'd have been childhood sweethearts," _

_Michael swallowed hard. Of course that would have been preferable, if the alternate is being kidnapped and forced into a marriage. And, if that wasn't bad enough - to also be held down by culture to respect and worship the same husband._

_As the children disappeared into the forest (under the watchful eye of Capt. Rizer) Priya turned so that she was facing her husband. "I love you, Michael,"_

_Michael __could only stare at her for a few moments, taking in __her beautiful features.__..and the symbols she wore that made her his._ _She always __put on __a red dot on the middle of her forehead with the sindoor just above it, colouring a little of her hair. Years before she had explained to him that, together with the mungala sutra around her neck, it gave her the special status as a married woman in her culture. That meant she belonged to him__...forever._

_"__I love __you__, Priya," __Michael __replied holding her in his strong arms, never wanting to let go. It was wrong that he kidnapped her, but she was genuinely happy with him ...wasn't she?_

**~oOo~**

Kelista looped her arm through her father's, almost bouncing on their way to the lifts, where she noticed a young mother with a toddler. The mother clearly adored her daughter. For a moment Kelista saw her mother hugging the child.

The Helmsley Princess hardly felt the tears, but very much the soreness in her heart and the all too familiar feeling of longing. She thought that remembering her mother would help her feel better...clearly it wasn't.

"Kels?" her father questioned gently.

Kelista blinked back the tears and pushed those negative emotions aside. She looked up and smiled at him; remembering she still had her papa.

Once in the elevator, Kelista chatted cheerfully about her adventures during the past few days - with Alison, with Aryan, with the WWE and ...with Seth. Michael's heart twisted at the mention of the Shield's affiliate's name. But he managed to keep his emotions in check for his daughter's sake, all the while to the hotel rooftop.

As the lift doors opened, Kelista's eyes lit up in surprise. The hotel rooftop was beautifully tiled and decorated with plants and various flowers and astroturf; recreating the scene from the tea parties years before at the Helmsley estate gardens.

They sat down at a circular table with a clear view of the horizon; Kelista's seat was adjacent from her father's, so she could be closer to him.

Michael watched as she delicately poured them both tea, just like she had done so many years before. His daughter was very graceful, but Michael wished she had spilled at least a drop, just like his little princess had done often. But Kelista was elegant like a new bride.

He had a sinking feeling this may be his last tea party with her. "Thank you, sweetie,"

Kelista considered her father. She moved her hand across the table like she was getting a biscuit and knocked over her tea cup.

"Oops, sorry, Papa,"

"That's okay, angel," Michael couldn't help smiling.

"Papa?" Kelista said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Kelista took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something. And I really need you to answer it this time. Please?"

Michael went still for a moment. Perhaps she would want to ask why he was ignoring Seth, considering how close the Shield affiliate was to the Helmsley family. But Michael had an answer ready for her – it was to keep her safe.

However, truth be told, there was no excuse for Michael himself to keep away from Seth. If there was one thing Michael feared, besides his daughter's safety, was facing Seth. He didn't know how to; seeing the hurt in Seth's eyes earlier tore Michael to pieces. But once again, he was forced to put those emotions and thoughts on hold as he gave Kelista his undivided attention.

"Alright, I will," Michael nodded.

Kelista swallowed. "I-I heard a lot of things here in Iowa. Did you...did you force mum into marrying you?" she blurted.

Michael felt a blow to his stomach. How did Kelista find out about _that_?

Silence fell as she patiently waited (for him to say _anything_ but yes).

"Yes...yes I did." he finally admitted. He wanted to say more, but what possible excuse could her give his daughter?

Kelista swallowed hard as she leaned back on her chair, away from him. Tears formed in her eyes. "How could you?" her voice was barely above whisper.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Michael said softly. "I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you; neither did I want to hurt your mother. I did the best I could to make her happy, I promise."

"I understand..." The Helmsley Princess nodded, trying to find comfort in his words. She just had to let the past be just that. She smiled at her Papa; at least he didn't lie to her.

Kelista's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. Her eyes lit up at the caller ID. "It's Aryan,"

Michael comically pointed to himself and then nudged his head to the elevator, as if to give her some privacy.

She rolled her eyes and giggled before answering the call. "_Namaste,"_

Inwardly, Michael gave a huge sigh of relief. He didn't think he could handle both Seth _and_ Kelista being angry/hurt/disappointed in him.

The Helmsley Princess happily spoke in Sanskrit, which Michael barely understood. Years back, he had learned Hindi for Priya but he hardly knew the ancient language.

"Aryan's on a very important business trip to India." She informed her father after she hung up.

"When the engagement is on Saturday, and you're still recovering?"

"I'm fine, Papa, and I'm sure he'll be back in time." Kelista shrugged.

Michael tried to keep his tone light. "I would like to think he cares more about my daughter than some business deal."

"Of course he does," the Helmsley Princess assured him.

"Oh, sweetie, I've always prayed that you'd marry a man that loves you even more than I do,"

Kelista got up and hugged her father. "I don't think any such man exists in the entire world, Papa."

**~oOo~**

Seth Rollins' eyebrows furrowed as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Curious, the Architect turned around.

The sounds of the outer hall were drowned out and the atmosphere went completely still as he stared at _her._ He didn't make the same mistake as Roman; not for a second did he think she was Kelista. She had a _sindoor_ on her hairline and red dot on her forehead but no _mungala sutra_ around her neck. And In her hands was a bunch of wildflowers...not unlike the ones he loved picking for Kelista's mother.

But she also had that same bearing and air around her of home. Love. Not even Seth's mother exuded such familiarity. A feeling of belonging, no matter who you are or where you may be at.

Seth's eyes flickered to the mercenary by the doorway. Rizer's mouth tipped into a small smile and nodded as if to say: _Yes, Seth. It's her._

Priya's eyes were already filled with tears. She lowered them, thinking she made a mistake. "I'm sorry, I-I was looking for my son-in-law,"

Seth's heart plummeted. She was looking for Aryan. This was even worse than when Michael entered and barely glanced at the Architect.

He swallowed. "A-Aunty Priya, Aryan's-"

"_Seth_," she said softly. Slowly she raised her hands and cupped his face tenderly, as if the Architect was still a child. "_Tum, it's you,_"

Seth could hardly do anything but soak up all the affection. He hugged her, and kissed the top of her forehead, just like she had always greeted and blessed him.

"You have grown up so handsome and strong," she gushed. "Just like Michael."

Still grinning, Seth couldn't help feeling elated at her praise.

"And...your hair-?" Priya's hand drifted over the blonde part, stunned.

"Oh, yeah...um, do you hate it?"

"Of course not, dear." She replied. "It's...unique."

Roman roared with laughter. "That's one way to put it." Priya wasn't really thrilled about it – but she didn't mind either. She was merely overjoyed to see Seth - that much was obvious.

Seth grinned at his brother. "Oh, this is-"

"Roman," Priya smiled as she kissed his cheek.

The Powerhouse was surprised to be treated like a child by a woman that was around Stephanie's age.

"Was that Dean I passed earlier?" Priya gestured at the doorway.

Roman nodded. "Yup – that's our Deano,"

Seth was still amazed at her being here. "But-but- you're alive,"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry, Seth."

Rizer quickly explained the situation with the village and Priya's amnesia.

"_You're_ Kelista's mother?!" Roman was taken aback. "You look more like her sister,"

Priya just smiled pleasantly and Seth didn't feel like explaining either. She was married at the age of seventeen and had Kelista at the age of twenty.

"Hey, Seth. I have to go, bro." The Powerhouse said before turning to Priya. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Helmsley, er- Aunty Priya,"

"You as well," she replied. "I hope to meet Sierra and the children soon."

Roman nodded and smiled bemusedly at her before hurrying out of the ballroom. He hoped little Sarah hadn't left yet.

**~oOo~**

_Lobby_

Sarah patiently stood with Mrs. Harro by the statue of the Lincoln bust, trying hard not to cry. She felt miserable wearing this nice dress. Perhaps Mrs. Harro should have given it to Jessica or Amelia; they would have surely looked pretty in it.

"Hi, Sarah,"

The little one's heart leaped at the sound of the Shield affiliate's voice.

Roman smiled as he approached her. Just like his Raquel, she looked like a lovely little princess; and not just because of the pretty peach dress that Sierra had bought and sent for her. He bent down so that he was at eye level with the eight year old. "Sierra and Raquel are at the park. Would you like to come join us?"

Both Roman and Sierra knew Koda wouldn't have any problems fitting into a new family; but Sarah, having being rejected and hurt before would need to be showered with love and attention and with _hope_. So the Reigns' planned to take her out today just to spend time with her.

Sarah looked up at Mrs. Harro.

"This whole day is for you, sweetie." She whispered with a kind smile. She informed Sarah what the Reigns' planned for her.

Sarah turned back to the Powerhouse, and Roman was awestruck by the sparkling blue orbs that were once dull and withdrawn. There was fire and life in this little one that would one day take the world by storm. All she needed was a chance combined with love and care.

She nodded eagerly and Roman no longer felt compelled by Koda to adopt her. Nor did he feel pity for her anymore. Sarah had tugged at his heart just like Raquel had on the day she was born.

**~oOo~**

_Hotel Rooftop_

"Oh, and Aryan wants to get married soon." Kelista informed her father. "Perhaps next month-"

"Kels, you don't have to get married if you don't want to," Michael cut in quickly. "I mean, we don't have to rush the wedding,"

"But I do," she insisted.

Michael's eyes held a lot of pain briefly but he shook it off. "Alright," he agreed, kissing her forehead. "I'll tell the Pariwars I've agreed and I will also welcome the first class, seated behind the desk-"

Kelista chuckled and lightly smacked her father's arm. "Papa! Don't make fun of Aryan because you feel his company owning hotels is boring."

"I'm sorry." Michael said sincerely. "You know I like Aryan well enough. And his job keeps you safe." he swallowed. "Unlike-unlike mine."

Once again, Kelista got up and hugged her father from behind. "If I said, 'you're the best Papa in the world', would you let me off Dr. Gaillard's care?"

"No,"

Kelista pouted. "Papa!"

Michael grinned. "Are you sure you want to get married, sweetie? You seem perfectly okay acting like a child."

Kelista kissed his cheek. "I'll still be _your _child, so I must act like it!"

Michael laughed along with her. "Kels, I missed you and your nonsense," he said affectionately.

Kelista giggled.

"And I'm very proud of you...I'm sorry I wasn't supportive of your new job."

"It's okay, Papa," she said, returning to her seat.

Michael slowly nodded, remembering Priya was waiting to see their daughter. He had to tell her now.

"Sweetie, how'd you...get your mother's mungala sutra?"

Kelista looked confused. "In London, I woke up that first morning and found mum's bridal sari and jewellery spread out on my window seat. I thought you left it there, because now I'm old enough to get married." She chuckled.

"Sweetie," Michael began. "I have something important to tell you,"

Kelista nodded. "Okay,"

Michael took a deep breath and started explaining about the secret Native American village first.

"So…they were hidden, even from you?" she found that very hard to believe, considering the advanced technology at HelmsleyCorp and the fact the village was basically in the Helmsley's backyard.

"So on the day of the fire...your mother…" Michael gently took Kelista's hand in both of his. "They saved her."

He felt his daughter's hand go stiff.

The Helmsley Princess' mind started to whirl. She had quickly figured out what her father was trying to say. But she kept her eyes trained on him, waiting for her Papa to actually speak those words.

"Unfortunately, she had no memory of us…"

Hot tears sprang in Kelista's eyes. After all these years…

"Oh, sweetie…Your mother's alive," Michael smiled. "She's waiting right outside to see you,"

He had barely finished when his daughter jumped up and leaped towards the lifts. Michael made a short call to Rizer.

Kelista stopped just a few feet away from the elevator. Amidst the wonderful thoughts and feelings, came a downpour of fear and anguish.

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she can't remember me? What if-?_

She felt her Papa's arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, little one." He said softly. "I'm right here."

Kelista swallowed hard, barely feeling the hard thuds of her heart against her ribs. She stood rigid as the elevator doors open to reveal the Architect and –

Like Seth, not once did Kelista think she was looking into a mirror. The tears cascaded down her red cheeks as she came face to face with Priya, her dear long lost mother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To reviewer: ****_lunaticprincess7085: _****If the (former) Shield were there to catch you, could I leave you hanging then? ;) #Shield Reformation – I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**To guest reviewer ****_Kaidence_****: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorite! It keeps me encouraged! :D :D :D**


	37. Adoration and Reservations

**Chapter 37 Adoration and Reservations**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot and my OCs. The characters of Roman, Dean and Seth etc. belong to WWE. My OCs – please see the end of the chapter for a quick summary :)  
**

* * *

"_Do you remember Levi's daughter, Alison? She came to Kels' birthday party last year," Michael said, after telling his wife about his upcoming business trip Ohio, where the Palmers resided. Since he needed to be there for more than a week, Michael wanted Priya and Kelista to come along as well._

"_Perhaps Kels could visit her school." Priya turned to her daughter. "Would you like that, sweetheart?"_

_Eight year old Alison Palmer went to a prestigious school in Cincinnati, Ohio. Priya saw this as an opportunity for Kelista to experience a regular school day with other children since she wanted to home school her daughter._

_Kelista nodded. "Can Seth come too?"_

"_I can't, Kels." Seth's shoulders drooped. "I have school here and mum won't let me miss a day,"_

"_Oh," Kelista hugged him tightly._

"_It's okay, Kels, the days will go by fast and we'll see each other again soon," Seth promised, returning her hug._

_Kelista was still too young to travel often but Michael dropped by Davenport once in awhile to see Seth; visits that the future Shield affiliate eagerly looked forward to and thoroughly enjoyed._

_Cincinnati, Ohio_

_Kelista was very excited to see the new city and the school. She met up with Alison and her grandparents. It was very strange staying with a Black American family and their ways were very peculiar. Alison's grandmother wasn't too keen on the god lamps Priya brought with her but didn't object (her mother later put them away). _

_Kelista didn't like Alison's company very much either. The Black American child was very loud and unladylike for the Helmsley Princess' liking. Nani and her mother always taught her to be conservative and watch her speech. But Kelista chose to keep quiet on those occasions Alison acted less than Kelista thought she should and with a cheerful (and grateful) smile accompanied Alison to her school. The arrangement was to spend a day with Alison and to experience being in a school environment to which the Helmsley Princess thoroughly enjoyed. But perhaps the most significant experience was after school when Alison and Kelista noticed a peculiar boy hanging around just outside the gate. _

"_Hi, there," Alison said politely to the boy._

_Kelista felt uneasy about the new boy. He looked older, around Seth's age most likely. Surely he didn't come to this school. His untidy strawberry-blonde hair to his scruffy shoes wasn't too bad. But the Helmsley Princess stayed well behind Alison because he was unlike any kid she's ever met. There was nothing cultured or even childlike about him._

_The boy considered them for a moment. Usually the kids at this school were very snobbish. They often called him names and said he didn't belong here. Well with his fists he taught those boys. The girls still stuck their nose up at him though._

_But not this one. She didn't seem to notice his torn clothes and dirt-streaked face._

"_You're very pretty," he said. _

"_Oh, thanks," Alison said. "What grade are you in?"_

"_Four, I don't go to this school though," he said. "I live on the other side of town,"_

"_I'm sure your mummy must be worried about you," Kelista commented after a quick glance around. He didn't seem to be with anyone._

"_She's not around much to know where I go," he replied nonchalantly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Alison said sincerely before she saw her transport. "We have to go now, my grandmother's here. Bye."_

_As she turned to walk away, he called out to her:_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Alison Palmer, what's yours?"_

"_Dean," he replied. "Dean Ambrose,"_

**~oOo~**

For one brief heady moment, Alison's lips softened beneath his and Dean moved to deepen the kiss.

Alison pushed him back with great effort. "Dean, stop! Let go of me!"

"Why?" Dean demanded; his pride stung. "You kissed me back!"

"Actually...I didn't. I was taken by surprise. Don't ever do that again. " Alison shook her head. "By the way, if you thought I was married, why were you flirting so much with me?"

Dean gave a frustrated sigh. "I just...I like you, okay? I like you a lot! And there's no crime with flirting is there?"

Alison shrugged as she bent slightly to pick up her books. "Depends, I guess."

"So...would you...like to go out for dinner?" Dean asked, trying hard not to picture Seth laughing at him (mostly because of the Lunatic Fringe teasing him about Kelista).

"...Dinner?" Alison repeated, stunned. You stop a guy from kissing you and he still asks you out…well she was used to it; she just never imagined the Lunatic Fringe being so determined that its borderline desperate.

"Yeah...I've never made reserva-" Dean pursed his lips to stop himself from admitting that he has never made a restaurant reservation before or even knows how to. A woman of Alison's social wealth and stature was used to those kinds of formal, classy scenes. How was the Shield affiliate going to impress her?

"I'm not surprised; I'm sure you'd find those places _way_ too prim and proper for your taste." she said, wondering why the Lunatic Fringe seemed so embarrassed. "I can just picture your temper sky rocketing because the host has denied you access based on the _lousy_ excuse that you're not wearing a jacket or something," she illustrated to make him feel better. "He would be very thankful if Roman and Seth are there to hold you back,"

Dean sighed in relief. "So I guess those restaurants aren't your thing either, huh?" he grinned.

"Well, actually, they sort of are," Alison shrugged as they entered the lobby. "But yes, they can be _way_ to prim and proper," she added with a chuckle.

"So, dinner tonight?" Dean pressed. He would have to ask Sierra to make a reservation for him at one of Davenport's finest restaurants (the Lunatic Fringe wasn't going to risk being teased/ laughed by his brothers).

"It's Friday, there's usually Youths," Alison said, as her phone _pinged _notifying her of her text.

"We could have lunch now," Dean gritted his teeth and promised himself this was the last time he would ask her. Who does she think she is for the Shield affiliate to beg for a date?

"Sounds good," Alison took out her Smartphone and swiped the screen. "Oh, look. Grams is also reminding me to eat." she chuckled.

The Shield affiliate froze at the mentioned of Alison's grandmother.

Noticing his expression, she asked, "Something wrong?"

"No..." the Lunatic Fringe quickly composed himself. "Just can't wait for our date, beautiful,"

"Aunty Priya, Kelista's mother, is here," Alison smiled as she read the text. "I suppose we could have lunch first to give Kelista some time with her mother,"

Dean gritted his teeth; he was getting tired of her indifferent attitude. "Still playing hard to get?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. It didn't even occur to him Alison was talking about a woman that he thought was dead.

Alison arched an eyebrow. "_Playing_? I don't. I _am_ hard to get. In other words, I'm not easy and cheap. Thanks by the way for thinking that," she finished sarcastically before turning towards the lifts.

"What? No, I do not think you're easy or cheap!" Dean strode after her. "I never did!"

"Yes, I know. I'm just kidding with you. So which restaurant?" Alison asked casually and they got into the lift.

Dean was taken aback. "Er..."

"Royal Palms? It's the closest to the roof top where Kels is,"

"I haven't exactly made reservations," Dean admitted.

"No worries; I got connections you know," Alison winked at him.

Dean could just barely return her smile. He had almost forgotten about their grandparents. When he thought his past would come back to haunt him, Dean never thought it would be screwed up like this.

**~oOo~**

_Hotel rooftop_

Kelista swallowed hard, barely feeling the hard thuds of her heart against her ribs. She stood frozen a few feet from the elevator unable to move.

The Helmsley Princess had not known that last night her mother (after meeting with a very much pleasantly surprised Hunter and Stephanie) had sat by her bedside, affectionately stroking her daughter's hair as she slept.

"_My baby_!" Priya covered the space between her and her daughter in two quick steps.

Seth hung back as the emotional reunion continued. He lost count of how many times Priya had hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Oh, this belongs to you," Kelista reached behind her neck and unhooked the clasp of the necklace.

"_Mere mungala sultra_," Priya whispered her voice tight with emotion as Kelista handed the necklace to her father.

Michael once again _tied_ the mungala sultra around his wife's neck. Priya looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. Michael took her in his arms and kissed her.

Priya giggled. "Michael...the children are watching,"

Michael laughed. "What children?"

"So where are they?" Priya looked around Kelista and Seth.

Michael closed his eyes in dismay. Of course Priya would assume Seth and Kelista were married. Priya thought she was coming back to one big happy family. All he could offer her was Kelista distressed emotionally and Seth, who Michael had excluded on purpose from the Helmsley family. At least Michael could tell her was that their daughter will soon be marrying into a loving and traditional Indian family.

"Where are the children?" Priya asked eagerly. "Are they with your parents, Seth?"

"_Children_?" Kelista repeated, perplexed.

At that moment, the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Out bounced excited little Kayla, Hunter's youngest daughter, followed by her nanny. Chewing a marshmallow, the youngest Helmsley Princess made a beeline for her uncle, excited that Michael was finally visiting again.

The three year old did not look like her two older sisters, who had their father's blonde hair. She had black hair like her Uncle Shane's and brown eyes.

"_Oh, she is so beautiful_!" Priya gushed.

Kayla beamed at her aunt, already knowing about Priya's life status beforehand from her parents. She had heard a lot about Aunty Priya before, and was quite excited to meet her.

"Priya-" Michael began. He did not want his wife to get too attached to Kayla, thinking that their niece was Kelista's daughter, thus their grandchild. "Kayla, sweetie, go to Kels, Aunty Priya and I will speak to you just now okay?" Michael gave Kayla to Kelista and took his confused and disheartened wife aside.

"Kayla is Hunter's daughter. Kelista doesn't have children, because-"

"How long have they being married for?" Priya's eyes went wide. "Is Kelista having difficulty falling pregnant?"

Michael blinked. "You're just like your mother."

He and Priya were hardly married for a few months, when her mother started asking when the baby is coming. Same question a year after Kelista was born. Priya laughed and told him she wouldn't stop asking until they had at least three or four children. Michael cringed at the thought – Kelista and Seth were like having ten children around the house!

Seth. Always a part of the Helmsley family...

With difficulty, Michael forced himself back to the present and explained why Seth wasn't in Kelista's life all these years. But Michael had always cared about the Shield affiliate, always wanted the best for him. And since the Architect's father was responsible and loving while Seth was growing up (Michael had always checked up on the Rollins') and Seth now had his Shield family, Michael assumed that was all the Architect needed to be happy.

Priya nodded. "I understand,"

Michael sighed in relief.

"But, love, you... didn't have to keep yourself away from Seth," Priya pointed out quietly. She felt horrible saying this to him, but it was for Seth's sake. "He loved you, Michael. Seth _adored_ you,"

Michael looked away. "I-I don't know what to do. Sometimes I can't even look at him. He surely hates me now."

Priya shook her head firmly. "_No,_ Michael. Seth still loves you. I know you never meant to hurt him." She tenderly cupped the side of his face. "We'll fix this. Together."

Michael swallowed. "I could never do anything right without you,"

Priya's heart broke at the despair in her husband's voice. "You did a fine job of raising our daughter,"

"Your parents actually raised her," he admitted.

Priya chuckled. "That explains a lot,"

Michael smiled, "Kelista is actually getting married soon." he happily went on to explain who Aryan was, his remarkable character and his loving and traditional Indian family.

Unfortunately this did not please Priya in the slightest.

"Look," Priya said, her eyes flickering towards Kelista and Seth.

Michael didn't have to turn to realize what Priya was getting at.

"This was, in most part, Kelista's decision." Michael assured her.

"Alright," Priya nodded, giving her husband a weak smile. "I'll meet Aryan,"

**~oOo~**

Kelista looked at her parents talking quietly on the other side of the rooftop. She couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. This topped every moment she saw her Papa again after he came home from a business trip.

"Kelista...could we talk, please?"

Kelista turned her head briefly to look at her childhood best friend. With Seth being here, it just made this day all the more special.

"Sure, Seth,"

"Are you a hundred percent sure about marrying Aryan?" the words were out of the Shield affiliate's mouth before he could stop himself. Even in his head the question sounded stupid.

Kelista blinked in confusion. "Well...no one can be one hundred percent sure about something like marriage, I guess." Her attention went back to her parents. "Wow, my mum's really beautiful and she's-"

"_You're _beautiful, Kelista." Seth said softly, reaching out and smoothing her hair back. Seth remembered touching her gorgeous hair. The locks were silky soft and smelt sweet. Of course, he just touched the curls that were necessary to plait Kelista's braids. But ever since then the Shield affiliate imagined running his fingers through her soft hair as he kissed her.

Seth watched as Kelista's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink at his comment and took a step closer to her. He decided to just take Roman's advice to go ahead and admit his feelings for her. The Architect wanted to believe his big brother's words that Kelista's love for him was deeper than friendship.

"What if we could have a happy future together?" he asked softly.

Kelista looked up at him, her divine light brown eyes widening in surprise. And Seth saw it. All the love Kelista had for him. All the emotions bottled up. Everything he had felt and suppressed right there in the eyes of the woman he would give anything for.

Quickly she dropped her gaze and swallowed hard. "Seth...it can't happen. Our lives...we're worlds apart..." she tried to explain, wanting him to understand, wanting him to let go... so she could let go.

Seth gently rested his index finger under her chin with his thumb just below her bottom lip and guided her face back to him. "I _love_ you, Kelista," he said huskily.

The Helmsley Princess' heart sped up and for one enchanting moment it felt like there was no one and nothing else in the world...except for her and Seth.

The elevator chimed pulling Kelista back down to reality and she quickly stepped back from the Shield affiliate.

"Miss Helmsley," Rizer greeted.

Kelista was still trying to mentally compose herself that she even forgot to get annoyed at her bodyguard/ long time family friend for not addressing her by her first name.

Michael's attention turned towards the elevator as he narrowed his eyebrows, mentally prepared for action. Rizer would never disturb his family time unless it was an emergency. If it was Hanovi, Michael was going to kill him.

"Please excuse the interruption, but Mr. Aryan Pariwar is on his way now." Rizer announced as Michael and Priya walked towards Kelista and Seth.

"He's on his way to India," Seth almost snapped.

"Well, to meet one's mother-in-law-" Rizer began as a helicopter sounded in the distance.

The Shield affiliate's heart sunk at the logo made up of intertwined letters of _**AP**_ on the black rotorcraft became clearer.

It was Aryan's helicopter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rumor Has It Main OC Character List  
**

_**Helmsleys**_

**Kelista**_** (Triple H's niece; Seth's childhood friend and love interest)**_

**Michael &amp; Priya **_**(Kelista's parents; Triple H's brother)**_

**Rivana (8), Emma (5), &amp; Kayla (3) - **_**(Triple H's daughters)**_

**Edward &amp; Clarisse**_** (Kelista's paternal grandparents)**_

* * *

_**Raichands**_

**Raj &amp; Nirvana **_**(Kelista's maternal grandparents – Nana &amp; Nani)**_

* * *

_**Rollins**_

**Jake &amp; Nina **_**(Seth's parents)**_

**Anita **_**(Seth's paternal grandmother)**_

* * *

_**Palmers**_

**Alison **_**(Dean's friend and later love interest)**_

**Levi **_**(Alison's father)**_

* * *

_**Reigns**_

**Sierra **_**(Roman's wife)**_

**Sarah Hannah (9), Raquel Sarisha (6), Koda Pahana (3) - **_**(Roman's children)**_

* * *

**Aryan Pariwar (Kelista's betrothed and Seth's friend)**

* * *

**Catori Village - Hanovi (main antagonist; kidnapped Priya; murdered his father; biological father of Koda)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	38. Silver Jewels & a Red Stream

**Chapter 38 Silver Jewels and a Red Stream**

* * *

_Seth took out a silver rectangular box from his backpack. __"I have something for you, Kels,"_

_The little Helmsley Princess beamed up at Seth as he opened the box to reveal a stunning set of twelve small bangles. __Four etched bangles in-between eight orange ones, all of them dotted with gold glitter. __Kelista's expressing altered drastically as she just stared at the jewels for a moment, before her eyes flickered to her parents._

_Seth smiled at Kelista, anticipating her excitement. __Aunty Priya had always dressed Kels with bangles since she was a baby. The little Helmsley Princess had quite a few sets of brightly colored bangles covered in glitter. And Seth knew she was very fond of them._

"_I noticed you like bangles very much," Seth took her hand to slip a few bangles onto her wrist. "So my mum bought these for y-"_

_With a small gasp, Kelista pulled her hand back._

_Priya held out her hand for the jewellery box. "They're lovely. Thank you, Seth," she said, taking the bangles he held as well as the box. "I'll keep them while you two play,"_

_Seth was about object; Kels usually wore bangles when they played. But since Aunty Priya had said it firmly and Kels didn't look too happy about his gift, he decided to shrug it off and headed out to the gardens._

_The Helmsley Princess stood by her father, filled with confusion and a little trepidation._

"_Kels...aren't you coming?" Seth asked, when he noticed Kelista wasn't following him like she usually did._

_Priya smiled gently at her daughter. "Seth's calling you sweetie,"_

_Kelista looked up at her parents relieved before going after her friend._

_When Kelista left the gazebo (and out of earshot), Michael asked, "What's going on? This is the first time I've seen Kels __not__ get excited over bangles."_

_Priya explained the Indian custom and the significance of jewelry for a wedding to her husband. Of course, Michael had learned all he could about his wife's traditions and customs to ensure her happiness and allocate the finances and resources she needed to celebrate/perform them. But there were some customs, like this one, Priya had not told him about before because blessings and gifts are given generously – the bride does not ask for them. _

"_Good to know," Michael kissed his wife when she had finished explaining their daughter's hesitance. _

_Priya returned his smile as she got up. "Aren't you coming?"_

"_Go on ahead, jaan. I'll meet you there,"_

_Priya's heart swelled at him calling her 'his soulmate' in Hindi. She gave him one last peck before she went to see to the children by the jungle gym. _

_Still smiling in Priya's direction, Michael made a phone call to his parents. And by the next week, Priya had received her marital blessings from her mother-in-law, Clarisse, – including a set of glass, diamond studded, gold bangles._

**~oOo~**

_Hotel rooftop_

When he saw Aryan, the Shield affiliate's heart sank. It was two days sooner than he expected. But why wasn't Pariwar on his way overseas?

The Helmsleys, Rizer and the Shield affiliate watched as Aryan slid down the ladder from his helicopter, and jumped the last few feet to the ground. However, Seth did not fail to notice that Kelista had quietly slipped off her diamond bracelet.

As the Architect was nearest, Aryan spoke to him first. "Hey, Seth," he greeted grasping the Shield affiliate's hand in a firm handshake.

"Aryan," Seth tried to sound cheerful as he nodded in greeting. _So...why didn't you go to India...and stay there and leave Kels with..._the Architect couldn't help thinking.

Seth deliberately averted his gaze when Aryan turned to greet Kelista, though at least Pariwar didn't go near her yet out of respect for her mother. Aryan then greeted Michael and Rizer in English first before turning to Priya.

"_Namaste_," he greeted with a salutation.

Priya couldn't help but smile. "_Namaste_,"

Seth watched as Aryan performed the traditional customs of paying respects, together with a little subtle charm. The Shield affiliate's heart constricted as Priya grew more and more enchanted with Pariwar. Not that the latter was making any effort – Aryan was just being his usual self like when he interacted with Seth – except of course, he treated Priya with respects one should afford an elder.

"How lovely," Priya hugged Aryan. "I can't wait to meet your family,"

"...Yes, my mother is looking forward to meeting you as well," Aryan was saying.

Seth turned to Kelista, who hadn't looked at him the entire time. His heart growing numb, Seth decided to leave, but Priya had the same idea.

"I want to give Kelista her presents," she said to her husband.

Accompanied by Rizer, Priya and Kelista went down the elevator, leaving Seth alone with Michael and Aryan. The Shield affiliate waited and slipped into the elevator once it came back. He didn't want to hear Uncle Mike discuss Kelista's engagement and wedding plans – when she was getting married to someone else.

**~oOo~**

_Park_

Mrs. Harro decided to spend at least fifteen minutes with the Reigns'so Sarah wouldn't feel abandoned with the 'strangers.' It wasn't a long time, but Mrs. Harro was needed back at the orphanage. But it seemed that calamity followed the Shield…in and outside of the ring.

And it happened just as the family was walking Mrs. Harro to her car. They had to walk through a makeshift bridge atop a small bank. Below was a shallow river that ran through the Catori Forest. Sarah was at Mrs Harro's side, still unsure of how she felt being left alone with the Reigns'.

It seemed that out of nowhere, a couple of rough, older boys ran past the group, splitting Mrs. Harro and Sarah. The little girl let out a terrified scream as she lost her balance and fell down the bank.

"Sarah!" Roman and Sierra shouted in alarm.

Their little one rolled down the bank, with her skinny body being scratched and bruised by stones and dirt. But that was nothing compared to what was waiting for her at the bottom.

Raquel shrieked. Sarah was heading for the jagged rocks of the stream.

**~oOo~**

_Royal Palms (hotel restaurant)_

Alison smiled at the host. "Our usual table please,"

"Right this way, ma'am," the host nodded courteously, quickly recovering from his initial surprise of seeing Alison Palmer with Dean Ambrose. So the rumors were true. _Seth Rollins best friend was indeed going out with Kelista's. _The gossipmonger host couldn't wait for his break to tweet this 'fact'.

On their way to the (Kelista) Helmsley reserved table, Dean didn't miss the look they got from the 'professional' restaurant staff; Alison however, either didn't notice or most likely, didn't care.

A waitron was already there and took the duo's orders. As they waited for their food, Alison answered Dean's questions about her family. The Shield affiliate was surprised and a little mortified to learn that since her mother died in childbirth, Alison has been raised by her grandparents.

Alison then turned the questions back to the Shield affiliate more out of curiosity than politeness. Dean, however, smoothly avoided the subjected of his family but shared his desire to be a talk show host and his ideas, including the lovable potted plant and a name for the show.

"The _Ambrose Asylum_?" Alison chortled.

Dean was pleased to hear the fascination and approval in her voice. "You could be my first guest,"

"Maybe interview, Kels." Alison chuckled. "She has an interesting tale to tell of the rumors,"

Dean nodded. "Alright, then you can just co-host with me,"

Alison was having a really hard time to keep from laughing too loud. "I think you and Mitch the Plant will be just fine,"

The food arrived, and thankfully Dean behaved. Conspicuously, that is. It was very hard to pin point the source when food was flying across the restaurant. Or to figure how the mini ornament on display two tables over had mysteriously fallen over. Or how an artichoke had landed in a lady's handbag.

Alison could do nothing but give a lady-like snort into her food. What the Lunatic Fringe was doing with his cutlery – besides the obvious- was highly discourteous in a restaurant like this; but Alison decided to enjoy the moment – after all, those meals which Kelista always insisted they'd be decorous for did get really tedious after a while.

Once they had eaten, Alison pardoned herself and checked her phone for messages from her best friend.

"So...how about we check out the park," Dean suggested. "And see who we can bug there – I vote Roman."

Alison smiled apologetically. "Sounds like fun, but I can't. Kelista's mother is here, and I'm dying to meet her!"

Dean shrugged indifferently, trying to ignore the opposite feeling growing inside him. "Okay, whatever,"

Alison bit her lip, trying hard not to blush at the obvious disappointment he tried to hide. "I'll…see you later, perhaps?" she asked sweetly while getting up.

Dean couldn't help but grin at her tone. "Sure."

"Great," she replied and, to the Shield affiliate's delight, leaned down and pecked his cheek before leaving.

Dean pursed his lips to keep from smirking. Alison should be glad he wasn't standing; the Lunatic Fringe would've wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in his. With a spring in his step, he left the restaurant and headed over to the park. Alison's friendly and playful attitude that she had with people in general had been changed to being at least slightly smitten with him. He even let go of the fact that he couldn't pay for their lunch like he wanted to (it had automatically went on the Helmsleys' room service bill). But he looked forward to seeing Alison tonight, and taking her out on an actual date.

But as the Shield affiliate walked across the street, his smile faded when he heard a little girl shriek. Dean's stomach dropped and he started running, because following that cry was his big brother's anguished call of panic and … fear.

**~oOo~**

Alison knocked on Kelista's room door before opening it. "Hey, Kels,"

"Hi, Ali!" Kelista called. "I'm in the closet!"

"Wow, that's so beautiful, Kels," Alison complimented as she entered the dressing room. "What exactly is that called again?"

"Thanks," Kelista chuckled. "_Lehenga_. My mother bought it for me,"

"I've met your mum," Alison informed her friend, as she helped straighten Kelista's _lehenga choli_. "I don't know if it's the appearance, but even when talking to her, she reminds me of you,"

The Helmsley Princess' eyes sparkled. "You really think I'm like her?"

"Yup," Alison nodded as she checked Kelista's silvery _dupatta_, which encircled the Helmsley Princess' lower back and waist, draping neatly over her arms from the elbows to the wrist. Alison's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the piece of jewelry on Kelista's wrist, half hidden by the _dupatta_.

"Kels...you're wearing a bracelet,"

"Seth's mother... bought it for me," Kelista said, somewhat hesitantly.

Alison's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "Erm... It wouldn't really show under your _dupatta_," she replied calmly, deciding to stick to the less alarming issue of the jewel. "And besides that, I don't think it complements your _lehenga_,"

Hot tears prickled at the corner of Kelista's eyes. She had seen the questioning look in her friend's eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me wearing it," Kelista retorted. "Aunty Nina bought it for me; I'm sure your grams would be disappointed if I didn't wear that green and black dress she bought for me a few weeks ago,"

Alison flinched at her friend's harsh tone. "I'm only trying to help. You can wear the bracelet if it's that important you,"

Kelista bit her trembling lip before throwing her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Ali! I'm so sorry."

Alison hugged her back. "It's okay, please don't get all girly now."

Kelista sighed with relief that her friend wasn't mad at her. "Come, my nani said there was something she wanted to show me."

"Sure," Alison agreed when her cell phone rang. She sighed as she took it out from her jeans pocket.

"Is it your dad?" Kelista said, as she quietly unclasped the diamond bracelet.

"I already called him earlier. It's Dean," Alison swiped her screen to cancel the call to voicemail.

Kelista went to her wardrobe, quickly wiping her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. "Aren't you going to answer?" she said, struggling to keep her voice even as she put the diamond bracelet back in her jewellery box. If Seth knew his parents bought her that jewel and saw her wearing it, he might know why she wore it. And it wouldn't be just for the reasons Kelista had told Alison.

Alison shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. "Nah. He can leave a message. Let's go! I have a feeling you're going to get more antique presents!"

Kelista forced a laugh as they headed to Nani's room; none the wiser of the calamity that was colouring the stream red.

**~oOo~**

Roman was already racing down the slope as little Sarah hit the jagged rocks of the stream. Still at the top of the banks, Sierra watched in horror as the water slowly coloured red; she could barely breathe let alone think as she held Raquel close to her. With her heart in her throat, she didn't even hear the other Shield affiliate approach.

**~oOo~**

Alison and Kelista walked into Nani's suite to a beautiful sight.

Priya was holding onto her mother and crying. Kelista beamed; Priya was talking about her, and thanking Nani for her raising little Kels.

Alison smiled as Kelista joined the hug, and decided it was best to leave the three generations of Raichand daughters alone.

"Oh, right, the surprise," Nani soon recalled and searched her belongings for a small rectangular jewelry box. "I remember once your mother said you may want this when you get married," she smiled at Priya, who looked a little confused.

"Thanks, Nani...and mum!" Kelista said as Nani handed the box to her. The Helmsley Princess eagerly opened it and pushed apart the preservation wrappings to find a pretty set of twelve bangles. Four etched bangles in-between eight orange ones, all of them dotted with gold glitter. Small, thin, bangles meant for little girls.

Kelista smiled, as the sweet memories of her mother dressing her every morning came into the forefront of her mind. Priya would slip colored bangles onto her daughter's wrist, and on the occasion would tell young Kelista that one day her future husband would buy bangles for her, and so would her mother-in-law.

"They're absolutely beautiful," Kelista gushed. "I'm certainly going to keep them!"

Priya hardly managed the small smile as her daughter hugged her. Neither she nor Michael bought those orange and gold bangles for Kelista; still she said nothing. Priya had decided to let the past go. After all, her daughter was happy and she would have a wonderful future with the Pariwar family.

"I love you, sweetheart," Priya said, kissing her daughter's head.

"I love you too, mummy,"

Gently stroking her daughter's hair, Priya compelled herself to accept that Kelista and Seth had chosen their own paths in life – away from one another. Though she wasn't sure that Seth had. Priya had noticed the forlorn look on Seth's face when Aryan arrived, and it hurt her to see him so broken.

There was a knock. "_Miss Kelista_?" the attendant called. "_Mr. Rollins is here to see you_."

Priya felt her daughter stiffen in her arms. "Kelista?" she probed softly.

Priya looked at her mother. Nirvana would know Kelista's heart; she had raised Kels like a daughter. Nirvana refused to meet her daughter's eyes and that was all the confirmation Priya needed.

"..._Miss Kelista_?"

Kelista swallowed hard and composed herself as she stepped back to look at her mother.

Priya smiled gently. "Seth's calling you, sweetie," she said.

**~oOo~**

_Meanwhile at the Park..._

At last, Dean arrived by the makeshift bridge, spotting Roman way below splashing his way across the river. Racing down the banks after his brother, Dean fumbled for his cell phone, just as a trembling Roman picked up Sarah's limp little body from the blood-spattered water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please let me know what you think, reviews would be appreciated! :D  
**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	39. The Adoption of Sarah and Koda Pahana

**Chapter 39 The Adoption of Sarah and Koda Pahana**

* * *

_Kelista and Seth were blowing bubbles in the courtyard when the little princess spotted a small millipede crawling on the marble floor._

"_Seth!" she shrieked, jumping onto the fountain wall._

"_It's just an insect, Kels,"_

"_It's scary, Seth! Please carry me."_

_As she was in danger of falling inside the water, Seth obliged and carried her inside the house._

_In the hallway, Michael frowned with an amused smiled when he noticed Seth enter the mansion carrying his daughter. The Helmsley Princess had her little hands wrapped around Seth's neck, like she was hanging on for dear life._

_Seth sighed. "Can I put you down now, Kels?" _

_The Helmsley Princess peeked outside. "At least close the door first, Seth. It might crawl inside."_

_Seth smirked. "Then I hope it bites your toes!" _

_Kelista pouted as Michael laughed._

"_Come here, pumpkin," he said, relieving little Seth of Kelista's weight. "Let's hope Seth's always around to protect you from the big, scary creepy crawlies," he teased._

**~oOo~**

"I'll see you on Sunday, Rollins,"

Kelista had just entered the entrance hall when her uncle Hunter muttered his last words to his _Payback_ opponent before leaving the suite.

"Oh, Seth, please be careful!" Kelista pleaded with him. Seth would be competing in a _No Holds Barred _match along with his brothers, which Alison claimed could be pretty brutal. And Kelista could hardly bear to see her uncle or Seth hurt.

Seth turned towards Kelista. Her eyes were full of anxiety mixed with tenderness. He could see the truth in Roman's words. Kelista not only cared for him, she loved him. And he was going to confront her about it.

"Did you get my letter, Kelista?"

The Helmsley Princess' was taken aback by his sudden change of topic, but her gaze quickly shifted slightly to the painting hanging on the wall behind him. She swallowed hard. "What...letter?"

Seth pursed his lips. Of course, he could still see her eyes, even if she couldn't bear to look at his.

"Kelista," he began, trying to keep his rousing temper in check. "We-"

Suddenly Kelista uttered a small shriek and jumped onto the couch.

"What?" Seth asked; half-curious, half-amused.

The Helmsley Princess pointed up to the wall behind Seth. A brown little creature was crawling towards the vent.

Seth looked at her. She was hardly his height even standing atop the couch. "It's just a _harmless _lizard, Kels, and it's not even near us."

The Helmsley Princess just shook her head, emphasizing that this simple fact did not matter.

The Shield affiliate smirked. "You're still scared of bugs?"

"It's creepy!"

Seth chuckled. "It's not going to bite."

Kelista pouted and refused to get down from the couch.

Seth shrugged. "Alright, come on." he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Kelista wrapped her arms around his neck as he helped her off the couch. Kelista tried hard to still her rapidly beating heart realized how close to Seth's face she was.

The door opened, and both Seth and Kelista heads swivelled around in surprise at the sound of Michael's voice.

"Lizard," was all Kelista could get out.

"It's on the _wall_," her father echoed Seth's words. Michael took Kelista from Seth to place her on the ground, pretending he didn't notice her flaming cheeks. "It's not going to bite."

As Kelista was (disappointingly) removed from his arms, Seth noticed the small bangles she grasped in her hands as she let go of him.

"Hey, you still have those?" he asked. "Wait – is that the ones my mum bought for you, or your parents?"

The Helmsley Princess glanced down at her hands as the memory finally came into the forefront of her mind. Particularly the ones with Seth. And the pretty orange bangles he had brought her that day.

Kelista was saved from answering the Shield affiliate when her friend approached them. Unfortunately with information that would just add to the chaos.

"Hey, Kels!" Alison called. "Guess what! Aryan's mother sent even more jewelry for you. She said she's can't wait to give you a set of her own bangles – but of course, that has to be after the engagement – oh, wait, I think after the wedding, right?"

Kelista was at a loss for words.

"Oh!" Alison noticed the Shield affiliate, which took her by surprise. "Hi, Seth,"

Seth nodded at her. "Hey," he said in a low voice, before his intent gaze shifted to Kelista again. "So why do you still have the bangles, Kelista?"

"Excuse me," she choked, before disappearing into the penthouse.

Kelista fled to her room and collapsed on her bed. Hugging her pillow tightly, she cried into it, her shoulders shaking. Why did it hurt so much? Couldn't it be simple, like her parents and grandparents – falling in love after marriage? Kelista opened her eyes briefly, trying to calm herself. She couldn't let her mother find her like this…

And then she spotted it. Right on her bedside table. But didn't make things any easier…

The presents she had received at the hospital were delivered to her hotel suite. Kelista had asked the attendants to keep Seth's teddy bear gift with the wicker basket and the diamond bracelet (the gifts from Alison and her grandparents had already been kept separately); but every other present could be taken by the attendants or given away.

She had found the piece of paper in the flower basket Seth bought for her. And though it wasn't signed, just like the birthday card, it didn't have to be in the basket for her to figure out who sent it. The passage in the letter about their precious childhood together had been enough.

And the words were so clear, it was undeniable…and she couldn't look past it this time.

_Main tumse pyaar hai, Kelista._

The Helmsley Princess buried her face in the pillow once again. He just had to write it in Hindi…

_I love you…_

Her phone rang. For the second time, Kelista forced herself to calm down. Checking the caller ID, she swallowed hard. It was Aryan.

**~oOo~**

_Shield Suite_

Seth's phone was ringing for the tenth time. It had already beeped several times alerting the Shield affiliate of text messages. But he didn't care. The Architect had thrown his cell phone across the suite lounge. He didn't want to hear Kelista's apologies. Or worse; when she pretends nothing is wrong and inviting him to hang out again – _as friends_.

His phone rang once more, but Seth wasn't in the frame of mind to realize it may have been a Shield brother calling in a moment of need. He just didn't want to talk to anyone – least of all Aryan. Seth's jealously was only surpassed by his guilt; that Aryan's his friend and the Architect was wishing him dead or at least out of Kelista's life.

Seth finally resigned to hitting the gym again. He should be happy for Kelista and let her go. It was her choice and she'll be well taken care of.

Seth's hand paused on the door handle. On Saturday she'll be engaged and within a few months, will be another man's wife.

He ended up ordering room service of the hotel's strongest drink.

**~oOo~**

"_Namaste_," Kelista quietly, trying to control her poignant dulcet tones.

"_Hey, Kels_," Aryan greeted happily. _"Good news! So my father is starting to come around, and of course I had a lot of explaining to do, but yeah…"_

"That's great," Kelista replied, barely managing not to choke on her words.

"_Kels,_" Aryan said softly this time. _"Is something wrong?"_

"Oh, Aryan…" Kelista bit her lip, not knowing who else to talk to, and, between tears, told him everything.

"_So…why are you crying_?" Aryan asked when she finished. "_Did Seth's mother give you a synthetic diamond_?"

Kelista pursed her lips trying to control her temper at his joke. "Is that all you have to say?!"

"_I'm going to see Seth_," Aryan said. "_Take care, Kels_,"

Kelista panicked. "No, Aryan, wait-"

But he had already hung up.

**~oOo~**

Seth growled in frustration when there was a knock on the door.

_Took them long enough,_ he mused, thinking it was room service with his drink.

But no. This time is had to be-

"This yours?" Aryan held up a bottle.

"Yes," Seth almost snarled.

Aryan shook his head before asking, "Can I come in?"

Against his will, the Shield affiliate stepped aside for Pariwar to enter the suite.

Aryan went over to the window, looking out the window overlooking the treetops beyond the city. "Kelista told me you confessed your love to her,"

"You came here to gloat, then?"

Aryan tried hard not to smirk. "Yeah ... but not at you. Firstly, know that I wanted to let you in on my secret a long time ago,"

Seth fought to keep his temper from rising. "Give me the bottle,"

"Will you just hear me out?" Aryan pleaded, turning to face him, "I'm not the one confessing my feelings to a girl I assume is betrothed to another,"

"I am happy for Kelista," the Shield affiliate said quietly. "As long as you take care of her,"

Aryan ignored him. "My parents were not initially happy when I told them about Kelista because of...her paternal heritage,"

"You mean because she's American," Seth said, but then grew frustrated with himself this time. He didn't want to hear this – how Aryan and Kelista's so called love story began.

"Yeah then a couple of weeks ago, before Kelista visited her uncle Hunter, my parents decided to call her grandparents," Aryan sighed. "Because I'm..."

"Because you're in love with her," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am," Aryan replied quietly. "Problem is, she's of a lower caste, and ...it's so hard to talk to her now..."

Seth thought he was losing his mind. Kelista wasn't of a lower caste – in India or America. "_What_?"

Aryan explained, and to Seth's credit, the Architect did not interrupt. "Just know, I wanted to tell you a long time ago,"

"So, let me guess this straight," Seth repeated slowly. "You're helping me?"

"Yeah, you really need help dude. I propose a plan...well I had one, until Kels wanted to keep everything a secret from everyone, including you." Aryan said, finally opening the bottle. "And by the way, I never actually kissed Kelista, well I did kiss her cheek, but it served its purpose – making you jealous," he said casually.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Sounds like you were angry and you hurt her. Leaving her in tears isn't really the best way for a girl to warm up to you,"

"I have to go see her,"

Before Aryan could respond, the Shield affiliate was already out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Aryan laughed, "Now, who am I going to enjoy this drink with?" But he drained the vile concoction in the potted plant.

**~oOo~**

"You have got to be kidding me," Alison folded her arms. Angry, was not even the word. Try livid. Or more like Alison thought of taking all of Kelista's precious bangles (except the little orange ones of course) and throwing them in the Catori stream. She was that angry.

Kelista laughed derisively. "They would rather let their son marry an Indian girl with Caucasian blood than a fully blooded Indian girl whose family is of lower class,"

"Why on earth would you keep this a secret from me – from everyone?"

Sure, Aryan had good reason to keep the secret but since Michael was hardly around, it was Kelista's way of getting attention from her occasionally absent father (and not in a stupid way to get herself hurt or killed). So she didn't tell her father that she isn't getting married to Aryan, but rather makes it seem that she and Aryan want to marry very soon. All the while enjoying the special attention Michael had given her, in person.

And Seth can move on with his life, with a girl that fits more into his culture than she did...

Kelista swallowed hard. That plan made so much sense...last week. Now her grandfather was also going to be angry with her. _Aryan and his family were perfect for me and my family; and I ruined everything_!

Alison's phone started ringing again. Sighing, she answered the call. It was a good distraction. "Hello... Dean, _wha-_?"

Kelista watched as Alison's expression turned to one of despair and horror as she learned the news of Sarah's accident.

**~oOo~**

_The next day (Saturday), Hospital_

Seth had offered to draw up Koda's and Sarah's adoption papers, and make sure that all was in order. Roman (and Sierra) was beyond grateful, seeing that they already had enough troubles. To everyone's surprise, Seth had the papers ready within a couple of hours; Roman assumed that Seth had asked Kelista who in turn had asked her father (to call in favours from judges and whatnot).

And when little Sarah woke up, not only were there gifts of dolls, art sets and even flowers, there was a roomful of visitors. Sarah was very much surprised to not only find Mrs. Harro, but Roman, Sierra, Dean, Alison, Kelista and Seth. There was also an official looking lady, holding documents attached to a clipboard.

"How are feeling, sweetheart?" Sierra asked softly.

Sarah blinked. "Much better," she replied.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Roman gestured at the lady. "She came all the way from the courthouse to see you,"

"Hello," Sarah croaked.

"Sarah Holt, would you like to be the child of Roman and Sierra Reigns,"

Sarah withdrew and seemed to shrink into her hospital-bed.

Alison went to her beside and gently took hold of Sarah's right hand. Kelista had told Alison of Sarah, and of her broken little heart.

"Sarah," she whispered softly. "You are not a mistake. How could you be? When so much work went into creating you, from your pumping heart and little toes to your beautiful hair and eyes."

Sarah looked up at her.

"You parents did not do that. Because if they did, they would know your worth, and never would have abandoned you. Their loss. So now God gave you two new parents." Alison smiled. "I know them. They will love you and cherish you all their lives."

Sarah pursed her lips, confused.

"And you know what else?" Alison continued. "Jesus loves you more than anyone ever could. Not only that, He _likes_ you a lot."

Sarah looked up at Alison quizzically.

"Yeah," Alison chuckled. "He likes everything about you. From how you style your hair to the little diamonds you like to draw...and that when it's someone else's birthday, you like to squeeze your eyes really tight hoping their wish will come true,"

New tears formed in Sarah's eyes, and Alison prayed and waited as the little girl processed _this_ reality. When light had finally come into Sarah's eyes, Alison slowly let go of her hand and stepped back.

Standing next to Roman, Sierra looked between Alison and Sarah wondering what they were talking about. At least Sarah didn't look so miserable anymore. And she was doing quite well, despite her serious fall down the riverbank.

"So...is this adoption thing happening or what?" The Lunatic Fringe blurted; earning the dark look his big brother threw at him.

Roman and Sierra, however, would soon be very grateful for Dean's outburst, as Sarah looked up at them, with hope shining in her sweet sapphire eyes.

The Reigns' could barely contain their joy as little Sarah gingerly wrote her new name on the dotted line (Roman and Sierra had already signed the papers).

"And witness-" the officiator said.

"Dean, where you're hiding!" Roman chuckled.

Dean grinned as he approached the bedside. He smiled at Sarah before scribbling down his signatures on both the adoption papers.

"You need one more witness," the officiator stated.

Sierra chuckled. "You also need a special invitation, Seth?"

The Architect forced a laugh as he left Kelista's side and walked to Sarah's bedside, taking the the papers from Dean.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sarah," Seth smiled at her before signing her papers and moving on to the next document.

Roman smiled at his brother, but his eyebrows narrowed curiously as Seth's hand trembled slightly over Koda's adoption papers.

The Architect swallowed hard. No turning back now. Before he lost his nerve, Seth swiftly signed the second witness line. _One last day with my brothers..._

Everyone was so focused on (and celebrating with) Reigns family and their new member, that no one noticed the mixed emotions and inner turmoil that showed in Seth's eyes.

No one, except Kelista.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest reviewer: **_**Guest**_**: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed favourited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


End file.
